Los JUGUETES del CAPITOLIO
by andairita
Summary: Ser parte de los Juegos es una Sentencia de Muerte; Pero Sobrevivir a ellos es mucho peor; ES EL INFIERNO! Los juguetes tenemos mente propia. Y nadie puede jugar contigo, si como un juguete, dejas de tener corazón. Porque la peor debilidad del ser Humano, es: SU PROPIA ESPERANZA.
1. Prologo

_Ser parte de los Juegos es una Sentencia de Muerte;_

_Pero Sobrevivir a ellos es mucho peor;_

_ES EL INFIERNO!_

_Soy Un Juguete, Mi vida la Robaron,_

_Mis sentimientos los hicieron cenizas y_

_Mi cuerpo lo Pintaron y Manejaron a su Antojo,_

_Hasta que me di cuenta, de que los juguetes tenemos mente propia._

_Y nadie puede jugar contigo, si como un juguete,_

_dejas de tener corazón._

_Porque la peor debilidad del ser Humano, es:_

_SU PROPIA ESPERANZA._


	2. I El Pasado

Soy una chica que se hace pasar por un chico, debido a que en mi familia para sobrevivir lo importante es que entres en la academia de defensa personal, para entrenar y no morir en los juegos. Mi abuelo trajo a mi abuela a este distrito, un poco antes de que el distrito trece callera victima de capitolio o eso se dice.

Ellos salieron huyendo de Capitolio, ya que a mi abuelo lo encontraron culpable de que filtrara información a los rebeldes, él era uno de los consejeros en el Capitolio y se ocupaba de mantener el dialogo entre los distritos y dice, que antes, todos nos podíamos comunicar entre distritos, pero que después de la rebelión todas las líneas de comunicación fueron cerradas y se prohibió la comunicación entre ellos, aquí en el distrito 6 mis abuelos se establecieron de nuevo en una de las mejores zonas, nosotros le llamamos los suburbios.

A veces me pregunto que se sentiría vivir en Capitolio, con todas esas cosas, maquillajes, pelucas y el glamur de una gran ciudad. El distrito 6 es pequeño incluso en comparación con otros distritos, mas grandes tanto en habitantes como en territorio, nosotros apenas si llegamos a las 5000 personas; cuando mis abuelos llegaron aquí, era el distrito menos inmerso en la guerra, ya que estamos a uno de los extremos de Panem; la ciudad es linda, y tienen una buena comunicación, por que llevamos, toda la ropa y calzado, que se usa tanto en los distritos como en Capitolio, casi todas las telas del distrito 8 llegan aquí primero, y nosotros las transformamos en lo que se necesita, que regularmente es ropa o cosas de tela, como manteles o cortinas para el Capitolio. Solo hay una pequeña zona mas humilde, hay es donde se quedan algunos refugiados de otros distritos y las personas mas pobres.

Mi abuelo, tenía un amigo aquí, era un muy buen doctor, incluso conocido en capitolio por su conocimiento en el arte de la acupuntura. Lo busco cuando mi abuela empezó a sufrir ataques extraños, y ni el Capitolio sabia a ciencia cierta que le pasaba, al final solo resulto ser una reacción en cadena por el estrés, pero mi abuelo y el doctor se hicieron grandes amigos; cuando paso lo de la filtración de información, tomo todo el dinero que pudo y huyeron, el doctor le daría asilo mientras todo pasaba, al final no resulto ser mi abuelo uno de los mas buscados, todos en el capitolio se olvidaron de él, y ya no lo buscaron durante mas tiempo, eso fue lo que me conto.

Han pasado sesenta años desde eso, y cincuenta y ocho juegos del hambre desde entonces, dijo mi abuela que cada vez agregan cosas mas sádicas, que la primera ves solo los soltaron en un campo rodeado por una reja para esperar que se mataran, y que solo duro alrededor de dos semanas, que era simplemente para sacrificarlos, como amenaza a sus distritos "un precio que los distritos debían de pagar", Ahora son utilizados como un comercio productivo, promocionando en el capitolio como un Reality show, donde las ganancias se han convertido en lo mas importante, ya que se dieron cuenta, de que la gente pagaba insulsas sumas de dinero para mantener a uno u otro con vida, también se apostaban cantidades millonarias por el ganador, de las que se saco el premio a los tributos ganadores.

En mi distrito, solo es una perdida humana, por que casi siempre mueren en los juegos, en particular están preocupados por la disminución de hombres, ya que hay más niñas que niños en el distrito, y así se estableció una academia para entrenar a los niños y no murieran en los jugos de cada año. No por que las chicas no importaran, si lo hacen, pero solo uno podía regresar y de escoger quien prefería que regresara, la respuesta era obvia. Por esa razón, mi familia decidió hacerme pasar por un chico.

Mi abuelo pago una gran suma de dinero, casi todo lo que había traído del capitolio, solo para ocultar el hecho de que yo nací niña, todos pensaran que me odia por nacer así, pero no, en realidad era todo lo contrario, él me amaba por lo que era, y no por mi genero, solo que preferiría que siguiera viva en dado caso que llegara a formar parte de los juegos; y así me criaron hasta ahora como un niño, ya que a las niñas no se les permitían entrar a esa escuela, aparte, según los niños son mas fuertes y resistentes para sobrevivir, yo considero que eso es mentira, e pateado varios traseros en las clases de defensa personal.

Mi nombre esta tres veces en esta cosecha, cada vez se aumenta una con cada nuevo año, no necesitamos pedir mas comida, ya que mi familia tiene una pequeña tienda de ropa, mi abuela era estilista en capitolio, y enseño a mi madre a diseñar ropa desde que ella era pequeña; ella lo a intentado conmigo pero creo que me funcionan mejor dar clases a los mas pequeños de golpes y patadas, para conseguir algo de dinero extra, ha y también a algunas chicas.

El no pedir comida es una ventaja, pero aun así las probabilidades que entre son mayores ya que uno de mis parientes a entrado anteriormente, mi tío para ser exacta, murió en los veinticuatro juegos del hambre, era su última cosecha cundo su nombre apareció, mi madre tenia dos años; la muerte de mi tío represento para la familia un duro golpe, ya que pensaron que no se enfrentarían al capitolio de nuevo, la imagen de su muerte aun permanece en sus mentes, tanto que por esa razón ahora soy un chico.

Mis clases comenzaron cuando yo tenía 3 años, y se preguntaran, como niños de 3 años pueden ser entrenados como maquinas para matar, pero este no es el único distrito que lo hace; en otros aun mas ricos, literalmente son asesinos profesionales por que después que te enfrentas, a la muerte de tus hijos a manos de otros chicos, es imposible no pensar en como convertirlos en asesinos; mi madre no estaba muy de acuerdo con esto hasta que comenzamos a ver los juegos juntas, cuando yo tenía 6 años, y vio como un chico le destrozaba la cabeza a otro con una piedra.

Mañana es el día de la cosecha, no puedo creer que ya a pasado un año desde la ultima, tengo miedo, mas que por mi por misma por mama, ya que soy su única compañía después de que mi abuela muriera y mi abuelo entrara en depresión, por las perdidas que han sufrido, así que espero en verdad que no me toque.

La mañana es como cualquier otra, la gente sale a limpiar sus jardines, y dar de desayunar a los pequeños, algunos incluso abren sus tiendas, los veo mientras paso para dar una de mis clases matutinas a niños que solo pueden asistir a una o dos clases a la semana, por que se dedican a ayudarles a sus padres en sus negocios, incluso aunque dice mi abuelo que en otros distritos la gente la pasa peor, aquí muchas veces falta comida, y muchos recurren a intercambian su nombre por cereales para su familia; Las clases regularmente las doy en las tardes o los fines de semana, ya que, yo tengo que ir diariamente a la mía; las doy en un pequeño jardín al sur del distrito unos metros antes de llegar a la reja que lo divide. Mis clases solo son para niños menores de 12 años, y tengo muchas niñas, ellas se dedican mas a como engañar, que los niños, ellos solo se dedican a golpear; pienso que la estrategia de las niñas de utilizar su debilidad como un arma, es impresionante; una ves, puse a luchar a una niña y un niño, y esta fingió estar lastimada para derrotarlo, me sorprendió la astucia de la niña, ya que solo tenia 5 años.

Salimos temprano de la clase ya que la cosecha comienza a las dos y todos tenemos que estar en la plaza central diez minutos antes de la hora, para que nuestro anfitrión enviado del capitolio nos ponga el video de la guerra "enviado desde el capitolio" del por que debemos sacrificarnos como reces en un matadero, ya que es una de las costumbres en nuestro país Panem, y termine con la frase trillada que se dice en todos los distritos "y que la suerte este siempre, siempre, este de su lado" con su toque dramático.

La plaza esta cubierta antes de las dos, yo llegue quince minutos antes, mis padres y mi abuelo están atrás de la cuerda que divide a los posibles tributos de aquellos tan pequeños como para entrar y aquellos mas grandes; miro hacia el edificio de gobierno y de hay como siempre y con miles de nuevas perforaciones y colores, aparece Idgarr Hammer, que es el anfitrión encargado de nuestro distrito desde hace ya 25 años, lo mas extraño, es como no se nota que cambia absolutamente nada, siempre viene con una horrible peluca afro verde, la cara blanca, con matices naranjas en los labios, y vestido con un traje sastre verde también, a su medida; creo que de hecho ese es su pelo natural, aunque debió usar tanto colorante que fue imposible quitarlo después. Me puse delante de los chicos de 12 y 13 años, éramos tan pocos que apenas si llenábamos la plaza central del distrito.

Después del monótono video, y la frase, el solo se dedico a acercarse a la urna de las chicas sacando de ella, un papelito- Marisa Lewin- dijo al micrófono, mmm no, no la conozco, eso pensé y note como todos miraban hacia atrás; vi llegar a una niña de doce años, de las casa mas pobres, estaba desnutrida, los huesos se le notaban debajo la blusita de manga larga que llevaba, su cabello amarrado en una cola, y con el miedo en sus ojos. No podía evitarlo, quería protegerla pero no podía presentarme voluntaria por que sabia que si hacia eso todos sabrían que era chica, pero que diablos, si apenas tengo 14 años. Estaba pensando en eso cuando oí un grito, estaba calmado no era el desesperado grito de un pariente,- yo, yo, me presento voluntaria-, seguramente es su hermana aunque, no lo creo. Siempre sucede eso cuando el amor familiar les gana, las hermanas o hermanos se presentan como voluntarios para salvar a los más pequeños, pero había algo en ella que no me parecía como si fuera su familiar.

Ok niña sube al podio quien eres?, dijo Idgarr sin ganas, -Sussan Saldman-, su nombre es totalmente diferente, seguramente todos pensamos eso cuando, Idgarr pregunto.

-¿eres familiar de la niña, que acabas de remplazar?- Deja un rastro de curiosidad en la pregunta que ahora seguramente todos nos hacíamos.

-realmente no- contesto ella, tan tranquila que hasta parecencia burla- es más, yo ni la conozco,- termino de decir.

-¿entonces cual es la razón de que presentes voluntaria?,- volvió a preguntarle Idgarr, la incredibilidad del publico lo mantenía en silencio, ella respondió- es que realmente no importa que pase.

El presidente del distrito un hombre barrigón, que evitaba los problemas le pidió a Idgarr continuar y no indagar mas en los detalles de la chica, que a pesar de verse regordeta y tosca, no parecía que tuviera mucha fuerza; Todos nos quedamos con la duda, de que significa su frase cuando lo que no me esperaba paso.

Julyenn Ceivhen- Pensé ese nombre yo lo conozco, comencé a ver que todas las miradas iban dirigidas a mi, y me di cuenta, claro que lo conozco ese es mi nombre, me sentí desfallecer, las rodillas me temblaban, y me dolía la garganta al respirar, comencé a sentir un sudor frio que recorría mi columna, a la vez que empecé a caminar hacia el podio.

No me di cuenta de lo que sucedió después de oír mi nombre, recuerdo segmentos vagos como que me acerque al podio, subí, le di la mano a la niña, y ahora estoy sentando esperando a que mi madre se despida de mi.

Ella entro llorando desconsolada, le pedí que cuidara bien de mi hermanito que acababa de nacer hacia unas semanas, que no dejara su trabajo, por que era importante que comiera regularmente, que le dijera a mi padre que lo amaba, pero que no entrara, por que no podría soportar el dolor de ambos y terminaría llorando, y un niño no llora. Por ultimo le dije que cuidara al abuelo, y que tuvieran una buena vida juntos, ella me hizo prometerle que intentaría mantenerme con vida y apenas lo puede prometer cuando vinieron por ella.

Estaba muy asustada, mas no por que entre a los juegos, sino por que no soy un chico, y antes de que te arrojen a la arena, ellos te transforman de pies a cabeza, y así se darían cuenta de que soy una chica, entonces todos quedaremos en la mira del capitolio. Mis padres y mis abuelos ellos serian los responsables, me asustaba más esto, que el que me mataran en los juegos. Mientras esperaba la única idea que rodeaba mi mente era "nos van a matar a todos".

Me pareció bien que mi padre no entrara ya que el verlo a el, me partiría en dos, me dedique a pensar en que haría cuando me llevaran con los estilistas. Fingir que estoy enferma, no, eso seria una mala idea después de todo, pues tienen tantas medicinas en el Capitolio, que pueden curar hasta lo que no existe; decir la verdad quizás, no, eso solo traería mas problemas, que hacer? Que hacer?.

A la chica nadie la vino a ver, y por su reacción tampoco lo esperaba, pero eso me desconcertó un poco, a que se refería con que ya no importa, me sentí por un momento fuera de mis propias preocupaciones y me relaje, hasta que vinieron por nosotras, para llevarnos al tren que nos llevaba hasta el Capitolio.

Vi a mi familia por ultima vez cundo Salí del edificio de Gobierno al que nos habían llevado después de la cosecha, vi a mi padre que me miraba con tristeza, y solo abrazo mas fuerte a mi madre, que se moría del llanto cargando a mi pequeño hermano en sus brazos, y me decía en notas inaudibles recuérdalo, se refería a la promesa que le había hecho.


	3. II La Decisión

El carro que nos llevo al tren no tardo mas de diez minutos, entramos por el primer vagón, sabia que había una ganadora anteriormente, que debería ser nuestra mentora, pero no la veo por ninguna parte, incluso no estuvo presente en la cosecha. Empiezo a vagar sola por lo vagones del tren, por que el quedarme sentada con Sussan es tan incomodo; me doy cuenta que hay varios, incluso hay un bar, un restaurante, un comedor y lo que parece ser la cocina, cuartos distintos que van enumerados del uno al cuatro con los nombres de Idgarr, Sussan y el mio, cuando veo uno que no reconozco, Adely, una de las únicas ganadoras del distrito 6, que aun esta con vida. Sabemos de mala fuente que es adicta al morphing. Ok tengo una drogadicta como mentora, soy chica y estoy segura de que es mi fin.

En la cena por fin conozco a mi mentora, una chica delgada, demasiado, tienen la piel amarillenta y el cabello chino desarreglado, lleva una playera sin mangas y pantalones café a juego, y mira la llama de la vela como si fuera de algo de otro planeta, me siento en la silla contigua a la suya. Ella se me queda mirando un minuto como examinándome, y sin mas, dice eres muy linda lastima que vayas a morir, me sorprendió su comentario y no precisamente por la parte en la que dijo que voy a morir, seguro solo se equivoco, es posible dado su estado, ella no dice nada mas y se vuelve a enfocar en su vela; Idgarr llega al comedor.

Buenas Noches- lo dice con voy chillona y con el acento predominante del Capitolio; tras de él llega Sussan con un vestido rosa, que seguro encontró en su habitación, yo solo me puse unos pantalones y una playera negra. En la cena casi no hablamos, si al caso comentamos lo buena que es la comida;

- no tengo mas hambre- me levante de la silla sin que a los demás le dieran mas importancia y me retire, apenas si probé la carne y la lasaña, si sabia muy rica, pero estaba muy preocupada por mis padres como para comer mas.

Me voy a mi habitación esperando que empiece la repetición de las cosechas de los otros distritos, en el uno y el dos, todos son mayores que yo, tanto en edad como altura y peso, ellos son verdaderos profesionales, en mi distrito apenas si sabemos defensa personal, no se nos permiten las armas por lo que no sabemos manejarlas, ellos son expertos en arrojar cuchillos, lanzas y otras armas distintas, seguro serán un problema. En el tres hay un chico de 13 años, no mas grande que yo y una chica de 16, en el cuatro hay un voluntario para remplazar a un chico rubio, no es que no tuviese oportunidad por que parece tener alrededor de unos 17 años, pero aun así detrás de el sale otro chico con el cabello color bronce y se ofrece a tomar su lugar, eso incluso mas sorprendente que lo que paso en mi distrito. La chica tiene unos 16 años, es alta y se ve como los otros cuatro profesionales, letal; las otras cosechan pasan, sin mas voluntarios y a excepción de 6 niños de entre 12 y 13, todos los demás son mas fuertes que yo, incluso la chica de mi distrito, físicamente es mas grande, se podría decir que estoy en el rango de los pequeños y fáciles de matar.

No pude dormir nada en el camino hacia el centro de entrenamiento, para que nos preparen para el "Desfile de Tributos" que es el lugar en el que te ven por primera vez, debería llamarse mercado de tributos, por que donde te escogen, después en clasificación te miden y pesan, y en los juegos te venden.

Llegamos en la madrugada al centro de entrenamiento, se llevan a Sussan hacia un lado, e Idgarr me lleva a mi con Celestia, ella es mi estilista, aun que mas bien se aparece una chica de piel aceitunada, y cabello castaño, con unos grandes ojos color café, - apoco ella Celstia, yo la recordaba con mas aplicaciones, perforaciones y colores en la piel, - Antes que pregunte dice

-Hola mi nombres es Meguenn, y soy tu estilista, fui enviada aquí por Celestia, soy su asistente, también me dijeron algo extraño, - dio un suspiro y continuo, en otro tono de voz como si estuviera tratando de imitar la voz de una grabadora- Sabemos lo que eres, y no estas aquí por una coincidencia. El capitolio nunca deja cabos sueltos.- hizo una pausa y continuo con su voz natural,- No se exactamente a que se refieren, pero me dijeron, que viera lo que viera, oyera lo que oyera, solo hiciera mi trabajo, creo que esta es la razón por la cual Celestia decidió irse a una nueva cirugía de nariz, para no tener que encargarse de ti.

Ok eso me sorprendió, ahora sé que estoy aquí, y no es por que haya sido seleccionada en la cosecha, sino por lo que ocurrió con mi abuelo hace años, y se por qué mi tío entro también, pero y a mi madre ¿porque no seleccionaron a mi madre?, si ella también es parte de la familia; por lo menos ya no tendre que preocuparme, de ser lo que soy, ya lo saben en el Capitolio, y ahora que mas da, si ya estaba segura que las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran de una millonésima, ahora solo estoy convencida que he llegado aquí para morir, sin la remota, nula posibilidad de regresar a casa.

Ella se sorprendió al ver debajo de la ropa pero como le dijeron veas lo que veas oigas lo que oigas, no existe;

Así que eres diferente- dijo, a media voz cuando arreglaba mi pantalón de la bastilla.

Si era necesario, en mi distrito, para practicar,- le dije también evitando las partes comprometedoras, por que seguramente nos están grabando,

Pienso que es interesante, pero muy malo por ti, digo sabiendo las circunstancias reales.

Si, ahora sé que no veré mi casa de nuevo, - hice una pausa para que entendiera la respuesta real. -bueno lo digo por que si llegara a ganar, no viviría en el mismo lugar, termine con una media risita.

Si… ya, esta esta listo, - Sonrió, alejándose para mirarme de cuerpo entero, -Celestia me pidió que no hiciera gran cosa, pero aun así creo que te vez fantástica, digo fantástico, - Cambio su respuesta rápidamente, pero con esa palabra ella daba por hecho que yo era chica, espero que nadie lo note para que no le pase nada por esto.

La ropa como dijo era sencilla, estaba hecha de pedazos de tela de muchas cosas, era un trajecito con corbata y todo, la camisa era de una azul claro, brillante, y los zapatos a tono del mismo color, llevaba un sombrero, ella lo llamo Kangol, también hecho de pedazos de tela sin forma, era interesante. Me gusto que no fuera tan llamativo, pero sabia también que así nadie nos notaria; Por ultimo llamo a la maquillista, y solo le dio énfasis a mis ojos, incluso los alababa, yo decía que tener los ojos de colores distintos no es algo normal, pero me dijo que eran fantásticos, tener un ojo verde y el otro miel, era bastante bueno para llamar la atención.

Me llevaron a el centro del Capitolio, donde se lleva acabo el desfile, Sussan se unió a mi con un vestido igual a mi traje de pedacería de telas, nos ayudaron a subir al carruaje que daría la vuelta por el capitolio, cuando lo miré. El chico que había cambiado el lugar con el rubio, del distrito cuatro, no me quitaba la vista de encima como si supiera lo que soy, sus ojos , me hacían temblar, esa era una expresión a la ves de sorpresa a la ves de dolor, voltee hacia un lado, a ver si no veía a alguien tras de mi. No, estaba segura que era a mi a quien dirigía su mirada, lo llamaron primero y fue como se detuvo, me dejo nerviosa, y asustada; el, ¿había visto lo que soy?, me sostuve un rato de la barra frente a mi, y no preste atención a nada mas, solo cundo el presidente hablo, su seseante voz me hizo alzar la mirada, y antes que dirán la vuelta los carruajes para salir del ahí estoy segura que me vio y sonrió, una mueca mas de burla que sonrisa, era lógico lo que quería, que yo muriera en los juegos.

Entramos en el sexto piso, ni mi mentora ni mi estilista, se habían presentado, esto era mas que un desastre, solo Idgarr, que nos dejo en la puerta y se fue sin mas palabras, creo que la actitud de todos, tiene que ver con el hecho de que soy chica, pero no creo que Sussan tenga la culpa de lo que mi familia ocasiono. La mesa del comedor, estaba llena de comida, Sussan apenas si la miro y se metió a uno delos cuartos, yo me quede en la sala, viendo la repetición del desfile, y trate de ver de nuevo la expresión de Snow, para saber si me lo había imaginado o no, pero lo cortaron antes de que los carruajes se retiraran, miraba por todos lados el departamento vacío, cuando un chico alto, con la piel ligeramente obscura, aprecio delante de mi con una taza de chocolate, y antes de dármela, dentro puso 3 bombones. Nunca había probado los bombones, sabia delicioso, el dulce suave derritiéndose por lo caliente del chocolate, era una sanción fantástica.

El me miro y sonrió, se retiro y regreso con mas bombones, me sentía como niña consentida, sabia que él no podía hablar, y también que era algo así como un traidor del capitolio, pero en ese caso yo también lo era, así que su presencia no me importuno, es mas, la disfrutaba, su forma de se hacia mi, me dio un calor dentro del pecho que me dejo dormir tranquila sin preocuparme por nada mas, me desperté en una cama grande, el cuarto estaba vacío, y solo me cubría una sabana. ¿como llegue aquí?, lo ultimo que recuerdo, fue que me termine el chocolate, y los bombones, y seguí viendo a mis futuros contrincantes, estoy segura que no entre a ningún cuarto y mucho menos me metí a la cama; tras las cortinas vi que todavía era obscuro y sin preocuparme mas me sumergí de nuevo en mi sueño, Adely, entro para despertarme, se veía completamente diferente, parecía una chica delgada si, pero con vitalidad en el rostro, incluso su piel se veía mejor, jalo mi sabana.

Despierta-, es hora de tu entrenamiento;- dijo sonriendo y salió de mi cuarto

Me talle los ojos, y me vestí con lo primero que encontré a la mano en uno de los cajones frente a mi, Salí y al contrario de la noche anterior en comedor estaba lleno de gente, estaba Adely, en uno de los costados, a su lado un chico rubio, me supongo que es el estilista de Sussan, luego Sussan, frente a ellos estaba Idgar, aun lado Megueen y luego un asiento vacío que creo era para mi. Me senté sin espera una indicación, y comencé a comer, empuje sin querer el platón de moras, aun lado de mi, y el chico Avox de anoche se acercó para recogerlas, yo también con un movimiento inconsciente, me encontré debajo de la mesa con unos ojos tan negros que me quede hipnotizada, ni siquiera estaba recogiendo las moras, cuando oí por arriba de la mesa mi nombre.

Juelyen, levántate que hace tirado bajo la mesa, -dijo Adely, - el terminara de recogerlas.

Subí de nuevo, no sin antes de ver una sonrisa que me dio ánimo durante todo el día;

-Estaba diciendo, que no se preocupen, solo no peleen con los otros tributos. Muchos pelean para probar las capacidades de los demás, es mejor tener el factor sorpresa en cualquier caso, tampoco traten de aprender todo, por que no lo harán, tomen solo lo que consideren mas esencial, aquello que no conozcan y que pudiera ser de ayuda.

-Cada año cambian la arena, y no sabemos que les pueda tocar, así que tomen cosas básicas, como hacer nudos o trampas, lanzar cuchillos, o manejar armas pequeñas, que son las mas fáciles de encontrar, no se fíen de nadie, y nunca olviden mirar hacia atrás, esos seria mis mejores consejos, nos dijo mientras nos llevaba al ascensor que bajaba hasta el ultimo piso. El lugar era grande y miles de artefactos lo rodeaban, había diferentes secciones, unas para hacer trampas, nudos, lanzar cuchillos, incluso arcos y flechas, y en uno de los costados, una sección de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Después de la explicación de la maestra encargada del entrenamiento, se dividieron en 4 grupos, los tributos del 1-3, en uno, 4-6 en otro, 6-9 y 10-12 en el último. Me rezague un poco mirando por los alrededores, nos pidieron que formáramos una fila, para que subiéramos por una cuerda sujetada al techo, para ver la resistencia, los primeros en subir fueron los del 5 luego mi compañera del distrito, la chica del cuatro, después de ella me tocaba a mi. Subí despacio, sin presionarme, llegue casi a tocar la viga donde estaba atada, cuando uno de los guantes para sostenerme se rompió, la cuerda comenzó a quemar mi mano y comencé a sudar, me empezaba a resbalar, pero era tanto el ardor que me solté y me sostuve solo con una mano, dure unos segundos y solté totalmente la cuerda, no me mataría seguro, pero me lastimaría mucho, esperaba el golpe de espaldas contra el piso, pero nunca llego, algo o mas bien alguien se interpuso entre mi caída y el piso.

Él estaba bajo de mi, el chico que no me había quitado la vista de enzima en el desfile, me había salvado de un duro golpe, me quite de sobre de él, le tendí la mano y me la desprecio, solo dije gracias, se levanto del suelo por si solo, y tomo la cuerda para subir; los siguientes ejercicios los realice sin problemas, en la hora de la comida me senté en un rincón sola, cuando él se sentó a mi lado.

Ja, así que no eres lo que eres?- Eh, lo que decía no tenia coherencia.

Creo que el estar solo, es por que no quiero compañía, te puedes ir con tu grupo y dejarme-; A su grupo me refería a los profesionales con los que regularmente el distrito cuatro formaba alianza.

No, yo creo que no, me gustaría saber, que es lo que haces vestida de esa manera,?-. Vestida de esa manera, eso es lo que el había dicho, vestida, no se refirió a mi como chico sino como chica, ¿como lo había descubierto?.

De que me hablas creo que te equivocaste, deberías mejorar tu gramática, quizás no sabes hablar bien- Me pare antes de que el dijera otra cosa, tire lo que quedaba en bandeja de comida y me fui a hacer nudos. El me siguió por todas partes a las que iba, en los nudos, en la identificación de frutos, y otros materiales, cuando fui a intentar aprender como lanzar un cuchillo, en la agilidad mental. Trataba de no prestarle atención, pero siempre me decía cuando lo hacia mal, la forma de como sostener el cuchillo, como hacer el nudo de manera correcta, cuando me equivocaba, para todo me corregía!, no puedo negar que lo hacia mejor después pero, el que me siguiera como una sombra con lo que me acababa de decir era perturbante.

Así paso el resto del día, mejore lanzando cuchillos a largas distancias, y también mi resistencia, fue mayor, tanto en escalar la pared y en la cuerda, el me enseño a sostenerme de ellas de manera correcta para que no me resbalara como la ultima vez, aun incluso si guantes.

Llegamos al sexto piso, la comida estaba servida, había una cantidad extravagante, me acerque a verla, toda parecía deliciosa, y estaba hambrienta, y me dije ¿Que mas da?, si de cualquier manera voy a terminar muerta en los juegos, creo que es mejor que disfrute lo que el capitolio, me brinda. Tomaba comida de todas partes, de un plato de otro, y de otro, carne, pollo, pescados, frutas y un pastel, en el centro, era blanco decorado con bombones rosas como los del día anterior, no lo pude evitar, y cuando me iba a acercar a corta un pedazo, el chico avox se me adelanto y lo hizo por mi, todos lo notaron, pero no prestaron mucha importancia, inclusos cuando nadie lo miro y todos estaban inmersos en sus platillos limpio con su dedo un poco de crema que se quedo en borde superior de mi labio.

Mi rostro cambio de color, lo se por el calor que me invadía desde dentro queriendo salir, incluso su mirada, al verme era distinta que a los demás, de nuevo todos se fueron, me quede sola en la salita, mirando los programas, que pasaban en el capitolio, me detuve en una entrevista con Caesar Flickerman y Claudius Tempesthing, de lo que les había parecido la cosecha, ellos dijeron que había muchos pequeños este año, que la ventaja estaba para los mas grandes, incluso hablaron de mi y mis pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir.

El me vio ahí, estaba molesta por lo que vi en la entrevista y de nuevo me trajo una taza de chocolate, pero ahora a un lado había galletitas circulares con chispas de chocolate encima, lo que mas me sorprendió fue que en la espuma de la taza, estaba escrito con chocolate liquido, July; no sabia si quiera que supiera mi nombre, mucho menos que supiera que soy chica, que el disfraz que e llevado durante catorce años es tan malo, que personas externas a mi saben lo que soy. Me enoje más y me levante con mi taza de chocolate, tan rápido, que ella se derribo sobre mí.

Ah,- grite, el tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia el baño, la metió bajo el chorro de agua, y la dejo allí durante unos instantes, luego la seco con mucho cuidado y me puso una pomada que estaba en uno de unos de los cajones bajo el lavamanos, y por ultimo la vendo. El no podía decir nada, pero sus acciones, me llenaban de calor, de un calor que nunca antes había sentido, sabia lo que yo era, estaba segura por la figura a un lado del nombre en la espuma, una pequeña flor; y también sabia que no diría nada, no porque no pudiera, pero sabia que no lo haría, la razón no la se pero, algo mas fuerte que yo me hacia que confiara en el. Me llevo a mi cuarto y me dejo en la cama, luego entro de nuevo con una taza de chocolate, pero esta solo tenía bombones sumergidos en ella. Aun así mi sueño, fue lindo, había nubes rosas de azúcar, y yo navegaba entre ellas.

Otro día mas de tortura antes de los juegos, me desperté antes de que me llamaran para desayunar, ahora las comidas juntos eran menos aburridas, hablábamos de los tributos y lo que hacíamos cada día, la verdad habíamos mejorado mucho nuestra comunicación. De nuevo en el entrenamiento el tributo del distrito cuatro me estuvo siguiendo por todos lados, mejore con mis nudos con unas recomendaciones de él, que era todo un experto por la pesca, hice una red, e incluso escale la cuerda completa hasta el techo, no puedo negar que sus consejos son demasiado útiles, estábamos solos en camuflaje cuando escribió en su mano con pintura

_Chica? –_ Me le quede mirando unos segundos, sus ojos verdeaqua, entre verdes y azules eran como el mar, me sumergían en dudas y miedo, sabia que no podía decirle que si lo era, le iba a responder, cuando alguien detrás de él se acercó a nosotros; era la chica de su distrito con los otros cuatro profesionales; el borro inmediatamente la palabra de su mano, y yo solo me pare, me dirigía a lanzar cuchillos cuando uno de ellos me jalo hacia atrás.

Míralo es tan pequeño- Dijo la chica del distrito cuatro.

Están chiquitito que lo puedo cargar con una mano- Dijo el del dos, que era el que me había sostenido.

Una pequeña basurita en el ojo- Dijo la del uno.

Suéltenlo-Dijo Elian, ese era el nombre del chico del distrito cuatro, que me había estado siguiendo.

Que ahora lo defiendes?, no ves que solo es un estorbo, -Dijo la chica de su distrito,- solo déjalo en paz, ya veremos lo que hacemos después, ahora no es el momento.- Le dijo a la chica de su distrito de una manera tranquila que me desconcertó su actitud, no hace unos momentos estaba siguiéndome por todos lados y ahora solo era una molestia.

Me soltaron, pero cuando lo hicieron recordé las palabras de mi mentora, No confíes en nadie, y no lo hacia, pero por poco me descubriá hace unos instantes. Claro, que puedo esperar de un profesional del distrito cuatro, mas que una muerte segura, ellos ya tenia asegurada su alianza con los distritos uno y dos. Por el resto del día me dejo de seguir, a veces volteaba buscándolo para verificar que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero no estaba, me dije a mi misma, que dejara de depender de alguien mas y me sentí aliviada cundo termino el entrenamiento.

Llegamos al piso, entramos y la comida estaba servida, pero me fui directamente hacia la el cuarto, cuando entre al baño, vi una tina llena de agua, y con aroma a rosas, estaba tibia, era la medida exacta, en la no te quemabas, ni tampoco la sientes fría, me quite la ropa como desesperada y me sumergí totalmente en el agua, eran fantásticos los baños del Capitolio, en realidad todo era fantástico en el Capitolio, salí de ahí y en la cama había una muda de ropa; no tenia que preguntar quien lo había hecho, sino que me guarde el secreto y me metí a la cama con ese pensamiento.

Salí de mi cuarto, era de madrugada y busque la garrafa de agua helada que esta en la cocina, llene mi vaso y él salió de entre las sombras, nos miramos durante un rato, me hizo una seña sobre su mano, para preguntar como se encontraba la mía, apenas si dije bien y la moví de un lado a otro para comprobarlo, señalo mi cuarto, como para decirme vete a dormir, y me retire de ahí, cuando pase a su lado le dije un casi inaudible gracias, y antes de meterme, voltee de nuevo hacia él y una picara sonrisa se apareció en la comisura de sus labios, pero fue todo.

Al otro día, nuestros roces se hicieron más constantes. En la mañana no fue Adely quien me despertó, fue el aroma de un te de rosas, junto con unas galletas, lo que me saco de mi letargo, después me cambie y salí a desayunar con los demás, había de nuevo demasiada comida, pero no tenia casi hambre después del te, aun así solo comí un poco mas y salimos, pero antes de hacerlo el me dio unos dulcecitos sin que nadie los viera, en un costalito rosado, no había mas duda que sabia lo que yo era.

En el entrenamiento al contrario del día anterior, todo estuvo tranquilo, estuvimos en equipos, pero Elian nunca se acercó de nuevo, bueno eso pensé yo. En la comida comencé a tomar platos de la barra, llevaba varios cundo la bandeja se me ladeo, y Elian la sostuvo para no tirarla, él estaba tras de mi, me sorprendí, por que estaba segura que no lo había hecho durante el día, creo ahora lo retomaba.

Gracias- dije, en tono brusco.

Deberías de tener mas cuidado, mas aparte eres demasiado pequeño para que comas tanto, no lo crees?- pequeño había dicho pequeño, no pequeña eso quiere decir que ya no piensa soy una chica verdad?. Pero por que me trata con un niñito, sé que mi estura es baja, aun así no es para que toda la gente mas grande que yo como por cuarenta centímetros me lo diga; el mide aproximadamente un metro noventa, un poco menos; tiene 18 años y su cabello es del color del bronce y es muy buen mozo, y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos; llama la atención de las chicas de todos los distritos, incluso aunque saben que si quieren permanecer vivas lo tendrán que matar, aun así el que me haga sentir un pequeño niño no me gusta.

Él se sentó de nuevo conmigo durante la comida, no decíamos nada, y el silencio se hizo incomodo, para romperlo le dije.

-Es rica la comida en el capitolio verdad?- Me dio una sonrisa, y nos dedicamos a charlar sobre lo que habíamos comido los últimos días, sabia que no teníamos que ser amigos, pero platicar un poco no estaba fuera de la ley. Me enseño de nuevo como sostener los cuchillos para que tuvieran mas velocidad, y que mis nudos no se aflojaran con lo largo del tiempo, yo lo enseñe a camuflajearse con pedazos de cosas, un poco del diseño que me enseño mi mama, los tributos profesionales lo miraban, un tanto molestos y algunas veces divertidos, ya que él era mas alto que yo y a su lado parecía una pulga fácil de pisar, el día no me pareció tan malo después de todo, pero mas que eso esperaba regresar al piso para verlo, su presencia cada día se me hacia mas necesaria, quizás por que me trataba como niña, o porque no tenia ninguna razón para tener buenas actitudes conmigo, pero las tenia, no lo se, pero solo esperaba que acabara el entrenamiento para regresar y verlo.

Tome con fuerza el costalito de dulces que había guardado en una de las bolsas del pantalón, parecían mi tesoro, los tenia cerca de mi pero no había tomado ninguno por que no quería que se acabaran, abrí las puertas del piso como desesperada y el salió de la cocina con la comida para ponerla en mesa, al parecer llegamos antes por que aun no estaba servida.

Sirvió la sopa, a cada plato y un poco de vino, pero en mi vaso sirvió un poco de agua de manzana, al parecer se dio cuenta que el vino me desagradaba. Cada día le daba uno o a lo máximo 2 tragos y luego lo dejaba ahí, era demasiado amargo para mi ya que siempre había preferido las cosas dulces, me tenia que bajar la comida con la sopa, por que intentaba no pedir mas cosas de las necesarias, el agua de manzana, me sentó muy bien, platicamos de muchas cosas de nuevo, como que los profesionales, son muy buenos en todo, o que ya había mejorado con los cuchillos, incluso Sussan, había bajado de peso y se veía mas fuerte; de vez en cuando volteaba hacia donde él estaba para encontrarme con su mirada, que no había despegado de mi durante la cena, todos terminaron y se sentaron en la salita, Idgarr comento que los tributos del 1-4 eran los elegidos para ganar este año, Adely no comento nada al respecto pero dijo, no le hagan caso, para mi ustedes pueden hacerlo; la verdad es que por su expresión, no era tan convincente pero bueno, ella por lo menos intentaba animarnos.

Vi por la cortina que daba hacia la calle, y salí al balcón a tomar algo de aire fresco, me daba miedo que en dos días mas estaríamos en un lugar quien sabe donde, rodeados de no se cuantos peligros, y mi vida acabaría. Me quede hay un rato sola, pensando en mil y un cosas, como estarían mis padres, y mi abuelo, los niños seguirán entrenando solos, o las niñas; estaba pensando todo esto, cuando sentí la presencia de alguien mas a mi lado, al principio pensé que era el, pero al dar la vuelta me di cuenta que era Adely, miro hacia el cielo y luego a mi.

- Llevas mucho tiempo ocultándote no?- Al principio pensé que se refería al hecho de que estaba aquí sola entre las sombras, cuando recordé que me dijo eres muy linda, así que no pude responderle nada y continuo hablando.

-No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, solo ten cuidado que no te descubran los demás tributos, por que siempre nos ven más débiles a nosotras, y mas por que no somos de un distrito de profesionales como ellos.-; Eso me recordó la táctica de la niña, y me di cuenta que Adely en sus juegos había aplicado lo mismo, incluso logro seducir a el tributo del distrito uno, lo sabia por que había visto sus juegos en una de las repeticiones que pasaban aquí en el capitolio. Y también me sacaba de mi duda ella sabia lo que era, y lo que no era, por ultimo antes de entrar me dijo-

Si ganamos o perdemos, solo somos juguetes para el capitolio, solo que estos juguetes tienen mente propia, recuérdalo, - el viento soplaba tan fuerte que apenas si yo lo entendí, creo que lo hizo en el momento exacto para que nadie más la escuchara. Me quede hay sola de nuevo, ahora con su afirmación en la cabeza, somos piezas en un tablero que maneja alguien mas, títeres de cuerdas jalados por los que patrocinan a uno u otro tributo, y al final después de probarnos solo somos comprados, y exhibidos por todos los distritos como ganadores.

Estaba enojada, por esto y más. Porque estoy aquí y no por suerte, sino por algo que hizo mi abuelo hace años, en ese momento en el que mi pena de muerte era lo único seguro en mi futuro, me dije a mi misma, que si voy a ser un juguete, pondré todo lo que este a mi alcance, para jugar bien hasta el final, que no dejare que nadie mas me utilice como pieza en su tablero; me marcare mis propias reglas y al final regresare a casa, para desmostar que los juguetes tenemos mente propia.

Tome uno de los dulcecillos de la bolsa, iba a metérmelo a la boca, cuando note que tenia una pequeña palabra escrita en el; por que no los había abierto antes?; ahora entiendo porque él no se acercado a mi aun, espera que vea el mensaje dentro de ellos.

Entre corriendo a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama, los saque y comencé a leer, todos cayeron en desorden pero podías leer el mensaje incluso sin acomodarlos.

_ Se tu misma, y regresa a casa, Sebastyann._


	4. III La Estrategia

Sabe que soy chica, y su nombre es Sebastyann, es un nombre lindo. El mensaje de los dulces fue algo ingenioso, debo pensar en alguna manera de comunicarme con el; obvio no podemos hablar, quizás podamos intercambiarnos algunos mensajes, claro era su idea, pero era posible utilizarla en otras cosas no?; algo así como escribir en un papel, quizá, no eso seria muy llamativo, tenía que ser mas discreto, para que nadie lo note, cundo vi en la mesa las galletas, son discretas y fáciles de destruir; ¡Si eso podría funcionar!, pero estaba el problema de como se las daría, bueno primero el material, después solucionare el envió.

Al otro día le pregunté a Megueen, que si me prestaba un alfiler, ella me pregunto el tamaño y saco uno mediano de su bolsa, te parece-; me dijo, - Es perfecto- y antes de salir del ascensor me lo dio, yo le dediqué una sonrisa como agradecimiento.

Sussan salió del cuarto antes que yo, y como me quede con Megueen unos minutos en el ascensor, llegue al centro de enteramiento tarde por lo que todos ya estaban ahí.

Quítate gorda- le dijo la chica del distrito dos a Sussan, todos los demás se empezaron a reír y cuando la empujo, ella se callo sobre su brazo, me acerque para levantarla.

No les hagas caso,- le dije al oído y la ayude a parar.

- Hay pobrecita, se cayo -dijo la chica del cuatro;- Como lo siento- no lo decía como disculpa si no como una burla, la jale hacia un lado, y comenzamos a caminar.

-Ten cuidado con ellas son demasiado arrogantes y agresivas, solo no la tomes en cuenta y aléjate del lugar. Le dije, y la deje en uno de los descansos.

La realidad es que lidiar con los profesionales es un fastidio y mas cuando eres diferente a ellos, son arrogantes, y podría decir que demasiado seguros de si mismos, digo, no es que no tengan sus virtudes, como ser altos, o tener buen aspecto, incluso tener mas edad, les da habilidades impresionantes; pero eran demasiado orgullosos y a veces hacia que a los otros distritos los odiaran de mas, tampoco era algo que les importara, pero a veces, solo a veces morían de una manera sádica y cruel a manos de otro tributo.

Me fui hacia la pared para escalar, había subido menos de un par de metros, cundo sentí que alguien me jalaba hacia a tras,

Niño esto es para grandes- iba directo hacia el suelo, esperaba que no me lastimara mucho, por que al hacerlo mi desventaja aumentaría, pero algo me sostuvo de nuevo.

-Ten cuidado- me dijo Elian, me acababa de dejar en suelo, pero ya estaba tan molesta, tanto de lo que me acababa de pasar como de lo que le paso Sussan, que no pensé en lo que hice. Jale a Elian, hacia delante y lo tire enfrente de todos, el chico del dos se me acerco y me quería golpear, pero para esto si era buena; combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Trato de darme un golpe en el rostro con su puño, yo lo esquive y torcí su mano hacia atrás; el chico del uno se me acerco y utilice su impulso contra su compañero, me di una vuelta, y les di una patada a cada uno, así que los dos terminaron en el suelo. Elian solo se limito a mirar, después de todo no soy tan débil como pensaban, por que el derribar a dos profesionales, debe traer algunos puntos para mi, incluso note que llame la atención de algunos patrocinadores.

Corrieron a levantarlos las chicas de sus distritos, y por el resto del día nos dejaron en paz a Sussan y a mí.

Durante la comida Elian se me acerco.

- Estas bien- me dijo en tono bajo.

- Si por que no habría estarlo- le dije de forma autosuficiente.

-Me sorprendió mucho lo que hiciste haya atrás, bueno si quitas el hecho que me golpeaste cuando te quería ayudar, es impresiónate-

Ok me estaba alagando, eso me hizo sentir un poco orgullosa de mi misma; que un profesional, dijera que tienes cualidades era un buen indicio de sobrevivir. Platicamos un rato más de como había aprendido artes marciales y defensa personal, y él me dijo que había estado durante algunos años en la academia de profesionales de su distrito y luego se salió para navegar con los pescadores. Fuimos hacia las armas y me enseño lo básico de lanzar una lanza, e incluso me enseño a disparar con un arco, eran pesados y un tanto incomodos, pero casi le pego al blanco. Los profesionales nos miraban con desagrado, pero ya no me molestaron de nuevo, de cualquier manera en dos días mas entraremos a juegos y todo habrá terminado.

La noche llego y tome algunas galletas de la cena, y me las lleve a mi cuarto; con el alfiler rasque palabras en ellas, y a media noche fui a la cocina. Estaba ahí, Sebastyann, esperándome con una taza de chocolate, ahora tenia crema batida, y una cereza; le mostré el saquito de dulces que saque de mi pantalón y moví mis labios formando un gracias, él me sonrió y me ofreció el chocolate, yo intente preguntarle mil cosas pero las palabras no me salían, tenia tanta curiosidad sobre como sabia que era chica, y también de por que se portaba así conmigo. Sabia que no podía decírselo, por miedo a que alguien lo oyera y le pudieran hacer algo por siquiera mirarme, así que me senté en una de las sillitas que estaba en en la barra y empecé a sorber de poco en poco el chocolate, él se fue a una orilla y se quedo hay quieto mirando hacia donde estaba. Pensé en tirarle las galletas, pero seria algo muy obvio, así que sin éxito me termine la taza de chocolate y regrese a la habitación, cuando pase a su lado en un susurro le dije; Porque?.

Cuando entre al cuarto me avente sobre la cama, y cerré los ojos; las galletas las puse en cajoncito en uno de los buros aun lado, y la pregunta del porqué se portaba así conmigo, quedo gradada en el olvido.

A la mañana siguiente me encontré otra bolsita de dulces en la silla en donde me sentaba regularmente, por lo que le dije a Sussan que se adelantara de nuevo, que iría en unos minutos, corrí a mi cuarto y los tire sobre la cama.

_Eres diferente y linda, nunca te rindas, se mejor que un muñeco, un disfraz._

Esto me llenaba de más dudas no sabia a que se refería con disfraz, y la frase completa en si tenía menos sentido, me pregunto si es algún tipo de código. Salí de la habitación corriendo por que ya era tarde y hoy seria nuestro ultimo entrenamiento, para mi seria la ultima oportunidad de realizar algo extravagante que trajera la atención de los patrocinadores, pero la realidad era que no era buena aun con los cuchillos, ni tampoco con las lanzas, creo que incluso los patrocinadores me ven solo como un pequeño estorbo. Durante mi ultima comida con los otros tributos, me acerque a Elian y le pregunte acerca de alguna técnica que me hiciera parecer mejor de lo que soy lanzando algo.

No te preocupes, ya te adoran- me dijo y se sentó en la mesita en la que estaba, a que se refiere con eso, no lo entiendo, y así terminamos charlando de banalidades como que si mis nudos mejoraron o no, y de una de la llaves que le aplique al chico del dos, claro eso fue solo el factor sorpresa, por que él es un muy buen peleador.

Las horas pasaban y nos dejaron en el comedor hasta que nos comenzaron a llamar de uno por uno; yo soy de los de en medio, por lo que debo hacer algo que dure hasta los últimos tributos y supere a los primeros, la peor parte es que ya estamos en el cinco y yo aun no sé que hacer.

Que habrá hecho Elian?, me estaba preguntando eso, cuando escuche mi nombre. O diablos me toca mi, entre a la sala. Realmente lo patrocinadores no parecen estar prestando mucha atención, así que solo lanzo unos cuchillos, y hago unos cuantos nudos y me retiro. La verdad el llamar la atención es mas difícil de lo que creo, pero pienso en algo antes de salir, total esto no lo ven fuera.

Hice algo que nadie esperaba, me quite la camisa, y me quedo solo con la venda que ocultada mi pecho, cuando la empiezo a desenrollar, todos voltean a mirarme, desenrollo, desenrollo, desenrollo, hasta que solo queda una vuelta mas, todos notan lo que hay debajo, dos pequeños pero bien formados pechos, lo cual hará que no me olviden por lo menos. Mientras camino a la salida me termino de amarrar la venda y me pongo la camisa. Fuera me espera Idgarr, y me pregunta.

- ¿Cómo te fue, crees que los impresionaste?-

-Mas de lo que imaginas- respondo.

El solo recordar sus caras sin saber que hacer o que decir, me dejo feliz, aunque sé que esto quizás no me traiga patrocinadores por lo menos si los impresione. No creo que Snow diga nada al respecto, ya que el solo me quiere muerta para diversión de todos, por lo que no creo que se haga un escando en lo que respecta a mi genero, o eso es lo que yo espero.

Estamos todos sentados en la salita esperando nuestras calificaciones, típico los de los distritos uno y dos, sus calificaciones están entre diez y once; Elian y su compañera del distrito cuatro, once y ocho respectivamente; ahora va Sussan ella tuvo un siete, cierro mis ojos esperando lo peor, pero me sorprendo al ver un diez. Como es una calificación muy alta para alguien como yo, pequeño y sin probabilidades de sobrevivir, todos me miran sorprendidos ya que ni los estilistas ni Idgarr saben lo que hice para tenerla, pero creo que será mejor no decírselos para que no corran peligro.

Comí tanto que mi estomago, esta haciendo sonidos extraños, pero como es de las ultimas veces que lo hare, no me importa, quizás la comida calme un poco el entusiasmo que me causa tener un diez de calificación, aunque sea solo por el hecho que me exhibí delante de todos.

Bueno, si calmo mi entusiasmo, lo que ahora no detengo es a mi estomago, a media noche me doy cuenta que no podre dormir bien por la indigestión, y tampoco por que hoy no lo e visto. Me levanto de la cama y salgo, la terraza esta libre y tomo el frio viento de noche, incluso siento como mis mejillas se comienzan a congelar, cuando lo noto; es una presencia que se acerca a mi, y me hace sentir cálida.

Sebastyann, me doy la vuelta para encontrarme con su figura, no puedo cree que en unos días nunca lo volveré a ver, y que incluso quizás en menos de dos días no vuelva ver la luz del sol, o lo hermosa que es la luna. Me embriaga la amargura y se me escurren unas lagrimas por mi rostro, él las toma con cuidado con su dedo, limpiándolas de mis mejillas, me ofrece una taza, no es de chocolate caliente, esta tiene sabor a Rosas como él te del día anterior, esto calma tanto mi estomago como mi corazón, y dentro me deja un rastro de esperanza, de querer luchar por mi misma, de sobrevivir.

La mañana llega por fin, este es mi último día en la tierra de ensueño del Capitolio, los ayudantes de mi estilista llegan muy puntales para hacer su trabajo. Como soy un niño aun, ellos solo me quitan unas cuantas cejas, y me arreglan un poco con maquillaje nada exagerado, me visten de manera muy extraña, con un traje de marinerito, color azul rey, un short, poco mas debajo de la rodilla, y una extraña camisa con líneas rojas, un moño rojo, y un sombrerito hecho de algo que parece papel. Parezco un niño, literalmente un niño, incluso mi rostro tiene una expresión extraña que me hace verme aun más infantil. ¿Que diablos esta pensando mi estilista?, si ni siquiera somos del distrito cuatro para relacionarnos con el mar, así que cual es el significado de este traje tan extraño.

No veo en todo el día Megueen para preguntarle de que se trata, así que me quedo sentada hasta que Adely entra, me mira y trata, sin mucho éxito de contener una carcajada, la miro exasperada por su reacción-

Creo que Celestia, definitivamente no nos quiere.-dijo y me pidió con la mano que la siguiera.

Entramos, a estudio donde se graban las entrevistas. Vamos ahora a la entrevista con Caesar Flickerman, con su radiante traje azul, menos llamativo que el mio; todos me miran con la burla en sus rostros; Sussan trae un bonito vestido rosa claro, que nada tiene que ver con mi horrible vestuario, creo que ella si le cae bien a su estilista. Me centro en las entrevistas, sin prestar mas atención a lo ridícula que me veo; los distritos pasan y pasan ahora es el turno de Elian.

Hola Elian, distrito cuatro eh, estas en excelente forma, eres un chico muy apuesto- dijo Caesar y sonrió de oreja a oreja volteando al publico que respondió con Ahhhhhh, de las chicas.

Gracias- dijo Elian sonrojándose

Que te aparecido el entrenamiento, fue duro?

Si creo que un poco, un niño me pateo el trasero- cuando dijo esto su expresión parecía tan honesta, que solo me quede hay mirándolo- te lo juro que es tan pequeño, que es sorprendente la fuerza que tiene.

OK, oye pero no se supone que está prohibido pelear con los demás tributos?- Dice Caesar, con una cara de interrogación, creo que esta sobreactuando, ya que él es conocido por ayudar a los tributos para sobresalir un poco mas.

Si, pero realmente no estábamos peleando, era parte del entrenamiento, a un así creo supero bastante nuestras expectativas.

De que esta hablando este tonto, como que supere sus expectativas, pensaba que yo me puse una meta tan tonta como superar lo que el piensa.

-Bueno creo que tienes un favorito cierto?,

-Si, creo que si, claro que espero ganar yo,- cuando lo dijo no sonó tan convencido- aunque si no es así, creo que el también seria una opción.

-Oye, sobre ti cuéntame un poco, una novia o alguien quien extrañes?

-Si, si hay alguien a quien extraño, pero no es mi novia, ni mucho menos, es a una chica a la que ya no puedo volver a ver, por desgracia.

Uhy, perdona, creo que toque un tema un poco triste, pero no te preocupes, ella debe saber que la amas, este donde este, no lo crees?

-Si pienso que ella lo sabe, aunque no pude hacer nada, ni decirle nada, aun así creo que ella lo sabe, y me esta esperando.

Caesar, parece que sabe quien es, por que no quiere preguntar su nombre y lo noto cuando cambia el rumbo de sus preguntas, supongo que considera que este no es un buen tema.

-Bueno, que mala surte, pero me gustaría preguntarte una ultima cosa, por que decidiste presentarte como voluntario?- dijo Caesar

-Porque la ultima vez me equivoque, mi mente se nublo y no pude pensar bien, pero esta vez lo lograre, aparte de que la persona a la que remplace es un gran amigo, lo aprecio y espero que tenga una bonita vida, junto con aquellas dos personitas.

Este mensaje debe de ser para el chico rubio, que había sido seleccionado en la cosecha, por lo menos lo consideraba un gran amigo, me hubiera gustado tener alguien así, por quien pudiera dar mi vida.

Termino su entrevista, ahora es el turno de Sussan, y me doy cuenta que su historia es muy parecida, por que ella no tiene a nadie por quien regresar a casa, se hizo voluntaria, por que al parecer preferiría esto, que una vida en nuestro distrito. Yo pienso que volver, seria una de las mejores cosas que me podría pasar, pero hay otros que piensan que su vida es lo suficientemente mala, como para estar vivos, y me pregunto cuales serán las razones de suicidarse de esta manera?.

Julyenn, - Me toca, es mi momento, pero me sigo preguntando porque de marinerito?: entro y Caesar me da la mano,

-Como estas?- Se agacha un poco, bueno que de verdad si estoy tan pequeño, pienso y me siento en el sofá frente a él.

Bien, un poco nervioso pero estoy bien- respondo con trabajo.

Si lo noto, pero me encanta tu traje azul, te ves tan tierno- No se si lo dijo de forma sarcástica, pero intento mostrar una sonrisa.

Por cierto tus ojos!, son diferentes verdad?- me dice y realmente esta impresionado, me supongo que no se fijo mucho en mi hasta hoy con este traje tan…. ¡Llamativo!, ahora lo se, bueno creo después de todo Celestia no nos odia tanto a los del 6.

Si, son diferentes, uno es color miel y el otro es verde pálido, por eso casi no se nota.

Y así naciste?-

Si, así nací, creo lo herede de mi abuela. –Ah, no debí de haber mención a mi abuela, que no pregunte por ella, que no pregunte por ella. Cruzo los dedos, esperando que cambie el rumbo.

-Señores del capitolio, aquellos que no hayan visto a este chico de cerca, tiene una mirada, muy extraordinaria, los ojos de colores, y ahora que lo noto, tu piel, también es bastante linda tiene un color aperlado, creo que este azul te sienta muy bien hace que notemos en ti lo que no habíamos visto en los días pasados, ¡Por dios, este chico donde se había escondido!.

Bueno de hecho creo que alguien mas te a descubierto verdad?; - dice por ultimo

Yo lo mire desconcertada y negué con un movimiento de cabeza,

Como?. Bueno entonces, déjame decirte que el chico del distrito cuatro piensa que eres muy bueno, tu que opinas?- Me dijo ladeando la cabeza un poco para verme a los ojos.

Por fin había cambiado el rumbo, pero no me había parecido del todo perfecto el que había tomado.

- yo solo….- Me quedo callada por un segundo, ¿que decirle?, que me da una profunda tristeza que quiera morir, o que simplemente me siento bien con el, ah y supone que soy chica. Piensa, en algo, piensa en algo, piensa en algo.

- creo que es muy amable y me esta alagando de mas- digo por fin,

- aunque yo creo que no- dice Caesar, dando énfasis en el no; - me parece que obtuviste una puntuación muy alta, nos podrías dar algunos detalles?.

Me sale una risita nerviosa -Nada en fuera de lo común, arroje unos cuchillos y nada más.

Enserio, bueno si lo que dijo el chico del cuatro es cierto, que lograste derribarlo creo que eres una personita bastante engañosa, por eso vienes vestido así verdad, tan lindo?, para engañarnos a todos- dice él, con una sonrisa.

-No, no lo se, yo…, no me vestí esta mañana, pero creo que mi estilista eso esperaba- le contesto a media voz, y todos en el publico comienzan a reír.

Uhy se nos ha acabado el tiempo pero, tengo una última pregunta para ti; - guarda silencio un momento y después dice como si me lo dijera en secreto- ¿tienes alguna táctica secreta para estos juegos el hambre?

- No nada, solo que pondré todo lo que esta de mi para poder ganar- dije sin mucho entusiasmo.

Caesar se levanta y me vuelve a dar la mano, yo correspondo con un apretón, me la alza y dice.

Y hay lo tenemos señoras y señores Julyenn del distrito seis, parece pequeño, pero es todo un misterio-. Con estas palabras término de salir del escenario, me fijo en la pantalla para ver mi rostro, y me relajo; por que todavía no comienza verdadera batalla.

Subimos al piso seis, y solo estamos de nuevo Sussan y yo en el, realmente no hablamos mucho desde que salimos del distrito seis pero, me doy cuenta que siento algo de simpatía por ella, no me parece una mala persona y es mas, es bonita, a pesar de ser grande, tiene un cabello rojo ondulado muy lindo, incluso sus ojos grises muy claros y brillantes, termino de mirarla y le digo,

- Que tengas surte mañana –

-Gracias, tu también- me responde bajo y termina de entrar a su habitación, la comida no esta servida aun, pero sé que no saldrá de su cuarto de nuevo hasta mañana, yo me tiro en la cama y lo noto, hay un saquito de dulces de nuevo en mi almohada, y dentro hay algo que nunca había probado, una verdadera barra de chocolate blanco, lo miro con cuidado y lo saco, hay un escrito en ambas caras, y una pequeña flor, en la parte de adelante que dice-

_Eres Especial, muñeco del disfraz_, y por la de atrás dice- _¡Recuerda siempre ser tu misma!,_ -y en pequeñito demasiado, apenas se nota -_Te extrañare July. S._

Me quedo hay observando el chocolate y los dulces que había guardado hasta ahora conmigo en las bolsas del pantalón y decido comérmelos, por que después de mañana nunca podre volver a hacerlo, tomo cada palabra, y la disfruto como si pasaran a formar parte mi; las examino con cuidado para grabar cada detalle en mi mente, el sabor, el color y el dulce aroma de cada una. EL chocolate lo dejo al último para disfrutarlo aun mas lento, cuando ya no hay más, tomo el pequeño listón que los envolvía y hago una trenza con ellos, y la ato a mi muñeca.

Escucho que Idgarr nos llama para cenar, la verdad es que no quiero salir del cuarto ahora, mas aparte comí demasiado en la hora de la comida para no tener que despedirme de Sebastyan, el sentir que nunca lo volveré a ver me rompe tanto como cuando me tuve que separar de mi familia, y aunque es un sentimiento parecido, noto que es ligeramente diferente y me pregunto que es; tengo la necesidad de buscar alguna manera de decirle adiós sin verlo y de nuevo pienso en las galletas en el pequeño buro; las saco y en una de ellas rasco una frase que espero que el vea.

Salimos de madrugada, Idgarr y Megueen van conmigo al jet que nos llevara a la arena, me subo al aerodeslizador y me sientan en una base algo extraña, me amarran los brazos a las recargaderas, y miro como empiezan inyectándoles algo a los tributos a mi derecha: me dijo Adely que es el rastreador, que no duele demasiado pero que es necesario que te lo pongan, así que no le doy mucha atención; hasta que siento como un gel frio entra por mi piel, duele mas de lo que pensaba, me quedo quieta por un minuto, esperando que pase la sensación pero solo se hace mas intensa; no veo que a nadie mas le duela ni una pizca, así que me aguanto hasta que nos bajan, cuando dejo salir una lagrima. Nos meten a cuartos distintos, no hay nada dentro salvo una banquita larga de metal, me siento y Adely entra.

Hola, como estas?- me dice sin entusiasmo,

-Bien - digo y en cuanto comienzan a contar los segundo para entrar al tuvo que nos llevara a la arena, me doy cuenta de que mis piernas están temblando.

-Cálmate- me dice Adely y continua mas rápido de lo que hablaba normalmente -conseguiste un aliado. El chico del cuatro me pidió hacer una alianza con ellos, también me dijo, que te lo dijera hasta ahora, para que no pudieras negarte, aunque en la arena tu decides.

Que?; ¿porque me quiere como aliado?-

Esto me saco de mi temblorina interna y trate de calmarme para pensar; por que el me escogió como aliado, para matarme por detrás, pero si él lo que piensa es morir aquí, ¿porque matarme primero?.

Diez, una voz que no es la de Adely; me acerco a tubo cuando ella me dice-

-Confía en el – eso es todo lo contrario a su primer consejo, el de "no confíes en nadie".

Salimos a la superficie, el sol me ciega, pero no es un lugar muy soleado, todo lo contrario, es un lugar lúgubre y gris, en medio de los 24 círculos en donde estamos cada tributo, esta la cornucopia, es una especie de construcción de ladrillo en forma de cuerno, de hecho todo lo que nos rodea son construcciones derrumbadas de ladrillos y escombros por donde mires, no hay arboles, ni agua, ¿como diablos vamos a sobrevivir en este lugar?.

Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco. Me preparo para correr hacia la cornucopia, y me doy cuenta que Elian me esta mirando, no quita su vista de mi como si esperara que me sincronizara con el, esta a cinco círculos de mi; esta mirando, tres, dos tengo que decidirlo ahora, o es mi aliado o no; uno, suena y comienzo a correr.


	5. IV La Alianza

Estoy corriendo hacia él, pero me grita que corra a directo a la cornucopia, cuando estoy apunto de llegar veo a la chica de su distrito arrojar una roca lo bastante grande para destrozarte la cabeza y veo como cae el chico que se encontraba delante, me paraliza su expresión y espero que arroje algo contra mi, pero en menos de un segundo estoy tirada en el suelo junto a Elian, sosteniéndome de la cintura, no me di cuenta hasta que nos levantamos, había una lanza ensartada exactamente enfrente de mi, el me había salvado la vida, quede desconcertada, y no puede pensar en nada mas.

Corre-, me grita, tomo mi mano y comenzamos a correr de nuevo hacia la cornucopia, que se convierte en una imagen llena de sangre y gritos, llegamos minutos antes de que un chico golpeara a la chica de su distrito, con lo que parecía un mazo de unos veinte centímetros; Elian ataca al chico golpeándolo con una de las mochilas que tomó mientras corríamos, le da un golpe tan fuerte que necesita aire y cae de rodillas, tirando el mazo a su lado, la chica del cuatro lo toma y le sorraja un golpe con el en la cabeza.

Le gusta destrozar cabezas; pensé para mis adentros. Miro a mi alrededor, veo a los cuatro profesionales a nuestra derecha, impidiendo que los tributos tomen cosas de la cornucopia, y diría que nosotros defendemos el otro lado, también noto como se comienzan a alejar algunos de los tributos que aun están vivos, y los veo desaparecer entre los escombros; al frente el cemento esta bañado de rojo, examino los cuerpos de cada uno y comienzo a contarlos.

Cae el ultimo chico del baño de sangre, antes de llegar a los escombros; me parece que es la chico del distrito 3 y con el comienzan a sonar los cañonazos, cuento once, uno por cada tributo muerto, la mayoría de ellos son los mas pequeños, a excepción del chico de trece años del distrito 12 que vi salir disparado hacia a los escombros y yo.

Ven vamos a recoger, todo lo que esta disperso- Me dice Elian y me doy cuenta que aun no a soltado mi mano, la jalo hacia a mi para que se dé cuenta, y abre su agarre; me sostuvo tan fuerte que sus dedos quedaron marcados en mi brazo como cinco cardenales rojos. Disculpa dice a media voz, le doy una risita y comenzamos a recoger lo que hay a nuestro alrededor; me separo un poco Elian; tomo todo lo que puedo y lo llevo a la cornucopia, hago esto unas tres veces, cuando noto que todos se burlan de mi, porque casi nada cabe en mis brazos.

No te sientas tan mal,- me dice el chico del uno, que era el que se encontraba mas cercano a mi,- después de todo sacaste un diez.- su expresión me sonó a sarcasmo.

Me le quedo mirando, sin decirle nada y me dedico a recoger las últimas cosas que quedan cerca de mí. Pasa el día tan rápido que apenas si me doy cuenta cuando esta anocheciendo, doy una vuelta por los alrededores de nuevo con la esperanza de ver un riachuelo cercano pero no hay nada. Elian esta con los otros chicos, intentando poner lo que parece un campamento, no sabemos el clima que tengan preparado para esta noche por lo que tratan de hacer algo que nos proteja de los cambios de temperatura mas básicos, como frio, viento helado o lluvia.

En la noche hacemos una fogata con pedazos de cosas flameables que encontramos cerca, y unos de los sacos de dormir que tienen algo de tela. Me supongo que no tienen miedo que los descubran por que después de todo, ellos son los profesionales, así que, quien podría venir a matarlos, y si lo piensas todos los tributos vivos saben que estamos aquí, por lo que el humo que sale del fuego no les importa. En nuestro intento de cena tomamos unas latas que estaban dentro de las mochilas mas cercanas de la cornucopia, por lo que supongo que las armas no eran lo mas importante ya que regularmente ponen lo que representa mas valor casi al frente, y deduzco que será difícil encontrar tanto agua como comida.

Me siento fuera de la cornucopia con mi lata de verduras cocidas, del otro lado donde no vean, por que ya es bastante malo tener una alianza con ellos, como para tener que vernos mas de lo necesario; Elian se sienta a mi lado y me ofrece un trago de su agua; no, le indico con la cabeza y le señalo la botella que tome de una de las mochilas que traje.

Oímos el himno, sin prestar mucha atención, esperamos a que termine pera ver los rostros de lo que cayeron el día de hoy; sabemos que se saltaran a uno y dos por lo que esperamos el recuento desde la chica y el chico del tres, pasamos a los dos del cuatro y luego aparece la cara del chico del cinco, pero esto me sorprende, ya que era uno de los que yo pensaba tenia posibilidades, y en ese momento recuerdo al chico del mazo que no había reconocido antes, por lo tanto su compañera sigue viva, se saltan al siete, así que Sussan esta viva, en alguna parte de este lugar, pero viva. Hago de nuevo un recuento mental, de los distritos tres, siete, ocho y once, los dos tributos están muertos; del cinco, diez y doce hay uno vivo; y de los distritos uno, dos, cuatro, seis y nueve, los dos estamos vivos.

Se decide que alguien tiene que vigilar que nadie se acerque, por lo que yo me ofrezco como voluntaria pero no me hacen mucho caso, hasta que Elian dice que él lo hará conmigo, y me doy cuenta de que ellos no confían en mi, como yo con ellos, pero que Elian es intermediario de ambas partes, ellos aceptan de mala gana, pero al final, están roncando en menos de quince minutos.

Me siento fuera de la cornucopia, mirando hacia los escombros, la noche es fresca pero no a congelarte, por lo que creo que once tributos muertos son suficientes en un día y los vigilantes nos darán una noche en paz; Elian y yo estamos separados por algunos metros.

Duerme un poco, yo vigilo, ha y prometo no acusarte con los demás, te despierto antes que se levanten- me dijo de manera picara y complicita.

Le digo que no, por que verdaderamente todavía no confió en el, pero empiezo a cerrar los ojos, y me doy cuenta que si estoy muy cansada y pienso en que los siguientes días serán aun peores, por lo que, por mas que me resisto, termino dormitando y al cabo de minutos estoy dormida.

Elian cumple su promesa y me despierta antes que nadie mas lo haga, no dice nada de como termine en el mundo del sueño y solo me pide que cuide un rato, que lo despierte si es necesario. Así lo hago, cuando veo que el sol se pone cada vez mas brillante le doy un codazo en las costillas, ya que se acostó aun lado de mí y le digo que despierte. Me cuesta trabajó despertarlo, ya que si lo pico de una lado se da una vuelta y si lo pico del otro igual; por lo que le jalo las pestañas como lo hacia con mi padre cuando no se quería levantar, y así es como se despierta.

Porque hiciste eso?- me grita, muy molesto

Lo siento, no pensé que te molestara tanto.- Le dije, se me quedo mirando, y yo pienso que parecía asustada porque el me respondió-

No, perdóname tu a mi, es que me despierto un poco de malas en las mañanas.

Aja, y por qué no das un aviso de tu mal genio-, pensé, ya que me molesto su actitud, yo solo hice lo que el me pidió. Me tranquilice y nos quedamos hay sentados en silencio hasta que vimos como el sol comenzó a iluminar el lugar y los chicos de los otros distritos empezaron a salir de la cornucopia, sacamos algunas latas mas, estas eran de una especie de embutido de carne blanca, Elian me dijo que probablemente sea pollo, pero como en la lata dice apta para el consumo humano me dejo de preocupar, bueno ahora entiendo porque nos atiborran de comida justo antes que inicien los juegos. Comenzamos todos a comer en silencio y tratamos de disfrutar la comida, por que sabemos que no sobreviviremos si nos quedamos aquí, debido a que no hay las suficientes provisiones, de alimento ni agua para todos.

Estamos tomando las mochilas para salir a la caza cuando suena otro cañonazo y nos damos cuenta que el aéreodeslizador, se lleva a una chica, no sé de que distrito es, no la reconozco, pero con ella van 12, me gustaría saber que fue lo que la mato. Ellos no prestan mucha atención a la chica y nos dirigimos exactamente hacia donde murió, y el miedo me empieza a invadir de una manera muy extraña.

Los dos chicos del dos se quedan para resguardar las provisiones de posibles tributos tan desesperados por agua o comida que quieran enfrentarse con ellos. Al llegar a las orillas de nuestro próximo destino, el lugar parece un laberinto semicircular que ofrece muchas entradas, tomamos la que la mayoría de los tributos tomaron, cuando salieron huyendo de la cornucopia.

Después de caminar medio día, todos tenemos un calor infernal, el sol literalmente esta quemándonos la piel, y deja pequeñas marcas rojas. Nos sentamos unos momentos bajo la cornisa de un edificio medio destruido, deseando que aminore la intensidad del sol. Esperamos alrededor de una hora pero el calor no cede. Mi piel se siente pegajosa y tengo que despegarme el pantalón de las piernas antes de que noten lo que no tengo, por lo que decidimos ya no esperar mas y salir en busca de los tributos que quedan, para que acabe lo mas pronto posible nuestra tortura.

Mientras caminamos mas hacia el fondo del ardiente lugar, trato de pensar en otra cosa, para que se me olvide un poco el calor que siento, por lo que pongo a reflexionar en lo ultimo que ha pasado, en el por que estoy en una alianza con los profesionales. Sé que Elian lo pidió, pero por que estuvo de acuerdo la chica de su distrito, y más aun, por que lo estuvieron los otros, aunque, sé que no lo aceptaron de muy buena gana. Bueno, si vemos que de estar sola, sin comer y sin agua en alguna parte de las ruinas de la ciudad, suponiendo que no me mataran el primer día, el estar con ellos es mucho mejor. Así que dejo de darle vueltas y me hago a la idea de mi alianza, al fin y al cabo solo sobrevive uno o no?, de cualquier manera cuando quedemos unos cuantos menos, pienso huir antes de que me maten y espero que final, se maten entre ellos para que yo no tenga que hacerlo, en especial a Elian. Me saca de mis pensamientos el chico del distrito uno Ademont.

-Lo mas importante es que encontremos agua, incluso la comida es menos importante ahora-El ha hecho muy buenas migas con Sery la compañera del Elian del distrito 4, tan buenas que incluso se llevan mejor entre ellos, que con la chica de su distrito y ella le responde.

Claro él tiene razón, es mas importante el agua- No se por qué lo hace, pero me parece un comentario fuera del lugar. Elian que es el que encabeza la expedición, voltea ligeramente hacia atrás y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Me da un poco de risa su expresión, pero pienso lo mismo que el, que eso es ridículo. Tratar de hacer amigos aquí es como confiar en que un perro salvaje no te atacara si te acercas demasiado. Espera, entonces el y yo que somos?, la pregunta me cae como cubetada de agua fría.

Caminamos por lo que parecen calles, están llenas de escombros, hay pocos lugares a los lados que siguen en pie, puedo decir que me recuerdan un poco a las grabaciones que pasan del distrito trece para asustarnos, de que "no nos tenemos que revelar". En la cornucopia no había muchas armas, como en otros años y ahora entiendo porque, en general el lugar esta cubierto con ellas, pedazos de vidrios afilados, rocas grandes y puntiagudas, alambres y cables rotos, todo lo que necesitas es tener calma para buscar una a tu paso, veo algo que me gusta en particular, una especie de cuerda negra de casi dos metros de largo, me agacho para tomarla y en ese momento Elian voltea hacia atras.

Julyenn, no te rezagues,- me regaña y como a una niña me toma de la mano, jalo mi mano hacia a mi y el me la aprieta mas fuerte, por lo que entiendo que él no me piensa soltar. Llevo en la mano que esta suelta una navaja pequeña, y la cuerda que acabo de tomar del piso, así que por no soltarlas, me doy por vencida y me dejo llevar por el.

Las ruinas me recuerdan cada vez mas al distrito trece, me pongo a pensar en lo que veo. Todo a nuestro alrededor parece un cementerio en ruinas, como los pedazos sobrevivientes de una ciudad; eso ¡ Ciudad! Siento como si una bombilla se hubiera encendido en mi cabeza. Eso es, estamos en la ruinas de una ciudad, por lo que entonces ¿Dónde podemos encontrar comida, en una ciudad?; claro!, en las casas quizá, un poco, pero mas aun en los comercios donde la venden, y ¿donde vamos a encontrar comercios en una ciudad, como mi distrito?, obvio, donde se encuentre la plaza mas grande, para que la gente pueda pasear, y comprar, ya que las plazas siempre están rodeadas de comercios; y la plaza mas grande por lo regular en los distrito de Panem se encuentran en el centro de la ciudad.

Elian creo que debemos ir al centro le digo?- muy bajo

O, así que tu también ya lo dedujiste verdad?- Que?, ósea que él ya lo sabia, pensé que yo había sido la primera en deducirlo, pero alguien mas aparte de mi lo había hecho, ahora me siento tonta por decirlo en voz alta.

También pensé lo mismo que tu pero creo que aun no debemos compartirlo- se lleva el dedo índice de la mano que tiene libre a la boca, y hace Shhhhh. Como para pedirme que guarde el secreto.

Hmp, por que no querrá decirles a los demás hacia donde vamos?;será que le tiene su propio plan y no me lo quiere decir.

Por ahora solo has lo que te digo, Si?; me dice y se me queda mirando de forma muy tierna, me hace recordar a los cachorros, sus ojos tan abiertos con una mirada tan intensa que no puedo mas que decir que si.

-Ok, seguiré tus ordenes por ahora, pero no me pidas cosas extrañas eh?- Se lo dije a broma pero el me mira con cuidado.

Bueno prometo no pedir cosas extrañas, pero por ahora no te alejes de mi, esta será como una nueva alianza entre los dos- y de alguna manera extraña, toma mi dedo meñique y lo entrelaza con el suyo y me dice-

Prométeme que no te alejaras de mi- Apenas si escucho su voz, su expresión es muy diferente a la que tenia antes, esta es mas como de… desesperación, como la mirada de la vez del desfile y me gustaría saber que oculta, detrás de esos ojos verde azules.

Llevaos un par de horas caminando y me estoy cansando demasiado, me duele la espalda, y los hombros, la verdad es que la mochila que yo traigo es bastante pesada, Ademont (el chico del uno) lo nota-

Si ya te cansaste dame la mochila, no por que me importes, pero no me gusta perder el tiempo en chiquillos-

Claro que no, no estoy cansado, es más, creo que podría cargar otra mochila más- le digo, ocultando que de hecho si estoy muy cansada.

A sí?, - me dice Sery (la chica del distrito 4)- entonces lleva la mía por que yo ya me canse- y en ese momento me la arroja.

La tomo en el aire y lo noto, la diferencia en peso entre ellas es demasiado, la mía por lo menos es tres veces mas pesada; bueno, ahora que recuerdo, Elian me dio la mochila de dos que el sostenía, no me dejo escoger ninguna de las que habíamos preparado.

Quizás él pensó, que tengo que cargar más para demostrarles, que no soy tan débil, seguro que por eso lo hizo, pienso y corro para alcanzar a Elian que ya va bastante adelante, cuando los veo. Una especie de ratones, no, son mas grandes, como ratas; las e visto en mi distrito por la zona mas pobre y en algunas casas de los suburbios pero estas son diferentes, estas tienen los ojos negros con una línea roja, y los dientes sobresalidos por la boca y son mas grandes. Tienen algo en el hocico, parecen pedazos de tela roja, y llega a mi mente la chica muerta de hace un rato; creo eso fue lo que la mato, no estoy segura pero parecen ser agresivos.

Creo que son peligrosos- le digo a Elian casi sin sonido y se los señalo, están a unos metros de nosotros a una de las orillas de los edificios derrumbados

- Si yo también, no creo que sea bueno molestarlos-

Quizás si solo los rodeamos?,- le pregunto,

Si, ahora que estamos tan cerca, seria más peligroso comenzar a correr, por que nos atacarían sin pensarlo, pero si nos damos la vuelta quizás nos sigan, así que creo como tú dices, rodearlos es la decisión menos arriesgada.

Pregúntale Ademont que piensa, si retrocedemos o seguimos caminado, por que creo que este no será el único lugar en el que nos los encontraremos en la arena; creo que son pocos, por lo que veo se dispersaron algunos después de atacar la chica, aun así haremos lo que la mayoría diga- Me dice Elian y se detiene unos tres metros antes de llegar a las cosas extrañas.

Le paso el mensaje a Ademont que se encuentra a un par de metros tras de mi, para que el decida. Él dice que sigamos adelante, que si se nos acercan demasiado, los atacamos y corremos. Estamos casi cruzando el edificio en donde están, cuando una de esas cosas se nos queda mirando y se acerca a Akira la chica del uno, ella da un grito desesperado, después Sery, y es cunado las cosas esas comienzan a atacarnos.

Elian toma de mi mano de nuevo y corremos lo más rápido que se puede, pero esas cosas nos están persiguiendo, el me jala tan fuerte que casi me levanta del piso, parecía una pequeña cometa sostenida por unos hilitos de su mano; los demás se fueron por otro lugar ya que volteo pero no hay nadie detrás de nosotros, incluso las ratas mutantes se han quedado ligeramente atrás

Escucho unos gritos cerca, a la vez lejos, como a unas tres calles, pero no hay ningún cañonazo que avise la muerte de alguien más. Elian y yo seguimos corriendo un rato mas cuando vemos una construcción que no esta tan derrumbada, y nos parece algo segura. Entramos al lugar, estamos tan cansados de correr que no queremos indagar si hay ratas mutantes aun, así que solo nos quedamos en la estancia que parece vacía de cosas raras. Realmente parece la casa de alguien, que salió corriendo, sin preocuparse por nada más que su vida, ya que en el suelo hay muchas cosas tiradas. Y me pregunto ¿si de verdad nos mandaron al distrito trece?, no eso no lo creo, todavía lo están limpiando la radiación, que dicen, se propago por el distrito, según el Capitolio.

Una de las cosas buenas del lugar, además de que estábamos protegidos del clima, es que en la sala había un sillón, como los que tienen en el capitolio, solo que desgastado, y un poco abollado pero de hay en fuera era completamente cómodo; así que nos sentamos hay, para esperar la trasmisión del capitolio.

Tiro sin querer una de las mochilas que traía conmigo, y se azota contra el piso, entonces recuerdo, que la que traía yo, era demasiado pesada. Miro de reojo a Elian, y veo que esta particularmente contento.

Lo sabias verdad, sabias que esta noche ya no estaríamos con ellos, por eso las mochilas tan pesadas?- Le digo algo exasperada, el voltea, y no puede evitar la sonrisa que se escapa de su rostro.

Sabias de verdad que eso ocurriría Elian?- Lo mire desconcertada por que al parecer él estaba feliz de nuestra separación.

-No te puedo negar que esperaba una reacción similar a la que tuvieron tanto Ademont como las chicas, pero si te puedo decir que no lo tenía totalmente planeado cuando salimos esta mañana, eso lo pensé cuanto vi las ratas. - Dio un espacio como para que digiriera la idea y luego continúo.

- Al principio solo quería perderlos después de un rato, por eso las mochilas tan llenas, también por eso quería que durmieras, para poder llenar las mochilas de comida sin que sospecharas nada.

Así que ese era su plan original, separarnos después de tener un poco de suministros; bueno, por lo menos ya no tengo que soportar a los otros cinco arrogantes profesionales.

Me miro como si esperara una respuesta, pero no se me ocurría nada, la verdad, estar sola con él no era uno de mis planes, y por otra parte esperaba que otro de sus queridos amigos profesionales lo matara, después de que yo huyera; pero ahora que estoy con el me temo que si quiero sobrevivir tendré que matarlo, o lo mejor que puedo hacer es esperar a que nos maten a ambos ya que como rompimos la alianza con ellos ahora somos sus enemigos.

-Nos quedaremos aquí por esta noche; voy a revisar los cuartos para ver que no haya mas animales raros, mientras tanto que te parece si te quedas en el sillón- Me dijo, pero como ya estaba molesta de la situación en la que nos había puesto, le dije de mala manera.

No, yo te ayudo, tu revisas unos y yo los otros-

No le pareció del todo la idea pero me dejo hacerlo, el reviso lo que queda de la planta alta del edificio y yo los que hay abajo, quedamos que si encontramos algo lo llevaríamos a la sala y así decidir que es lo mas importante de conservar.

El lugar esta vacío, y no parece haber mutos extraños, así que nos quedaremos aquí por esta noche, acordamos que solo saldremos a ver a quienes son a los que nos enfrentaremos partir de mañana; él se sienta en el suelo y me mira con curiosidad.

Bueno ya me vas a decir lo que eres o no?, Aparte eso de que solo aprendiste un poco de lucha en tu escuela no lo creo, por que lo haces demasiado bien, y el que te escondas detrás de esa mascara de niño, no me convence por completo- Me dice con algo de burla, aunque entiendo perfectamente lo que quiere saber, pero de que me sirve decirle lo que soy, si no podemos hacer nada, después de todo, lo más probable es que no salgamos vivos, y de nuevo pensé ¿Qué mas da?; comencé hablar de mi entrenamiento en artes marciales desde quera pequeña, y de que solo a los niños se les permitía entrar a esa escuela.

-Recuerdas, que ya te había dicho que entrenaba en una escuela de mi distrito. Bueno desde los tres años estoy ahí, y solo a los niños se le permite entrar, mis padres me inscribieron en la academia por miedo a esto exactamente, que estuviera aquí sin ningún enteramiento básico y sin la mínima posibilidad de regresar. En ella te enseñan muchas formas de combatir, entre ellas karate, lima lama, Aikido, box y lucha, ya que no tenemos armas como ustedes en mi distrito, solo aprendemos a defendernos de los atacantes a poca distancia; y bueno soy lo que soy, por que era necesario y no lo puedo evitar; y tu que me cuentas, por que te hiciste tributo?;- le dije como no dando importancia a lo que le había dicho, para que quienes lo vieran, no lo tomaran como una amenaza, por si alguno de los dos lograba sobrevivir.

-mmm, mi hermana, - comenzó pero como que no podía hablar, parecía que un nudo se había formado en su garganta cuando literalmente comenzó a escupir palabra por palabra;- ella murió en los juegos del año pasado, tenia 13 años, en dos meses seria su cumpleaños, pero me la quitaron, y nunca le pude dar su regalo- se saco de su pecho un caracolillo, era dorado y me acerque mas el para verlo, -Eso le ibas a regalar a tu hermana, ¡wau es hermoso!,- el me miro y sonrió.

-Si a ella le encantaban los caracoles de mar, lo mande hacer una semana antes de la cosecha, por lo que no tuve hasta después de que ella entro a lo juegos; -

No recuerdo bien los juegos del año pasado pero si recuerdo a la chica del cuatro, a pesar de que si estaba entrenada aun así era muy pequeña y cuando se rompió la alianza con los profesionales del uno, ella fue uno de los blancos fáciles, para ellos, ella a igual que yo parecía como una pequeña pulguita fácil de pisar, incluso, mi papa me dijo que tenia cierto parecido con ella, pero que lo mas diferente eran nuestros ojos, aunque siendo sincera quien mas aparte de mi puede tener los ojos como yo, de colores.

La noche comienza a caer poco a poco, nos quedamos sentados en el silloncito hasta que todo se torna completamente obscuro, Elian saca de una de las mochilas una pequeña lámpara; así que pensó en todo, pienso y me dice sígueme, subimos por lo largo de una escalera, no mas de 15 escalones y entramos a la que fue una habitación, aunque en esta no hay nada, mas que algunos escombros en el suelo, apaga la lámpara antes de entrar, y aunque la habitación quedo a obscuras, la imagen que aparece en el cielo ilumina el lugar.

El sello del capitolio, suena el himno y nos asomamos por lo que parece que fue una ventana, ya sin vidrio y un poco peligrosa, miramos a la chica de esta mañana que es uno de los tributos del distrito nueve, creo que por eso no la reconozco ya que nunca preste mucha atención a los otros, solo a aquellos que pensaba que eran los mas peligrosos, y hay se acaba la trasmisión.

Nos quedamos mirando hacia lo que parece el cielo, vemos la luna entre algunas nubes, y eso me hace pensar en mi antigua vida en el distrito seis; como la estarán pasando. Pensaran mis padres que puedo sobrevivir, no lo se, pero ya solo quedamos doce y espero que mañana se reduzcan mas, aunque sea yo el que salga en el cielo.

Elian también se queda hay mirando, sin decir nada mas, no sé que pensara o que pasa por su cabeza pero espero que no sea tan doloroso como cuando me contaba de su hermanita, bueno por lo menos ahora se a quien se refería cuando hablaba de una chica con Caeser.

Creo que es tarde que te parece si duermes un poco, - me dijo; - yo vigilare te lo prometo,

Baje sola las escaleras, contando cada escalón y llegue hasta la salita a trompicones, porque creo que lo quería Elian era estar solo con los pensamientos de su hermana, y además yo si tenía mucho sueño, me senté en uno de los extremos de sillón y me hice ovillo en un pedazo. Pero entonces, recordé en mi sueño de nuevo a mis padres, a mi abuelo, a mi hermano, a Elian, y a Sebastyann, me desperté sudando frio por que vi como los lastimaban y torturaban agentes de la paz, porque sabían que yo era chica. Ahogue mi grito y le dije a Elian que ahora le tocaba a el dormir, la realidad es que no había descansado ni un poco por el horrible sueño, pero tampoco quería volver a intentarlo; él ya estaba a mi lado sentado en el suelo.

- Por que no duermes le dije- me miro y supo lo mismo que yo cundo el me lo dijo, solo asintió con la cabeza y se hecho en el suelo al lado del sillón en el que estaba, subí las piernas y me las amarre fuertemente con los brazos junto a mi pecho.

Deje a dormir a Elian hasta que la luz entro por las ventanas, los días cambiaban aquí como el humor de los vigilantes de los juegos. Había un radiante sol que llenaba todas las ventanas de la casucha en la que estábamos.

- Creo que es tarde me dejaste dormir mucho,-me dijo el,

-no para nada, pero como te veías tan calmado por eso pensé que el que durmieras otro rato mas no importaba; mas aparte tu no has dormido bien desde ayer y después de todo yo no tengo sueño.-

Sacamos unas de las latas que habíamos traído de la cornucopia, no hemos oído ningún cañonazo desde ayer por lo que los muto-ratas no alcanzaron a los chicos. Abrimos las latas con unos de los cuchillos, y nos damos cuenta que tendremos que conseguir mas comida en menos de tres días, por que a pesar que si tenemos provisiones, sabemos que el agua es lo que seguramente escaseara mas pronto.

Elian me mira y dice- No te preocupes antes que se acabe buscaremos mas, por ahora solo ajustémonos con lo que tenemos si?- Sus ojos de cachorrito no los soporto, por que son tan intensos que me convencen, acabo diciendo que si y comenzamos a comer.


	6. V Las Puertas del Infierno

Miro por la ventana y noto como comienza amanecer, los rayos del sol penetran como hilos tejidos por un manto amarillo; Elian tendrá un rato que se durmió, por lo que yo estoy sola vigilando el alba. Me parece una eternidad desde que entramos a los juegos, ya no recuerdo las voces de mis padres, aunque en realidad solo haya pasado menos de dos semanas.

Este es el tercer día desde que nos separamos de los profesionales, y pienso que las cosas han mejorado, me siento más tranquila solo con Elian, porque aunque no sabe a ciencia cierta que soy una chica, está casi seguro y no tengo que reprimirme tanto como lo haría, si estuviéramos con todos; los días han pasado sin grandes acontecimientos, no sé como lo estén pasando los otros tributos, pero nosotros hemos evitado salir de este lugar por lo menos hasta ahora, ya que sabemos que será difícil encontrar un refugio que nos ofrezca tanta comodidad como este y bueno, todavía no tenemos la necesidad de salir a buscar más comida, hemos sobrevivido a base de lo que venía en las mochilas. Elian dice que trajo suministros por lo menos para tres días, pero como hemos estado racionando tanto la comida, aun podemos contar con ella para otros dos más; lo que nos complico las cosas, es que ya casi no hay agua, y eso que solo la hemos estado usado para tomar y también la racionamos, incluso más que la comida, pero la que tenemos ya no es suficiente, ni siquiera para terminar el día de hoy. Así que definitivamente tendremos que salir a buscar a donde la escondieron los vigilantes, sé que la escondieron porque algunos de los tributos descubrieron el lugar, y por eso no han muerto más desde la chica del nueve, el problema es saber en dónde.

Hola,- dice Elian detrás de mí.

Porque no dormiste un poco más, creo que te estás mal pasando demasiado, y eso podría resultar desventajoso en algún momento.- Le digo sin pensarlo, porque realmente me molesta que no duerma bien, los últimos días solo a dormido unas 6 horas entre los tres, yo le digo que no debería preocuparse tanto, que si llegara suceder algo lo despertaría inmediatamente, pero no me hace caso, lo peor es que las marcas debajo de sus ojos cada vez son más notorias.

No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí, tu tampoco has dormido los suficiente- me lo dijo en un tono molesto, la verdad el discutir con él me desespera un poco, porque casi siempre me gana, es como pelear con un niño chiquito.

Vamos a comer, le digo de mala gana y empiezo a bajar por las escaleras de la casucha, que ya casi conozco de memoria.

Tomamos unas de las últimas latas de comida que estuvimos guardando; hoy decidimos cambiar de verduras cocidas a carne. Cuando Elian abre la lata y me la pasa me sorprende lo que hay dentro, una especie de carne desecha, rosa, que está sumergida en un liquido extraño, el me mira y deja salir una sonrisa.

-Es comestible- me dice, pero aun así se ve algo desagradable- se llama atún-termina resaltando cada silaba.

- Atún?-. Mi desagrado, es demasiado evidente.

-Muy seguido lo comemos en mi distrito, es un tipo de pescado muy grande, y muy caro completo, regularmente se vende enlatado de esta forma, y no es por presumir pero no sabe mal, de hecho la comida de mar, es muy sabrosa y contiene muchas vitaminas y minerales-

Elian parece una especie de comercial promocionado su distrito, pero a la vez me parece como un padre tratándole de darle de comer a sus hijos, que no quieren comer porque no les gusta la comida.

Me le quedo mirando, y cambia su expresión ahora se ve triste, creo que de nuevo recordó a su hermana; él dice que se la recuerdo mucho, con la diferencia de que yo soy chico, incluso me dijo que cuando lo desperté jalando sus pestañas, pensó que era su hermana quien lo hacía, por eso le sorprendió tanto que en realidad fuese yo y aunque desde que nos quedamos solos, podemos platicar de muchas cosas acerca de nosotros, de lo hacíamos normalmente en nuestros distritos, de lo divertido que es el mar y los diseños tan extravagantes que de mi familia, cuando nos topamos con temas dolorosos como su hermana, o mis padres, nos detenemos y dejamos que el silencio invada el lugar.

El subió por las escaleras de la casucha hasta la ventana, en la que yo estaba esta mañana, y me dejo hay de nuevo en silencio, esperando que se le pasara la nostalgia del recuerdo.

Abro la puertita, que da a la calle, el sol está casi en lo alto del cielo por lo que más o menos será medio día y no ha habido más muertos, por lo que veo, los tributos estamos muriendo demasiado rápido, porque doce en menos de una semana hace que la gente pierda el interés por lo que los vigilantes nos han dejado en paz casi dos días completos, a excepción por el intenso calor, y las marcas rojas que provoca y que arden demasiado, todo lo demás ha estado muy tranquilo, por lo que seguramente entre hoy o mañana de nuevo comience la acción, para no perder la atención del público del Capitolio, definitivamente lo que sigue serán cosas más crueles.

Empacamos las cosas que nos quedan, en las mochilas y tomamos otras más que encontramos en la casa, como una ligera manta y unas galletas que estaban en la despensa. Salimos del lugar en el que nos hemos estado ocultando, después de que el sol bajara un poco. Volteo hacia atrás para verlo de nuevo, es un poco nostálgico dejarlo, incluso siento un ligero vacío en mi pecho, pero no hay vuelta atrás, empezamos a caminar por la calle, y de nuevo escombros inundan mi visión.

Creo que ahora si tenemos que buscar el centro de este lugar, - me dice Elian, sin mucho entusiasmo y yo asiento con la cabeza.

Lo sigo por detrás a unos cuantos pasos, caminamos alrededor de una hora, cuando vemos un pequeño charquito de agua, que definitivamente debió de haber salido de algún lugar cercano, ya que no ha llovido aun. Nos alegramos tanto, que empezamos a correr hacia la pequeña mancha de agua en el suelo.

Mira, estoy seguro que por aquí debe de haber agua, Marry-

Marry?; no había escuchado el nombre de su hermana, pero estoy segura que es ese; y me doy cuenta que el me ve a mí como si yo lo fuera, no sé porque pero sentí un dolor punzante emanando de mi pecho. El parece no haberse dado cuenta por que siguió caminando como si nada hubiese pasado.

El charco estaba casi seco, pero de una especie de tubería aun goteaba agua, Elian saco una de las botellas vacías y recolecto un poco. El agua era de color verdoso, se veía asquerosa, y en eso el parece haber recordado algo por qué tiro todo el contenido de una de las mochila en el suelo, tomo de ella una botellita, al principio cuando la vi pensé que era una especie de veneno, ya que no tenía ninguna etiqueta, y el frasco era negro.

Mira, este frasco lo encontré dentro de una de las botellas vacías, por lo que supuse que definitivamente que cuando encontráramos agua lo necesitaríamos, así que tome otro de otra botella.

Lleno la botella casi al borde con las gotitas que caían, se tardo un poco pero lo logro, lo que no sabíamos era como se utilizaba el frasco, lo abrió y tenía una especie de gotero, por lo que supusimos que teníamos que añadir solo unas gotas a la botella; y así lo hizo.

Las gotas negras entraban en la botella, y cambiaban el color del agua al contacto, por lo que se me ocurrió que si lo movimos se dispersaría más rápido

Creo que tenemos que agitarlo- le dije, el cerro la botella y la agito después de unas tres gotas; no sé cómo pero el agua comenzó a cambia de color, y en el fondo de la botella se comenzó a formar una especie de capa entre negra y verde; él le puso otras dos gotas mas y agito de nuevo, el agua quedo totalmente clara, aun así puso un par mas para asegurarse.

Pásame otra de las botellas vacías- dijo, tome una y se la di, el vacío el agua limpia en ella, y me la paso, cuando le iba a dar un trago por pura curiosidad, casi me mata del susto, cuando me grito.

Noooo; Espera yo lo intentare si no me pasa nada prometo dártela si?,- de nuevo sus ojos de cachorro, en el poco tiempo que llevábamos juntos me había convencido de tantas cosas que me voltee y cerré los ojos.

Yo tengo el mismo derecho que tu a intentarlo-le espete, y de nuevo había puesto la botella en mis labios cuando me la arrebato y se tomo un poco menos de la mitad.

Sabe bien, no parece ser de la misma agua que salió de esa tubería- me dijo y me la dio después de percatarse que no era toxica, tomo de nuevo la botella sucia y tiro el escombro que había quedado precipitado en ella y comenzó a llenarla de nuevo. Me molesto que hiciera eso, porque, siempre esta tras de mi cuidándome, como en los entrenamientos, cuando duermo se queda hay junto a mi toda la noche, y por eso me despierto antes, yo siento que él me está sobreprotegiendo, y eso me lástima porque después de todo no deberíamos estar juntos, ya que ambos no podemos sobrevivir.

Hizo lo mismo con unas 5 botellas siempre utilizando la botella sucia para recolectar el agua. Pasaron un par de horas por lo que comenzaba anochecer y empezamos a caminar de nuevo cuando escuchamos un cañonazo, y vimos en el cielo el aerodesizador, este se llevaba a una chica, pero esta vez ambos la habíamos reconocido, era Akira la chica de uno, nos dimos cuenta por el pelo castaño claro que caía como cascada, no estaba muy lejos de nosotros si al caso a menos de un kilometro por lo que decidimos encontrar un refugio cercano del lugar, por si los profesionales estaban cerca; delante de nosotros a unos cien metros había un intento de tienda, en la que los vidrios delanteros estaban rotos, pero por dentro no se veía tan destruida y pensamos que quizás este fuera un buen lugar para pasar la noche.

Entramos con cuidado por las ventanas rotas, vigilando que nadie nos siguiera, y revisando en los alrededores que no hubiera mutos, aunque no indagamos a fondo parecía que el lugar está libre.

Crees que estén cerca?- le pregunte a Elian, estábamos sentados bajo lo que alguna vez fue un mostrador, era amplio y de madera gruesa por lo que si de nuevo bajaba la temperatura nos cubriría, ya que debajo de él, cabíamos perfectamente.

Estábamos hay esperando a que sonara el himno solo para confirmar, que si había sido Akira, la chica del uno, nos quedamos en un momento fuera en las sombras poniendo atención a todos los sonidos pero no escuchamos nada más que algunos animalillos en la noche por lo que creímos que los demás profesionales no andaban cerca.

Creo que es mejor que entremos, porque aunque no escuchen que ande nadie cerca tampoco quiero averiguarlo, creo que por el momento será mejor quedarnos aquí; de cualquier manera, lo que recolectamos de agua no nos durara mucho tiempo y tendremos que buscar un charco de agua más grande - dijo y me dio una linda sonrisa.

Cada que veía esa sonrisa, mi pecho sentía un calor que me llenaba y se dispersaba por mi cuerpo, e inconscientemente sonreí también. Que estaba pasando conmigo?, me daba miedo sentir algo, por alguien que se suponía era mi enemigo, mas aun me daba miedo sentir cariño por alguien a quien podría perder en un segundo, me voltee para que no notara la tristeza que me invadió de repente.

Que te sucede? Te sientes bien- me pregunto

Si, - respondí a media voz,- Pero, tengo algo de sueño, estoy… cansado, después de caminar tanto; te molestaría si duermo un rato.- eso era mentira pero no quería que viera mi cara, y mis ojos apunto de derramar lagrimas, me sentía vigilada y no solo por él, si no por todas las cámaras que nos rodeaban. Así que solo me acosté hacia un lado y me envolví con los brazos el rostro.

Si no te preocupes, duerme tranquila que yo te cuidare- de nuevo decía las cosas como si fuera chica, pero esta vez no negué, solo espero que nadie más aparte de mi lo notara.

Estaba corriendo por un pasillo, el calor inundaba todo el lugar, Elian estaba tras de mí y yo le pedía que corriera, que me alcanzara, había una ventana a lo lejos sabía que tenía que llegar a ella, entraba una ligera luz blanca, llegue y Elian no estaba conmigo, solo escuchaba su voz que me decía hazlo, salta, pero porque él no llegaba donde estaba, cuando lo vi entrar al pasillo, estaba lleno de sangre por todo el cuerpo, quemaduras y heridas, y no puede evitar gritar.

Ahhh, me desperté necesitando aire, Elian me miro desconcertado.

Estas bien?- no me digas que estás enfermo; creo que este no sería el mejor momento, para que fallara tu salud- negué con la cabeza, pero si me sentía mal, no quería que nada le pasara y me di cuenta que el perderlo me dolería mucho. Se había convertido en algo más que un aliado y eso me hacía sentir, aun peor, porque parte de mí quería sobrevivir, pero la otra quería permanecer con él hasta el último momento de mi vida.

Porque tu no duermes un poco, te toca, ahora yo te cuido- le dije aunque mis palabras tenia ahora un significado más profundo, me refería que haría todo porque el sobreviviera, o si no lo lograba por lo menos, que los dos muriéramos juntos, porque después de todo, yo ya estaba sentenciada a muerte antes de entra a los juegos.

Claro- me dijo y se recostó a mi lado.

El frio comenzó a ser más intenso entrada la madrugada, estaba temblando y Elian despertó, me supongo que por la misma razón, pasó por mis hombros la manta que habíamos traído de la casucha; y se quedo viendo fijamente mi brazo, baje la mirada y vi que mi mano estaba algo lastimada.

Qué es eso? - me pregunto,- parece que te esta lastimando, tienes la piel toda roja- dijo y me señalo mi mano donde tenía atada la trenza de listones de los dulces que Sebastyann me había regalado.

Esto?-... -dije dubitativa,-….. Es un recuerdo, de mi distrito, me lo regalo …. Mi… mama- sentí como si lo estuviera engañando e incluso me sentí mal por Sebastyann, y me pregunte por que no le dije la verdad.

Ahh Ok, pero parece que te esta lastimando, porque no te lo quitas? Por lo menos una rato- lo veía entre las sombras pero no quería quitármelo, ya que era una de las pocas cosas que aun tenían alguna importancia para mí y era un recuerdo de algo que había pasado y que no quería olvidar, y lo usaba también para calmarme cada vez que tenia pesadillas o ataques de ansiedad lo giraba alrededor de mi muñeca, por eso tenía tan lastimaba la mano.

Lo mire por un momento y moví la cabeza negando, el apenas si lo noto pero no me lo volvió a pedirlo de nuevo.

Duerme un poco más, mañana será un día difícil, me dijo y me empujo ligeramente para que me acostara

Me desperté de entrada la mañana, aunque había dormido un poco más, aun estaba cansada, y vi a Elian frente a mi recargado, me parece que lo venció el sueño porque tenía los ojos cerrados, así que decidí dejarlo dormir. La mañana estaba tan helada como la noche, demasiado, incluso los huesos comenzaban a dolerme, y de repente sonó un cañonazo, quise pararme y salir para ver quién era, pero no podía moverme, me dolía demasiado el cuerpo para hacerlo, así que solo me quede quieta en ese lugar.

El sol entraba por la ventana, la temperatura aumento considerablemente y el calor inundo el lugar demasiado rápido. Elian despertó, gotitas de sudor se resbalaban por su frente.

Hace mucho calor, no?- me dijo limpiándose la frente, - creo que necesitamos encontrar mucha agua porque nos urge un baño- yo pensaba lo mismo ya que hacía mucho desde la última vez que me asee.

También escuche un cañonazo, supiste quien murió?-

No realmente, solo escuche el cañón, pero… tu como supiste que alguien cayo?- me sorprendió, ya que se veía tan tranquilo dormido, que pensé que estaría en la inconsciencia total, después de todo no había dormido bien y debería de estar lo suficientemente cansado para quedarse dormido en una guardia.

- Creo haber escuchado un cañonazo mientras dormía,- me decía tallándose los ojos,- todavía tengo sueño no lo puedo cree; por cierto disculpa por quedarme dormido, no fue mi intención-.

No te preocupes sabia que en algún momento, tu cansancio te cobraría factura, - y sonreí.

- que queda de comida?- me pregunto.

Todavía de la carne extraña y verduras cocidas que escoges,- le dije agitando las latas un en cada mano, el me arrebato las verduras cocidas y me dio mi la carne extraña, según su teoría, porque "soy más pequeño y necesitaba más proteínas y vitaminas".

Decidimos cambiar de lugar, solo por si los profesionales andaban cerca; zigzagueamos por las calles un rato pero el calor era incluso más intenso que el de los primeros días, así que nos metimos de nuevo a una de las construcciones cercanas.

Las construcciones presentaban un buen refugio ya que dentro de ellas, podías calentarte e incluso dormir un poco cómodo creo que esto molesto a los chicos del capitolio porque de repente, comenzamos a haber, incendios en algunas de las ruinas, pero Elian prefirió que nos quedáramos aquí, en lugar de salir, que si se empezaba a incendiar salíamos huyendo y ya.

Vimos en la noche al chico del distrito 10, con el ya van catorce, por lo que solo quedamos diez, si mal no recuerdo, quedamos los dos del dos, cuatro y del seis, el chico del uno, del nueve y doce, y la chica del cinco.

Bueno al parecer van a durar poco estos juegos y es un alivio.

Por ahora nos quedaremos aquí hasta mañana que se incendie el lugar o hasta que se nos acabe el agua, por lo que nos sentamos en el suelo, a comparación de los primero lugares a lo que habíamos entrado este estaba totalmente vacío y lúgubre, así que nos sentamos uno junto a otro en una esquina, donde las paredes formaban una L y nos protegían un poco del frio. El techo estaba algo destruido por lo que el frio intenso nos congelaba, el me dio la manta, me quería negar y decirle que se la quedara él, pero si hacía demasiado frio, por lo que al final me envolví con ella; aun así tenia los usos tan congelados que no podía dormir por más que lo deseara, así que comenzamos a platicar.

Como es el mar?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, pero verdaderamente tenia curiosidad.

Cierra los ojos-

-Eso que tiene que ver con el mar,-

-solo haz lo que te digo cierra los ojos,- de todas maneras no veo nada en la obscuridad por lo tanto que puedo perder, pensé

Cerré mis ojos, y sentí las manos de Elian que se abrían y cerraban alrededor de mi cara, me dio un poco de cosquillas pero lo deje continuar haciéndolo.

Ahora imagínate el cielo, azul, tan azul como el traje que usabas en la entrevista.- Recordé el horrible traje de la entrevista y el color satinado, hacia que el cielo en mi mente brillara, con destellos;

- imagínate que por más que los mires no encuentras fin hasta que te topas con el sol, un radiante sol dorado, saliendo por una línea recta que enmarca el límite del cielo, ahora imagínalo ondeando al compas de este sonido- y sentí el caracolillo que traía colgado en mi oreja y lo escuche, un ligero sonido salía de él, era suave y lento, parecía mecer a mi cielo como una cuna, se agitaba y ondeaba al compas del sonido,

- ahora arriba del sol, nace el verdadero cielo, un manto azul claro, y bajo el sol está el mar, como el reflejo del él; ondeándose, moviéndose en una danza, al compas de los sonidos de los caracoles.- En mi imaginación se veía fantástico, pero me supongo que realmente debe ser hermoso, como un montón de diamantes brillando juntos, (conozco los diamantes porque mi abuelo le dio uno a mi abuela antes de salir del capitolio).

Posterior a la imagen que dibujo en mi mente, seguimos platicando de mil cosas distintas; Elian cada vez me contaba más cosas acerca de él, de su familia, y de su hermanita, en especial cuando hablaba de ella mostraba tanto cariño y protección, que ahora entiendo porque ya no quiere estar en su distrito; eso me hace recodar a Sussan, a ella también le habrá paso lo mismo, por eso dijo que ya nada importa.

El día comenzó a llegar y ninguno de los dos había dormido nada, pero lo que era seguro es que necesitaríamos otro refugio así que decidimos salir a buscarlo de madrugada, para que el sol no nos quemara.

Después de todo lo que hemos caminado en estos días, nos dimos cuenta que no había arroyos, lagos o charcos mas grandes pero también que en algunas construcciones salía agua de las tuberías y llaves, sucia, pero hay estaba; ahora caminábamos sin un rumbo fijo, solo entrabamos y salíamos de construcciones, algunas ya se habían quemado y otras apenas comenzaban, por lo que entramos en una, tanto para descansar como para cubrirnos del sol hasta que disminuyera, porque si podía prender una construcción, no quiero imaginar lo que le puede hacer al cuerpo de humano.

Estábamos aburridos sentados sin nada más que hacer que esperar.

Bueno y algún día vas a aceptar lo que eres?- me pregunto. Casi siempre me hacia la misma pregunta y yo siempre le daba la misma respuesta, solo espero que en el Capitolio no noten a que se refiere, aunque yo sí.

-Soy lo que soy, porque era necesario y no lo puedo cambiar- dije algo molesta.

Lo mire pero detrás del había algo extraño, trate de definir que era pero no podía, se veía como un bicho feo, y como con alas.

Oye que es eso?, -se me quedo viendo , pero pensó que era una broma porque me respondió.

- Porque dices mentiras, no quieras cambiar el tema,-

- no enserio que es eso, mira hacia atrás,-

Ahora que las veía un poco más cerca parecían una especie de animal café, o alas, creo que lo que las cubre son alas, eran más o menos de 10 centímetros mucho más pequeñas que las ratas que vimos al principio, pero eran más horribles y se veían asquerosas y repulsivas, la peor parte es que eran muchas, y salían por los rincones de la casa. Salimos corriendo del lugar, porque parecía infestado de esas cosas, corrimos sin sentido y no nos dimos cuenta de su presencia hasta que nos atacó, era el chico del distrito nueve, que venía directo a mí con una navaja en la mano.

Elian respondió tan rápido que apenas si lo note; me aventó hacia atrás y caí de bruces, no entendí como pero desarmo al chico, lo noqueo y lo dejo tirado en el suelo, me jalo y comenzamos a correr de nuevo.

Sentí correr su sangre entre mis dedos, y supe que se había lastimado por defenderme.

Estas sangrando- le dije, lo jale hacia atrás, me trate de detener y fue ahí cuando paramos de correr.

- Si, creo que si, apenas si lo alcance antes que te lastimara, así que no pude evitar del todo el golpe.

Gracias;…. Mira te parece si entramos ahí, parece seguro- le dije y le señale a una construcción, el me miro y asintió con la cabeza.

Entramos a una tienda, lo sabía porque había un aparador, inmediatamente busque las llaves de agua, y parecía que la suerte si estaba de nuestro lado porque de la llave salía un chorro de agua lo bastante grande como para lavarle la mano, pero lo mejor de todo era, que el agua estaba clara, tanto como cuando purificamos la botellas, ahora entiendo como sobrevivieron los otros tributos sin el purificador.

Tenemos que curarte la herida.- le dije y lo jale hacia el chorro de agua, le lave la herida, que estaba sobre su antebrazo, y se extendida unos quince centímetros hacia abajo; aunque era larga, la realidad es que no era lo suficientemente profunda, así que solo la lave y rompí un pedazo de mi camisa y se la vende con ella.

Creo que con esto estará bien- le dije y me lave las manos de la sangre que había quedado.

Gracias-

No gracias a ti por salvarme de nuevo, pero no tenias por que hacerlo,- estaba enojada mucho, pero no sabía bien la razón; quizás porque me salvo, o por que se lastimo al hacerlo, o porque lo pudieron haber matado, mis pensamientos daban y daban vueltas en mi cabeza.

Sonó el cañón y recordé al chico del distrito nueve; ahora que lo analizo, lo dejamos inconsciente, Elian no se detuvo amatarlo, será que no quiere matar a nadie, después de todo su hermanita murió en una de las arenas a manos de un tributo como nosotros, incluso al chico del mazo quien lo remato fue la chica del uno, por lo que seguramente ocurrió lo mismo, con el chico del nueve, definitivamente alguien termino el trabajo como la primera vez.

Sonó otro cañazo más, y mis ideas se dispersaron, y sin pensarlo salimos de la tienda a ver a quienes se llevaba el aerodeslizador pero no vimos nada más que un cielo gris que se llenaba de nubes negras,

-me supongo que el clima de esta noche pronostica lluvia- dije a Elian

Si las probabilidades son inmensas,- los dos miramos una última vez al cielo y entramos de nuevo a la tienda, la revisamos de arriba abajo y no había mutos, solo unas cuentos bichos que pisamos y ya, y tampoco había muchas cosas dentro, si al caso el aparador que había visto al entrar, un mostrador, y atrás algo que parecía ropa, pero lo suficientemente desagarrado como para pensar en utilizarla, vimos caer la noche y nos asomamos por los vidrios rotos, apenas si caían unas gotas de lluvia, pero lo extraño es que se veían entre grises y negras.

Creo que no tenemos que acercarnos a ellas,- dijo Elian y volvió hacia el interior. Yo me quede hay mirando como caían las gotas negras y pegaban en el pavimento, como el precipitado que quedo en la botella que purificamos.

Pasadas un par de horas, el himno comenzó a sonar y Elian se acercó para ver a quienes de los tributos se habían llevado esta mañana, y nos sorprendió mucho ver las caras de los dos chicos del distrito dos. Que los abra matado?; ahora me pregunto cómo es que se muren los tributos a los que no veo morir, que les pasa?.

Esa pregunta me invadió toda la noche la mente y los vi morir de mil formas distintas en mis sueños, aun así parecía un juego, se morían y revivían, tanto que me daba risa en lugar de miedo y dormí tranquila casi toda la noche, también porque sabía que él estaba junto a mí, y eso en mi subconsciente era una afirmación de que estaba protegida de cualquier peligro.

Elian me despertó porque casi era de día, y le hice prometer que lo haría, ya que siempre me deja dormir de mas, pero él también se merece descansar tanto como yo; por lo que lo amenace, que si no me despertaba cuando le tocara dormir rompería la alianza que tengo con él y me iría por sí sola, así que no tuvo otra alternativa más que respetar nuestro acuerdo.

Según mis cuentas ya solo quedamos 8, estamos en la recta final, eso quiere decir que ya van a acabar los juegos, por que cuando llegan a este punto los vigilantes comienzan a utilizar métodos más sanguinariamente con los que están vivos; pero por otra parte ya quedamos menos y quizás pueda regresar a casa, la idea me hizo sonreír. Me di la vuela y lo vi, estaba dormido ahí, tirado en el suelo y mi pensamiento de querer volver se esfumo, su rostro de ángel me hacia querer estar con él, y si quería estar con él definitivamente no podía sobrevivir.

Ya es de mañana y realmente aparte de escondernos y sobrevivir no hay mucho que hacer, en la tienda había más galletas, sabían como a tierra pero aun así que tenemos algo de comida todavía; Llenamos las botellas de agua, la purificamos, si bien estaba clara, pero no estábamos seguros que no fuera toxica. Tomamos una especie de bandeja algo rota de la tienda, y nos tratamos de lavar el cuerpo, no con mucho éxito porque al fin y acabo soy chica, pero por lo menos nos refrescamos lo mas que pudimos; pasamos el día platicando y cuando sonó el himno ningún rostro ilumino el cielo.

Los días aquí, algunas veces pasan rápido, otras veces lento, pero sea cual sea el lapso del tiempo en que lo hacen, siempre pasan, como hoy; el sol ya casi se metió de nuevo y hoy no ha caído nadie, seguramente mañana si.

Cambiaron de nuevo la temperatura por que empezó abajar poco a poco hasta quedar un ambiente helado que te congelaba hasta los huesos, incluso un poco de escarcha se asomaba en las rendijas de los vidrios; la tienda no era tan cómoda, pero estábamos cubiertos por el techo y las paredes nos rodeaban, y con los pedazos de ropa que encontramos hicimos un pequeño nido (eso parecía); aun si estaba muriendo de frio.

Estaba muy cansada, y recordé las noches en el capitolio soñando con algodones rosas, pero ahora tenía pesadillas, con ratas gigantes, o cockrocch, Elian fue el que me dijo que eran los raros mutos cafés de la casa; una especie de animalillo súper resistente, que acaba con lo campos de maíz y otras comidas, la podrían hasta dejarla inservible, también sirvieron para dejar sin recursos a los distritos en los que sus alimentos e basaba solo en la comida que ellos cultivaban y las ratas extrañas eran para contagiar enfermedades y destruir las líneas de comunicación.

Deberías tratar de dormir- me dijo titiritando los dientes, el tenia tanto frio como yo.

Trato de repetirlo de nuevo, pero tenía tanto frio que no podía dormir, él se dio cuenta por la forma en la que temblaba a tratar de contestarle, e hizo algo que en realidad no me había esperado. Me jalo del brazo, hacia él y me puso su brazo sobre mi hombro acomodo mi cabeza en su hombro y me cubrió también con su saco de dormir.

Que significa esto?, porque me trata de esta manera; tenía miedo de preguntárselo, así que solo, me quede callada y en unos minutos, con el calor emanando de su cuerpo y la protección que me brindaba, el sueño me venció, y por fin era la primera vez, desde que entramos a la arena que podía dormir tranquilamente sin sueños y sin pesadillas.

Desperté entre sus brazos, nunca lo había notado pero era ralamente hermoso, su pelo color de la miel, su piel broncea, sus brazos fuertes, sentía su pecho tras mi espalda se sentía tan seguro, podría decir que ahora entendía por qué todas los tributos niñas, lo miraban tanto, voltee la cabeza hacia arriba y me tope con su mirada, era una hermosa mirada, tenía las pestañas largas y onduladas, y sus ojos me veían con tal intensidad, que solo quería poseerlo, tomarlo como si fuera de mi propiedad, el sonrió, y eso fue lo que me despertó de mi ensueño. Cierto solo uno de nosotros podía regresar, y me temía que él no esperaba hacerlo.

Me levante como si una fuerza extraña me empujara no le dije nada y lo evite durante todo el día. Trataba de dar vueltas por la pequeña tienda, evitar su mirado y cortar mis respuestas, creo que se dio cuenta porque después de un rato dejo de intentar hablarme, en la noche, en el himno, la cara del chico del distrito nueve, apareció.

Mire hacia atrás, con la pregunta de cómo murió en mi rostro y como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento Elian me respondió.

-Murió en la mañana antes que despertaras, me supongo que de frio porque estaba congelada la madrugada.-

Fue lo único que dijo, dio media vuelta y se fue, trate de esquivarlo de nuevo, pero cuando fui a sentarme y cubrirme del frio él estaba del otro lado solo; había dejado la manta, el nido y mi saco de dormir, me supongo que esta noche no habrá abrazo, pensé y me acosté en el nido. La madrugada de nuevo estaba helada, y parte de mi quería sentir de nuevo su calor, estaba dormido, e hice algo que no debía.

Me acerque a él, tome todo lo que tenia para cubrirme y me fui a su rincón, tire mi saco de dormir y algunas de las ropas rasgadas a su lado, lo tape con una parte de la cobija; él estaba acostado hacia un lado, con sus brazos entrelazados sobre su pecho, me metí entre sus brazos como un gusano, me supongo que se dio cuenta por que abrió su agarre y me permitió entrar, lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas por debajo de la manta, y me quede hay esperando a que llegar un nuevo día. Lo hice porque sabía que esto nunca se podría repetir y la verdad estar con él me hacia olvidarme donde estábamos y lo que nos pasaría.

Despertamos abrazados, esta vez los dos, nos habíamos quedado dormidos.

Creo que es tiempo de levantarnos- me dijo casi al oído, mire hacia arriba y asentí con la cabeza, no decía nada pero estaba tan feliz que creía que nada podría arruinar este momento.

Hoy tendremos que buscar comida, me lo dijo, abrió la ultima lata de verduras, comió un poco, de hecho casi nada, y me dio la lata, comí algunas pocas yo y se la regrese.

Te toca la mitad, le dije señalándole la lata, el sonrió comió otro poco mas y yo me la termine; antes de salir de la tienda y con mucho trabajo intente darme un baño, el también pero todo se complico, cuando intente lavar mi cabello, porque no podía meter la cabeza bajo el chorro, y yo sola arrojarme el agua era complicado.

Él se acercó y comenzó a arrojar el agua sobre mi cabeza, estaba helada, era algo lógico, ya que apenas había amanecido, pero era un alivio el ya no sentirme sucia; salpicaba el agua por todas partes, mi ropa estaba totalmente empapada y Elian noto algo de lo que yo no me había percatado aun, me envolvió por detrás con la manta, lo mire molesta, porque, con que nos cubriríamos?; las noches eran demasiado frías para tomar, una de las únicas cosas que nos mantenía calientes, como una toalla para secarme.

No- me dijo y me señalo con los ojos hacia abajo, como para que mirara, agache la cabeza y fue cuando note lo que él había visto, el bulto bajo la camisa era muy notorio, y aunque había ajustado la venda unas cuantas veces cuando el dormía, aun así se notaba el pequeño bulto que le había mostrado a los vigilantes en el entrenamiento;

Me quede sentada, en un rincón cubierta por la manta, sin moverme mucho, para que no la mojara tanto; Elian intentaba lavarse como yo, pero para él era más fácil, se quito la camisa y vi lo que había sentido las últimas dos noches, un hermoso y bien formado cuerpo, sus músculos enmarcaban una figura perfecta; su espalda era ancha, su abdomen estaba tan bien esculpido, que no puede dejar de admirarlo, sus brazos con lo que ayer me abrazo tiernamente, hoy se veía fuertes, y capaces de destrozarte el cráneo, cuando alzo la cabeza con el pelo mojado salpico todo a su alrededor, y se veía tan sexy, tanto, que mi mirada se perdía en su cuerpo, y de nuevo el pensamiento que fuera mío, cruzo por mi mente, hasta que sonó el cañonazo que daba aviso de la muerte de otro tributo, me pare y me asome por la puerta que daba a la calle.

Y detrás, estaban ellos, era la chica de mi distrito Sussan y el chico del distrito doce; ella se había caído por algunos de los escombros en el piso, y él se acercaba por detrás, sin pensarlo salí corriendo de la tienda, y la manta callo tras de mí, solo escuche el grito de Elian que decía mi nombre, llegue un minuto antes que el chico le clavara un pedazo de vidrio a Sussan en el cuello, la empuje hacia un lado y lo detuve, él no era más grande que yo, por lo que fue más sencillo que con los profesionales, lo deje tirado con la mano ensangrentada, ya que literalmente le arranque el vidrio de la mano, ni siquiera, puedo decir cuánto tiempo paso, tampoco que fue lo que sucedió, no sé si fue el miedo o desesperación, pero vi en su rostro como me miro fijamente al pecho, y…..

Ahhhh; eres una ch….- y antes que lo terminara de decir le encaje el mismo vidrio que el traía, en la garganta, ni siquiera pudo emitir ningún sonido antes de que el segundo cañonazo de día de hoy sonara, me quede hay de rodillas al lado del cuerpo del chico; no entendía lo que había hecho hasta que vi la sangre correr por mis manos, y el vidrio cortándome la piel, no sentía dolor, no sentía nada; él estaba muerto, yo lo había matado, era una asesina, mi cuerpo se sentía incluso más sucio que todos los últimos días sin bañarme, no podía moverme, tenía miedo y no entendía nada, dos figuras se acercaron por atrás a mí.

En que momento me pusieron la manta, sobre los hombros?; en qué momento llego Elian?, le vio lo que he hecho?, pensara que soy una maldita asesina al igual que los tributos que mataron a su hermana?; se alejara de mi ahora que mate a alguien?, porque él no quería matar a nadie. Todo esto rodeaba mi mente, pero no podía decir nada, solo salían y salían lágrimas, mis manos estaban cubiertas de rojo, y aun sostenía el vidrio, tan fuerte que no sabía si era mi sangre o la de él chico.


	7. VI La Última Oportunidad

Elian me levanto por detrás, cuando lo hizo rompí en llanto, me quito el vidrio de las manos y me sostuvo fuerte contra su pecho, mis manos cayeron a los lados estaba desesperada, y cansada, deje de gritar para solo sollozar. Me llevo a cuestas hasta la tienda, me lavo las manos e intento curar mis heridas, ya que aunque el chico no pudo defenderse, las cortadas que yo misma me había infringido al sostener el vidrio me habían traspasado varias capas de piel de la mano derecha, y aunque no me dolía aun, sabia que este alivio momentáneo no duraría para siempre, el vendo mi mano con unos de los pedazos de tela que habíamos encontrado y me dejo hay sentada sobre el nido, cubierta por la manta, me pidió que descansara un poco, y que me tranquilizara.

No podía dormirme, eso era imposible en mi estado, me cubrí la cabeza con la manta y me quede hay escondida esperando que me dijera algo, o quizá me reprendiera por lo que había hecho, cualquier cosa pero no decía nada, ni tampoco se acercaba y esto solo me preocupaba mas, me quede ahí quieta durante un rato, escondida bajo la pequeña manta, hasta que escuche unas voces cercanas.

Tu lo sabias?, le decía Elian a alguien, me supongo que Sussan por que después de mi crisis, ella estaba ayudando a Elian a traerme de regreso.

Si, lo descubrí poco antes de entrar a los juegos, la verdad, desde que estábamos en el distrito, pensé que era demasiado lindo como para que fuera un chico, él era… muy amable con todos, le gustaba enseñarnos a pelear, aunque estaba prohibido que aprendiéramos las chicas -

Si lo se me lo conto antes- me sostenía las mejillas con las manos, subían y bajaban de mis orejas, quería escuchar lo que decían pero a la vez tenia miedo de sus palabras.

Crees que este bien?- Pregunto -Sussan.

Es complicado saberlo, no se como le pudo afectar la muerte del chico- dijo Elian- por lo que vi, el no esperaba matar a nadie aquí, o por lo menos no se había echo aun a la idea-

-Bueno, pero seamos sinceros, como te puedes hacer a la idea de quitarle la vida a otra persona,-

-Tienes razón incluso a mi se me hace difícil ver la muerte entre mis manos, aunque sabia que estando aquí seria inevitable, para el, que es mas pequeño debe ser aun peor- dijo, y me di cuenta que si, él, no quería matar a nadie, pero tampoco negaba el hecho de hacerlo, esto me tranquilizo un poco.

Claro, después de todo el solo se defendió, y bueno me salvo la vida, aunque no debió hacerlo, pero pienso que este bien, demostró que no es tan débil y pequeño como se ve, quizás hasta le traiga algunos patrocinadores-

Pero, Que?, me estaban excusando de lo que había hecho, ok, son los juegos, aun así había asesinado a alguien y ellos decían que estaba bien, ni siquiera fue por defensa propia, sino por que el iba a gritar lo que soy y me dio miedo, quizá por que aun guardo la esperanza de regresar o por que tenia miedo por el, o mis padres, bueno quizás todas, pero que dijeran que estaba bien, no era exactamente lo que yo esperaba!.

-Pienso que debe ser duro, pero me siento bien porque cuando llegue el momento, el podrá hacerlo, podrá matar a aquellos de los yo no lo puedo proteger, y eso me hace sentir mejor.- Así que él lo veía de esa forma, esa es la razón de que este tranquilo conmigo hmp, piensa que yo estaría bien si el no esta, solo que él no sabe, regresar sin el solo me hundiría en tristeza, por que creo que lo quiero.

Déjame ver si entendí, me estas diciendo que quieres que el gane, a costa de tu vida?- dijo Sussan.

Si- y en su respuesta sonó sin ninguna duda.

Si, a mi también me gustaría que el ganara, ya que desde que yo entre a los juegos ya pensaba en no regresar a mi distrito, de cualquier manera la chica del distrito cinco con la que me había aliado murió, y cuando lo hizo solo esperaba a que el chico del 12 me alcanzara.- Sussan sonaba un poco molesta y a la vez sin vida como si ya nada le importara, supongo que después de todo ella no quería que yo la salvara.

El que el llegara a salvarme, no se si agrádeselo, o no, ya que después de todo solo alargo mas nuestra tortura;

Nuestra tortura?- Pregunto Elian

Si la de todos, para ustedes por que soy uno más de los que tendrán que deshacerse, y bueno yo sigo aquí- dijo sin darle importancia a sus palabras,

Sigue aquí, bueno ahora si estaba segura que no quería que le salvara la vida.

Creo que te salvo por que le agradas- por que me ayuda, aunque tiene razón ella me agrada. -hablamos un poco de ti y creo que aunque no te conoce le simpatizas.

Si pero,-

No le des mas vueltas, ayúdame, por favor ;… quiero que el sobreviva- yo?, por que yo, si quiero sobrevivir, claro que si, pero no si no puedo volver a verlo eso seria para mi como una tortura.

Estas seguro?- pregunto Sussan- aunque sepas que su vida puede ser un infirmo al regresar-

Porque me lo preguntas yo estoy seguro que quiero que regrese con vida, así tendrá mas tiempo, algo, que a mi hermana le quitaron.-

Te entiendo, se que es importante para ti, pero estas seguro de que prefieres que el sobreviva, a costa de tu vida y su libertad?- mmm que extraño, por que decía esto Sussan.

A que te refieres, por que me lo dices así?, -el pregunto, ahora su actitud segura de hace un momento había cambio a nerviosismo, lo notaba en la entonación de sus palabras

-No puedo decir, gran cosa, pero de algo estoy segura y eso es que el que el regrese vivo, no es precisamente una victoria-

Las dudas de lo que había dicho Sussan hacia un momento me comenzaban a embargar, al igual que lo que dijo en la cosecha de que ya no importaba, sus palabras quedaron grabadas en mi mente. Me moví un poco y caí sobre mi mano el dolor me hizo estremecer y sollozar, ellos lo escucharon.

Creo que despertó, será mejor que vayas a ver como esta la herida,- le dijo Elian a Sussan, si exactamente eso era lo que me temía, que me evitara. Sussan se acercó lentamente a mí, y antes que llegara me levante con mi otro brazo, como si me acaba de despertar por el dolor que sentí; realmente, me dolía demasiado, el dolor se había incrementado de manera exponencial al paso del tiempo.

-Como estas?- me ayudo a levantarme, me trataba con mucho cuidado como si fuera un niño chiquito que de un momento a otro comenzaría de nuevo a llorar.

Bien- apenas si respondí,

- Déjame ver tu mano, creo que necesitamos cambiarte la venda- me dijo y me tomo del brazo, empezamos a caminar hacia la llave de agua. Me sentía débil, como si me hubieran golpeado tanto que todos mis huesos estuvieran hechos polvo, lo extraño es que solo tenía la herida en la mano. Elian estaba esperándonos, preparando la nueva venda para mi.

Como estas?- lo mire desconcertada, no me veía con odio ni mucho menos, mas bien lo hacia con preocupación, incluso sus ojos se veía ligeramente rojos.

Estoy bien- le dije en un susurro, pero cuando quitaron la venda de mi mano, nos dimos cuenta que no estaba del todo bien, la herida al parecer se había infectado, ya que esparcían venas negras a lo largo de ella, que llegaban a mis dedos y pequeñas ampollitas la rodeaban el contorno, el color era entre rojo y morado, se veía bastante desagradable tanto que mi estomago se comenzó a revolver a pesar de que no había comido nada.

Creo que no, no estas bien,- dijo Elian con la preocupación en si rostro; me sentía mal, estaba mareada, mi cabeza estaba girando tan rápido que no me podía sostener, estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, de repente empecé a ver luces parpadeantes por todos lados, lo último que oí fue que Elian decía mi nombre repetidas veces y por fin cerré los ojos.

Estaba caminado por un pasillo, estaba lleno de una luz blanca y muy radiante, a lo largo veía hermosos paisajes, y mientras lo recorría me sentía tan tranquila como si ya todos mis miedos se hubieran esfumado, el dolor de mi mano se había ido, e incluso el horrible color rojo y morado, todo parecía haber acabado, solo que sentía que me faltaba algo, que algo no estaba bien, por mas que quería recordar que era no podía, de repente llegue a lo que parecía el final del pasillo, era un arco grande, la puerta era la luz que vi al principio del túnel, y entre.

Donde estoy?,- estaba en un lugar blanco, no había paredes techo o nada, solo color blanco por donde mirara, hasta que mis ojos se toparan con ella. Hacia el frente había una chica, era muy parecida a mi en sus rasgos y era mas o menos de mi estatura, tenia un pelo largo muy hermoso de color castaño claro, sus ojos eran iguales de un color miel intenso, eran grandes y brillaban, su cabeza estaba ligeramente empinada hacia un lado mirándome con curiosidad; estaba vestida con una túnica blanca, y con los pies descalzos.

Esto es la muerte?- el cielo?. O el infierno?, donde estoy?- le pregunte

Ni estas muerta, ni es el cielo, ni el infierno,- me respondió entre risitas y con una vos muy dulce e infantil, y dejando en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa que me invadió, por un momento, me hizo sentirme cálida, como lo había hecho alguien hace un tiempo, aunque en este momento no recordaba quien.

- a no?... entonces, donde estoy?- le volví a preguntar

Solo estas en tu sueño, pero lo siento tiene que despertar, - y al terminar la frase, como si ella me hubiera mandado de nuevo a la conciencia, desperté con los brazos de Elian alrededor de mi, sosteniéndome fuerte, tanto que me dolía, aun así no me quise mover para no molestarlo, seguramente le costó haber dormido, levante un poco la cabeza y me asome por arriba de sus hombros, frente a nosotros estaba Sussan sentada en el piso,

Hola despertaste- me dijo sonriendo, con los ojos casi cerrados por el cansancio.

Si- le dije moviendo un poco la cabeza,

Como te sientes? -

- Mejor, la palabra salió en un murmullo bajo, para no despertarlo.

Que bueno; después que te desmayaste, Elian no se separo de ti ni un segundo, tendrá un rato que se durmió, aunque no creo que despierte tan rápido, estaba exhausto, después de revisar una y otra vez tu mano, no sentiste nada?

No- de nuevo me moví la cabeza para contestarle

Que se supone que tenia que sentir, que tenia mi mano?, la jale un poco hacia arriba y vi el vendaje al igual que hace un rato, solo que este estaba a un mas apretado que el anterior, ya que tenia un poco hinchados los dedos, pero cuando mire con mas detenimiento en las partes que no me alcanzaba a cubrir el vendaje habida algo extraño, la piel estaba entre azul y morada como un moretón gigante que rodeaba la mano.

Me señale la mano, para preguntarle a Sussan que significaba eso, ella me miro y solo dijo,

-cuando desperté Elián te explicara lo que creemos que sucedió, pienso que a él, le corresponde, decírtelo.

Duerme- le dije.- de cualquier manera yo ya me desperté, prometo que si algo pasa grito bien fuerte.

Segura- Sussan recalco.

Si de verdad,- dije casi sin sonido, y moviendo un poco mi cabeza para asentir.

Veía a Elián sobre mí, sabia que las cosas con mi mano no iban bien, incluso que quizás moriré antes que acaben de matarnos los demás, pero estos momentos, en los que estaba entre sus brazos, me hacían pensar en un mundo Utópico en el que los dos estuviéramos juntos. Me imaginaba en un lugar frente al hermoso mar que había pintado en mi imaginación, o en una tienda parecida a la de mis padres, o solos en uno de los hermosos pisos del Capitolio, pero el despertar de mis ensoñaciones era incluso peor que despertar aquí todos los últimos días.

El dolor de mi mano, cada vez aumentaba mas y mas y ya, no solo era hay, sino que se había extendido por todo mi brazo, la venas negras que esta mañana estaban en mi mano, en este momento ya se habían recorrido hasta mi codo, sabia que si se extendían mas el dolor aumentaría pero no sabia que hacer. Sussan y Elian seguían dormidos, por lo que pensé que seria mejor dejarlos descansar, total ellos tampoco podía hacer nada por mi. Veía las negras líneas hacerse mas largas conforme pasaban las horas pero no quería despertarlos, aun no, no después de todos los problemas que seguramente les he causado.

Elian despertó, casi cuando la tarde comenzó a llenar la tienda de color naranja, levanto su brazo ligeramente, aunque al hacerlo se dio cuenta que ya estaba despierta.

Hola,- dije, no quería que viera mi mano, y la moví un poco para ocultarla de su mirada,-

Como estas?- me dijo al oído

Mejor, el dolor ha disminuido un poco-mentí.

Eso me parece bien, pensé que te dolería mas,- se iba a levantar, yo estaba sobre su brazo, y lo sostuve, - no te vayas, aun…, quedemos un momento mas así, por favor- sus ojos se fijaron sobre mi rostro y asintió.

No decíamos nada, solo nuestras miradas estaban entre los dos, de repente y como si un rayo me trajera a la realidad mi brazo comenzó a dolerme, y no pude evitar el gritito que salió de mi garganta, el jalo mi brazo hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de la venas negras que rodeaban.

Au- aunque trate de resistir, se dio cuenta que si ciertamente el dolor había aumentado al igual que la intoxicación, ya que las venas se extendían casi a tocar mi hombro derecho

-Porque no me lo dijiste antes?- me pregunto entre gritándome y regañándome.

Porque no quería molestar- y tampoco quería que el me dejara de abrazar,- de cualquier manera no creo que esto tenga solución, por lo que para que hacer mas grande el problema,- le clame, enojada.

Quizá, podríamos encontrar una solución,-

Por dios ni siquiera sabemos que tengo, dime que clase de cortada por más profunda que sea se hace de esta manera, alguna vez has visto una enfermedad así por que yo no- le dije

Tienes razón,- me dijo ya mas tranquilo- por mas que lo pensé cundo estabas dormido, no encontraba que clase de enfermedad podía tener estos síntomas, sé que no la hay, por lo que me supongo debe de ser una invención del Capitolio, aunque creo que se como la contrajiste, definitivamente agua, cunado lavamos la herida,-

Si eso fue lo que pensamos- dijo Sussan detrás de nosotros.- por cierto por que no me dijiste cuando te despertaste, que se habían extendido esas cosas por tu brazo, quizás debería haber apretado un poco más el vendaje.- por que me tratan así, no soy un niño, pensé.

Ok, discúlpenme, por no decírselos pero, por que hacen esto?, que no deberían preocuparse por si mismos, por que les recuerdo que ya solo quedamos cinco y aquí estamos tres.

Creo que tendremos que buscar algo que comer,- Elian, no presto atención a lo que había dicho y se levanto, saco tres botellas de agua purificada, me dio una y la otra a Sussan.

Si creo que si tenemos que buscar comida- remarco Sussan, y así evadiera mi pregunta.

Por cierto Sussan tu como sobreviviste, habías dicho que eras aliada de la chica del cinco, eso seria mas complicado, me refiero a conseguir comida?- pregunto Elian.

Bueno, antes de aliarme con Rom la chica del cinco, había alcanzado a tomar una de las mochilas que contenían una caja de galletas y una botella de agua con una botellita adentro, pero como dices cundo me alié con ella fue mas complicado por que éramos dos. Casi después de dos días sin comer, estábamos merodeando por una de las construcciones, vi salir a unos animalillos parecidos a unos que había visto en mi distrito, eran cafés, como con alas y algo repulsivos la única diferencia con los de mi distrito es que eran mas grandes, y recordé que cuando era pequeña me las comía, no es que me gustaran, mas bien un juego de niños, sabia que no hacían daño, y pensé que quizás, estas eran parecidas y no me harían daño tampoco, así que aplaste una y me la comí, después de comprobar que no eran toxicas, Rom aun no quería comérselas por lo que pensamos en cocinarlas en uno de los incendios, eso las haría menos desagradables, así fue como nos alimentamos hasta que nos encontramos con ustedes.

Bueno entonces ahora tendremos que buscar comida, o cockrocch- dijo Elian sonriendo, luego me miro cambio su expresión y termino. -Creo que tú no, tú te quedaras aquí mientras ella y yo buscamos. -

Porque?, no soy tan inútil, creo que podría atrapar algunas, - le dije, pero lo que dijo después no me lo esperaba.

Quizás pero no quiero que nos atrases,-

Pero no los atrasaría, trataría de ir a su nivel, mas aparte el quedarme aquí no ayudaría a nadie tampoco.-

Aun así, seria solo un estorbo, no nos dejarías concentrarnos y eso solo nos pondría en peligro a todos.- me lo dijo de manera ruda, y me hizo sentir, como si fuera totalmente inútil, así que accedí a quedarme, después de todo como él dijo solo les estorbaría.

El día paso, pero ellos no regresaban, la noche ya había cubierto completamente el cielo, lo único que me tranquilizaba era que no se oyó ningún cañonazo durante el día, y cuando el himno comenzó a sonar, me preocupe, por que a lo mejor vería sus rostros y me asome, pero cuando estaba acabando ellos entraron en la tienda, con una mochila que contenía unas cuantas de las cosas asquerosas.

Creo que es hora de la cena- me dijo Elian cuando entro,

No tengo hambre- le respondí, aunque si tenia y mucha pero seguía enojado por lo que había dicho, sabia que el tenia razón, pero eso no disminuía mi molestia.

Tienes que comer,- y me dio una caja de galletas- le di la mitad a Sussan tu come estas, -

No quiero gracias, se las regrese y me fui a acostar. Sussan se acercó a mí, y me dijo en secreto.

-Él estaba preocupado por ti, no quería que te pasara nada, como sabia que te opondrías a dejarnos ir solos aunque te lo dijéramos bien, por eso dijo esas palabras, pero en realidad no las sentía, estuvo muy preocupado todo el camino, tenia miedo de que si te acelerabas mucho, se podría extender las marcas mas rápido, así que, no sea tan dura con el, después de todo realmente le importas.- me dijo y se levanto, si sabia que esto era cierto pero por que no me lo dijo desde un principio, a lo mejor, me hubiera quedado, no espera, tienen razón; siendo sincera, no me abría quedado muy en paz si me hubiera pedido las cosas tranquilamente; me levante y fui hasta el, estaba comiendo uno de los bichos extraños,

Discúlpame- dijo, me miro, con su hermosa carita de niño triste.

- No discúlpame tu a mi, me porte de manera muy infantil lo siento,- me senté junto al el y tome una de los bichos raros, me la quito, y dijo- te disculpo si te comes esto,- y me dio las galletas, tome una, la partí a la mitad y le di un pedazo - lo mismo va para ti- dije, nos miramos y comenzamos a reír.

Después de dos días sin muertes y mi estado de salud decreciendo, con mi piel amarilla como un pedazo de papel, cada vez mas débil y brotando desde mi mano un dolor punzante por todo mi cuerpo; con mi temperatura inestable que subía y bajaba, y las marcas llegando casi a mi cuello, me hecho a la idea de que pronto voy a morir y así de repente la voz de Claudius Tempesting sonó en el estadio.

Queridos tributos, es tiempo de que el Capitolio les de un regalo por su valentía- si, como no pensé mas bien ya quieren que se termine, pero de que se preocupan, yo creo que un par de días mas y tendrán uno menos, a mi. - todos los tributos están invitados a un festín en la Cornucopia, y no solo podrán encontrar comida, si no un equipo médico que curara sus heridas, a fin de que todos los que aun están en el estadio, tengan las mismas posibilidades de ganar.

Jaja, lo único que quieren es que nos juntemos para masacrarnos unos a otros, no?- le dije a Elian- claro que no vamos ir, después de todo si se quedan aquí lo mas seguro es que uno de ustedes gane- ambos me voltearon a ver con resentimiento como reprochando mi comentario.

Las reglas son sencillas- prosiguió la voz del cielo, -primero, todos los tributos tienen prohibido atacarse durante el festín, esto es aproximadamente durante una hora, después de este tiempo, las actividades seguirán de manera normal; segunda, solo los tributos, afectados pueden acceder a las medicinas y equipo medico provisto por el capitolio, al igual, la comida se proporcionara solo a aquellos que estén presentes en el festín y no se podrá llevar, a excepción de algunas latas como recompensa a los tributos que lleguen primero.

Por ultimo, la cornucopia, se abrirá exactamente cuando el sol este en lo mas alto del cielo y partir de ese momento comenzara la cuenta regresiva de una hora exactamente; queridos tributos, los esperamos el día de mañana puntuales. Y como siempre que la suerte siempre, siempre este de su lado.

Con esto termino la trasmisión del Capitolio.

Los vigilantes se volvieron locos, ahora que piensan, esta bien si quieren que termine, pero para que curar las heridas de los tributos, aunque eso haría que fuese una pelea mas sangrienta, y eso atraería toda la atención de Capitolio, quizás subirían un poco las apuestas, pero aparte de eso que otra ventaja les puede ofrecer curarnos, y juntarnos a todos en la Cornucopia por un periodo de tiempo; aun sin tomar en cuenta esto, el encontrarnos con Sery y Ademont seria demasiado peligroso, aunque tenemos la ventaja en numero pero en este momento yo soy inútil.

Ja, eso es, ellos no quieren curarnos, quieren poner una trampa lo suficientemente atractiva, para que así Elian, Sussan y yo salgamos de nuestro escondite, seguro Ademont y Sery ya nos buscaron y no pudieron encontrarnos, y como?, ni siquiera hemos podido cambiar de lugar por que Elian prefiere que yo casi no me mueva, estoy segura, de que ya se dieron cuenta de eso los vigilantes, por lo tanto, la única manera de hacernos salir a todos de nuestro escondite, es ofrecer algo relacionado conmigo, obvio, por un poco de comida ellos no saldrían, ellos me están usando como carnada, para atraerlos, después de todo aunque yo me curara, Ademont y Sery acabarían conmigo fácilmente si no estuviera Elian.

No vamos a ir- dije volteando a ver a Elian aunque en su mirada se mostraba una resolución totalmente distinta a la mía.

Pues, creo que es una oportunidad única dado tu estado, me gustaría no llevarte, pero según lo que entendí, necesitas estar presente tanto para comer, como para que te curen. -

Que estas diciendo, dejándome de un lado, es imposible que salgamos de hay con vida, en cuanto nos vean, Sery y Ademont nos atacaran, no creo que les importe mucho las reglas.-

Quizás pero no creo que lo hagan, después de todo eso es desafiar al Capitolio, y para cualquiera de los dos seria un pena de muerte, mas aparte, suponiendo que respetaran el tiempo establecido, tenemos una hora para entrar y salir de la cornucopia antes de que ellos comiencen a atacarnos, por lo tanto, si entramos exactamente cuando el sol esta en lo alto y salimos antes de que el tiempo se acabe, quizá podremos escondernos de nuevo.

Claro, ahora lo mas importante, es que te curemos esa mano, por que si no es posible que la pierdas, y creo que puedes necesitar tu mano derecha en un futuro-

Eh, todavía pensaban en mi futuro, que no veía que mi salud ya estaba tan deteriorada que para poder pararme tenia que sostenerme de algo.

- tampoco tenemos comida, mas que algunos cockrocch que encontramos ayer, pero de hay en fuera, todos estamos débiles por que no nos hemos alimentado, podremos comer algo mas si vamos,- siguió Sussan.

- eso también nos deja en desventaja- le conteste

Si quizá pero necesitamos comer, los cockrocch no son suficientes ya.-

Ya deja de quejarte, tenemos que ir- dijo Elian; -Vamos a prepararnos para mañana, están conmigo?- pregunto,

Sussan respondió inmediatamente y yo solo me quede callada, no quería ir y mucho menos que fuéramos los tres, después de todo el que siguieran con la idea de salvar mi vida ya era demasiado pesado para mi, y ahora querían arriesgar su vida para curarme.

Que no ven que es una trampa?- dije molesta.

No te preocupes tanto,- dijo Sussan, -también necesitamos las provisiones, que les darán a los tributos como recompensa, ya que de menos necesitamos comer, para pasar otros dos días mas.

Entonces yo no voy- les dije.

Estas loca, es una muy buena oportunidad para curarte, por que no quieres ir?- exclamo Elian.

Porque solo seria un estorbo, no lo dijiste tu la ultima vez. Que no sirvo de nada, sin mi tendrán el tiempo necesario para entrar, salir y perderlos-

Si tú no vas, prometo que dejo que me maten. - Espeto

Ahora el loco eres tu, si quieren comida por mi esta bien, entren y salgan, solo que yo no voy a ir,- Remarque.

Aunque tenga que llevarte a rastras, te voy a llevar, no me importa, lo que digas, -

No, - estaba eufórica, y enojada, estaba gritando, cosa que casi nunca hacia, el había logrado sacarme totalmente de mis casillas.

Pues ya te lo dije, no me importa, te voy a llevar y salvare tu vida me cueste lo que me cueste, -

Para que?, que te importa lo que me pase?, Que diablos soy para ti?-

Eso no es importante ahora, entiéndelo, vas a ir- Concluyó

No es importante?, el que una persona quiera arriesgar su vida por otra, no es importante?, incluso estas decidiendo por Sussan, para que me quieres salvar, de cualquier manera no voy a sobrevivir, entonces que caso tiene que me cure?-

Te quiero salvar por que... tú eres importante para mí, no es suficiente-

-Ni siquiera soy una chica, para que digas que estas enamorado de mi. Soy chico, no una chica, entiende-

Y si lo estoy?- dijo

Si como no, de la única manera en la que tú me ves, es como si yo fuera tu hermana,- le dije y cuando comencé a decir estas palabras no me pude detener, todo salió como vomito que sentía atorado en mi garganta.

Yo no soy tu hermana, soy una persona totalmente distinta, crees que no lo sabía. Sé que todo lo que haces es por que no pudiste salvarla a ella; yo no te importo, solo me sustituiste en tu cabeza, pero yo no soy tu hermana, entiende, y no pienso ir

Ya te lo dije, no me importa lo que pienses, aunque tenga que llevarte a la fuerza lo hare - me dijo, su tono había cambiado completamente, estaba tranquilo, aunque su expresión era triste, me miro hacia abajo y me dejo hay, Sussan también solo se fue.

Si sé que me excedí con mis palabras, aunque ya lo había pensado muchas veces, desde que el me había llamado por el nombre de su hermana lo sabia, pero para mi esto era totalmente distinto, yo si lo quería a él, no a la imagen de alguien mas y saber esto me dolía, que el me viera como ella y no como lo que soy realmente, para mi era muy doloroso.

Estaba sentada fuera de la tienda, era de madrugada y no podía dormir por el dolor incesante que rodeaba mi cuerpo, Sussan salió y se sentó a un lado.

Que haces aquí deberías descansar, mañana será un día agitado, o enserio crees que Elian te dejara aquí sola, -

No sabia que el no haría, así que tenia que encontrar una manara de convencerlo.

Creo que lo estas malinterpretando,- Prosiguió, - no creo que sea solo porque te pareces a su hermana por lo que hace esto, mas bien creo que al principio, lo era, pero ahora la forma en la que se compota contigo, el me recuerda a mi padre,-

Que extraño, pense de hecho que no tenía familia, pero al parecer después de todo si la tiene.

Mi padre hacia todo lo que podía por ella, - me supongo que se refería a su mama, - daba hasta lo imposible para su bienestar-

No creo que sea eso le conteste, -

-El dar la vida por alguien amado, es mas que un amor fraternal, es un fuerte sentimiento que te embriaga; si, muchos de los tributos por desesperación se hacen voluntarios por sus hermanos, pero lo que yo veo en el, es un sentimiento totalmente diferente, no es desesperación, si no mas bien . Amor, si eso.-

-Eso lo dices solo para que vaya mañana, y no lo hare-.

-No importa, tomes la decisión que tomes, no creo que él te deje lastimarte, así que mejor reconsidéralo- entro a la tienda.

No sé que creer, por un lado esta el tratándome como si fuera su hermana y por el otro Sussan diciéndome todo lo contrario.

El clima, se volvió helado de nuevo, mis huesos dolían, me sentía cansada y por alguna razón extraña me quede dormida,

-Donde esta?- Escuchaba entre la sombras-

-No puede ser que se haya quedado a fuera verdad? -

Sentí unos brazos hirviendo alrededor de mi cuerpo,

-Esta hirviendo en fiebre, por que se quedo aquí-

Creo que esta empeorando, ve, las líneas casi llegan a su corazón, no se por qué pero pienso que eso es malo-

-Ellos van a curarlo- dijo,- es hora de que nos vayamos-

-Estas seguro?

-No quiere que te pongas en peligro, así que si vamos a ir, tienes que calmarte, y también, tienes que estar consiente, que uno de nosotros no regresa con vida, o quizás los tres moriremos?-

-Discúlpame Sussan, sé que el tenia razón al decir que yo había decidido por los tres, pero en este momento no pienso en nada mas que en salvarlo, te comprendería, si quisieras esconderte, o dejarnos ahora-

No, te pienso acompañar, pero es hora de que te hagas a la idea que no me podrás salvar, después que la lleves con los médicos, y salga curada, te necesitara junto a ella, para se recupere, -

Porque no lo haces tú por que no te quedas tu junto a ella, yo me encargo de Sery y Ademont-

No, tienes que ser tu, si ella te pierde querrá morir contigo, así que, hasta que el final llegue, tu tienes que permanecer con ella-

Quería hablar, decirles que no, que me dejaran morir, que se salvaran ellos y me dejaran ya estar en paz, pero no podía hablar, ni siquiera verlos, o moverme.

Estas segura-

Y aunque no escuche la respuesta de Sussan por que mi inconciencia me alcanzo sabia lo que ella había respondido, y esto llenaba de pesar mi corazón.


	8. VII El Despertar

Noooooo!

Por favor, ven conmigo, - grite desesperada- tienes razón en todo, soy una chica, quiero que estés a mi lado, lo dije, ahora ven conmigo, - lo gritaba mientras llegaba a la luz, por ultimo dos palabras casi inaudibles salieron de mi boca, mientras caía al vacío- Te amo.

El dolor me asfixiaba, no podía respirar me sentía morir, mi corazón apenas si palpitaba. Entre susurros escuche que decían.

Chica de 15 años con heridas en la mayor parte del cuerpo, fracturas en la pierna izquierda y el brazo derecho, 6 costillas rotas, y quemaduras de segundo grado en la parte izquierda del rostro y el pecho -

Por dios como pudo sobrevivir- dijo otra persona.

- Me parece que los otros dos estaban peor, y ya saben no debe morir por ningún motivo,- dijo otro.

No comprendía que había pasado ralamente, pero dentro de mi sabia que algo faltaba, mas haya del dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo, algo oprimía mi corazón como si una par de manos lo apretaran con tanta crueldad que de momento a otro dejaría de respirar y sin pensarlo, dejaba salir mis lagrimas. Yo sabia que algo dentro de mi no estaba bien, ¿porque me siento tan triste?.

Cuando desperté por primera vez estaba en cuarto azul, en una camilla fría de metal, sobre mí una luz brillante y un montón de bolsas conectadas a mi cuerpo desde largas agujas provenientes de mis brazos, tenia las manos atadas a los lados por unas correas, y en menos de un minuto me sumergí de nuevo en la inconciencia.

Dormía despertaba, dormía despertaba, no conocía cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni tampoco que era real, vivía entre dos mundos, sin embargo ambos eran terribles; en uno, estaba en un cuarto de mosaicos azules y en el otro estaba en una destruida ciudad; en uno corría por mi vida y en otro estaba atada a una cama; en uno ratas gigantes me atacaban y en otro una cantidad innumerable de agujas estaban enterradas en mi cuerpo, atada a miles de cables, bolsas de suero y medicinas. Que había pasado? Que hacia aquí?; eran las preguntas que me embargaban, en ambos lugares. Ni siquiera sabía ralamente, había entrado a los juegos, o solo era un mal sueño, hasta que un día sin más logre despertar por más de un minuto.

Mire de nuevo el cuarto azul, ahora era ligeramente diferente, la camilla se había convertido en una cama, la cantidad de bolsas se había reducido a solo unas cuantas, y la brillante luz ya no estaba. Entro alguien, me le quede mirando mientras revisaba aparatos y anotaba cosas en unas hojas; ella solo sonrió, intente hablar, preguntarle que era lo que había pasado, que hacia aquí, pero no pude; repentinamente como un flas back apareció una persona en mi mente, un chico alto, con la piel aceitunada y los ojos verdes con una túnica roja, no recordaba quien era, pero sabia lo que era, un Avox. ¡Me volvieron uno de ellos!

La imagen de ser uno de ellos, se clavo dentro de mi, ¿Qué falta tan grande pude haber cometido para tener este destino?; mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse con este pensamiento, salían unos pitidos de los aparatos tras de mi, que cada vez se hacia mas constantes, empecé a ver imágenes aleatorias de muchas cosas, de mi abuelo, de mi madre, de mi padre, la primera vez que vi a mi hermano; ellas me arrastraban hacia el centro de un torbellino, lo ultimo que escuche fue un largo pitido y que la enfermera gritaba código azul.

La imagen se había detenido al llegar a un pasillo, era blanco, y al final de él, había una deslumbrante luz, llegue a ella y entre a un cuarto. Me parecía familiar, aunque seguía sin recordar nada en concreto.

Al entrar me sorprendí de sobremanera, tanto que casi caigo hacia atrás de la impresión; me vi a mi misma sentada en el suelo, pero… tenia el cabello largo, como una chica y no como chico como regularmente lo tengo. Me acerque un poco y mirarla mas de cerca, sus facciones eran delicadas, muy parecidas a las mías, aunque sus ojos eran color miel, no como los míos;

- siento que esto ya lo viví,- pensé.

Pero lo que mas llamo mi atención era su triste mirada, y lagrima brillante cayendo al suelo; ¿Si realmente era yo, porque lloraba?.

Quien eres tu?- pregunte.

Yo- ella levanto la cabeza ligeramente hacia mi, - yo… me llamo Merry- Cuando dijo su nombre recordé algo, aunque no la reconocía, estaba segura que lo había escuchado en algún lugar; si, claro, alguien me había llamado con ese nombre antes. Trate de recordar quien, sabia que era importante, y repentinamente vi como, el que hasta hace un momento era un lugar blanco, ahora estaba lleno de imágenes de un particular evento, Los Juegos del Hambre.

Empecé haber como se formaban lo que supongo mis recuerdos desde, la chica delgadita que fue seleccionada, luego una chica… mmm Sussan se propuso voluntaria, cuando apareció mi nombre, lo que paso en el desfile, el piso de tributos del distrito 6, el chico Avox, el entrenamiento, y en ese momento me detuve.

Había algo extraño, algunas imágenes estaban totalmente borrosas, en particular algo o mas bien alguien, del que solo se veían, una figura, una hermosa sonrisa, o unos ojos verdeaqua mirando con ternura, como los de un pequeño cachorro; una punzada en mi pecho me hizo cerrar los ojos, parte de mi sabia que no debía seguir mirando.

Míralo,- dijo la chica a mi lado, casi gritándome,- Recuérdalo- remarco.

Abrí mis ojos de nuevo para ver las imágenes siguientes, latas de comida extraña, ratas mutantes, animalillos cafés con alas y botellas de agua negra. Al pazo de mis recuerdos, la figura tomaba forma, era alta, y por el contorno, fuerte, músculos marcados, incluso a través de chamarra que llevaban los tributos; esa figura estaba hay en todas las imágenes, cuidándome, abrazándome, protegiéndome, incluso al verla solo como un dibujo mal formado, sentía una indescriptible calidez brotando desde dentro; ¿pero quien era?.

Recuerda- se oyó un susurro lejano, volví la mirada hacia abajo y la chica ya no estaba.

Observaba como los muros blancos, se tornaban de colores, con un montón de momentos distintos, pero aun la imagen de la figura continuaba oculta, como fotografías mal tomadas; ahora era indudable que los juegos del hambre habían ocurrido y que yo había sido una pieza en ellos.

En mi cabeza, parte de mi quería olvidar todo lo que ahora veía entre los muros, todo lo que sucedió en esas tortuosas semanas en la arena, pero mi corazón quería verlos, recordar de quien era esa figura que no lograba distinguir, aunque después me arrepintiera de ello.

Me enfoque en una imagen en particular, era una cálida sonrisa, la imagen se abría lentamente al prestar atención, empecé por ver sus labios, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus hermosos ojos, y su cabello.

Me quede quieta, durante un momento que pareció una eternidad, y entonces, su voz me regreso a la arena en la que habíamos pasado nuestros últimos momentos juntos y como si lo viviera de nuevo, regrese al punto exacto en el que todo termino.

Mmmm, que sucedió?- dije entre dormida, intentaba abrir mis ojos sin embargo me sentía muy cansada, tenia entumidas las piernas y los brazos; tras unos momentos de somnolencia mire a mi alrededor; las paredes de piedra rodeaban mi campo de visión, y una chica vestida de azul estaba a un lado de mi, tenia cabello rubio, y aunque parecía venida del capitolio por las pestañas tan largas color turquesa y las uñas, aunque todo lo demás en ella se veía muy normal; yo estaba conectada a unas bolsa por los brazos, me parce que era sangre, y llegaba a la mitad por lo que me supongo ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que llegamos.

Ya despertaste, - dijo Elian Sonriendo-

Si ya me siento mucho mejor, pero… que hacemos aquí, había dicho que no quería venir- mi vos salía pausada y con mucho trabajo, aunque ya me sentía mejor y el dolor ya había casi desaparecido, aun me sentía débil, baje la cabeza para ver mi mano, todavía quedaba un poco de la infección, ya que se veían en ella unas cuantas líneas moradas.

Y Sussan, ¿Dónde esta Sussan?,- pregunte asustada.

-Ella esta comiendo, no te preocupes-

Y tu, por que no estas comiendo?-

Estaba esperando que despertaras, para hacerlo juntos, toma- me acerco un plato, en el había unos panecitos rellenos de algo, le di un pequeño mordisco, estaban deliciosos.

-Come un poco mas, necesitas comer todo lo que puedas ahora, para que tengas un poco de fuerza, -

-Cuanto tiempo a pasado?- todavía estaba desconcertada.

- aproximadamente de unos veinte minutos.

Y Ademont y Sery?-

-Ellos… Sery estaba lastimada, al parecer tuvieron un problema y se lastimo una pierna, también la están curando, y Ademont, la verdad es que nos estaban esperando-

Y no los atacaron?-

No, estaba seguro que respetarían las reglas del juego, a pesar de que eso no incluye que no nos siguán-

Mmm, entonces?-

Sussan y yo ideamos un plan para separarlos, Primero ella saldrá de la Cornucopia, e inmediatamente después yo saldré contigo al otro lado, posteriormente, cada uno tendrá que vencer a quien lo siga- su mirada picara, me dio un poco de risa, pero inmediatamente recobre la compostura y dije.

Entonces, que pasara si la atrapan?- aunque la respuesta era obvia, el que él lo dijera confirmaba lo que Sussan había dicho antes, de que uno de nosotros no debería sobrevivir.

Si, la atrapan, pues lo mas seguro es que muera, pero mas importante si no la atrapan, y quedáramos 4 vivos, estriara convencido que ella es un adversario mas a vencer.

Lo que Elian estaba diciendo, era que si ella no moría, o en todo caso, ella sobreviviera, ella se convertiría en nuestro enemigo y probablemente tendríamos que matarla, al comprender sus palabras mi corazón se encogió.

Creo que no debimos venir- tome otro pequeño pedazo del panecillo, el bajo sus hombros apesadumbrado, pero de un momento a otro cambio su expresión.

Eso no importa ahora; debemos comer mucho para sobrevivir,- corto un pedazo de su panecillo y me lo acerco a la boca. Me mordí los labios y acepte el pedazo de pan.

Sabes hay algo que me gustaría que supieras, antes que otra cosa ocurra;…- guardo silencio unos momentos, se alzó un poco y me miro directamente a los ojos.

Te equivocaste-

eh!,- quede aturdida

- si te equivocaste.,- reclamo- lo que dijiste con respecto a mi hermana, puedo asegurarte que es mentira; para mi tu eres alguien especial pero no por que yo la remplace contigo, no puedo negar que el parecido físico es demasiado, e incluso no puedo negar que al principio cuando te vi si llamaste mi atención por esa razón, pero cuando te comencé a observar me di cuenta de que sus personalidades son totalmente opuestas. Siendo muy sincero, ella era toda un pequeña dama, y tu, bueno como lo mencionaste tu… eres todo un chico-

No se por qué pero su comentario me ofendió un poco, aunque me sentí también muy feliz que me dijera esto, porque de esa manera él no me veía solo como algo mas que un recuerdo.

Para cambiar el tema, ya que no tenia nada que decir continuo- y bueno algún día aceptaras lo que eres, aunque realmente no me importa, por que estoy seguro, me gustaría que lo dijeras, aunque fuera solo una ves,- sabia que se refería, a que era chica, pero aun así me hice como la que no lo entendió

Que?- dije.

El que me des la razón de lo que yo se desde un principio- concluyo.

Iba a tomar otro pedazo de los panes, cuando el tomo mi mano y la llevo a su pecho.

- Quiero que entiendas que tu eres la única persona en el mundo que ha logrado llegar a este lugar-y con mi mano entré la suyas se arrancó el pequeño caracolillo que llevaba en el cuello y lo encerró entre mis dedos.

Lo encerré en mi mano, su textura era rugosa, pero a la ves lisa, mire hacia Elian y negué con la cabeza; el apretó mas mis manos.

Quiero que tu lo resguardes y aunque pase lo que pase, aunque ambos no logremos salir de este lugar, aun quiero que esto siempre lo lleves junto a tu pecho, en el lugar mas cercano a tu corazón, para que nunca olvides, que a pesar de estar en este inferno, pudimos conocernos y aunque solo fue un minuto, un segundo, no importa para mi fue uno de los momentos mas preciados en mi vida.

Sus palabras, me sonaban a despedida, y aunque ya me imaginaba que el final se encontraba cerca, que él lo dijera, me hacia un hueco desde mi estomago que subía hasta mi garganta, me dejaba sin aire y no pude evitar dejar salir mas lagrimas.

Hay que bonita pareja, aunque extraña- entrando en la cornucopia, las palabras sarcásticas de Ademont, me hicieron bajar las manos - pero que triste destino, pero no deberían de preocuparse tanto, ya que ambos se verán en su muerte.

El odio que irradiaba de su mirada, era tan intenso que un par de escalofríos recorrieran mi columna vertebral dejando una sensación helada en mi cuerpo. Pero me temía que ese era nuestro mejor escenario y parte de mi lo esperaba con ansias.

Bueno, los dejo, para que se despidan, después de todo yo seré el vencedor-estas ultimas palabras, las dijo tan seguro que no me quedo mas que aceptar mi realidad.

La hora se acercaba con cada minuto que pasaba, lo peor es que los minutos se pasaban tan rápido, como si se estuviera acelerando la hora de nuestra muerte poco a poco.

Es hora de irnos- me miro Elian,

Claro;- me empecé a quitar las cintas que sujetaban las agujas en mi brazo, cuando la chica de bata azul comento con el acento típico del capitolio.

Creo que aun no se elimina todo el veneno,-.

Cuanto tardara en eliminarse todo el veneno?- pregunte,

Aproximadamente unos treinta minutos, después de todo varia la respuesta según del paciente-

No, es demasiado, creo que por el momento es suficiente; me arranque la primera cinta del brazo.

Podemos esperar unos minutos mas - dijo Elian, el que esperáramos reduciría el tiempo de escape y por lo menos quería darle un amplio margen de ventaja a Sussan para que lograra perder a Sery, y que su sobrevivencia dependiera solo de la decisión que ella tomara y no por factores externos a ella como yo.

Creo que no?- saque la aguja que daba a la bolsa del lado izquierdo que tenia sangre.

Detente - dijo la chica, - te vas a lastimar,- Elian tomo mis manos

No, tenemos que irnos ahora.- dije casi gritando, la chica al ver la desesperación que tenia, bajo la cabeza, se acercó a mi y dijo muy tranquilamente.

-Hay una forma, para detener la absorción del venero; si ahora cortamos el tratamiento el veneno se correrá mas rápido y solo tendrás un par de horas a lo mucho, antes que se expanda totalmente por tu cuerpo y llegue a tu corazón y órganos vitales, pero… podemos inyectarte. -

Inyectarla,- la mirada de Elian mostro una verdadera curiosidad por las palabras de la chica, ella prosiguió, y ahora no me lo decía a mi sino a él.

-Podemos inyectar una cantidad alta de antídoto en las venas para que se corra por la sangre, pero… bueno, con la cantidad excesiva en de antídoto en su cuerpo, ella no podrá hacer nada, no podrá moverse o siquiera hablar, todos sus músculos quedaran paralizados por al menos una hora.-

Me di cuenta que con esa inyección me volvería inútil totalmente y nos haría una presa facial para Ademont y en todo caso Sery. Tampoco podíamos esperar la media hora restante del tratamiento normal, por que si no ni siquiera tendríamos tiempo de escondernos, así que cualquiera de las dos opciones era como una sentencia de muerte.

Vete- dije-

Que, estas loco, no te dejaría aquí solo-

Vete y vive, me quedare aquí para entretenerlos, si tu te vas solo podrías correr mas rápido, que conmigo,- sentí como se formaron las lagrimas, pero las guarde ya que no quería que se sintiera culpable por dejarme atrás.

No,- me tomo de las manos, volteo hacia la chica de bata azul- pon la inyección- el agarro con fuerzas mis brazos,- mientras lo sostengo, tu pon la inyección- y sin darme cuenta él ya me tenia sujeta por cuello, mi cuerpo quedo paralizado entre sus manos, y por mas que trataba me era imposible romper el amarre del que era rehén, la chica preparo la jeringa nos miro y le dijo.

-Tengo que inyectar el antídoto en la vena del cuello, necesito que alces su rostro un poco y asegúrate que no mueva, por que podría lastimarse si lo hace,- cambio la posición de su mano, ahora la tenia en mi frente en lugar de mi cuello, el aumento la fuerza con la me sostenía, y me hizo imposible el siquiera mover un musculo.

Ahhhh.- grite

La inyección fue rápida, pero el dolor fue insoportable, sentía como me comenzaba a quemar desde el lugar donde había puesto la sustancia, pero no era solo eso, me comencé a paralizar, el cuerpo lo sentía pesado, como si de repente me convirtiera en una roca, trataba de mantenerme consiente, pero me sentía cansada.

Gracias, - Elian me levanto del suelo y la chica lo ayudo a ponerme sobre su espalda, tomo una de las mochilas y me la colocaron a mi, era muy pesada, a pesar de todo sigua consiente, no quería dejarme vencer por el antídoto.

Vámonos- Salimos de la cornucopia, y Sussan ya estaba preparada para correr, Ademont y Sery estaba hay esperando que llegara el tiempo de comenzar a cazarnos como animalitos. Elian tenia la mirada puesta en Sussan, levanto su mano hacia atrás, y como si le hubiera dado una señal ella comenzó a correr hacia un lado, sin pensarlo Sery salió tras de ella en menos de un minuto, aun no la podía atacar, hasta aproximadme veinte minutos en lo que seguramente ella tomaría la decisión de seguir viviendo o morir.

Segundos después Elian comenzó a correr en la dirección contraria en la que ellas habían corrido, y como lo esperaba Ademont salió tras nosotros. Elian corría rápido, pero Ademont nos alcanzó, a los pocos minutos, trate de soltar mis brazos y caer, sin embargo no me había dado cuenta que estaba sujeta por la cintura, con la cuerda negra que había cogido al principio; ¡así que pensó en todo!.

El Bum de un caño se oyó dentro del estadio; el tiempo del festín aun no había terminado, por lo que eso me sorprendió, y también desconcentro a Ademont que se quedo quieto; Elian aprovecho la distracción, y tomo otro camino, Ademont se quedo mirando al cielo, supongo que esperando a ver el aerodeslizador se llevaba a la chica.

El comenzó a correr de nuevo tras de nosotros, lo se por qué unos minutos después el ruido de escombros se hizo constante. Elian estaba cansado, su respiración era agitada y estaba sudando, las gotas de su frente caían en mis manos, que estaban en su cuello.

Cuando por fin pude comenzar a moverme, trate de hablar pero aun mi lengua estaba dormida, solo una palabra se logro formar en mis labios.

-Déjame- le dije al oído.

-Nunca- la velocidad con la que estaba corriendo aumento considerablemente y me di cuenta que él no me dejaría, así que solo me deje llevar por el.

Las cosas no estaban bien, ya que cualquiera de las dos que había sobrevivido, se uniría a nuestra caza, pero teníamos unos cinco minutos para escondernos de ellos; delante de nosotros se abría un camino conocido, era el que habíamos tomado la primera vez que salimos de la cornucopia; si teníamos suerte nos encontraríamos con las ratas mutantes de nuevo y Elian tomo esa dirección.

Mientras corríamos, la temperatura en la arena aumento, y las ámpulas rojas se comenzaron a aparecer en mi piel y la de Elian, aun así el no dejaba de correr ni aminoraba el paso, en las calles aledañas comenzaron los incendios de nuevo, y de repente la arena estaba llena de humo y fuego por todas partes.

Dejamos un poco atrás a Ademont por los incendios; entramos al primer lugar en el que habíamos estado antes, Elian desamarro la cuerda de su cintura y me dejo caer en el silloncito, me ayudo a quitarme la mochila y me dio de beber un poco de agua por que todavía no podía sostener bien la botella, el tomo una de un sorbo.

Tengo que deshacerme de Ademont- Dijo, saldré a la calle a esperarlo, te dejare en la ventana que esta arriaba, quédate ahí; si no regreso por ti, escóndete lo mejor que puedas, y espera a recuperarte….

Cállate - dije gritando, apenas había regresado la movilidad a mi lengua y me costó tanto trabajo decirlo que si apenas se entendió,- quédate conmigo, cuando este un poco mejor te ayudare por ahora quédate conmigo, - El miedo de que le pasara algo, me invadió; él estaba cansado, tenia las llagas abiertas por el sol en los brazos y algunas en la cara, por lo que su oportunidad de ganarle a Ademont se veía reducida considerablemente.

Si pero por el momento él es uno, y tengo todavía unos minutos para dejarte bien escondida antes que llegue, por lo tanto, - , me cargo de nuevo en sus brazos y subimos al cuarto que tenia la ventana.

No salgas,- amarro la cuerda negra a la ventana y me la puso en la mano, entendía lo que significaba, no salga por la puerta baja por aquí, - hasta que yo regrese o hasta que ellos se vayan, después escóndete, en algún momento se hartaran- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso en la frente.

Me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras- mmm de nuevo, por que el afán de descubrirme, o será otra cosa. El bajo corriendo por la escaleras con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, mi cuerpo todavía no reaccionaba bien, y aunque quería seguirlo no podía, tratar de convencerlo era una perdida de tiempo, ya que de todas maneras el haría lo que quisiera, y suponiendo que lo convenciera que me llevara con el, solo seria un estorbo en su camino, así decidí quedarme quieta y no dificultar mas su partida.

El tiempo se volvió lento, la movilidad en mi cuerpo apenas comenzaba a regresar, la fuerza en mis manos había regresado, ahora solo faltaba, la parte baja de mi cuerpo. Me asome ligeramente por la ventana, haber si veía o escuchaba algo pero no había nada, no obstante, el panorama era distinto al que había visto la primera vez; fuera de la ventana, lo que antes eran las ruinas de la ciudad ahora estaba llenas de llamas incandescentes y cenizas, literalmente el lugar se convierto en el infierno y avanzaba lentamente hacia donde me encontraba ahora.

Detente- El grito de la chica me saco de la impresión de lo que veía, instintivamente voltee hacia atrás y temí encontrarme con ella, pero no era a mi a quien le hablaba, si no ha algo mas lejano, trate de ver por la ventana pero no distinguía nada entre el humo, entonces de donde provenía?.

El Retumbo del sonido del cañón avisando otra muerte me dejo sin aire, la fuerza se escapo de mi cuerpo, y caí de rodillas; mi corazón se encogió, y sentí caer las gotas en mis manos, su rostro llego a mi mente, no pude pensar en otra cosa, el tiempo que se había tornado eterno ahora retomaba su curso normal, y las llamas que vi a lo lejos alcanzaron el lugar; el calor intenso se extendió por el cuarto sentí como mi piel comenzaba a calentarse, pero ya no me importaba, me amarre las rodillas con los brazos y tome el caracolillo entre mis manos esperando que las llamas me alcanzaran.

Bajo de mi comencé a escuchar pasos, eran rápidos como si alguien corriera; con la esperanza de que pronto acabaría mi sufrimiento no hice nada por esconderme; se acercaban, cada ves estaban mas cerca, estaban subiendo la escaleras cuando detrás de ellos se escucharon unos paso mas lejanos, lentos, cansados, pero persistentes. Los pasos se detuvieron de un momento a otro; alcé la mirada para encontrarme con mi asesino, cuando él se acercó a mí corriendo y me abrazo, me levanto del suelo, y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Debes bajar ahora, baja, me grito-

Ven conmigo, vendrás conmigo verdad? - dije llorando,

Si… claro, … ahora baja- me empujaba hacia la ventana, me ayudo a salir por ella, me quede hay un momento agarrada de la oxidada marquesina; cuando la vi llegar, era Sery y en su mano derecha traía un vidrio roto, tenia la cara quemada por el calor incesante, y sangraba de los brazos.

No detente, aléjate de ella,- Sery había dicho ella, como lo supo?; pensé- la vi hacia nosotros caminar con trabajo.

Baja ya - dijo el, ella se acercaba lentamente, y me di cuenta que el también estaba muy lastimado, tenia una cortada desde su ojo izquierdo hasta su labio, y la sangre no dejaba de correr, sus brazos también estaban llenos de sangre. Trate de trepar de nuevo quizás ella quería matarlo, y lo lograría ya que estaba menos lastimada, pero el me empujo hacia abajo, ella intento correr hacia donde estábamos, Elian la detuvo, pero ella no intento atacarlo a él, sino que quería llegar a mi, por un momento pensé en ayudarla a matándome pero y si solo quería matarme a mi primero para luego matarlo a el?, esta idea me detuvo.

Noooooo!- el grito, resonó por mi cabeza, unos instantes en los que deje de luchar; Elian detenía a Sery con un brazo y con el otro me sostenía a mi, sabia que no podría sopórtalo mas y dije.

Vendrás conmigo?- pregunte por ultima vez, el solo me miro y no dijo nada, me soltó y me dio un ultimo empujón hacia abajo.

Por favor, ven conmigo, - grite desesperada - tienes razón, en todo soy una chica, quiero que estés a mi lado, lo dije, ahora ven conmigo, - gritaba, lo que me había pedido, mientras resbalaba por la cuerda negra.

No dejare que escape, - dijo Sery y se abalanzo sobre Elian tratándose de acercarse mas a la cuerda; las llamas en la casa se hicieron enormes e invadían todo el lugar.

Mis manos se quemaban por el calor de la fricción, pero mas aun sentía las llamaradas de calor emanando del lugar, la casa estaba totalmente en llamas con ellos dentro.

No se como, ni que paso en el piso pero Elian se asomo en lo que quedaba de ventana, por un minuto pensé que el vendría conmigo, en su mano derecha tenia el vidrio que antes tenia Sery, pero no había sonado aun ningún cañón, él se estampo contra la marquesina y supe que ella lo empujaba, pero el no dejo de sostener la mirada en mi, y se parecía mucho a como lo había hecho cuando iniciamos los juegos, él quería que notara algo antes de bajar, trate de detenerme, y lo mire de la mima manera. Se toco el pecho, e inconscientemente yo también lleve una de mis manos al mio y lo sentí, estaba ahí, el caracolillo, que quería que cuidara; movió sus labios, las palabras salieron sin ningún sonido, aunque no afecto por que las conocía muy bien, eran te amo. Sentí como mis ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lagrimas y trate de subir, pero el corto la cuerda de un solo tajo, y las mismas palabras salieron de mi, mientras caía al vacío- Te amo.

Aterrice sobre un montón de piedras y escombros, el impacto fue tan fuerte que escuche mis huesos quebrarse mientras me estrellaba; el dolor de la caída no era nada comparado con el que sentía en mi pecho, esperaba mi muerte, pero no llegaba, ni tampoco había sonado ningún cañonazo. La casa, en donde habíamos estado juntos, era ahora un mar de color rojo, todo comenzó a derrumbarse cuando sonó el primer cañón. Los escombros caían a mi lado rompiendo un poco mas de mi, algunas veces, el dolor se apodero completamente de mi cuerpo y me quede dormida; nunca escuche el segundo cañón, y parte de mi tenia la esperanza de que el había sobrevivido pero…

El torbellino de imágenes me llevo de nuevo con el a su centro mostrándome el camino hacia el túnel de luz por el que había entrado. En el otro extremo del el, había una sombra, estaba ligeramente distorsionada pero cada que me acercaba mas tomaba forma. Estaba a la mitad del túnel cuando la vi perfectamente, acelere mis pasos al reconocerlo, la desesperación por alcanzarlo me hizo comenzar a correr, ahora que estaba un poco mas cerca, estaba segura, era el y aunque estaba volteado, reconocería su espalda en cualquier lugar, incluso su forma de pararse.

Corrí durante horas pero apenas si logre recorrer un poco más que al principio, ya no podía, estaba asustada y comencé a gritar su nombre.

Elian, Elian, - el volteo hacia mi y tras caminar un par de minutos llego a donde me encontraba, trate de aproximarme pero una fuerza me detenía unos centímetros de él.

Vete- fue lo único que dijo, me había tardado una eternidad en encontrarlo, y ahora sus palabras eran vete, por que hacia esto?,

No, yo quiero estar contigo- le grite, sus ojos se tornaron ligeramente rojos, y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, solo una.

- Vete, este no es tu lugar, no aun- me miraba, con tristeza, subí mi mano para tocarlo, pero había algo delante de mi que me detenía, como un vidrio invisible, deje ahí mi mano.

Déjame estar contigo- golpe el espacio vacío, sin ninguna respuesta, el coloco sus manos frente a mi y yo coloque las mías sobre las suyas del otro lado, aunque no podía sentirlo.

Debes irte ahora, - por un segundo, logre sentir sus cálidas manos sobre las mías, el entrelazo sus dedos, el piso bajo mis pies había desaparecido casi totalmente, me empujo hacia tras, perdí el equilibrio por lo que ahora solo estaba sujeta de sus manos, comprendí, que si el me soltaba caería al vacío.

Me jalo un poco hacia él, me dio un beso en la frente y se acercó a mis oídos.

Nunca olvides que te amo,- se toco el pecho con nuestras manos y recordé el caracolillo que me había dado.

Y por ultimo con un movimiento muy suave puso sus labios sobre los míos y me dejo caer al vacío mientras decía

Vive por los dos- esas ultimas palabras se perdieron en el torbellino de imágenes, resonado como el eco de su voz, comencé a llorar, no quería regresar, no sin el pero por que me arrastraban hacia abajo, trataba de sostenerme de cualquier cosa a mi alrededor pero era inútil, de repente todo se torno color negro.

Uno, dos, tres, despejen-

Uno, dos, tres, despejen-

Uno, dos, tres, despejen-

Señor, creo que la perdimos, es demasiado tarde-

Ella es del Capitolio ahora, si muere nosotros también-

No podemos hacer nada, su corazón ha dejado de latir-

Una vez más, solo una mas, intentémoslo de nuevo una ves mas….


	9. VIII Muñequita de Cristal

Después de que los médicos del capitolio lograran revivirme, cosa que no les agradezco, mi vida se complico mas de la cuenta, me tienen encerrada en este maldito lugar de paredes blancas y personas con batas, mi cabello esta bastante largo y el bello que crecía en mi cuerpo dejo de hacerlo tras algunas sesiones de luces extrañas, las heridas en mi cuerpo se han curado casi totalmente, queda muy poco rastro de que alguna vez estuve en los juegos del hambre, aunque mis huesos rotos han tardado demasiado en sanar, me habían dicho los doctores que existía la posibilidad de que perdiera mi brazo derecho, ya que estaba roto en cuatro partes y eso es casi imposible que suceda en un ser humano, pero de alguna manera lograran repararlo, tomándoles mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.

Entran muchos doctores y enfermeras en un día, y todos ellos opinan lo mismo, dicen que soy algo así como un milagro, que por la cantidad de fracturas y heridas en mi cuerpo, debería estar muerta, y realmente desde que desperté es lo que deseo; ahora me veo en el espejo y me doy cuenta de que ya no soy yo, estoy llena de injertos de piel, por todas partes; me he convertido en una muñeca de trapo armada con distintos pedazos de ropa.

Según lo que eh escuchado de los cuchicheos de las enfermeras, han pasado casi tres meses desde que salí de los juegos, también se rumorea en el capitolio, que nadie sobrevivió a ellos, y aunque me gustaría que fuera así, el que me mantengan viva no es una buena señal, por que el que se hayan esforzado tanto en cuidarme durante tres meses, quiere decir que definitivamente mi infierno está a punto de comenzar y eso me preocupa.

Los recuerdos de lo que ha ocurrido durante esos tres meses, son ligeramente efímeros, a veces logro recordar muchas cosas y otras apenas si se porque estoy aquí, entre la inmensa cantidad de sedantes y analgésicos que me han subministrado y me memoria que todavía no se adapta a la situación, apenas si puedo resumir lo que paso durante ellos. Básicamente se que en el primer mes estuve entre inconsciencia y la conciencia, debido a que era mejor tenerme dormida, que chilloneando por el dolor de las heridas y más aun por el de los tramientos; En el segundo se redujeron los sedantes y aumentaron los chillidos, también empezaron las transformaciones para ser una chica, lo sé porque fue ahí cuando el bello desapareció y en mis manos, mis uñas estaban largas y cuidadas, y obvio, yo hubiese preferido los sedantes. Pero la tortura a la que me someten ahora es mucho más cruel, me dan vitaminas, medicinas, analgésicos, me untan pomadas y me dejan bajo miles de luces durante horas, la persona que entro a los juegos como un chico , ahora es una niña, incluso mi cabello se ve largo y brillante, me miro al espejo y veo el cuerpo alguien más, mi piel ha sido pulida tanto que no se sabe cuales partes de mi son injertos, y cuales son de míos; y aunque miro un empaque diferente, lo que llevo dentro es lo mismo y el vacio en mi pecho me consume ; aquel sueño, aunque dudo que lo fuera, me hace pensar constantemente en él y en sus palabra, y lo odio por ellas. Que?, vive por los dos, si no puedo ni siquiera vivir mi propia vida como diablos puedo vivir por ambos; y Te amo?, me ama pero me aleja de él, empujándome hacia el vacio y regresándome a este lugar, en donde la vida es peor que estar muerta.

-Es hora de tus medicinas-

Estoy en la parte más alta del hospital, entre los cuchicheos, dicen que son lo cuartos mas amplios y espaciosos, incluso me recuerda un poco al piso en que estuvimos antes de entrar a los juegos, por lo que la enfermera, se siente extrañamente feliz al entrar aquí. Abro la boca sin muchas ganas las capsulas entran hasta mi garganta ya que tengo la manía de escupirlas.

En un rato te traigo tu comida- dijo, tomo el carrito con medicinas y se acerco a cambiar las bolsas de glucosa a las que estaba conectada.

Comida ja, pensé; burlándome de la palabra en mi mente, ya que la que para mí fue alguna ves una comida deliciosa, ahora sabe a fármacos, y es aun más asquerosa por el simple hecho de tener que comer aquí, por esa razón, casi no pruebo bocado y tampoco presto atención a nada más que a mi propio dolor.

-No ha dicho nada desde que despertó- se escucha detrás de la puerta, la manada de doctores y enfermeras, que regularmente me "cuidan" cuchicheado de nuevo.

-No, y no sabemos si es mental, o un simple capricho; ya revisamos todas las posibles causas y solo quedan esas dos-

- No lo ha intentado de nuevo, cierto?- se referían al tratar de aventarme del edificio, ya que un día que estaban lo suficientemente de buenas para sacarme a la terraza, para ver si me recuperaba un poco y decía alguna palabra, me levante corriendo de la silla de ruedas y trate de arrojarme, no lo logre, ya que sigo aquí; una enfermera que tomaba cómodamente su café, lo arrojo al darse cuenta que mis cuidadoras no me pudieron detener, y quemándose un poco me detuvo antes de llegar a la cornisa; cuando regresamos me amarraron de nuevo a la cama, y disminuyeron la cantidad de sedantes.

-No al parecer no pero sigue sin decir ninguna palabra-

La realidad era, que no es que no pudiera hablar, mas bien no quería hablar con ellos; ellos trabajan para el capitolio, y que les podría decir, que odio este lugar y a su maldita gente; me gustaría ver a mis padres, a mi abuelo, a cualquiera persona que me conozca y no forme parte de ellos. Me he estado preguntado, ¿Por qué no han venido a verme?, no se los permiten?, ni siquiera a Megueen que vive en el Capitolio, quizás sea a ella la única con la que podría hablar.

- Tenemos que hacerla hablar, los Vigilantes ya quieren que salgo como Vencedora, pero si no logramos hacer que diga ni una palabra, ellos nos van a hacer mucho daño a nosotros, porque no sabemos qué es lo que lo pasa-

Así que ellos también están presionados por este mostro llamado Capitolio, o en particular por aquellos que elaboran los juegos del hambre; es un poco cómico, ya que pensé que los que vivían en el aquí no tenían preocupaciones como las que tenemos en los distritos, "el ser aplastados por el Capitolio"

Creo que es hora de llamarlos y decir que no podemos curarla-

-Eso sería una sentencia de muerte, mas aparte somos el mejor hospital de Capitolio, perderíamos nuestra reputación con algo así-

Y si traemos a su mama- mama!, comencé a poner mas atención a su conversación al escuchar esa palabra; ósea que si pueden traer mi madre; por un momento me sentí tan feliz, tanto que sentí como se me iluminaba la cara, al pensar que podrá ver a mis padres-

- Creo que no es algo muy conveniente, uno de los Doctores, trato de hacerlo pero al parecer está un poco enferma tras el accidente que ocurrió en su distrito.

Accidente, que accidente?; -pensé; la enfermara estaba colocando la ultima medicina en el tubo de suero cuando me levante y arrancándome el catéter, corrí hacia la puerta en donde estaban los doctores hablando.

Tras, no hablar durante los pasados tres meses, pensé que sería difícil, poder pronunciar las palabras pero de hecho no lo fue, creo que hasta logre gritar un poco.

De que hablan, a que se refieren con accidente?-

Todos me miraron desconcertados, mi vos era clara, y fuerte, la enfermera que hasta hace un momento estaba colocando las medicinas se acerco por detrás a mí.

Enfermera por favor acompáñela hasta su cama- Le dijo un Doctor, lo supongo porque era el único que tenía solo una bata, y bajo de ella un traje muy normal, también tenía una prominente barba y demostraba que tenía autoridad sobre la enfermera; ella me tomo por los brazos, con mucha fuerza, pero no pensaba regresar a mi cama hasta que me explicaran que había sucedido en mi distrito y qué diablos tenía que ver con mi familia.

No, que sucedió, díganmelo, tengo derecho a saberlo- volví a gritar; me di cuenta que gotas sangre del lugar de donde me había arrancado el catéter, salían constantemente y rodeaban mi brazo, hasta formar un pequeño charco rojo en el suelo casi en donde estaba parada, pero eso no importaba ahora, solo quería saber que era lo que había ocurrido con mi familia.

-Por favor pónganle un sedante- Dijo de nuevo el Doctor; comencé a forcejear con una de las enfermeras, que intentaba inyectarme el sedante en mi brazo; pero yo permanecía gritando y moviéndome convulsivamente, exigiendo una explicación, sin embargo, nadie decía nada; al darse cuenta de la impotencia de la enfermera para sostenerme, uno de los camilleros que estaban cerca me tomo del cuerpo, pidiendo la ayuda de alguien mas que fue el que logro que la aguja penetrara mi piel; me comencé a sentir cansada y lentamente fui cerrando los ojos, mis piernas perdieron fuerza y me desvanecí en los brazos del chico que aun me sostenía con fuerza.

Desperté de nuevo atada a la cama, esto ya era algo normal al parecer; repentinamente me di cuenta que había una silla a un lado de mi cama, esto era extraño por que no estaba ahí antes, es mas esto nunca había ocurrido, no había venido nadie, y las enfermeras nunca se quedaban mucho tiempo como para necesitar una silla, sin embargo en la habitación parecía no haber nadie más que yo, volví a mirar con cuidado la habitación, pero estaba segura que no había nadie; de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Adely, con un vaso, tomándolo a pequeños sorbos, supongo que estaba caliente porque de él, se formaban pequeñas nubes de vapor; ella lo dejó en una de las mesas que estaba cerca a la puerta.

Adely- apenas si pude decir su nombre ya que los efectos del sedante aun permanecían en mí, pero golpe de no saber qué había pasado me regreso completamente en sí y todas las demás palabras salieron de mi boca sin esperar nada.

Adely, que paso en el distrito, y que tiene que ver con mi familia?.

Porque no te tranquilizas un poco, de hecho esa es la razón por la cual me permitieron verte; desde que te sacaron de los juegos nadie sabía si estaba viva o muerta, hasta casi dos semanas después se dio la noticia, cuando despertaste del COMA, se dijo que seguías con vida y te estabas recuperando perfectamente, cuando lo supe quisimos verte, pero nos denegaron el permiso-

No sabía si lo decía por excusarse o realmente eso era lo que había sucedido, aunque parte de mi no lo dudad, ya que después de todo es el Capitolio, de quien estamos hablando.

Adely, dímelo, te lo pido, que fue lo que sucedió- No se lo exigía como lo había hecho con los doctores, sino mas bien se lo suplicaba, incluso sentía como la lagrimas comenzaban a formarse poco a poco.

La expresión de su rostro era confusa, en ella había rastro de felicidad, tristeza y lastima, este rasgo en particular era al que mas temía, ya que seguro lo que diría no sería nada bueno, por lo menos para mí, tomo aire unos segundos y comenzó.

Jul,…- se detuvo de nuevo, y el desasosiego me invadió inevitablemente, comencé a moverme, las ataduras de mis brazos comenzaron a lastimar mi piel, y llagas rojas se formaban en mis muñecas, no sabía si intentaba liberarme o simplemente estaba tan desesperada que no me podía controlar; Adely se lanzo sobre mí, colocando sus brazos sobre los míos para detenerme.

Jul cálmate, detente- no me gritaba pero su manera de decirlo fue tan impositiva, que me detuve instintivamente, cuando me detuve ella subió sus manos a mi rostro y con un poco de fuerza, me hizo que la mirara directamente a los ojos.

Jul; escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir, porque esta es la única vez que lo hare, después de este día, será imposible, es necesario que me pongas mucha atención, - Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía concentrarme más que en ella, y tampoco podía librar mi cabeza de sus manos; ahora ya no quería escuchar lo que diría, sabía lo dolosas que sus palabras serian y aunque trate de libérame ella solo me detuvo más fuerte y entendí que ya no podía hacer nada para evitar oírlo.

Una vez te dije, que solo éramos juguetes, que no importaba si ganábamos o pedíamos, por que siempre lo seriamos, antes o después, y dije que teníamos mente propia, infortunadamente esta es la razón por la cual nos pueden utilizar; nosotros podemos sentir, podemos amar, odiar, sentir desesperación, frustración e impotencia, pero sobre todo, podemos tomar decisiones. Decisiones que al fin y al cabo, determinaran el lugar que ocuparemos en el tablero y definitivamente todas ellas traen consecuencias, que quizás no sean muy agradables. - no lograba entender lo que decía del todo, recuerdo sus palabras, y fueron las mismas palabras que en un principio me llevaron a querer luchar por mi vida, aunque, ahora pienso, creo que lo que ella quería decir era lo contrario, que me diera por vencida, que no lo intentara, que no regresara con vida, entonces por que me dijo que fuese su aliada antes de entrar a los juegos?; y mas importante aun a que se refería con tomar decisiones?.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, intentando aclarar mi mente, y sobrellevar lo que decía, pero ella solo me soltó, se alejó un poco y comenzó a hablar de nuevo, ligeramente mas quedo.

-Hace una semanas, un poco después de que se acaban los juegos, tus padres y yo pedimos un permiso especial al alcalde para venir a verte o de menos información sobre ti, te repito, no sabíamos donde estabas, o siquiera si te habían asacado con vida ya que estabas tan lastimada, que de hecho se formo un revuelo, anunciando que este año no habría ganador, todos te vieron ser arrastrada por el aéreo deslizados, después de sacar los restos de los chicos del distrito cuatro, tus padres perdieron toda esperanza de volverte a ver con cada día esperábamos alguna noticia de ti, pero no había nada. Todos en el distrito se preguntaban por qué no había un indicio de ti o simplemente por que no mandaban tu cuerpo como regularmente lo hacen con los tributos que mueren, comenzamos a juntarnos, por solidaridad contigo y tu familia, después de todo eres parte de nuestro distrito. Sin planearlo todos nos juntamos en la plaza exigiendo que se nos diera tu cuerpo, para hacer el rito funerario correspondiente, pero la molestia generada por años atrás de tratarnos como animales, por años de robarse las vidas de nuestros niños, nos llevo a un pequeño percance, en el que muchos fueron castigados.

Las cosas se volvieron un poco turbas entre los agentes de la paz y el distrito, pero se calmaron después de saber que tu aun continuabas con vida y que en unas semanas empezarías con el Tour de Victoria; todo volvió a su lugar, la gente se relajo y fue en ese momento cundo ocurrió. Un pequeño incendio inicio en una de las casa aledañas a la tienda de tus padres, al ser ropa, esto hizo que se propagara por el lugar, quemando todo a su paso, desgraciadamente, tu abuelo estaba en la tienda, ya que él se estaba haciendo cargo por que tu padre y madre estaba con tu hermano, ya que estaba un poco enfermo.

La alarma alerto a todos los vecinos del distrito que trataron mitigarlo, tu padre corrió a la tienda y entro sin pensarlo para buscar a tu abuelo, pero la tienda comenzó a colapsar, - lo que decía, me hacia recordar, el ultimo lugar en el que había estado en los jugos de hambre, la casa inundada en llamas, que limpiaban el lugar con su lenguas de fuego, y pedazos de ella cayendo por todos lado a mi alrededor, la imagen, con lo que ahora me relataba Adely eran demasiado parecidas, demasiado bien planeadas para que fuese una simple coincidencia, -

Adely dio un trago muy grande saliva, incluso antes que ella lo dijera, mi cabeza comenzó a moverse negando lo que vendría-

Jul, … tu padre y tu abuelo… -

No, no lo digas, no quiero saberlo- estaba llorando, no podía contenerme mas, había unido todo lo que me habían dicho. Que había habido un accidente, que mi madre estaba loca, que las consecuencias de tus decisiones no siempre son agradables, que el sitio, era la imagen viva del lugar en donde yo debía haber muerto, - No por favor no lo digas,- mis palabras seguían saliendo entre cortadas por que aun movía mi cabeza violentamente, le estaba suplicando que no siguiera, pero ella se acercó de nuevo a mi, tomo mi manos y continuo. -

Ellos, quedaron atrapados en el incendio, - no me detenía, mi frustración aumento a tal nivel que ella me tomo de nuevo de la cabeza, y casi gritándome dijo, algo que yo ya había deducido.

-Esto no es una simple coincidencia, las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable- Tras esa frase me detuve.

-mur-ii-ee-roonn?, - ahora estaba segura que esto había ocurrido, pero no puede evitar formular la pregunta; ella me miro con tristeza y asintió con la cabeza.

Cooo-mmmoo?-

.Tu abuelo estaba revisando unas cosas en el sótano cuando inicio el incendio en la casa de atrás, al parecer al tratarlo de apagarlo por si solo choco contra algunas cosas y estas cayeron sobre el, al parecer murió instantáneamente. Tu madre estaba cuidando a tu hermano en casa, y tu padre iba de regreso a la tienda para ayudar a tu abuelo, vio la llamas que estaban dentro y no dudo en ir a buscarlo, al parecer quedo atrapado entre los escombros y no pudo salir, lo agentes de la paz trataron de detener el fuego pero ya era demasiado tarde- las cosas que decía entraban en mi cabeza, haciéndome pedazos, mi padre y mi abuelo habían muerto, exactamente en el lugar que estaba destinado para mi fin.

- Ella disminuyo la vos un poco, July, esto no es una simple coincidencia, tu tentaste a la muerte y esta es tu consecuencia,- me detuve en seco levantando la cara, sabia que no lo decía como reproche, pero aun así ya era demasiado tarde, como vomito los recuerdos de mis últimos meses aparecieron delante de mi, y la conclusión era obvia, yo no debía haber sobrevivido, ese era mi castigo por engañar al capitolio, por ser un chico y sobrevivir, no solo eso me enamore y declare que era una chica; eso dejo seguramente en ridículo al capitolio, ya que ellos con su gran tecnología dejaron que un incidente como este ocurriera, y también siguieron mi juego de que era un chico hasta que entre a los juegos. Todo lo que había pasado era mi culpa, el que ahora mi madre sufriera, el que mi padre ya no estuviera, era mi culpa. Debí haber muerto, ese era mi destino, pero por que tenias que sacarme de hay con vida, ahora lo odiaba, odiaba a Elian por ayudarme a sobrevivir, por que no simplemente me dejo estar con el, por que no sostuvo mi brazos en ese momento.

- lo odio,- grite - los odio a todos,- las lagrimas caían desencadenadas por todos lados, estaba enojada, triste, quería morir y ser libre de este maldito destino, en el que la vida de las personas eran cambiadas para que yo siguiera con vida, Elian, Sussan y, ahora mi padre y mi abuelo.

Tranquila, por favor, no es tu culpa tu solo eres una pieza en este tablero,- mis muñecas estaba llenas de sangre por lo movimientos bruscos que hacia al querer liberarme de mis ataduras, convulsionaba de arriba para abajo tratando que mis manos se liberaran, fue lo ultimo que pudo decir ya que tras estas palabras entro la enfermera a la habitación.

De nuevo la maldita inyección, y aun que no sabia a ciencia cierta que contenía, me lo suponía; la enfermera se acerco a mí con la inyección preparada pero no podía, ni quería dejar de moverme por lo que la aguja entro rasgando considerablemente mis brazos, mi éxtasis comenzó a disminuir poco a poco, estaba ya tan llena de morphing, que estaba segura que en algún momento dejaría de surtir efecto, pero por ahora había funcionado y me sumergía de nuevo en el país de los sueños.

Tras las puertas, el sonido de sus voces me taladra el cerebro, estoy tan harta de escucharlos, que siento míos oídos reventaran pero no lo hacen.

-Esta peor que antes, ahora ni siquiera esta comiendo, ella se esta convirtiendo en un problema con el cual no podemos lidiar-

-Si creo que debemos das aviso al los Vigilantes, por que si no ellos pensaran que somos incompetentes-

Ellos lo pensaran aun si hacemos eso, pero si yo también creo que la mejor opción es dar aviso de su estado, sino morirá por desnutrición, el suero no la puede mantener viva para siempre.-

Tenia casi una semana son comer nada, desde el día que Adely vino y me dijo lo que había sucedido; tampoco la he vuelto a ver, y temo un poco que le haya pasado algo malo; no puedo negar que mi estomago ruega por comida, pero me da tanto asco verla que no puedo ni siquiera metérmela a la boca sin escupirla, quizás porque quiero morir, es que hace esto mi cerebro no me deje comer, me han mantenido vida a base de vitaminas y sueros; mis brazos han estado atados desde la ves que escuche acerca del accidente, y lo único que ahora me preocupa es donde estará mi hermano, ya que es muy pequeño para estar en uno de los orfanatos locales.

Ellos siguieron cuchicheando alrededor de una hora, hablando de lo mal que estoy, que mi cuerpo no podrá aguantar una semana más, y esas cosas que solo los doctores entienden.

Buenos días- ella era la única enfermera que lo decía, se parecía un poco a la chica que me había atendido en la cornucopia, era rubia, y muy bonita, tenia su traje azul sumamente cuidado y su piel era de un blanco traslucido, al contrario que la chica de la cornucopia, ella no mostraba ningún color extravagante, sus pestañas eran negras, y sus unas sin barniz, daban la imagen de una persona que no proviene del capitolio, es mas creo que el color de su cabello es natural, incluso creo que es demasiado amable para ser de este lugar; asentí con la cabeza, era de mañana, los días pasaban y ya ni siquiera sabían cuantos.

Te dolerá un poco, - el cambio de mano, era muy doloroso, porque no solo tenía que sacar la aguja sino que también la tenía que meter en mi otro brazo; mis venas sobresalían sobre mi traslucida piel, era sencillo enterrar el catéter en ellas, aunque era muy doloroso porque ya estaba tan llena de marcas que no se alcanzaban a curar entre un cambio y otro. Cuando ella lo hacia el dolor era considerablemente menor y casi no dolía.

Tomo mi brazo e introdujo la aguja, con mucho cuidado, los moretones rodeaban mis brazos y muñecas; ella se veía un poco más grande que yo, entre unos 20 o 23 años. Yo no dejaba de mirarla, ella volteo de reojo a mí; creo que debí de haber mostrado la expresión de alguien desamparado, porque ella suavemente acaricio mi pelo, y me dio una sonrisa triste, termino de quitar las agujas y el rastro de sangre de mi brazo.

Volveré en un rato- salió de la habitación y me quede sola de nuevo.

Creo que no puede pasar, - Una discusión se escuchaba de nuevo fuera de la puerta

De nuevo cuchicheando- pensé.

-Creo que si puedo, tengo un mensaje para señorita de parte del Capitolio.-

-Pero ella esta demasiado débil-, reconocía esa vos, era la enfermera que mostraba un poco de afecto hacia mí.

-Eso no es importante- dijo la persona con un toque de arrogancia y el acento típico del Capitolio.

No, si entra solo podría empeorar las cosas.-

-No importa, eso ella lo decidirá después de ver le mensaje-

-Déjelo entrar señorita, es enviado desde el Capitolio, no podemos intervenir en este tipo de cosas- Dijo otra vos uniéndose a la discusión.

-Puedo entrar con él?, - pregunto la enfermera un poco triste, - solo para asegúrame que ella no se agite.

-Mmmm, creo que el mensaje es privado, dijo el chico,- negando su petición.

-Como enfermera, tenemos un acurdo de confidencialidad que nos prohíbe hablar de lo que ocurre con los pacientes, así que no importa lo que vea escuche o el paciente diga, no podemos reproducirlo de ninguna manera- dijo ella.

Lo que ella quiere decir es que, no dirá, ni hará nada debido a su ética profesional, así que por favor permita su entrada para que mantenga monitoreada a la chica-

Está bien que entre- su vos sonó forzada, tanto que puedo deducir que él no estaba de acuerrdo con este pedido, pero seguro que no quería que me muriera de repente por la impresión.

Tras unos segundos entraron juntos a mi habitación, el se acerco a la cama, parecía un típico asistente de los senadores del Capitolio, tenía un traje azul fuerte, y una corbata a jugo, era muy delgado y alto, parecía una garrocha larga y estirada, la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro mostraba repulsión y desprecio, con ella le pidió a la enfermera que pusiera la mesa de la comida frente a mí, también que levantara un poco el respaldo y coloco sobre ella una pantalla de unas 15 pulgadas, toco sobre ella y abrió, lo que parecía un video del Capitolio, ya que iniciaba exactamente igual como el que ponen en la cosecha.

Este es un enlace directo con el Presidente de Panen ya que debido a sus múltiples ocupaciones no puede venir personalmente a felicitarte.- El sarcasmo era evidente en sus frases.

El presidente expresamente me pidió que si algo no lo quedaba claro, se lo repitiera y explicara las veces que fuera necesario. - Me trataba como si yo fuese una tonta, y no pudiera comprender sus palabras.

Por favor mira hacia la pantalla, - de nuevo la toco y abrió una nueva imagen, era un despacho, en medio había un gran escritorio de madera, era amplio, y sobre él, en un extremo un montón de capetas negras apiladas, varios artilugios curiosos y tras de él una gran silla negra, cuando dio la vuelta se me fue la respiración, no pensé que el verlo atreves de una pantalla me impresionaría tanto, pero mi pulso comenzó a acelerase, la enfermera se acerco y me tomo de la mano y presiono el botón que daba a la bolsa de morphing a la que ahora estaba siempre conectada, esto me tranquilizo un poco.

Buen día, - la vos me hizo, fruncir el seño y tragar una cantidad excesiva de saliva.

Creo que no es necesario que me presente, aun así por simple cortesía lo hare; soy el Presidente de Panem, Coriolanus Snow, esta llamada, en el que tomo mi precioso tiempo es para felicitarte- su sonrisa, se parecía a la cara de un gato apunto de atacar.

Muchas felicidades, Julyenn, o debería decir Señorita Julyet,- Que?, Julyet?, nunca había escuchado ese nombre antes, y estaba segura que en mi registro de nacimiento aprecia Julyeen, no creo que le importara mi expresión de interrogación ya que continuo.

Tu victoria, ha conmocionado a todo Panem, tu trágica historia de amor, es uno de los temas más comunes en el Capitolio; el hecho que dos tributos se enamoren dentro de los juegos, es para el Capitolio una de las mayores atracciones, pero que de hecho los dos tributos fuesen chicos, les trajo una cantidad inmensa de patrocinadores de todos tipos, y al final una trágica declaración de amor, dejando ver a todo Panem que eres una chica, no puedo negar que hasta mi me impresiono- No recuero que no hayan mandado ningún paracaídas, de hecho pensé que Elian había perdido a sus patrocinadores por estar conmigo, deja de pensar en eso ahora me dije, en este momento eso ya no es importante

- Fueron todo un éxito estos juegos del hambre, incluso se pensó que debíamos dejarlos sobrevivir a ambos, por desgracia las reglas son muy estrictas en este aspecto y no debía haber dos ganadores, por supuesto el Vigilante jefe, que quería cometer ese error, ahora ya no está en su puesto, eso suele suceder cuando desobedeces las reglas de Panem.

-Entonces debió dejarme morir ahí- su indirecta iba dirigida a mi -si no debía haber dos ganadores, era mejor que no hubiese ninguno.

-No, claro que, eso es aun más imposible,- su manera tan tranquila de contestarme, me hizo enfurecer mas - pero más importante, eres tan famosa, que no podíamos darnos el lujo de perder a celebridad como tú-

Su rostro me daba asco y miedo, tanto que permanecía quieta, miraba la pantalla sin siquiera pestañar, la enfermera monitoreaba mi ritmo cardiaco, pero no decía nada acerca del video.

-Cambiando un poco de tema, supe lo ocurrido con tu familia, y es un poco triste que cosas como esa todavía ocurran en nuestro país, y en un distrito económicamente estable como el tuyo, es muy lamentable tu perdida, después de haber salido de los juegos victoriosa y que te topes con este tipo de accidentes debe ser una tortura para ti cierto?-

Su expresión mostraba todo lo contrario a pena y dolor, por lo que no pude ocultar que sus palabras me habían molestado, mi respiración se acelero, mi piel se torno roja, la enfermera apretó mi mano y trate de recobrarme, no permitiría explotar frente al él aunque y menos por que una simple pantalla.

Pero en este momento que más se puede hacer, solo que seguir cuidando de las personas que aun están a nuestro lado,- ahora entendía lo que quería, es dirigir su amenaza a mí, si no más bien al resto de mi familia, mi madre y mi hermano.

Así que he decidido proponerte un trato, que nos beneficiara a ambos- o debo ser muy importante o de plano se volvió loco pensé, un trato que nos beneficiara a ambos ja, a mí, la persona que lo hizo ver como tonto delante de todo Panem.

Tengo otra opción- dije sin pensarlo.

Claro que hay opciones, pero no todas son convenientes- su respuesta era divagante.

Es sencillo, tú me das tu vida y yo a cambio te dos- Así que de eso se trataba el magnífico trato que me quería proponer, pero no creo que se refiera morirme.

No entiendo, quiere mi vida, por la de quien, mi madre y mi hermano?; Realmente no tengo ningún problema en suicidarme.- dije burlonamente, aunque yo sabía que definitivamente no se refería a mi muerte ya que como el mismo lo dijo, ha costado mucho trabajo para mantenerme con vida.

No, pequeña, tu serás mía, y en su lugar el Capitolio, proveerá de los mejores servicios a tu madre y tu hermano, que se abstendrán de pasar hambre, frio y su seguridad estará garantizada de por vida.-

Y cuál sería la opción si yo no acepto?- el y yo sabíamos que aceptaría el trato, no obstante, tenia curiosidad de lo que diría.

Creo, que sería preferible no decirla ya que ese sería un fatal escenario, que no me gustaría ni imaginar, tengo plena confianza en que tu eres una persona consiente y que estarás de acuerdo conmigo.

No, dije nada y creo que lo tomo como si asintiera ya que continúo.

-Mi asistente, te dará un contrato en donde se explican los detalles de este convenio, quizás quieras agregar algo y lo complaceré con gusto, claro si esta dentro de los límites del contrato.

Y de repente lo pensé, lo que me había traído a este infierno, lo horrible de sentir que no puede proteger a la persona que amas, de ver morir a tus compañeros uno por uno, y pensé en la única cosa que protegería por siempre a mi hermano de sus garras.

Tengo una condición, - la sonrisa que apareció en la comisura de sus labia, me hace suponer que ya esperaba esta reacción.-

Cual?, ya te dije si esta dentro de mis limites, la podría cumplir-

Quiero que mi hermano nunca entre en los juegos de hambre, esa es la única condición que pondré, así que la debe cumplir, sino prometo suicidare,-

Bueno, niña no seas tan drástica, no es necesario que lo hagas, ya había pensado en esa posibilidad, en el contrato que vas a firmar, viene esa clausula, por favor léelo, con cuidado, y cuando termines, mi asistente te dirá el proceso a seguir.

La pantalla se puso negro y la imagen desapareció, el chico se acerco de nuevo a la cama, quita la pantalla y la metió en un maletín, luego saco de una serie de papeles, miro a la enfermera, que permanecía sostenido mi mano, y por fin dijo.

Este es el contrato, extrañamente solo era una hoja con punas cuantas palabras, la cual ya tenía el sello y la firma de Snow en ella.

Si está completamente de acurdo, es necesario que pinche su dedo y estampe su firma ya que por el momento usted no cuenta con un sello, así mismo con usted señorita, ya que para validad este proceso usted fungirá como testigo,- creo que la chica se arrepintió de haber entrado a cuidarme, ya que el enrolarte con algo de Capitolio es demasiado peligroso, sin embargo ella asintió con la cabeza.

_Yo Julyenn Ceivhen, estoy en completa conciencia y de esta manera, entrego mi vida en su totalidad a la Presidencia de Panem, para los fines que este convenga, prometiendo al mismo tiempo abstenerme de cualquier tipo de adicción, droga y o enfermedad mental, en caso de ser así el presente contrato será nulo y las personas aquí descritas como los beneficiarios se verán completamente afectadas por el_.

Con ese párrafo bastaba para darme cuenta que me había convertido en una esclava, según esto por voluntad propia, no me importaba el reto del contrato, solo busque la parte que para mí era lo más importante en donde mi madre y mi hermano estaban completamente amparados de cualquier peligro.

_Así mismo, por el convenio de este contrato, la presidencia de Panem se compromete a Proveer de seguridad y bienestar a los C. Isabelle y Gabriel Ceivhen así como también, el menor de ellos, está exento de ser tributo dentro de los Juegos de Hambre, como única excepción, mencionando de nuevo que si el presente contrato se llegase a vencer o terminar la exclusión será nula y formara parte de los tributos. También al ser los beneficiarios, le será brindado el premio completo de la vencedora mencionada. _

Si bien dicen que los contratos debe leer hasta las letras chiquitas no me importaba lo que me fuera pasar, de cualquier manera no tenía ninguna opción, y siendo sincera el que me dirá un contrato ya se me hace bastante extraño, asentí con la cabeza, para avisar que ya había terminado y estaba lista para estampar mi huella en él, el tipo alto me miro y le pidió a la enfermera una lanceta de punción, que es algo así como una aguja, solo que un poco más delgada.

Estire mi mano derecha y sentí el piquete en mi dedo índice, el me señalo el papel y puse mi dedo, con una gota de sangre en la hoja donde aprecia mi nombre, y sobre él un intento de firma. La enfermera siguió el mismo procedimiento, bueno el que hubiera un testigo para mí era un poco más creíble.

Eso es todo por el momento, partir de la próxima semana se comenzara a preparar todo para el Tour de la Victoria, por lo tanto le solicito,- le dijo a la enfermera- que por favor, terminen los tratamiento lo antes posibles, la hagan tener una buena figura para ese tiempo, no creo que al Capitolio, le guste una vencedora escuálida y desnutrida.

Solo una cosa más, no quiero ningún estilista, más que a la chica que me visto la primera vez y a mi equipo de preparación, solo quiero que Megueen se haga carago, supongo que no es una condición tan difícil de cumplir verdad.- No quería que nadie más estuviera conmigo, más que las personas con la que había convivido la primera vez, y así también podría descubrir un pequeño detalle el cual tenía mi cabeza como loca, donde diablos quedo caracolillo de oro que Elian me había dado, no quería preguntarle a ellos, no les tenia la confianza aun, y Adely, no me dio tiempo de preguntarle; ahora recuerdo muy bien , que lo sostenía en mi mano cuando caí, pero ahí se nubla mi memoria, después sentí como caían escombros sobre mí hasta que se detuvieron de repente, y con ellos el peso de algo caliente inundo mi cuerpo, aunque después solo recuerdo, el vacio que sentí en la camilla, pero creo que debí sostener el caracolillo todo el tiempo, por lo que seguramente cuando llegue aquí ellos me lo quitaron.

El resto de la semana paso rápido, ahora estaba esperando en una salita, para mi primera entrevista, con Caesar Flickerman, todo lo que debía decir ya lo había memorizado, las expresiones las había practicado, me pare y me dirigí al espejo quería ver todo lo que había pasado durante esta semana, y todas las horas que pase sentadas hoy.

Cuando me mire al espejo me vi completamente transformada, no era el chico que entro a los juegos, ni siquiera la chica que estaba en recuperación, ellos habían desparecido, me daba la impresión de ser una muñeca, mi piel ya era clara antes, pero por alguna extraña razón ahora se veía brillante como una perla, mi cabello era castaño, pero estaba iluminado por un tono dorado, el maquillaje que tenia era discreto, pero me hacia lucir aun más pequeña, y el Vestido era de un azul claro, como el de las niñas, con una cantidad insulsa de holanes en la falda y en los brazos dos mangas abombadas como bombones azules con moños rosas, todo eso me daba escalofríos, y como alguna vez lo había dicho Adely, somos Juguetes, solo que antes, parecía un humano, y ahora me veo como una muñeca, una muñeca hecha en el capitolio con las vidas de muchas personas, una muñeca que no debería tener corazón, sin embargo aun existe, una muñeca, que soporto miles de golpes pero que con el simple rose de sus manos se podría romper en miles de pedazos, si ahora soy una muñeca de cristal, que puedes mirar a través de un aparador, pero que no puedes tocar, porque ni siquiera me pertenezco a mí misma.


	10. IX El Show Debe Continuar

Ingrese al escenario, las luces me segaban, y me ensordecí con los gritos de los asistentes, entre ellos se oían distintas frases, como "te amamos", "eres mi ídolo", y otro sarta de estupideces, que no tenían siquiera sentido.

Mi intento de sonrisa pareció satisfacerlos, pero a Idgar y Megueen que estuvieron casi todo el día conmigo, se dieron cuenta al instante que estaba desecha. El verme en el espejo me sorprendió más de lo que esperaba, e incluso pensé mandarlo todo al drenaje y suicidarme, pero cuando recuerdo que todavía hay dos personas que dependen de mí para vivir, me rindo y regreso a mi papel de juguete. He de decir que me costó mucho trabajo traer a mi hermano de regreso, ya que como lo imagine se lo habían llevado al orfanato local y como yo no me podía hacer cargo de él por qué estaría fuera por el tour de la victoria, Adely se ofreció a cuidarlo para que nos lo entregaran, me siento más tranquila que este con ella, que en ese desastroso lugar. Mi madre también fue cambiada de sala en la Casa para Enfermos del Distrito a una habitación un poco más espaciosa, al parecer la tratan muy bien. Cuando regrese la llevare a la Aldea de los Vencedores, para que este más tranquila y espero que cuando este con mi hermano se recupera más pronto, porque siento que no podre estar con ellos mucho tiempo; por lo que me cuenta Adely, ella ha mejorado considerablemente desde que ve regularmente a mi hermano.

Hola como estas?- Caesar, se acercó.

Bien,- Dije a medias, el me dio la mano y me acerco un silloncito de terciopelo rosa, mi cara me dolía de la fingida sonrisa.

Bueno y como te sientes?, todo el Capitolio estuvo preocupado por ti, pedíamos que sobrevivieras-

A sí?…- recordaba lo que tenía que decir en este frase; debía decir que yo también estuve luchando por mi vida, pero por que no podía decirlo, me costaba tanto que las palabras salieran, lo había ensayado durante mucho tiempo pero no podía

- Ahhh… yo… también, luche por mi vida- escupía cada palabra, con repulsión e incluso un poco de sarcasmo, pero la siguiente pregunta era aun peor que la anterior, en ella me preguntaba cuanto quería regresar a mi distrito, no niego que en un principio había sido así, aunque en este momento era exactamente contrario.

Cuanto… -él se detuvo, me supongo que ya se dio cuenta que estoy tratando de fingir- Se, que te cuesta mucho trabajo hablar de esto, pero me gustaría preguntarte ¿Qué sentiste en la arena, cual fue el momento más feliz en ese lugar?- él había cambiado totalmente la pregunta, esa no era parte de las respuestas que había ensayado, se había platicado que evitaríamos tocar temas que me pudieran llevar a decir algo innecesario; no sé por qué lo hizo, pero trate de responderle lo menos complicado que pude.

-Creo, que el momento más feliz fueron todos los estuve con él- dije sin pensarlo más.

-Él te refieres, a - guardo silencio un momento y luego continuo; por alguna razón me sentía más tranquila al no tener que recitar las respuestas programadas, aunque lo que no entendía, era porque Caesar tomaba exactamente el rumbo hacia donde yo seguramente terminaría llorando.  
- al chico del distrito Cuatro, Elian?-

Si,- con esta simple palabra sentí como mi pecho se estremeció.

Voltee hacia el público, todos guardaban silencio, vi a Megueen e Idgar entre el público con cara de interrogación.

-SI, creo que todos vimos el gran amor que nació entre ustedes, y me pregunto cuál es tu recuerdo favorito?-

Creo que mi favorito, - mi vos era pausada, y muy baja, pero el amplificador hacia que retumbara por el estudio de grabación, - creo que fue… cundo el me enseño el mar, cuando me hizo imaginar cosas tan maravillosas como un lugar hermoso, azul, lleno de brillo, -

Tenemos esa imagen y me gustaría que la recordáramos juntos, - tampoco eso estaba planeado, solo tenía que poner los momentos en donde los demás morían, y yo tenía que ver como lo hacían, con un sonrisa de satisfacción por haber ganado.

La imagen aprecio detrás de nosotros en una pantalla grande, que mostraba a todos lo que habían visto seguramente la primera vez en sus casas, no puede evitarlo y baje la mirada. Para mi recordar eso, era demasiado doloroso, ver su figura en una pantalla, cuándo lo que yo quería era poder sentir sus manos.

-Creo que si es un momento de los más hermosos que se han vivido en los juegos, pero no voy a negar que el que se enamoran dos chicos en una arena nunca había pasado,- el que yo era chico, al principio, también debía evitarlo, solo tenía que hablar de mí como si siempre hubiese sido chica, si seguimos así seguramente todo será problemático para ambos.

- creo que todos quedamos muy sorprendidos cuando dijiste al publico que eras una chica, nos puedes decir por qué decidiste decirlo en ese último momento?- esta pregunta aun no la podía responder, ¿qué decirles?, que había decidido decir que era chica para que muriéramos los dos juntos, así que solo respondí lo primero que me llego a la mente.

-Creo que…. Era el momento justo, él me había pedido muchas veces a lo largo del juego, y decidí decirlo en ese instante para que me dejara ir con él. - El lugar permanecía en silencio, no había rastro de los gritos del principio, todas las miradas estaban clavadas en nosotros.

-Bueno tenemos que recordar los mejores momentos que se vivieron en la arena, durante ellos me gustaría que me dijeras un poco mas de cómo te sentías, - esto tampoco era parte de la entrevista, yo solo tenía que ver la pantalla sin siquiera inmutarme sin decir nada que pudiera traer problemas.

Obviamente la primera parte era de todo lo que paso en la cornucopia, lo que yo no me esperaba es que nos pasaran casi únicamente a Elian y a mí.

-Que sentiste cuando te salvo?-

-Mmmm, no lo sé, al principio no estaba del todo segura porque me ayudaba, pero me sorprendió mucho que tomara mi mano,- Recuerdo, como estaba, decidida a alejarme de ellos, y que los profesionales… bueno, lo mataran a él.

Continuaba el video donde la siguiente muerte apareció, la chica del cabello rojo, como lo habíamos supuesto había muerto por las ratas. Caminando a través de la historia y llegamos a donde Elian y yo nos separamos de los profesionales. Desde que el me tomo de la mano, note como su rostro se llenaba de satisfacción, y como se ilumino cuando vio la oportunidad de separarnos de ellos. No puede evitar sonreír, y me entristecí de repente al recordar que fue en ese momento donde todo empezó.

Caesar se acercó ligeramente a mí como si quisiera decirme un secreto.

-Estas triste cierto?. Piensas que en ese momento fue en donde todo comenzó- El, había puesto en palabras lo que acaba de pensar, aunque el sonido de su voz era ligeramente más baja que hace un rato.

-Piensas que si no hubiera sido por ese hecho todo hubiese sido diferente?,- no puede evitar asentir con la cabeza.

-Pues creo que estas equivocada, por que el simple hecho de que hayas conocido a una persona como él, el que hayan compartido aunque fuera un minuto juntos, el que pudieras sentir sus manos en tu piel, todo eso se mantendrá en tus recuerdos, quizás sea doloroso, pero te puedo jurar que tu preferirías, tener aunque sea eso, a nunca haberlo sentido.- no sabía si esas palabras las estaban escuchando todos, pero en ese momento me perdí en mis recuerdos y me pregunte, si hubiese preferido no conocer a Elian, no sentir lo que sentí por él y las cosas buenas que habíamos pasado. Me di cuenta que soy demasiado egoísta, que Caesar tenía razón, que quería tener esos recuerdos aunque fuesen dolorosos, quería decir que el existió, que estuvo conmigo, que me hizo sentir feliz aunque fuera solo un instante.

Las imágenes se detuvieron en las siguientes muertes, la chica de uno se perdió, y literalmente murió de hambre, los que me sorprendieron mas fueron los chicos del dos por que a ellos los lapido el chico del doce, dejo caer sobre ellos un montón de piedras, que ya tenía planeadas para cualquiera de los tributos que pasaran por ese lugar, ese mismo chico también mato al chico del ocho, que Elian no quiso matar, y claro a la chica del cinco con la que estaba Sussan, y por fin uno de los momentos que quería evitar, ver la muerte de chico del distrito doce en mis manos.

Al ver la imagen me centre en Elian y Sussan, para evitar verme enloquecida por la desesperación y el miedo. Vi cuando él salió de la casa, sin la playera, y a Sussan tomándome de los hombros, arrastrándome hacia un lado. No podía respirar, trague saliva, de un segundo a otro me sentía de nuevo como una asesina, vi mis ojos encendidos de rojo como la sangre que corría entre mis manos, entre en una especie de trance hasta que Caesar hablo.

-Descríbenos como te sentías en ese momento?- Esta pregunta si formaba parte del guion, pero la respuesta era horrible. Yo tenía que decir que se lo merecía, que él era uno de los tributos de los que te tienes librar si quieres no morir, pero eso era demasiado vil y cruel, por que el, al igual que nosotros estaba peleando por su vida, las tácticas que hubiera utilizado no importaban ahora, así que decidí cambiar la respuesta, después de todo la entrevista completa era diferente a mi guion original.

-Sentí, terror, miedo, desesperación, tristeza, todo en menos de un minuto, luego solo deje de entender lo que sucedía, y tenía miedo de que él me viera como un mostro, quizá no debía hacerlo, pero en ese momento te olvidas de todo y solo actúas por instinto; aun así, le pido sinceramente a la familia del chico que me perdone, que yo sé que él, al igual que yo, solo quería regresar a casa y lo admiro por su determinación. -

No sé si me equivoque al decir esto, pero la respuesta del capitolio, fue increíble, todos aplaudían, para mí fue algo muy extraño.

Bueno, bueno, esta pequeña nos da muchas sorpresas- dijo Idgar, pero tenemos que seguir viendo los mejores momentos, así que…- señalo la pantalla, el hizo otra pregunta tan extraña como las otras, y supe inmediatamente lo que seguía.

-Cual fue el momento más triste que sufriste en la arena?-

Y fue en ese minuto en el que me quebré totalmente, delante de mi tenía una pregunta que sabía que me haría llorar, y detrás las imágenes de la recta final de los juegos; me quede muda, no sabía si responder o mirar. Solo me quede hay sentada en silencio sin responder nada.

En la pantalla se mostraba, la desesperación de Elian por salvarme la vida, cuando me desvanecí en sus brazos y el nerviosismo que sintió, cuando me dejo sola para ir a buscar comida

Quieres que detengamos el video, por que aún faltan preguntas?- me pregunto por lo bajo.

No, moví mi cabeza. La expresiones de Elian cambiaban como cambiaba mi estado anémico, como cuando me vio despertar por fin en la Cornucopia; las imágenes aparecían una tras otra, y cada una iba acompañada por una de mis lágrimas que se llevan un poco del brillo extraño en mi piel y centellaban como diamantes al caer.

Caesar trato de cambiar el tema al ver mi shock emocional.

-Sabias que tenían tantos patrocinadores, que tuvieron que llegar a un acuerdo, ya que el antídoto simple no te curaría por completo, por lo que se decidió enviar un set de médicos especializados para que te sanaran casi por completo; también, Sery y Ademont a habían ganado algunos, ya que Ademont estaba como que hechizado por Sery, lo supimos bien cuando Sussan murió.- Su nombre retumbo en mis oídos como el cañón que aviso su muerte pero yo seguía absorbida por las imágenes que se mostraban en la pantalla, todo lo que sentía es que debía mirar. Precisamente ese momento en el que ella moría ero lo que estaba ahora en la pantalla de Caesar.

Sussan estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacia los escombros, y Sery estaba detrás de ella a solo un par metros. Para estar enferma de la pierna, realmente se había recuperado muy rápido. De repente frente a ellas empezaron a aparecer montones de cockrocch, Sussan se dio cuenta de la cantidad era inmensa y sin pensarlo se dio media vuelta quedando exactamente frente a Sery, ellas quedaron estáticas y en menos de un minuto, las cockrocch ya estaban trepando por sus piernas; no sé qué es lo que pensó Sussan por que vi que se quedo quieta, incluso Sery le grito que corriera pero ella sostuvo con fuerza el pequeño cuchillo que llevaba y se lo clavo directamente a la garganta ella, no grito y solo rodo una lagrima por su rostro. La sangre comenzó a correr desde su cuello hasta el suelo asustando a las cockrocch, lo cual me hace pensar que recordó lo que había platicado con Elian antes y tomo su decisión. Sery si comenzó a correr pero cuando se dio cuenta que las cockrocch se habían asustado por la sangre se detuvo un poco, luego algo llamo su atención, miro hacia la izquierda y empezó a correr de nuevo; después de eso aparecieron Ademont y Elian, mi corazón se estremeció de nuevo al verlo.

Ademont, encontró a Elian parado exactamente en medio de la calle, que daba al otro lado de la casa en la yo estaba; Elian se preparo a recibir la embestida a Ademont, pero este permanecía quieto frente a él.

Lo sabías cierto?- Ademont le grito a Elian, pensé que se refería a que yo era una chica así que espera la respuesta de él.

Si, desde que estábamos en el distrito ella nunca negó su afecto hacia a mí- Contesto él, un poco abatido.

Y entonces por qué no la cuidaste?, ella se lo merecía, ¿por qué tenias que irte con la otra chica?; sabes cuánto sufrió ella por ti, cada noche la miraba, como se perdía en cielo, esperando que no aparcerías en el- Era claro que yo era la otra chica, y obvio, al decir que estaban en el distrito, se referían a Sery, también entendí a que se refería Caesar de que parecía que Ademont tenía a una obsesión con Sery.

-Porque, nunca la he visto de esa manera, desde que era pequeña, la había visto como una amiga simplemente, y a la otra chica; ella es un caso especial, para mi ella es lo mejor que me ha ocurrido desde la muerte de mi hermana-

Ademont se enfureció, y embistió a Elian, en cuanto termino de hablar, con un par de cuchillos delgados y largos.

Fue ahí cuando lo hirió en el rostro, Elian no atacaba solo evitaba los golpes de Ademont, incluso logro quitarle uno de los cuchillos. Estaban luchando, cuando Sery se apareció por una esquina.

Elian estaba en la mira de Ademont, un golpe más y seria su fin; Sery corrió hacia ellos y arrojo a poca distancia lo que llevaba, no logre distinguir que era, pero se le encajo a Ademont, en el pecho, se cayó al suelo del dolor, Elian no lo pensó más le enterro uno de los cuchillos y lo mato.

Me sorprendí de sobremanera nunca pensé que el matara a alguien, creo que después de todo son los juegos de hambre, ahora me veía a mí en la casa tirada en el suelo junto a la ventana, vi subir a Elian corriendo por la escaleras y a Sery acercarse a Ademont y pedirle perdon, luego corrió de nuevo persiguiendo a Elian.

Creo que tenemos una pregunta mas,- me miro y espero que asintiera con la cabeza- el sabia que eras una niña antes que se lo confesaras?

Si,- la garganta se me quebraba en pedazos al recordar mi confesión, ¿Por qué diablos no me dejo quedarme con él?, la imagen aprecio a mi espalda, solo que baje la mirada y me enfoque en mis manos, no quería verlo de nuevo. Supe que termino en cuanto el murmullo del público disminuyo y regrese la vista hacia la pantalla.

Poco después de escuchar mis palabras, Elian vio hacia abajo unos momentos y simplemente se dejo caer al suelo, en su rostro había alivio y tristeza, a la vez Sery se arrebataba contra la ventana, literalmente queriendo aventarse.

-Porque, por que la dejaste ir?- grito Sery. Ella lloraba desconsolada, él la tomo de la pierna y le dijo.

Porque la amo, ella es todo para mí- su vos en el video apenas si se escuchaba, por el fuego, y los murmullos, incluso algunos gritos de te amo.

Y yo qué?, para mi tu eres todo, quiero que regreses a casa - esto era algo de lo que yo no estaba enterada y me quede en shock al escucharlo, ya que si ella me lo hubiese dicho yo estaría totalmente de acuerdo y es mas la hubiese ayudado a lograrlo; la llamas se incrementaron y entraron de lleno en el cuarto, pero Sery seguía queriendo salir por la ventana.

Por favor, detente, mátame si quieres, y si la suerte te favorece sobrevive, pero no me pidas que yo viva, sin ella no podría, no de nuevo - Con estas palabra ella se dio por vencida y cayó desvencijada a su lado.

Sabias lo que ella sentí por él?- escuche su pregunta entre un pitido que me dejaba sorda.

-Que?- La respuesta fue automática, no podía dejar de mirar la pantalla y como se llenaba de rojo, las llagas se abrían en sus cuerpos por el intenso calor, el humo lleno todo el cuarto, Sery estornudaba sangre y Elian con la poca fuerza que le quedaba tomo el pedazo de vidrio del suelo y se lo encajo, Sery tuvo un par de espasmos y sonó el cañón avisando su muerte.

Elian increíblemente se levanto y se asomo por la ventana, miro hacia abajo, y se corto la trasmisión; Eso fue todo, no se aviso que yo había ganado, ni tampoco que él había muerto, solo se fue la imagen.

Pasaron unos segundos y aparecí de nuevo, subiendo por las escalerillas del escenario con el vestidillos rosa. Eso me dejo anonadada, no entendía por qué habían cortado la parte que seguramente atraería más morbo del capitolio, donde mi gran amor moría en esas llamas infernales.

Escuche de nuevo el pitido sordo, me comencé a quedar sin aire y a sentir mareada, el vestido me presionaba el estomago y parte del pecho, por ultimo todo se volvió negro de repente, me desvanecí en el silloncito, y escuche que alguien pedía ayuda.

Abrí los ojos y aun estaba en el silloncito rosa, a mí alrededor estaba Caesar, Idgar, Meguenn y una chica de blanco, sosteniendo una mota de algodón cerca de mi rostro.

Porque lo hiciste?- le pregunto Idgar a Caesar.

-Lo hice porque quería que ella se desmoronara. Cuando entro aquí con esa sonrisa ensayada y ese vestido de muñeca, me di cuenta que se veía fría y sin sentimientos exactamente como una. Todo lo que sentían por ella las personas en el Capitolio y en los distritos, toda la empatía, el dolor, la tristeza y la comprensión de su situación, se perdería. Y algo que te puedo decir sinceramente, es que no es bueno perder el amor del Capitolio, porque ellos son lo que determinan si vives o mueres, cuando eres te conviertes en una figura pública.

Si pero llevarla a que casi se desmayara de dolor, - Idgar estaba enojado y la realidad es que estaba exagerando un poco, Meguen estaba junto a mi tomando mi mano.

Idgar cálmate, el tiene razón, me ayudo a que vieran el lado humano que aún queda en mi- dije ligeramente molesta

Pero Jul, no tenias que ver esas imágenes,- No, si tenía que verlas, tenía que saber que había pasado, tenía que saber en qué momento extravié el caracolillo; como había muerto Elian, y más importante porque después de dos semanas se anuncio a un vencedor. Pero en su lugar me había llenado de más dudas, ahora tenía en la cabeza porque nunca vimos la muerte de Elian.

Mire a Caesar, y ya más recuperada, no dude en preguntarle por esta última duda.

Caesar- me miro ligeramente extrañado.

-Dime-

Porque no vimos cuando nos sacaron a Elian y a mí de la arena?- Obvio no iba a preguntar por qué no lo vi morir.

Espero que la chica se alejara y comenzó a hablar.

Esto es un secreto, y solo porque eres tú, te lo digo,- dijo y nos miro a los tres dándonos a entender que si salía algún rumor extraño nos culparía a nosotros.

-La verdad, es que no se supo nada en concreto; pasaron un par de horas después que Sery muriera, los sé porque más o menos a ese tiempo se restableció la imagen en el canal, y solo apareció como lo sacaban juntos a él y a ti. Pero no se dijo nada mas, como dando entender que ambos habían muerto, hasta dos semanas después, se supo que estabas viva y bueno de Elian no se hablo nada más, hasta ahora.

Como?, no sabían nada, observe den lejos como nos miraba el chico de negro enviado del Capitolio que me acompañaba a todos lados y cambie el tema.

A por cierto, ya se termino la grabación?- No quería que sospechaba nada extraño, ya que quedaban muy pocas personas cerca de nosotros.

Claro niña, después que te desmayaste, cortamos la trasmisión y dimos las gracias por ti, también dijimos que avisaríamos de tu salud por un mensaje; así que por ahora te puedes ir a descansar, incluso quizás tomarte unos días, antes de iniciar el Tour de la Victoria.- Caesar parecía como si fuéramos conocidos desde hace años, no entendía por qué esta confidencia entre ambos, pero se la agradecía infinitamente.

Creo que es hora que nos vayamos,- dijo Idgar,- después de todo, esta pequeña debe dormir-

A donde vamos?- dije, ya que los últimos días había estado en el hospital, pero seguro hoy sería otra historia.

-Vamos a el piso de los Tributos, donde estabas antes de entra a los juegos.-

Sebastyann su nombre apareció en mi mente, me pregunto si abra visto las galletas; el estará ahí?, ¿qué pensara de mi, al verme convertida en una muñeca?; siquiera estará ahí?, bueno creo que hoy mismo lo descubriré.

Me ayudaron a levantarme y Caesar se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla que me dejo un poco sonrojada. ¿Por qué hace esto?, no puede evitarla más mi curiosidad y cuando estábamos subiendo al coche que nos llevaría al piso de los tributos, espere que el chico de negro se fuera y le pregunte a Idgar.

Idgar, por que Caesar se porta así conmigo?- le pregunte, con cara de cachorrito para que no se pudiera negar a contestarme.

-Bueno, a decir verdad, existe un rumor en el Capitolio sobre él. Dicen que antes de que fuera entrevistador de los tributos, el era un reportero de campo, me refiero a que le gustaba trabajar en los distritos, por lo que siempre estaba fuera. Pero poco después que se comprometiera con una chica del capitolio, comenzó con las entrevistas de tributos y dejo la investigación; tras uno o quizás dos años la chica falleció, al parecer de una enfermedad incurable. Por lo que se piensa que se caso con ella aun sabiendo su estado y dejo su querido trabajo para estar con ella el tiempo lo que quedaba de vida. Pienso que esa es la razón de que sintiera cierta empatía contigo.-

Bueno ahora entiendo lo que me dijo- pensé en vos alta

Te dijo algo?, - Megueen Pregunto

Sí, creo que un poco después de la segunda pregunta, me dijo que estuviera contenta por haber estado con Elian.-

A si?, eso nadie lo escucho, bueno llegamos.-

Idgar tengo una pregunta más,-

Si Jul dime-

Están los mismos chicos que nos entendieron las ves pasada en el piso?.-

Los Avox?- Asentí con la cabeza. - Si me parece que si, nunca los cambian ¿Por qué?.

-No por nada en especial- dije eso sin embargo, tenía miedo de verlo de nuevo, de que Sebastyann me viera vestida como una muñeca y peor que supiera que realmente lo soy, y más aun por alguna razón extraña también me sentía como si lo hubiera engañado, con lo que paso con Elian en la Arena.

Subí de mala gana al elevador y los segundos que tardamos en llegar al piso se me hicieron eternos.

Entramos pero no había nadie en la habitación, Megueen inmediato se dirigió a la habitación que había sido de Adely la ves pasada e Idgar le pidió a uno de los chicos que trajera la cena, yo me limite a quedarme sentada en la salita, cuando lo vi detrás con el carro de comida, estaba tan hermoso como la primera vez que lo vi, pero notaba algo diferente en su mirada, no la ternura con la que me solía mirar, sino mas bien me veía con recelo.

-Mañana nos tomaremos el día libre, el enviado del capitolio nos encontrara en el distrito doce en tres días, donde iniciaremos con el Tour de la Victoria, tomaremos el tren por lo que nos tardaremos alrededor de dos días en llegar, así que relájate un rato y descansa.-

Dijo Idgar, pero yo no lo veía a él, veía al Sebastyann detrás esperando una señal algo, que me hiciera pensar que no éramos dos completos desconocidos. La cena fue la típica cena en el Capitolio, con los mejores platillos y los exóticos sabores, pero al igual que en el hospital el intentar tragarla era un suplicio, Sebastyann no volvió a aparecer después que dejara los alimentos en la mesa, es muy triste pero después de todo lo entiendo, el pidiéndome que sea yo misma y yo regreso siendo un esclava.

Fui a la que fue mi habitación antes de los juegos y no pude evitar abrir el cajoncillo en donde deje las galletas con el mensaje para Sebastyann. No sé que esperaba encontrarme hay, las galletas quizá, o un cajón vacío, pero no eso, por lo menos no después de que ni siquiera me mirara.

En el cajón había un saquito de dulces; tome la curiosa bolsita rosa que me habían dado a juego con el vestido que me pusieron hoy, y de ella saque las tiras ensangrentadas que habían quedado de los saquitos de dulces anteriores, recuerdo cuando Adely me las dio dijo que era lo único que mantenía que trataron que las soltara pero que fue casi imposible lograrlo hasta que me sedaron completamente,, por eso me pregunto quién me arrebato el caracolillo de las manos, porque yo no creo haberlo soltado; tome los dulces entre mis manos e inhale su aroma, los saque de la bolsita con la esperanza de que tuvieran algo escrito, pero no había nada, y eso me desconcertó de nuevo, por que dejar el saquito de dulces en el cajón, pero no decirme nada con ellos.

Salí a media noche a la sala haber si lo encontraba, pero solo estaba una taza de chocolate con una docena de bombones rosas junto a ellos. ¿Esto qué significa?, regrese a mi cuarto muy desilusionada con mi taza de chocolate y mis bombones en las manos.

Es hora de despertar- dijo Megueen, debemos ir con Celestia, tiene unas telas hermosas para ti, también tengo que pedirle que revise mis diseños, para que no te veas como un chiste en los distritos.-

Me levante de mala gana, me puse lo que Megueen había dejado arriba de la cama, era un peto de short, color azul pastel, y una blusa blanca, con las mangas rosas, de nuevo a quererme hacerme ver como una niña pequeña, Salí de la habitación con eso puesto, y el estaba de nuevo sirviendo la mesa, sus ojos aun mostraban recelo, y esto me dejo perdida entre las dudas durante todo el dia.

Estuvimos con Celestia hasta que obscureció, ella no es una mala persona, es muy reservada, mas aparte dice que me adora por no haberla escogido como estilista, por que según ella yo soy complicada y no le gustan las cosas complicadas. También me queda claro que nadie sabe lo que paso con Elian, ni conmigo hasta después de las dos semanas y eso incrementa mi curiosidad; mañana en la mañana nos iremos al distrito doce, pero yo solo quiero llegar al cuatro para saber de él.

Regresamos pasada la media noche al Piso de los tributos, y después de un extraño baño, por fin encontré signos de vida de Sebastyann, sobre la cama había un pequeño chocolate que decía Bienvenida, malo porque hoy será mí ultimo día aquí, y creo que es hora de decirle adiós, si no lo quiero enredar a él también en mis problemas.

Había tomado la decisión de cortar cualquier relación posible con cualquier persona y no involúcrame sentimentalmente con nadie, ni como amigos, conocidos o nada, ya era suficiente tener que cuidar a mi madre y mi hermano como para preocuparme por alguien más. Así que agarre el chocolate y en la parte de atrás puse la palabra "ADIÓS", con las uñas. Tome el sobre y lo guarde en la bolsita rosa junto con los otros dulces y los listones, ya que me di cuenta que guardar ciertos recuerdos, son de las mejoras cosas que puedes hacer en la vida, porque el que tengas esa caja llena con los momentos importantes a veces te hace sentir feliz, sin importar lo que tengas adelante.

Por último deje el chocolate en el mismo lugar en el que estuvieron las galletas en las que una vez le di las gracias y prometía luchar por mí misma. Ahora le decía adiós con un chocolate, ya no hay marcha atrás puesto que me he entregado al capitolio como su juguete, y como la frase que escuche en el Auditorio poco antes de salir de la entrevista con Caesar "EL SHOW DEBE CONTINUAR", para mí el juego aun no termina.


	11. X El Talento

El tren era exactamente como lo recordaba, grande y espacioso aun más sin Sussan y Adely cerca. Idgarr fue por mí en la madrugada al cuarto de los tributos, no tenia que empacar nada, ni siquiera tenía que vestirme como muñeca, por lo que por primera en mucho tiempo me sentía un poco yo misma. Sebastyann me miro salir, lo sé porque sentí su mirada en la espalda durante todo el trayecto desde mi habitación al elevador; me pregunto si habrá visto mi mensaje, no puedo negar que en cuanto salí de hay me arrepentí de haberle dicho adiós, pero sigo pensado que es lo mejor para los dos.

Estoy en el vagón que se supone es mi cuarto, no quiero salir para nada a husmear como la ultima vez porque sé que no habrá nada nuevo y solo puede traerme algunos recuerdos dolorosos sobre Sussan, eso pensé pero el aburrimiento me gano y terminé saliendo del vagón, me encontré en un extraño lugar y frente a mi había un hermoso piano de cola. Cuando era pequeña mi abuela me había enseñado a tocar un poco y no dude en sentarme y comenzar a presionar las teclas de una en una.

Sabía que tocabas- Dijo Idgarr detrás de mí.

Mmmm?- Como sabía el que yo podía tocar el piano?, los únicos que sabían eran mi familia, porque era a lo único medio femenino que no despreciaba.

Como lo sabes? Termine de preguntarle.

Porque crees que esta eso aquí, tenemos que desarrollar tu talento.- dijo con media sonrisa.

Ya decía yo que esta no era una simple casualidad; cruce mis manos sobre mis piernas y no seguí tocando.

Sabemos que eres buena, tu madre lo dijo cuando le hicieron la entrevista cuando solo quedaban 8 tributos.

No, no lo soy; no he tocado el piano desde que mi abuela murió- Esto era mentira, tocaba cada noche para recordarla, pero después se llevaron el piano a la tienda por que pesaban que ya nadie lo sabia tocar y seguramente en el incendio desapareció, no puede evitar ver en mi mente a mi padre y mi abuelo, pero este era mi constante recordatorio, para que me portara bien.

Sé que eres buena con el simple hecho de ver tus manos en el piano-

Eso es imposible,- Le dije a Idgarr con una mueca de sarcasmo y empecé a apachurrar las teclas sin ton ni son, el sonido era estrepitoso y horrible.

Puedes hacer y decir lo que quieras- Grito Idgarr- pero el Capitolio decidió este como tu talento, así que tendrás que practicar lo suficiente hasta que mejores y satisfaga sus gustos- en ese momento me detuve, ellos de nuevo habían decidido quitarme otra cosa más y ahora era el piano, un sonido que tanto me gustaba se lo robaban y lo convertían en algo de ellos.

Ahora, que si realmente demuestras tus habilidades, creo que podremos disminuir un poco el tiempo, de practica- Sabia tocar algunas pieza nada complicadas como pisadas de gato y Little Star, y algunas y poco mas elaboradas, pero no lo suficiente como para considerase un talento.

Entonces, ¿Cuánto tiempo debe dedicarle a mi "talento"?- le pregunte

Entr horas diario, a partir de ahora, habrá un piano en donde estés, no sé porque pero parece que esto no será un simple talento–

No yo tampoco lo creía, el tener que practicar durante 5 horas diarias no era simplemente para formar un talento, pero bueno ya lo sabremos a su debido tiempo, después de todo no me puedo negar.

Y quien será mi maestro de piano?- Obvio tenía que tener uno.

Yo por el momento, estudie piano desde pequeño, y aun me gusta mucho, después ya veremos- el ya veremos me sonó a que no me parecería la idea.

Entonces qué te parece si me muestras un poco lo que sabes hacer-

Comencé con pisadas de gato que es una pieza bastante sencilla si lo piensas.

Vamos se que puede hacer mas que eso.-

Elise de Beethoven, pero no la se completa,- comencé a tocar de un momento a otro el vagón se inundo del sonido del piano, las notas brincaban en mi mente, saltaba algunas, no recordaba correctamente los tonos.

Muy bien para ser principiante, te saltaste algunas notas, pero en general la tocaste correctamente, así que no tendremos que empezar por la básico.- guardo silencio un momento y continuo.

Sabes leer partituras cierto?- Me costó mucho trabajo aprender a leerlas, pero mi abuela se había empeñado en que lo aprendiera. Fue más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero las notas se quedaron muy gradas en mi mente.

Más o menos, pero no me gusta- dije por fin.

Ni modo, tienes que leer estas partituras y tocarlas para mañana- EL salió del vagón dejando dos libretas delgadas, y con letras negras aparecía Beethoven y Chopin.

Toda la tarde me la pase tratando de recordar si alguna vez había tocado esa pizas por lo que cuando obscureció fuera, yo estaba exhausta de solo estar sentada tocando notas.

Porque no te has ido a dormir-

-Megueen pese que no estabas aquí, no te vi cuando subí-

-Ha, es que me acabo de subir, por eso se detuvo el tren-

-Se detuvo?, no me di cuenta, estaba tan sumergida en mi nuevo "talento" que si apenas siento mi cansancio-

-Te tengo una sorpresa, que quizás te agrade- dijo con una sonrisa grande en el rostro, yo solo me quede sin saber qué hacer.

Si?- dije sin mucho ánimo.

-Mmm cuanto animo, yo y Celestia nos esforzamos mucho para encontrar esta tela y a ti no te importa- dijo fingiendo tristeza.

Bueno, está bien Que es?, dime- Grite con falsa sorpresa.

-no, ya no se vale,… pero bueno te lo enseñare-

Saco de una bolsa negra que traía en el brazo, un vestido, era azul y de inmediato llego a mi mente Elian y con él, bello recuerdo del mar que había pintado en mi mente.

El mar!- La sorpresa pareció encantarle a Megueen que no tardo en sacar de una pequeña bolsa una cajita, y la puso sobre su mano extendida; yo la tome y la abrí lentamente.

El… caracol…- mi vos salió como un susurro tembloroso.

No es el original, pero estuvimos pensando, que quizá este lo pueda remplazar,… bueno aunque sea un poco.-

Es hermoso- No podía creerlo, era la réplica exacta del caracol que me había dado el, incluso el tamaño era el mismo. - ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- le pregunte.

Lo conseguimos, Idgarr, Adely, Celestia y yo, lo difícil fue conseguir el video, bueno solo conseguimos una parte, lo suficiente para hacer el caracol.

Muchas gracias,- lo saque de la cajita y me lo puse sabia que quizá este no es mismo, pero ahora contenía más cariño que antes, y claro la parte de Elian que guardaba en mi corazón.

Esa noche tarde mucho en dormir, me la pase platicando con Megueen de su viaje con Celestia, y como había diseñado tan hermoso vestido, me divertía mucho platicando con ella, al poco rato Idgarr llego y nos mando a dormir, pero no sin antes de darle las gracias por el detalle del caracol.

Pequeña, llegamos estamos en el distrito 12- grito Idgarr por fuera de la puerta.

Todo a nuestro alrededor era verde, demasiado, el clima era espeso y húmedo por la cantidad de vegetación que había en el lugar. Comencé a pensar en los chicos del distrito 12, la verdad era que de la chica no recordaba ni su nombre, ya que poco la vi en los entrenamientos y bueno fue una de las primeras en morir en el baño de sangre habitual, pero la del chico la recordaba constantemente, lo que tenia en su rostro antes de morir, no era odio o furia, era desesperación y miedo, también recordé que el haber cambiado las respuesta en la entrevista no había tenido ninguna consecuencia, no por lo menos aun.

Megueen entro para ayudarme a cambiar, salí perfectamente vestida con un vestido naranja, era bonito y como siempre lleno de holanes y moñitos, mi cabello, cayendo sobre mis hombros con una pequeña diadema que adornaba lo adornaba.

Creo que estas lista, recuerda que en por las noches tendremos que cenar en las casas de los alcaldes de cada distrito, junto con los mentores y las familias de los tributos caídos, así que trata de ser lo mas tierna y dulce posible.

Si no te preocupes, lo intentare-

No pongas esa cara, no tendrás que hablar con ellos mas de un saludo, en particular aquí es más si puedes evitarlo mucho mejor, el mentor de este distrito bueno es mejor no tratar con él, es un poco- subió su mano a su boca, haciendo las muecas de tomar algo, me supongo que quiere decir que es alcohólico.

Asentí con la cabeza y una mueca de esta bien. El carro ya nos espera en la muy pequeña estación del distrito 12, subiremos a él y se tardo un par de horas en llegar al edificio de Justicia, entramos y me pidieron aguardara en un cuartucho algo sucio y desarreglado, en frente de la puerta una pequeña niña jugaba, me vio unos minutos y se acerco a mí.

-Pareces una muñeca- dijo con su vos infantil.

Quizás lo soy,- le dije sin medir mis palabras, mi sombra enviada por el Capitolio estaba entrando en ese instante por la puerta, el solo puso una mueca burlona y termino de entrar.

Tienes razón pequeña, ella es una muñeca- Dijo burlándose de mi.

Entonces si sabes hablar, le dije regresando su sarcasmo.

Quizás si- dijo.

La niña nos miraba de un lado a otro, no sé si nuestras voces la habían asustado, pero tenía en su expresión miedo inocultable, no le dije nada más.

Tu quien eres pequeña?-

Ami, yo soy Ami-

Ami donde estas- los ecos de las voces en el corredor llamaron mi atención y salí a decirle a la persona que buscaba a la pequeña cuando el entro.

Era un chico, bueno parecía mas bien un adulto desalineado de unos 25 años, con el pelo largo y algo sucio hasta los hombros, la piel clara pero con muestras de marcas y claro con una botellita de un liquido obscuro en el bolsillo, fue fácil identificar que era Haymilch el mentor de los chicos del distrito 12.

El sonrió cuando me vio sostenido a la niña de la mano, era la misma sonrisa de sarcasmo del enviado del Capitolio, tenía furia y molestia en la mirada. Y me empujo ligeramente hacia atrás, tomo a la pequeña, la cargo y salió con ella del cuarto. Al principio pensé que era su padre pero, por la forma como se veía lo dudo; Idgarr, me llamo, unos 5 minutos después.

Salimos a algún lado que parecía un podio enfrente de un gentío, en algo que supongo es la plaza publica del distrito, vi de un lado a las familias y nos sentamos del otro extremo mi equipo y yo, escuchamos un largo y aburrido discurso del alcalde en el que me estaba a punto de dormir hasta que mencionaron los nombres de las chicos y me di cuenta que a pequeña niña era la hermana pequeña del chico, junto a ella estaba una señora con la cara roja seguramente por las lagrimas que había derramado por su hijo. Al ver esa escena me quería esconder, quería desaparecer la fas del mundo, ser parte del aire o un ave y volar de ese lugar, no quería mirarlos, no quería me vieran con la palabra asesina en sus ojos, no quería saber nada de quienes eran o ponerles nombres a los cuerpos de los que perdieron la vida en ese maldito juego, preferiría vernos como piezas en un tablero, que vernos como humanos con una familia.

Julyet-

Escuche mi nuevo nombre resonando en la plaza, me llamaba el alcalde para recoger un ramo de flores y con ellos los aplausos de la gente que estoy muy segura me odiaban por matar a uno de los suyos.

Trate de sonreír, verlos lo mas sinceramente posible, pero al contrario de la reacción habitual, todos se mantenían callados, quizá esto era peor, el sentir su odio por mi en sus miradas, cerré los ojos por un instante y cuando los abrí todos tenía tres dedos en sus labios, no sabia que significa pero no creo que sea nada bueno, me despedí a punto de llorar con una ligera reverencia, la niña corrió hacia a mi y me abrazo, no puede más que agacharme y pedirle perdón, mis lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas la niña acaricio mi rostro y dijo.

-Yo se que eres una muñeca, ¿entonces por qué lloras?-

-Por qué estoy enojada- le dije al oído.

-No estés enojada mi hermanito esta con ese chico y le voy a decir que lo cuide por ti-

Las palabras de la niña me cayeron de sorpresa, si lo que los había llevado a esa reacción fue mi trágica historia de amor, eso sería muy estúpido.

Tomo mi brazo el enviado del Capitolio y me ayudo a levantarme, cosa que me sorprendió aun mas porque nunca lo hubiese creído, el ayudándome, me lleve a la niña de la mano y entramos al edifico, tras de ella llego su madre.

Tu lo mateaste- Esa era exactamente al reacción que me espera desde el inicio, el odio por parte de su madre, y el rechazo por parte de su distrito, - pero quiero saber realmente, es cierto lo que dijiste en la entrevista?-

Las entrevista? claro había cambiado por completo la respuesta.

-Es cierto,- dije casi en silencio, alce un poco mas la vos- Sabe, yo admiro profundamente a su hijo, todos los que morimos en esa arena y me incluyo, luchábamos por sobrevivir, luchábamos, para regresar con nuestras familias, y le pido ahora frente a usted, que me perdone, que yo sé que es lo que te arrebaten a tu familia y no poder hacer nada-le dije sinceramente lo que sentía.

Todos trataron a mi niño como un mostro, como alguien sediento de sangre y que haría cualquier cosa para sobrevivir, pero él era un buen chico, el solo quería regresar con nosotras, aun así, todos comenzaron a pensar lo que era cierto lo que decían en el Capitolio de el hasta que tu hablaste, pero y le regresaste la humanidad, lo volviste de nuevo una humano con tus palabras, por eso te doy gracias, aunque no te puedo perdonar-

Eso yo lo sabía muy bien, yo tampoco podía perdonar a aquellos que me había arrancado a mis personas queridas, odiaba al Capitolio, odiaba que en este momento tuviera que ver a una madre que no podrá ver a su hijo de nuevo, los odiaba y estaba segura que en algún momento acabarían con ellos.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar el chico de negro, nada típico del capitolio estaba recargado en la marquesina de la puerta.

Gracias- dije cuando pase junto a él.

No lo hice por ti, creo que lo sabes verdad?.-

Si no te preocupes entiendo lo que dices, aun si gracias- termine de entrar al cuartucho del principio, y espere a que Megueen viniera por mí.

Se tardaron unos minutos más y me sacaron de ahí, subimos al auto y no sé en qué momento el sueño me venció pero me quede completamente dormida. En mi sueño aprecio la cara del chico del distrito 12, extraño porque nunca lo había visto sonreír pero él estaba sentado con una sonrisa, y agachaba la cabeza ligeramente, veía hacia atrás de mi y no dude en voltear, haber que había, pero de tras de mí no había nada era un vacio extraño, y tras regresar mi cabeza hacia el chico, el ya no estaba había desaparecido.

Jul, jul,-

Quiero dormir….-

Despierta, niña despierta-

Abrí ligeramente mis ojos, es hora de la cena-

Entramos a una hermosa casa era grande y bastante linda, retratos adornaban las paredes, la gente vestida para una ocasión formar, incluso algunas personas extrañas que seguramente venían de capitolio, había mucha comida, pero como últimamente me sucedía apenas si probaba bocado, por el simple hecho de saber que era comida del Capitolio.

La comida estaba en medio en una mesa, tome algo que parecían unas galletas.

Saben buenas verdades- dijo el mentor del distrito 12.

Si, muy ricas- conteste y trate de alejarme, la mirada con la que me había visto hace un rato aun permanecía en mente.

Y bueno, que cuenta nuestra pequeña heroína, después de ganar los juegos?-

Yo?, nada, que podría contar que estoy muy feliz y contenta de regresar con vida-

Y, por que tu rostro refleja todo lo contrario a lo que dices-

Voltee ligeramente hacia los lados para ubicar al chico del capitolio, lo vi lo suficientemente lejos para contestar-

Y tú?, estas feliz por haber ganado- Hice la pregunta sin mirarlo y seguí tomando galletas.

-No se nota- dijo y me enseño la pequeña botella, que había visto en si bolsillo.

-Entonces yo también estoy muy feliz, no lo notas- arremede su tono y tome el vestido de las puntas y lo alce un poco en forma de reverencia-

- Entonces?- me señalo con el dedo mi vestimenta.

Si,- conteste sin hablar.

-Y tú?- le señale la botella.

-Sí, digamos que es para que pueda sobrellevar mis pequeños errores-

-Errores, errores, todos los que sobrevivimos a los juegos hemos cometido un gran error- termine diciendo casi sin vos – vivir.

-Eso sin duda es verdad-

-Creo que tengo que irme, mi cuidador viene, y voltee con la cabeza señalando a mi sombra del capitolio.

-Por cierto disculpa por matar a tu pulpillo- dije antes de alejarme.

-No te preocupes, la primera vez que lo experimentes hay me cobrare- dijo sonriendo, y su sonrisa me dio escalofríos.

Que hacías con él?, pregunto.

Que ahora aparte de seguirme también serás mi charlajo.

Si es necesario-

Entiendo, pero no es necesario, solo me pregunto si sabían bien las galletas.

Por cierto estas lista?-

Lista para qué?-

Para tocar el piano claro, todos los que vinieron del Capitolio están aquí para verte a ti-

Esto si que era una sorpresa, corrí buscando a Idgarr para preguntarle acerca de lo que había dicho.

Idgarr, no es cierto verdad?-

El me miro un poco molesto, no creo que conmigo, pero me le quede mirando esperando una respuesta.

Yo le dije que era muy pronto para que tocaras algo pero….-

Lo tendré que hacer cierto?- Movió la cabeza en forma de sí.

Y de repente sin más preámbulos anunciaron, que yo tocaría una pieza en el piano, que habían traído especialmente para este evento.

Tome un poco de aire y comencé a tocar la única pieza que medio me sabia "Elise".

Tras eso todos lo que estaban presentes me perseguían preguntando desde cuando sabia tocar el piano, tanto que me trate de esconder en una de los pasillos, durante lo que quedaba de la fiesta, Idgarr fue por mí en cuanto llego el coche y salí molesta por lo que había ocurrido, así que trate de evitar la miradas curiosas de los asistentes.

Tomamos el tren para ir al distrito uno, que era la siguiente parada en la agenda del Capitolio, ya que habían tomado medidas para que los últimos fueran mi distrito y el distrito 4.

En el distrito uno y dos se parecían bastante, al igual que el 12 y el 11, pero entre ellos había una diferencia enorme, sabía que el Capitolio tenia favoritismo por los primeros pero esto era demasiado, sin embargo no se podía hacer nada más que aguantar, ya que no importaba que fueran de los favoritos o no aun así ellos también tenía que ir a los juegos.

Las visitas en el distrito 3, 9, 8, fueron bastante normales, y en cada de los distritos tuve que tocar una piza, en todos toque Elise, después de todo me habían dado casi tiempo para practicar y por lo tanto no podía tocar otra cosa, si no queríamos quedar en ridículo enfrente de los distritos.

Llegamos de la cena del distrito 7 de madrugada, y caí exhausta de este maldito viaje, pero por fin se acercaba el distrito al que más ganas tenía de llegar: el distrito 4. En dos días estaríamos hay y por fin descubriría que demonios había pasado con Elian.


	12. XI Los Hilos del Destino

La madrugada era fría quizá porque nos movíamos a gran velocidad, no podía dormir pensando en que pronto estaría en el lugar donde había crecido Elian, y esperaba conocer su distrito aunque solo fuera un poco. Por más que lo intentaba no podía dormir, en mi cabeza había tantas cosas que no podía aun digerir, no solo era mis ansias por llegar al distrito cuatro sino que ahora también era lo que había visto en todos los distritos, como la decadencia del los más alejados del Capitolio como el 10, 11 y 12 donde miraba desde el podio a toda la gente que estaba reunida en las plazas había muchos niños muy delgados y aunque sabia que no había visto la parte fea de la ciudad podía imaginármelo, también note lo alejados que estaban del Capitolio, como si los hubieran olvidado, pero siempre estando presentes robándoles lo poco de valor que tenían "sus hijos"; sin embargo no me sorprendió tanto como los distritos uno y dos, que eran su contraparte donde para ellos el ganar era un orgullo y el asesinar era tan simple que daba miedo. Conocí a una de las mentoras del distrito uno, era robusta y muy grande aunque no recuerdo su nombre porque no era una persona precisamente amable que me trato como un bicho extraño cuando estaba probando un poco de comida, la que me desagradaba menos o por lo menos que pudiera tolerar más, ya que desde que salí del hospital la comida que tienen que ver con el capitolio me hace tanto daño que la termino vomitando, entonces ella se acerco a mí.

-Tú eres el pequeño lastre que gano este año,- sus palabras me sonaban conocidas, cierto se parecían a las que habían dicho Sery y los demás.

-Lastre?- no pude evitar mofarme un poco.

-Sabes, mi chico hubiese ganado si no se hubiera aliado con ese par de traidores del distrito cuatro-

La palabra me dolió un poco, pero para ser sinceros en ese lugar no hay traidores o aliados, todos buscan la manera de salir de ahí entonces que derecho tenia a decirles traidores, después todo si Ademont realmente hubiese querido ganar hubiera matado a Sery, pero él no hizo nada, porque más que un triangulo amoroso éramos un quinteto, así que no me aguante y le reproche.

-Aunque no se hubieran topados con ellos hubieran muerto-

-Porque? tu tan chiquito como te ves los hubieras matado?-

-No, yo no, estoy segura que el chico del distrito 12 o quizás Sery hubieran acabado con todos, si él no hubiese decido protegerme.

-Incluso contigo?- yo sabía que únicamente me había salvado de la masacre en la cornucopia por Elian, pero si no hubiese sido por el definitivamente hubiera muerto ese día.

-Tú nunca debiste haber ganado –

Si lo sé- conteste a media vos,- y te lo juro que lo odio-.

-Pero como si es el mayor orgullo que cualquiera de los tributos podría soñar-

-Para mí, ni es un orgullo y mil veces prefería estar muerta- Parte de mi gritaba que me callara, que no dijera mas, pero no podía soportarla.

-Detente- sentí el brazo de mi sombra del capitolio jalándome hacia un lado y callándome.

-Es la segunda vez que tengo que detenerte, no soy tu niñera- grito.

-Pues no lo seas, yo no lo pedí- me solté del brazo y camine al otro lado.

Este chico me mantenía tan vigilada que me daba un poco de miedo, sé que no lo hacía precisamente por que quisiera, pero sentía su mirada incluso ahora que no estaba aquí, siempre regresaba la capitolio, y lo encontrábamos en los distritos, nunca ha viajado con nosotros y esto también me preocupa un poco, pasara las notas de todo lo que hago y digo o solo me sigue a todas partes, me gustaría saber un poco más acerca de lo que lo llevo a hacer un trabajo tan aburrido como este.

La mañana llego y yo aun tenía los ojos abiertos pensando, un rato después entro Idgarr avisándome que habíamos llegado al distrito y me despertara.

-Llegamos un poco antes cierto?- lo sabía porque debíamos haber llegado hoy en la noche en lugar en la mañana.

-Sí, la verdad es que arregle nuestro horario para estuviéramos hoy en la mañana y pudieras hacer lo que tienes pensado hacer con tiempo de sobra-

No era un secreto que quisiera pasar un tiempo preguntando sobre Elián en el pueblo o si era posible conocer el mar, pero que Idgarr acomodara el horario para que pudiéramos llegar antes, esto sí que me sorprendió, para mí era fantástico que alguien aun considerara un poco lo que quería.

-Estás seguro que puedo-

-Claro por eso mismo lo hice, y la mejor parte es que el chico llegara hasta mañana, para la ceremonia por lo que no tendrás que llevar un guardaespaldas, pero lo malo es que si tendrás que llevar un acompañante-

-Acompañante?, bueno era lógico que no me dejaría ir a vagar sola por el distrito 4 pero a quien enviaría conmigo, estoy segura que el se tiene que encargar de los preparativos para la ceremonia de mañana así que no será él, entonces quien?-

Quien? – pregunte por fin.

-Megueen acepto acompañarte, también te tengo otra sorpresa, pero quizá no sea tan buena-.

-Si cual?- estaba tan entusiasmada con lo que estaba sucediendo que una mala noticia no opacaría mi felicidad.

Toma,- extendió su mano hacia a mí y me dio un papelito, que contenía un nombre y una dirección, leí el nombre en vos alta.

Celin Odair? Quien es ella?-

-Ella es la prima hermana de Elian, es la familia más próxima a la que seguramente le mandaron el cuerpo, si lo mandaron-

Su prima, estoy segura que había mencionado algo como eso, pero verla, tenía miedo, tenía miedo que me odiara por no hacer nada por él, aunque era fabuloso que pudiera hablar directamente con uno de sus parientes. Estaba dividida y no sabía si ir o no, Megueen me vistió con sus trajes menos llamativos, había elegido un short verde con una playerita lila, me peino con un par de coletas y evite el maquillaje infantil excusándolo con que nadie nos vería.

Salimos buscando el mar pero lo decidí de un momento a otro-

-Megueen podemos ir a verla?- Le señale el papelito amarillo, que tenía el nombre.

-Si claro Idgarr me lo comento, estás segura?-

Si- no, no estaba segura pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que verla y saber que había pasado. Caminamos alrededor de una hora hasta que dimos con la casa. Me detuve frente a ella y no quería tocar la puerta, estaba tan asustada que las palmas de mis manos estaban húmedas y mi corazón corría tan rápido que pensé que se me saldría del pecho.

Toque con miedo, era una casita linda de color blanco con una puerta de madera y un pequeño jardincito a una orilla.

Quien?- Se escucho una vos femenina.

Quien?, que decirle, que era la chica por la cual su primo había muerto o si conocía Sery, que era la culpable de que no estuviera con Elian. .

Quien?- volvió a gritar de repente la puerta se volvió inmensa me sentía cada vez mas y mas pequeña, escuche los pasos tras la puerta y pensé en comenzar a correr pero algo me detuvo. Ella abrió la puerta lentamente, la sorpresa invadió su rostro.

Hola- dije apenas, ella era una chica muy hermosa, su cabello largo era tan rubio que brillaba como si liberara destellos color dorado, lo tenía amarrado en una coleta que caía a un lado de su rostro, estaba vestida con un vestido blanco que enmarcaba perfectamente su figura, las facciones de su rostro eran ligeramente parecidas a las de Elian en particular su mirada pero sus ojos eran de color verde claro al contrario del intenso color verde agua de Elian. También sentí algo extraño al verla, había algo raro en ella pero de momento no supe que era.

Celin Odair?- pregunte a media voz.

Si, tu eres ella, la chica, cierto?- moví la cabeza asintiendo.

-Yo se que quizá esto te moleste un poco pero enserio me gustaría platicar un momento contigo- mi vos era temblorosa, aun tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decir, sin embargo era mayor mi necesidad de saber algo más.

Ella me observo con cuidado y me pidió que pasara le señale a Megueen, que se acerco a nosotras cuando ella abrió la puerta. Entramos a la casa que estaba sencillamente decorada pero se sentía muy acogedora.

-Mami- Un niño pequeño con el cabello entre rubio y castaño se acerco corriendo a ella, en cuanto lo vi me resulto familiar, su rostro sus ojos me recordaban a alguien, quien?

-Finnick- tomo al niño y lo levanto del piso -dile hola a las visitas- dijo la chica, aunque me resulto algo extraño ya que el parecía tener alrededor de uno 10 años y ella no parecía tan grande tampoco.

Muñeca!- grito en cuanto me vio el pequeño.

Hola, cómo te llamas?-le dije acercándome un poco a ellos.

-Finnick mi nombre es Finnick- dijo escondiendo su carita en el pecho de la chica, - tu eres mi… novia- dijo asomándose un poco y me sonrió de manera picara, no puede evitar sonreír también.

-Discúlpalo por favor, el es un poco…-

-Es muy lindo, y tierno-termine de decir.

-Gracias-

Megueen se sentó en la pequeña salita que estaba casi frente la puerta y Celin me pidió que la siguiera, bajo al niño y me condujo a la cocinita en donde había una pequeña mesita para dos personas.

Me ofreció una taza de té y la dejo frente a mí, estuvimos calladas durante unos momentos y comencé a hablar primero.

-El niño es muy lindo, siento que lo he visto en algún lado pero no recuerdo donde-

-El, él es mi hermano menor así que no lo creo, mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía nueve años y el acababa de nacer por lo que yo soy lo más cercano a una madre que conoce, por eso me llama mama- Creo que dedujo que tenia curiosidad acerca del niño.

-Oh, lo siento-

-No te preocupes eso fue hace 10 años-

-Sé que estas aquí para preguntar por Elian, diría que me sorprende pero me suponía que lo harías mañana- su vos era melódica, pero mostraba un poco de recelo.

-Si tienes razón me gustaría saber un poco mas- dije con más confianza.

-Sabes por qué Elian se propuso voluntario-

Sabía a grandes rasgos por que lo había hecho, en parte por su hermanita y en parte porque quería proteger a su amigo.

-Más o menos pero no sé bien la razón- dije.

-El se hizo voluntaria por nuestra culpa, y me odio por eso, el no debió hacerlo- su molestia era evidente, notaba que estaba muy enojada con él.

-Que no lo hizo, porque su hermanita había muerto?-

-Si en parte es por eso, pero también fue para salvarnos a Aron y a mí, Aron es mi novio y ellos eran muy buenos amigos, el era mi único primo por lo que éramos muy unidos, más desde que murieron nuestros padres. Poco antes de que fuese la cosecha le comente a Elian que temía estar embarazada, porque cualquiera de nosotros podría entrar. Cuando mi miedo se cumplió y Aron fue seleccionado en ella, Elián no dudo en cambiar su lugar por él, por mi culpa- ella no pudo evitar que en su rostros se viera la culpa que sentía, aunque creo que si no hubiera salido seleccionado su amigo aun así lo hubiera hecho, estaba tan roto, por lo de su hermana que no creo que hubiesen cambiado mucho las cosas si hubiese sido otro.

Tu estas …?- Ella asintió con la cabeza note que su mirada se había nublado. Ahora ya sé porque note algo extraño en ella cuando entramos. También recuerdo que Elian hablo de salvarlos, creo que se refería a salvar a su prima y su bebe.

-Entiendo lo que dices pero no te deberías culpar, en todo caso yo soy la más culpable aquí- dije con pesar.

Se detuvo un momento, me observo con cuidado y sigo hablando.

-Sabes, en realidad si eres muy perecida a ella?-

-A ella?- Mary, su nombre llego inmediatamente a mi mente, sabía que en primera instancia Elian había intentado protegerme porque me parecía a su hermana pequeña.

Si, a su hermana- se levanto y tomo algo de atrás de nosotras y luego regreso con lo que parecía un marco.

Ella es su hermana- me extendió el marco con una fotografía algo maltratada y vieja, en ella se veía 6 niños unos más grandes que otros.

Había 3 chicos, 2 chicas y una pequeña niña abrazada a la pierna de uno de los chicos.

Es ella verdad- traía un vestidito, pero a pesar de que era pequeña quizá unos 5 años, ciertamente se parecía a mí.

Le señale al niño que tenia la niña agarrado, el era idéntico a Finnick el pequeño niño que acaba de ver, las facciones eras las mismas incluso su sonrisa picara que me había mostrado cuando me conoció.

El es Elian- Elian y Finnick eran muy parecidos, por eso pensé que conocía al niño, incluso el color de sus ojos, cabello y piel era iguales a los de Elian, era como su versión miniatura.

Enserio?, siempre fue tan lindo?-

Si, muchas de las niñas lo perseguían y él como todo niño infantil y tosco las empujaba o las molestaba, pero creo que la que más sufrió por sus desplantes fue Sery-

O no la historia de amor de Elian y Sery era una de las cosas que quería evitar.

Sery, lo perseguía entre esas niñas?-

Claro mira es ella, me señalo a una chica que estaba jalando el brazo de Elian, después de mirarla un momento pude ver las facciones de Sery en la chiquilla, estaba un poco regordeta pero aun así era muy linda.

Ella continuo sin que se lo pidiera, seguro que me quería hacer sufrir un poco.

-Sery lo perseguía por todas partes desde que teníamos como 4 años, Elian, Aron, su hermano y yo siempre estábamos juntos, Elián la vio llorar un día y no pudo evitarlo y fue a consolarla, ella se enamoro de él desde ese instante.

El saber algo más de Elián me hacía sentir feliz aunque a la vez un poco triste, le sonreí, en signo de que siguiera, incluso aunque me hablara de Sery quería conocer más acerca de el.

-A Aron y su hermano los conocimos cuando murieron nuestros padres, ellos estaban en un barco que se extravió en el mar en un huracán, nos conocimos el día de los funerales, poco después murió la madre de Elian por el exceso de trabajo el quizá tendría 9 años la niña tendría unos 5, el se encargo de la niña como yo con Finnick, el era como su papa. Cuando murió mi madre nos volvimos como una familia, Elian trabajaba como loco y yo lo ayudaba vendiendo cosas en el mercado o lavando ropa, de hecho su casa está en la próxima calle. Sery nos ayudaba cuidando a los niños, incluso Finnick cuando empezó a hablar decía que Mary la hermana de Elian sería su novia y se casaría con ella, por eso te dijo aquello.- bueno hasta en eso se parecen me confunden con otra persona.

Mientras hablaba sus expresiones cambiaban de enojo a tristeza como una pelota que rebota de un lado a otro.

-Entonces entro su hermana a los juegos, eso hizo pedazos a Elian, el estaba en uno de los barcos cuando sucedió la cosecha, aunque debemos estar todos en la plaza, a los chicos que son pescadores se les permitía estar en el mar y si eran elegidos serian arrastrados estuvieran donde estuvieran por un aerodeslizador.

Yo no pude ser voluntaria por ella aunque lo pensé miles de veces durante ese momento, pero no quería dejar solo a Finnick y también el miedo me invadió, que haría el sin mi- sus ojos se habían puesto húmedos, por lo que me decía.

-Te entiendo más de lo que crees, yo también daría la vida por mi hermano- "Espera creo que ya la di" pensé.

-La verdad es que nunca entendí como Elian te reconoció tan rápido, digo que eras chica, porque seguro él lo sabía antes de que se lo dijeras cierto?-

-Si él lo sabía, creo que fue cuando me caí sobre el que se dio cuenta- siempre pensé que ese momento fue el que nos unió en nuestro fatídico destino.

-Al principio pensabas que eras un chico, como todos los demás, pero poco a poco me di cuenta que el estaba enamorado de ti, no puedo negar que era un poco raro verlos al pensar en ti como un chico-

-Si claro, no es algo normar que dos chico muestren cariño un por el otro-

-Pero mientras mas los veía no me quedaba duda que tu sobrevivirías- Mire su rostro con cuidado para saber si me culpaba por aquello pero no hubo rastro de odio en ella.

-Yo no quería, si él me hubiera dejado quedarme con él, hubiera sido suficiente o debí ayudarlo a sobrevivir…- no pude evitar pensar en Sery, ya que ella lo quería vivo más que nada.

-El no te lo hubiera permitido, cuando el decidía algo siempre lo obtenía anquen su vida corriera peligro y suponiendo que hubiese regresado vivo sin poder salvarte a ti, sería como la muerte para él, habiendo perdido a su hermana y perder a la persona que ama, no creo que lo pudiese soportar-

Si lo sabía perfectamente bien, yo aun me despertaba pidiéndole que por favor no me dejara sola, estaba muerta, destruida por dentro, porque no pude dar mi vida por él, y aun así cada día tenia que mostrar una sonrisa como si estuviera feliz de regresar con vida, la entendía a ella porque no pudo cambia su lugar por el de Mary, su responsabilidad era cuidar a su hermano, como yo con el mío, el amor definitivamente es la peor de las debilidades humanas y el sentido de la responsabilidad es el castigo por ello.

-Sabes que son los hilos del destino?-

Su pregunta me saco de mis dramáticos pensamientos y me sorprendió, no nunca había creído en el destino y a la vez lo odiaba por todo lo que había pasado.

-Estoy segura que si no se hubieran conocido en esos juegos, el destino los hubiera unido de alguna manera, siento que tú estas unida a el por esos hilos y ellos nunca se podrán separar-

Gracias- sabía que lo decía por ser amable, pero sus palabras abrieron de nuevo la herida en mi corazón.

-Por cierto ya conociste el mar?- su pregunta me desconcierto, si quería conocerlo tenía muchas ganas pero más que eso quería saber donde estaba ahora el cuerpo de Elian.

-No aun no, pero aunque no lo conozca necesito saber algo de vital importancia para mi, se que quizá te duela pero es una pregunta que tengo que resolver antes de marcharme del distrito-

-Que te parece si me la haces mientras caminamos hacia allá, estoy segura que si Elian estuviera aquí sería el primer lugar al que te hubiera llevado-

Acepte de mala gana, porque sentí que ella quería evitar la pregunta, pero conocer el mar no era tan mala idea.

Le pedía a Megueen que si nos esperaba en la casa, ella sabía que prefería estar sola con ella y Megueen acepto, más aparte le encanto tanto Finnick que se quedo jugando con él.

-Es un poco lejos, pero no te preocupes veras lo hermoso que es cuando caiga el atardecer-

Mientras caminábamos, me decidí a preguntarle donde estaba Elian.

-Me gustaría saber a dónde está Elian?- la pregunta sonó brusca y sin tacto, no debí preguntar de esa manera, pero estaba desesperada por saber.

El?...- el tiempo que se quedó callada pareció una eternidad cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo sentí como el pecho se me comprimía poco a poco.

-No sé que pase en tu distrito, pero aquí cuando los tributos mueren los mandan los cuerpos ligeramente arreglados, incluso aunque se hubiese amputado un brazo o la herida hubiera abierto gran parte de su cuerpo, ellos lo mandan-

-Es igual en mi distrito, también se manda el cuerpo para hacer el rito funerario que acostumbramos-

-Me gustaría saber que fue lo que te dijeron a ti, o recuerdas algo de cuando te sacaron de la arena?-

-No realmente no recuerdo nada, solo recuerdo un poco de lo que sucedió antes pero cuando perdí la conciencia, poco después de caer olvide muchas cosas. Solo escuche hasta el cañón que mato Sery, que aunque me parecieron horas estoy segura que solo fueron unos minutos.

-Si yo también vi cuando sacaron a Sery, pero unas segundos después de corto la trasmisión, y salió un aerodeslizador que se los llevo ambos-

Si eso fue los que me dijeron que había sucedido- Porque me hacia la misma pregunta que todos los demás me habían hecho durante todas estas semanas, creo que esto es más complicado de lo que había pensado.

Tres días después mandaron el cuerpo de Sery, con ciertas heridas ligeramente reparadas, en particular las llagas rojas que se habían formado por el incendio, pero el cuerpo de Elian no llego con ella, esperamos y esperamos casi durante una semana, pero no había noticias de ninguno de los dos.

Ella me miraba esperando algo, pero no podía decir nada porque yo tampoco sabía que había pasado hasta el momento que desperté en el hospital, opto por continuar.

-Tras unos días se anuncio que tú eras la ganadora y perdí toda esperanza de que él hubiera sobrevivido pero, había algo aun más extraño, porque no se aviso que tampoco había muerto.-

-De nuevo esperamos que se enviara su cuerpo pero nada, hablamos con el alcalde del distrito, pero el al igual que nosotros no sabía nada de lo había ocurrido. Se mandaron cartas al Capitolio en los trenes de envió de pescados pero no hubo respuesta y luego después de tres semanas llego una pequeña caja, junto con una carta del Capitolio-

No lograba entender bien a qué se refería, porque solo habían mandado una carta y no su cuerpo?.

Mira llegamos-

Voltee instintivamente al escucharla y lo vi, era incluso mas hermoso que lo que me había dicho él, la tarde estaba comenzando a caer por lo que el brillo azulado se tornaba dorado conforme pasaban los minutos.

Es hermoso- dije pensando en él, no podía sacarlo de mi mente y sabia que siempre seria así.

Cierto es hermoso, aquí es donde esta Elian-

Que?-

-Según la carta del Capitolio, el estaba tan lastimado, que no pudieron hacer nada por su cuerpo, así que decidieron cremarlo antes de enviarlo, la caja contenía las supuestas cenizas de él, decidimos arrojarlas al mar ya que para nosotros eso no era Elian, lamento si lo digo de esa manera, pero no creo que eso fuera realmente lo que sucedió, parte de mi siente que Elian está vivo, a donde no lo sé pero lo siento, tu no lo sientes?-

Ahora que ella lo decía, yo también he tenido la esperanza de que aun este vivo, nunca he dejado de pensar que lo está, por eso mi insensiva búsqueda de que sucedió, parte de mi sentía lo mismo que Celin, que él no había muerto y había otra pequeña cosa que aun no concordaba, suponiendo que lo hubieran sacado muerto, porque no sonó el cañón y por qué en la teleconferencia con el presidente dijo que se había pensado que ambos debíamos sobrevivir y más aún porque solo mandaron sus cenizas, si les encanta asustar a los distritos con los cuerpos destrozados de los tributos.

-Nos quedamos mirando el mar en silencio casi hasta que obscureció totalmente, ella no había vuelto a decir nada y solo miraba impasiba como el mar llegaba casi a nuestros pies y regresaba a su lugar, comenzamos a caminar de regreso.

-Sabes, yo también creo que Elian está vivo, hay varias cosas que no concuerdan con los escenarios, y voy a descubrir que sucedió, definitivamente no me daré por vencida hasta saber que sucedió realmente y si eran las cenizas de él, regresare a este lugar por segunda vez- Le dije entre susurros, no quería hablar muy fuerte por que tenía miedo de que alguien nos escuchara, pero esta vez no me quedaría tan tranquila, esta vez haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para descubrirlo.

Llegamos y mi niñera (el chico enviado del capitolio lo llamaba así porque era lo que parecía) estaba ahí afuera, entre las sombreas esperando a que regresáramos.

-Que estás haciendo aquí?- me grito en cuanto nos vio llegar.

-Y a ti que te importa- de inmediato pensé en Idgarr que me había dejado salir y temí por él y por Megueen que me habían ayudado- Yo me escape le grite.

Quieres que nos maten a todos?- nos maten a todos… examine sus últimas palabras con cuidado, el había dicho nos maten a todos incluyéndose, de repente sentí un dolor punzante proveniente de mi estomago, sentía como mis veceras se retorcían dentro de mí.

AAAAAAAAA!-grite y me tire al suelo agarrándome el estomago.

Ves eso es a lo que me refiero, tonta…-

Me dolía mucho, Celin y mi niñera me ayudaron a levantarme y Megueen abrí la puerta de la casa me supongo al escuchar los grito Finnick se puso a llorar-

Cálmate dime que sientes- me pregunto Celin.

Me duele mucho, me duele mucho,- no podía siquiera pensar a causa del intenso dolor, espera llamare al boticario.

-No- grite, tenia miedo de que si venía más gente se comenzarían a correr rumores y eso definitivamente si pondría en peligro nuestras vidas.

-Si tiene razón no es conveniente, la llevare al tren y pediré que nos lleven un doctor de inmediato- dijo el chico.

Me tomo del sillón y me cargo como niña pequeña, salimos de la casa y ni siquiera puede darle las gracias a Celin por todo lo que me había dicho, Megueen salió tras de nosotros, y el chico comenzó a caminar tan rápido como podía.

El dolor se estaba pasando pero aun era muy fuerte, llegamos al tren y él me dejo en uno de los silloncitos del primer vagón, Meguenen se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano, después de todo solo tengo 15 años.

El doctor tardo en llegar y en cuanto llego me dio una par de pastillas para el dolor.

-Con eso se le pasara el dolor, pero me gustaría hacerles una preguntas-

-Si no hay problema,- Contesto Idgarr.

-Ella come regularmente, al parecer esta desnutrida y presenta un cuadro severo de anemia, también está muy delgada, me supongo que de ahí se deriva el dolor abdominal que sufrió-

Actualmente su agenda ha estado un poco ocupada, pero yo la he visto comer regularmente.

-Creo que no está reteniendo entonces la comida-

-Bueno, por el momento es todo lo que puedo hacer por ella, denle estas pastillas en unas seis horas de nuevo. Recomiendo que coma de tres a cinco veces al día, deben vigilarla, ya que si sus dolores se complican será problemático-

Escuche la puerta cerrarse tras estas palabras.

Me quede dormida en el silloncito, Megueen me despertó para prepararnos para la recepción del Distrito 4.

Me sentía mal, ella me hizo comer a fuerza y no me dejo sola para nada, termino de vestirme y arreglarme y sentí el dolor que me avisaba que vomitaría la comida, corrí al baño sin que ella se diera cuenta de que sucedía.

El eterno discurso de los distritos era tan monótono y repetitivo que cada vez que lo escuchaba comenzaban a zumbar mis oídos, tras unas pausas me levante y recibí las flores, Celin estaba del otro lado, junto con un chico alto y el pequeño Finnick, a su lado había una señora mayor tras de ellos un chico de pelo castaño, que cargaba a una pequeña en sus brazos. Aquí no trate de decir nada porque lo que quería preguntar, saber o decir ya lo había hecho.

La recepción término como si nada, y supongo que cuando vean esto en el capitolio estarán muy decepcionados que no me haya caído en lágrimas o que no dijera algo sobre Elian.

Entramos en la casa del alcalde era igual de grande que las anteriores y bellamente decorada al igual que las anteriores, mi sombra del Capitolio no dejaba de seguirme seguramente para evitar que hablase con Celin de nuevo, me pegue como chicle a Megueen que iba de mesa en mesa probando toda la comida, era obvio que al estar en el distrito 4 hubiese una cantidad exorbitante de pescados pero también había mucha carne y dulces, tanto que el simple hecho de verla hacia que se me volviera a revolver el estomago. Me escabullí entre unos pasillos y me quede durante un momento esperando que el asco se me pasara.

Muñeca- Reconocería su vocecilla desde lejos, era Finnick que me llamaba en cuanto me vio.

Hola te estás divirtiendo y tu mamá?-

Esta con Aron- Aron el amigo de Elian seguramente.

La puedes llamar por favor, me gustaría decirle algo- Dije con una vos cariñosa para que me hiciera caso, el se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr.

July?- Escuche su vos dando la vuelta al pasillo.

-Hola, ayer no pude darte las gracias por lo que hiciste, pero quería que supiera que en cuanto sepa algo mas te lo hare saber de alguna manera.-

-Hay alguien que te puede ayudar, la mentora del distrito 4, se llama Margaret pero todos la conocen como Mags, cuando la veas dile que vas de mi parte y ella te ayudara en lo que necesites, la verdad es que se encariño mucho con Elian, y eso te ayudara a convencerla, estamos esperando que inicien los siguientes juegos para que pueda ir al capitolio y que consiga el video original sin recortes de lo que paso, ella te podrá ayudar a comunicarte conmigo para lo que necesites-

Lo mismo digo si en algún momento necesitas algo no dudes en contactarme de la misma manera-

July, July, Julyet donde te has metido de nuevo- escuche la vos de Idgarr y corrí a la salida.

Gracias- escuche mientras me alejaba.

Toma come esto- Me dio Megueen en cuanto salí de mi escondite.

Pero no tengo hambre, ohhh, ya se puedes conseguirme algo de eso que se llama atún y viene en latas extrañas, estoy segura que Elian había dicho que las comía mucho en su distrito.

Atún?, bueno veré que puedo hacer- note su cara de molestia pero sabía que lo conseguiría.

Tras un rato en el que me tuve que quedar sentada fingiendo que comía, Megueen regreso con una lata y sabia lo que contenía era atún, lo abrieron para mí y me lo comí como si fuera un manjar exquisito, por extraño que parezca eso me hiso sentir bien incluso me quito el dolor de estomago, he llegado al conclusión de que creo que solo es psicológico y por la sugestión generada por mi odio al Capitolio que vomito la comida así que tendré que esperar a llegar a mi distrito para no morirme de hambre.

La noche se asomo tras las grandes ventanas de la casa del alcalde, posterior a la tonta presentación de piano regresamos al tren.

Entre a mi vagón y me tire en la cama sentía un ligero sabor amargo en la boca porque no había podido descubrir nada mas; los hilos del destino que una vez nos habían unido ahora me separaban aun mas de la verdad y de él, sé que está vivo puesto que parte de mi lo grita y hace que no pierda la maldita esperanza de volver a verlo, pero los hilos ahora se convierten en gruesas cuerdas sostenidas por el capitolio como las de un títere que se hacen cada vez más fuertes y hacen que sienta que no podre librarme nunca de ellas, aunque en este momento no quiero hacerlo, antes de cortarlas tengo que saber dónde está y unir nuestro destino de nuevo, lo único que agradezco de estar aquí es poder conocer a Celin y Finnick ya que siento que ellos indirectamente aun me unen a él.


	13. XII La Sonrisa de la Muñeca

Por fin regresaba a mi distrito, no he podido dormir pensando que podre ver a mi madre y a mi hermano y claro me invade la tristeza de pensar que no podre ver a mi padre, aun así estaba muy feliz por regresar por fin después de casi cinco meses que salí de los juegos, no podía negar que estaba ansiosa por volver. Las cosas se tranquilizaron después de que regresáramos del distrito cuatro, al parecer mi niñera no me acuso por que nadie me ha dicho nada de lo que ocurrió en el distrito, ni tampoco he vuelto a sentir dolores extraños. Las cosas estaban bien a pesar de saber que me esperaban en el Capitolio para la cena y la coronación del vencedor y por fin conocer al hombre culpable de mi desgracia en persona.

Llegamos de mañana al distrito seis todo estaba ligeramente igual a como estaba antes de irme, solo note que había unas construcciones maltratadas, cuando pasamos cerca del edificio de justicia me di cuenta de unas marcas extrañas que estoy segura no estaban antes, pero de ahí en fuera todo era igual, los niños iban a la escuela, las madres hacían sus quehaceres y los padres trabajaban en las fabricas, todo era igual excepto que no nos dirigíamos a mi antigua casa, sino íbamos a la aldea más lujosa del lugar, la aldea de los vencedores donde seguramente me estaría esperando Adely y mi hermano.

-Mira esta es tu nueva casa qué opinas?- Dijo Idgarr en cuanto entramos, empecé a observar cuidadosamente las habitaciones que nos rodeaban, buscándolos.

-Ellos aun no están aquí—dijo Megueen entrando a la casa detrás de nosotros, era muy bonita sin embargo para mi solo era molestia, era grande y tenía varias habitaciones, pero nada se comparaba con el calor de hogar que emanaba de mi antigua casa con toda mi familia junta.

-Donde están?- pregunte desesperada ya no quería mas malas noticias.

-Aquí estamos- grito Adely entrando por la puerta y bajo de ella los pasitos de un pequeño niño, no lo dude y corrí a cargarlo, el era mi hermano, lo abrace tan fuerte que creo que lo lastime un poco era increíble ver que el bebe que había dejado en brazos ahora podía caminar ligeramente.

-Adely- Grite, se acerco a mí y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Y mi madre ella donde esta?- Pregunte impaciente.

-Ella está en el hospital aun, pero puedes irla a visitar cuando quieras-

-Podemos ir ahora- Le pregunte a Idgarr.

-No creo que se pueda por el momento- Dijo mostrando una cara de molestia en su rostro.

-Nos faltan la recepción de aquí y la fiesta en el Capitolio, y por el momento Megueen tienen que comenzar a prepárate, después partiremos inmediatamente al Capitolio, pero Adely nos acompañara ya que es tu mentora-

Entonces y con el que haremos con él?-

-Creo que quizá podremos llevarlo de incognito, porque no hay nadie más que lo pueda cuidar cierto?-

Quizás podría conseguir que alguien lo cuidará por una semana, pero yo quería estar con el tenerlo lo más cerca de mi tanto como fuera posible, me había estado muriendo durante todas esas semanas que pasamos sin ver ni a mi madre ni a mi hermano, sentía que todo lo que quería del mundo se alejaba poco a poco de mi.

-Enserio podemos?- Mi ansiedad era muy notoria.

-Por el momento lo lleváramos con nosotros a la fiesta que ofrecerá tu distrito en tu nombre, después de todo es tu familia más cercana.-

-Mmm, está bien- Dije de mala gana, no quería que lo llevaran porque no podría cuidarlo y solo estaría pensando en él.-

Todos salieron y entro mi equipo de preparación a arreglarme, ellos nunca hablaba conmigo y me da incluso la impresión que parecían Avox, no eran los típicos chicos del Capitolio que se la pasaban hablando de excentricidades ni siquiera se vestían como ellos, pero estaba bien porque no tenía que mostrar cara de agrado o de impórtateme lo que les sucedía, aparte habían hecho tan buen trabajo conmigo en el capitolio que no tenía mucho que hacer.

Megueen me vistió con un bonito vestido rosa pálido, era ligero y tenía machismos menos holanes que los anteriores, sin embargo me seguía viendo como una niña pequeña, entendía que querían que pareciera una chica lo que no he entendido todavía es el porque me hacen parecerme a una muñeca.

Salimos de mi nueva casa, Adely llevaba en brazos a Joy mi hermano, ella parecía su madre, lo cuidaba y trataba de que estuviese cómodo en sus brazos, la imagen de mi madre haciendo lo mismo y yo ayudándola con las compras hiso que de mi rostro salieran un par de lágrimas y se escurrieran hasta mi barbilla.

Te pasa algo te sientes mal- escuche decir a Adely.

No para nada- dije limpiándome un poco.

Llegamos en la tarde a la plaza, todos mis conocidos estaban ahí y me miraban con curiosidad, sabía que muchos de ellos estarían en la Fiesta. La familia de Sussan estaba del otro lado en las sillas frente a nosotros, extraño porque había pensado que no tenía ningún familiar aunque alguna vez había hablado sobre su padre, también la frase que había dicho en la cosecha había quedado muy clavada en mi mente.

Adely me miro de reojo.

Te sorprende?- Me dijo al oído mientras recitaban el discurso y el tratado de paz.

Si…- dije a media vos.

-No es familia directa solo son su primos lejanos-

Entonces su familia, donde esta?- Tenía curiosidad, también quería saber si tenían relación con lo que había dicho en la cosecha y en la arena.

-Bueno tengo entendido que su familia era un poco complicada-

-Complicada?-

-Si su madre gano los juegos hace unos 10 años, pero las cosas no estaban muy bien después de que regreso, las secuelas de los juegos fueron demasiado para ella-

-Por qué?- mi vos salió temblorosa .

-Recuerdas lo que sentiste cuando mateaste al chico del distrito 12-

-Si…-Es demasiado para cualquiera, arrebatar la vida de alguien te deja una grieta para siempre en el pecho.

-Pues multiplícalo por cien, ella estaba muy intranquila después de volver, por el simple hecho de tener que haber matado para sobrevivir, sin embargo el padre de Sussan la amaba tanto que esto no le importo y se caso con ella. Al pasar de los años pareció mejorar y empeorar cuando se acercaban de nuevo los juegos. Cuando yo gane ella estuvo muy feliz porque por fin podría dejar de ser mentora y pensó que con esto ya no tendría que enfrentase a ese mundo de nuevo-

-Porque, solo puede haber un mentor?-

-No es por eso, sino más bien por qué ser mentor es un trabajo muy difícil- Sobre esto también tenía dudas, sabría que en algún momento tendría que ser mentora pero tenía tanto miedo que esperaba que no fuese este año

-Que paso con los padres de Sussan?- no es que fuera morbosa por saber, pero después de todo era una de las ganadoras del distrito y quería saber acerca de ella, de su vida y lo que hizo cuando fue mentora.

-A pesar de que ella había sido mi mentora,- Continuo Adely- nunca nos unimos mucho, puedo decir que es un poco por el hecho de que ella era muy reservada con los tributos, muchos hacemos eso para no sentir la pedida tan intensamente, de hecho yo regularmente hablo con los tributos solo lo necesario para no tener que sentirme mal si mueren; no obstante, mientras estuvimos en el piso de los tributos la encontré muchas veces gritando a media noche. Escuche de Sussan que ella tenía muchas pesadillas y como no, sus juegos fueron particularmente sangrientos, cabezas arrancadas de repente y bombas que hacían volar miembros el cuerpo, de hecho no es que ella matara a alguien sino mas bien hizo volar a varios de ellos en una mina por que la perseguían y el Capitolio acabo con todos los demás, ella solo sobrevivió por así decirlo, también escuche de su familia que todo había mejorado después de que naciera Sussan pero algo no se sabe que la hizo recaer y fue cuando sucedió la desgracia-

Desgracia?...- Mi mente giraba en torno a la vida de Sussan, entendía por qué su madre se había vuelto mentalmente inestable, quien no lo esté después de esa masacre definitivo no son humanos.

-Después de que Sussan cumpliera unos 11 años, ella termino por sumergirse en el mundo de los juegos de hambre y ataco al padre de Sussan dejándolo mal herido ya que no pudo calmarla, la niña lo vio y se puso a llorar y a gritar; los llantos la desquiciaron mas así que se tiro en el piso hasta que llego alguien a ayudarlas. Su padre no se pudo salvar y murió ese día y su madre fue recluida al centro psiquiátrico en donde se encuentra tu madre, aunque nunca pudo recuperar la conciencia y por esa razón Sussan se quedo sola, era muy huraña y no le importaba gran cosa la vida desde entonces; Por eso cuando decidí a quien ayudar la opción correcta eras tú y bueno ella misma me lo pidió.

Llamo mi atención Idgarr con un pellizco en las costillas, me levante por las rosas su olor me había fastidiado por completo en este viaje. El olor de las rosas era inmundo, ya lo odiaba, ¿que solo existían este tipo de flores?.

La casa del alcalde de mi distrito ya la había visto un par de veces ya que mi madre era la diseñadora de ropa de su esposa y le había llevado algunos vestidos, estaba ostentosamente decorada como las otras y comida de sobra al igual que las otras.

-Hola como has estado?- Su vos la reconocería a mil metros de distancia, era mi superior en la academia solo tenía un año más que yo pero era muchísimo mejor que yo en artes marciales. Voltee ligeramente hacia él y vi entrar por la puerta a Eldrick, mi niñera del Capitolio.

-Andrew- Grite y corrí hacia donde estaba, lo golpee en el brazo como solíamos hacerlo, él me miro hacia abajo observando cuidadosamente mi disfraz, hasta ahora me caía el veinte de que ya no era un chico si no una recatada muñeca de porcelana.

-Oh perdón- su sonrisa me hizo quitar mi pena, el gesto de confidencia en su cara me hizo sentirme en casa de nuevo.

-Sabes, pensé que no te vería de nuevo estuve triste por semanas- su vos entre varonil e infantil, siempre me había gustado, el escucharlo me hacía pensar que quizá no había cambiado del todo, aun me sentía bien con algunas personas de mi distrito.

-Si yo pensé lo mismo- De hecho sabía que tenía que haber sido así pero no se puede evitar, el se acerco ligeramente a mi oído.

-Estas bien?- dijo en un susurro.

-Qué?,-

-Si estás bien?- Repitió, que no era obvio que no lo estaba, incluso aunque no lo supiera, como podía hacer esa pregunta aquí?,

Me mofe un poco de la pregunta y sentí un brusco jalón a mi brazo tras de mí.

-Quien es este?- Mi niñera como siempre.

-De nuevo tu?, que no puedes dejarme por un momento en paz, el es solo un conocido de mi distrito, ni siquiera a ellos puedo saludar-

-Oye y tu quien eres?, porque la lastimas?- al Eldrick no le importo y me siguió jalando. Le hice una mueca a Andrew y entendió que no debía seguirnos.

-No deberías ni siquiera hablar con nadie- me dijo él en una vos elegante y calmada.

Entonces mejor conviértanme en un avox, solo faltaría eso para convertirme en una verdadera muñeca- El nos había alejado de la multitud lo suficiente para que nadie escuchara lo que había dicho, me arrepentí de lo que dije porque después de todo el sí podría tomarme la palabra.

-No compliques más las cosas, por favor hasta que estés de regreses del Capitolio no hables de nuevo con nadie entendiste-

-Por qué?-

Porque las cosas siempre pueden estar peor,… me entiendes verdad- Claro que lo entendía, entendía muy bien a lo que se refería.

Me senté en un rincón mientras que Idgarr y mi niñera preparaban todo para el recital de piano en mi distrito, y después de eso se acabaría y tendría que tomar el tren para llegar al mi último destino por ahora "el Capitolio". Camine un poco entre la comida y me fui con Adely que aun sostenía a mi hermano y me pegue a ella como un chicle durante lo que quedo de la noche.

Los colores eran tan llamativos que me cegaban, de nuevo en este malito lugar, puedo decir que nos tardamos en llegar menos que la vez pasada pero estoy de nuevo el infierno. Habíamos llegado al Capitolio la última parada de tour, salimos corriendo del la fiesta para poder llegar hoy, por primera vez Eldrick vino con nosotros, el no me ha dicho nada desde que me pidió que guardara silencio y yo he tratado de hablar lo menos posible desde su amenaza.

El vestido de esta ves era distinto, era un vestido coral tan amplio como una carpa, en la faldeta estaban tejidas pequeñas rosas color carmín, tenía una cinturilla rosa y en ella otra rosa roja. Amarraron mi cabello con un listón carmín como las flores del vestido y atoraron en la coleta una rosa roja con un aroma tan fuerte que mi estomago comenzó a crujir.

-Por qué tantas de estas?- Dije con asco señalando la rosa.

-Al presidente de Panem le encantan las rosas, de hecho estas rosas son hermanas de las que el cultiva- La vos de Eldrick sonó detrás de mí y me asusto.

-Vine a ver si ya está lista para ceremonia de coronación, muy buena la idea de Celestia de ponerle rosas rojas al vestido- Le dijo a Megueen que estaba terminado de arreglarme, ella asintió con la cabeza y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo

-Estas muy hermosa- Ahora entraba Idgar al cuarto.

-Oigan soy chica y aun no termina de arreglarme así que por favor salgan- Dije un poco molesta por la cantidad de gente que estaba en el cuarto.

-Creo que ese nunca fue un problema ya que antes eras chico cierto?- Dijo Eldrick, pero de cualquier manera ambos salieron.

-Hice resaltar tus ojos para que todos puedan verlos- Megueen no era una experta en diseñar pero era muy buena maquillando.

Salimos y me acompaño por atrás Adely, Idgar y Megueen, cuando entro el Presidente Snow todo el lugar se inundo del repugnante olor a rosas, era tan intenso que de nuevo sentí el gorgoteo en mi estomago, era perfecto que no hubiese comido nada en el día porque sino seguramente vomitaría encima de el. Después de unas palabras que no entendí porque estaba conteniendo mi respiración, se acerco a mí y el olor se intensifico, aunque era ligeramente distinto al de las rosas comunes este olía ligeramente a rancio y podrido, a pesar del dulzor de las rosas lo lograbas percibir, era como un olor putrefacto que emanaba de él. Di gracias al tiempo que la ceremonia termina rápido y él se alejara de mi, también estaba conforme en que la ves que hable con el solo fue por teleconferencia, porque soportar ese aroma hubiese sido imposible para mí.

La fiesta de celebración se llevo a cabo en una de las mansiones del presidente. Era un salón por lo menos tres veces más grande que en los que había estado en los distritos y hay que aceptarlo muchísimo más hermoso que el de los distritos, las mesas de comida rebosaban de comida de todo tipo y exactamente al frente de ellas estaba un piano blanco hermosamente tallado. La gente pasaba a mi lado y me pedía fotos, incluso firmas en libretas, pero como había dicho mi niñera no hablaba más que lo necesario con la gente hasta que la persona menos esperada se acerco a mí.

Hola pequeña disfrutando tu victoria- No podía hablar de lo impresionada, asqueada y enojaba que estaba así que eso fingí una sonrisa y trate de alejarme un poco de él.

-A dónde vas?-, Me di la vuelta y quede totalmente frente a él, mi labio se torno en una ligera mueca de molestia.

-Quisiera cruzar unas palabras contigo?- Su vos penetraba cada parte de mi cuerpo y los convertía en miles de escalofríos que congelaban la piel. Trate de sonreír y aceptar lo que me pedía.

Nos alejamos un poco de la multitud, salimos por un pasillito que daba a una terraza con vista a un jardín apestoso de Rosas.

-Entiendes de mas que no importa si vives o mueres cierto?- Estaba de mas que él me dijera eso, sin embargo respondí con una mirada.

-Entonces, mas te vale que cuides tus pasos a partir de ahora,- guardo silencio un momento y continuo con su siseante y terrible voz- así que espero que no haya ningún problema como lo que paso en las semanas pasadas, después de todo no queremos que haya más tragedias cerca de ti verdad?-

Me quede muda de la impresión, no solo le bastaba con poseer mi vida sino que quería tener las vidas de los que se encontraban a mi alrededor.

-Así que por favor evitemos problemas mayores- lo dijo con una sonrisa y sarcasmo en su expresión -Espero con ansias tu presentación mi muñequita- Remarco las últimas palabras diciéndolas silaba por silaba, como para que las entendiera.

El se dio la media vuelta y sentí como mi cuerpo perdía fuerza, verlo tras una pantalla era impresionante, pero que hablara tan cerca de mí con ese aroma a veneno y la fuerza inevitable en sus palabras hizo que mis piernas comenzaron a temblar tanto que termine en el suelo tomando con las manos mis rodillas, no podía llorar, no debía llorar, era lo único que podía repetirme a mí misma, sus últimas palabras resonaban como un eco en mi- cabeza; era su culpa su maldita culpa, Elian era el culpable de esto y Eldrick era un informante, porque tenía que decirle todo lo que paso en los distritos a ellos.

-Qué te pasa estas bien?- era el culpable quien me preguntaba si estaba bien.

-Tu, tu, fuiste tú, se lo dijiste cierto, te odio, te odio- Le gritaba y lo golpeaba en el pecho con mis manos.

-Espera que te pasa?- Dijo Eldrick – Te vi salir a ti y al presidente a solas a la terraza, por eso te seguí pero yo no hice nada.-

-Hipócrita tu le dijiste lo que paso en el los distritos cierto?-

-Si es ese es mi trabajo después de todo, no lo crees- Su vos cambio de repente, era la voz elegante y fría que utilizaba. Aunque en lo que decía tenía razón, de que informar era su trabajo, no podía darse cuenta que ellos podrían lastimar a alguien por mi culpa, quizá Adely o Idgarr .

-Espera cálmate, tienes que salir a tocar el piano, es hora, si no lo haces no será bueno para nadie- No quería, es mas creo que incluso no podría hacerlo, estaba asustada y las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro. El me tomo por la cintura y me levanto del suelo seco mis lágrimas con su saco y me susurro.

-Yo no les dije nada, a mi no me importa que haga una niña tonta como tu- Me dijo al oído -pero lo sabían incluso sin que yo se los dijera- Ahora recuerdo sus palabras, "quieres que nos maten a todos" y "podrías por favor ya no decir nada". En seco deje de llorar, no sabía porque pero creía en lo que había dicho.

Regresamos al salón y se anuncio mi estúpido recital de piano, me habían hecho practicar como loca para aprenderme todas las piezas que de las que ahora ni recuerdo los nombres, pero como eran para el Capitolio tendría que representarlas majestuosamente. No sé en qué momento termine de tocar pero la ovación de los asistentes se extendió por el salón, un chico alto y rubio se acero a mí y me pidió una foto, y tras de él una larga cola de colores y formas se paraba a mi lado, mi sonrisa fingida se había quedado hay como si la hubieran tallado. Todos me admiraban y observaban, me sentía como si al delante de mí se hubiese formado un vidrio transparente, como si ellos pagaran para verme tras de un aparador invisible, me causaban repugnancia y aberracion.

No probé bocado de nada en la fiesta por lo que estaba hambrienta, pero cuando llegamos al tren no comí nada tampoco, solo esperaba me llevaran a mi lugar, de regreso al distrito 6, aunque pese a todo estaba consciente de que esto no acabaría nunca.

Estaba tan destrozada con la sonrisa aun pegada en mi rostro que corrí a mi vagón, me pare frente al espejo y comencé a destrozar las rosas del vestido, jale tan duro la que se encontraba en mi cabello que arranque un poco de él, me tire en el suelo sollozando y no salí mas durante el viaje de regreso al distrito, solo de vez en cuando tocaban a la puerta o me dejaban alguna cosa para comer, pero yo no comía, mucho menos quería hacerlo. Quería que todos se alejaran de mi, entre mas lejos estuvieran menos peligro correrían, a los único que tenía el poder de proteger era a mi hermano y a mi madre y a veces lo dudada pero y … a ellos como podría protegerlos a ellos, que me han cuidado y ayudado durante todo este tiempo, por ellos también me sentía responsable.

-Que sucedió porque regreso así del capitolio?- Escuche la vos de Adely tras la puerta-

-No lo sabemos, parecía estar bien durante eh inclusive cuando llego al tren aun estaba bien- dijo Idgarr

-Crees que este bien si la dejamos hay?-

-Sí, solo ha pasado un día desde que se encerró y mañana al medio día estaremos en el distrito seis-

Me quede profundamente dormida, todo lo que había vivido se aprecio en mi sueño, incluso ahí me rondaban las pesadillas, soñaba con la sangre que estaba derramada en la arena, soñaba con las maldititas rosas con aroma a veneno, soñaba con mi mundo de imaginación que nunca se hará realidad.

Jul- ya estamos aquí? Sal tenemos que arreglarte un poco- Dijo Megueen tras la puerta, aun estaba tirada con el vestido hecho jirones.

Jul,- Ahora Idgarr me llamaba.

Abre la puerta Idgarr- Grito Adely.

Escuche la llave penetrar la cerradura del vagón, por fin había entendido que por más que corriera no me podría librar de mi destino y si no era así entonces que mas daba disfrutarlo un poco. Me levante de la cama, tome un poco de ropa y me cambien tan rápido que termine antes de que ellos dieran la vuelta completa a la llave, por lo que cual cuando abrieron la puerta yo los recibí con la sonrisa típica de una muñeca.


	14. XIII NO…

Entre a la que estabas destinada como mi nueva casa junto a mi estaba Adely y solo entre a recoger unas cosas que habían traído de mi antigua casa aquí, por que por ahora me estaría quedando con ella en su casa, ella lo prefería ya que yo a pesar de lo que he pasado dice que sigo siendo una chiquilla que no podría cuidar a un niño pequeño. Idgarr pidió que trajeran el piano a la casa de Adely también, el vendría por lo menos tres veces a la semana hasta que mejore lo suficiente y poder cambiar de maestro.

Desde el día en el que regresamos al distrito seis en mi cara se había quedada estampada la sonrisa de una muñeca, incluso ya no me costaba hacerla, mi rostro se mostraba con felicidad aunque quizá todos los que estaban ahora aquí sabían que no era de esa manera, sin embargo había decidido que nadie sabrá acerca de lo que pasa dentro de mi cabeza y mucho menos en mi corazón.

Miraba los alrededores de la casa de Adely, muchos de los cuartos estaban cerrados y empolvados solo la sala de estar y uno de los cuartos parecían ligeramente usados, ella abrió uno que parecía recién arreglado había una cama con un edredón rosa y hermosos cojines de conejos, frente a ella había un espejo movible ovalado de cuerpo completo, a un lado estaba un pequeño tocador con botellitas finamente acomodadas y un pequeño espejo de mano, del lado derecho un poco atrás estaba una puerta que seguramente da al baño y a un lado de la cama había una ventana que daba al jardín trasero de la casa y aun hermoso árbol.

Me asome por ella vi los pastos que rodeaban el distrito, las nubes blancas que parecían como algodones de azúcar en un manto azul, no me había detenido a mirar el cielo, es mas no me había detenido a mirar nada últimamente, ni tampoco había prestado atención a lo que me rodeaba, sin embargo era lo más hermoso que había visto últimamente, me quede ahí hasta que la noche cubrió con su negro color al distrito y por fin baje a cenar, otras de las razones por la que me habían traído a casa de Adely era que ella se tenía que encargar de que comiera si no quería ver a mi niñera más de una vez por semana.

Baje las escaleras lentamente y vi como Adely jugueteaba con mi hermano, eso me molestaba aunque no entendía la razón, verla sonreír al hacerlo reír a él, para mí era muy incomodo, no obstante ella no se había dado cuenta.

Por fin bajaste, me estaba muriendo de hambre- dijo con una sonrisa- La chica que me ayuda con el aseo también me ayuda generalmente a preparar la comida, no es la comida lujosa del capitolio pero ella realmente lo hace muy bien-

Sonreí de nuevo y asentí con la cabeza, pensar en esa comida era demasiado desagradable pero mi nueva sonrisa cubría todo el asco o molestia que pudiera sentir.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, la comida era una sopa de pollo y fideo, no muy elaborada, pero a mí me supo a gloria, por primera vez podía comer algo desde que regresamos del Capitolio y no me daba asco ni tampoco repulsión. El plato fuerte fue un rico pedazo de carne con verduras cocidas y cebollines, de acompañamiento teníamos encurtidos y pedazos de pan era la mejor comida que había probado y tenía un ligero sabor de hogar como las comidas que había mi madre antes.

-Cuando quieres que vayamos a ver a tu madre?- pregunto Adely mientras comíamos, me atragante un poco al escucharla.

-La última vez estabas tan ansiosa por hacerlo, pero ahora parece como si lo hubieras olvidado-

No era que lo hubiese olvidado sino que ya no sabía qué hacer, lo que había pasado en el Capitolio era una advertencia de que todos somos desechables, también temía por lo que pensara mi madre de mi, tenía miedo que ella me rechazara o peor aun me odiara, quizá ella sabía que por mi culpa había muerto mi padre y ahora me odia, miles de cosas pasaban por mi cabeza en estos momentos pero sabía que no podría negarme a verla por mucho tiempo.

-Por mi está bien ir en cualquier momento, después de todo ya regrese y no pienso volver a irme- dije con candidez, aunque sabía que no sería de esa manera por que una vez que eres una pieza en el tablero ellos te moverían en él a su gusto hasta que decidan sacarte de él.

-Cuando desees, incluso podríamos ir mañana a la hora regular de las visitas- Dijo más tranquila al ver la expresión de felicidad en mi rostro, por fin estaba aprendiendo a fingir mis sentimientos y esto es muy importante en estos juegos.

-Claro quizá mañana- termine de decir y me levante de la mesa y comencé a caminar a mi cuarto, ni siquiera quería acercarme a mi hermano tenía miedo de mi, tenía miedo de que si me acercaba demasiado terminaría destruyéndolo también.

Paso una semana y ya no podía postergar mas la visita a mi madre creo que Adely sospecho que no quería ir, ya que me insistía pero no lo hacía de forma tan molesta, sabía que el algún momento tendría que ir pero lo que sentía dentro eran una mezcla de emociones tan fuerte que decidí que fuéramos mañana aun no me siento preparada para enfrentarla ni verla en ese lugar pero tendré que hacerlo en algún momento.

Salimos temprano de la casa, me había vestido como un chico llevaba una palayera un poco floja color azul que era parte de mi ropa que habían traído de la antigua casa y unos shorts azules que me había dado Megueen, me amarre el pelo en una cola muy simple y evitaba el molesto maquillaje aquí en el distrito mientras no estuviera Idgarr, Eldrick o Megueen cerca.

El lugar era como una casa muy grande; se veía un inmenso jardín en él había personas sentadas en bancas mirando las flores, incluso aunque no se veía a simple vista el lugar era decadente, el sentimiento de soledad emanando por todas partes lo hacía aun mas tétrico, a pesar de estar pulidamente tallado de color blanco.

Es ella verdad?-grito como loca una de las enfermeras en cuanto nos vio entrar, -miren es ella es la niña-niño la que gano los últimos juegos de hambre- decían a mis espaldas mientras Adely terminaba de hablar con una chica de cabellos rojos que le señalo una dirección.

Sígueme- dijo tranquilamente sin prestar atención,- No tienes que sonreír siempre, por lo menos cuando estés conmigo- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Se que te has estado forzando desde que llegamos del Capitolio a mantenerte alejada y con esa sonrisa en tu rostro, pero déjalo ya- a pesar de lo que ella decía yo mantenía la misma mirada inexpresiva que había intentado mantener desde el último recital de piano, intente cambiar un poco mi mirada, para que ella lo notara un poco menos- Sabes, este es tu distrito,- ella continuo hablando mientras caminábamos por los pasillos blancos del lugar -este es tu lugar-

Estaba saliendo una chica de bata blanca del cuarto que le habían indicado a Adely,

-Ella ha mejorado un poco- Las palabras de la chica en bata blanca sonaba con confidencia como si conociera muy bien a Adely, ella sonrió e iba abrir de nuevo la puerta cuando la chica la detuvo.

-Adely- ella la jalo un poco con la mano - Espera me dijo y me dio a mi hermano para que yo lo sostuviera por un momento-

-Creo que ella no sabe cierto- Aunque hablaban tan bajo que casi no las oía, podía entender un poco lo que decían.

-No ella aun no lo sabe-

-Creo que no recuerda lo que paso, no sabemos si entienda que ella no está muerta- Así que mi madre no sabe que estoy viva ni mucho menos sabe lo que ha estado pasando.

-Sí pero es importante saber si la recuerda o no?, después de todo recuerda al pequeño-

-Sí pero….-

-Dejémosla entrar por ahora, si?...-

-Tú eres la que manda- dijo la chica- pero si ella no la recuerda no le afectara a la pequeña?- dijo la chica mirando hacia donde estaba y yo volteé inmediatamente al otro lado.

-Quizá, pero es mejor que sepa ahora que su hija está viva y no muerta, también creo que con el tiempo ella lo aceptara, por favor no digas nada por ahora –

Las palabras que había escuchado me hicieron sentir como si hielo líquido entraba lentamente a mi cuerpo congelándome parte a parte por donde tocaba.

-Entremos- dijo ella llegando tras de mí, le sonreí un poco sarcásticamente, aunque estoy segura que ella no lo pudo notar.

- Hola, mira a quien te traje- ella me quito al bebe y lo llevo hasta mi madre que estaba sentada en una silla enfrente a la ventana.-

-Hola Adely pensé que ya no vendrías- Su vos derritió el hielo que se había formado dentro de mí, era impresionante tenerla cerca, verla hay viva sin ningún rasguño, no me pude detener y dije por lo bajo – mama – estaba temblando y las lagrimas llenaron mis ojos, quería correr hacia ella pero algo en el piso me detenía.

-Hola…?, Adely quien es la pequeña, es tu hija?- definitivo ella no me recordaba, sabía que era diferente, sabía que ya no parecía un chico y sabia que incluso no parecía humana, pero que tu propia madre no reconozca tu rostro y tus ojos tan poco comunes, es incluso más doloroso que una herida.

-Hola- quizá me acerque a ella porque quería que me viera más de cerca y viera mis ojos para que me recordara o quizá lo hice porque quería ver que tan poco me conocía o quizá lo hice por la esperanza, pero lo hice, me acerque con pasos lentos a ella para no asustarla o sorprenderla.

-Hola- Me arrodille frente a la silla.

-Quien eres pequeña?- La mire a los ojos, suplicándole con ellos que me reconociera.

-Enserio no me recuerdas, no recuerdas… mis ojos?- su rostro era igual al que vi por última vez en el distrito, un podo demacrada seguramente por lo que había pasado y más delgada, pero ella seguía siendo ella, mi madre.

-No, realmente no sé quién eres pequeña - Ella me miro por un momento e hice un poco atrás la cabeza.

-Tus ojos!- Me detuve por un momento, con un atisbo de esperanza.

-Tus ojos, son iguales a los de mi niño!, mi hijo, - Se exalto un poco y Adely se acerco a nosotros, se había alejado un poco cuando vio que yo me acerque.

-Pero… el está muerto, murió en ese maldito lugar-

-No, no morí, soy yo no lo ves… soy yo- Grite un poco molesta.

-Tú no eres, tu, tu… tu eres una chica- su vos débil y triste me debilitaba ella estaba llorando la pérdida de su hijo muerto y ahora yo lo revivía convertido en una muñeca, era lógico que no lo aceptara.

-Tú no puede ser mi hijo el murió, el está muerto- remarco, con frustración y vi su cara nublarse al recordar a su hijo muerto y seguramente a las demás perdidas que había sufrido.

-Si tienes razón, discúlpame no debí decirle eso- me tranquilice y me levante -no me he presentado a un cierto?- Dije unos minutos después estiré mi mano hacia mi llorosa madre, me contuve de llorar de nuevo aunque las lagrimas se escurrieron por las comisuras de mis ojos, sin embargo las limpie rápidamente, sonreí con una bella mueca y le dije –

-Hola, mi nombre es Julyete, conocí en los juegos de hambre a su hijo, el fue una gran parte de mi- dije de la manera más linda que pude, ella me miro desconcertada y no dijo nada, me di media vuelta y salí de ahí. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y escuche la voz de Adely. No puedo decir si corrí o me arrastre, estaba tan absorta en la imagen destruida de mi madre que no supe ni en qué momento salí del lugar, hasta me vi a mi misma sentada en una de las banquitas del jardín delantero que habíamos visto al principio, me quede hay durante un rato mirando las hojas caer de los árboles y note que me veía igual que a esas personas que estaban ahí solo viendo sin ver y en el rostro la misma mirada inexpresiva, sin sentir nada ni pensar nada.

-Estas... bien?- un vos cercana me había despertado de mi trance.

Adely.. Si…-

-De nuevo estas sonriendo con cara de muñeca-

-Cara de muñeca?- creo que después de todo no soy tan buena en esto de ocultar los sentimientos.

-Sí, tienes los ojos cristalizados sin rastro de sentimientos en ellos, incluso tu expresión es la de una muñeca de aparador, luces hermosa y feliz sin embargo, se que no estás bien y no deberías de ocultarlo – me reprocho.

- Si esta triste llora, si estas enoja grita, si te sientes mal porque no la convences, ya te lo dije no tienes que fingir aquí, este es tu distrito, este es tu lugar- término gritarme haciendo voltear a algunas de las personas a nuestro alrededor.

-No- dije lentamente sin modificar ni un ápice de mi expresión -Este ya no es más mi lugar, la persona que pertenecía a este lugar murió, no lo escuchaste de su propia madre- todo lo decía en un tono tan dulce que parecía miel, sin embargo no eran palabras dulces.

-No digas eso, tu madre esta así por el shock, dale un poco de tiempo para que lo acepte y todo volverá a la normalidad, hazla recodar que estás viva-

-Normalidad-, dije con la misma tranquilidad y dulzura pero sin poder ocultar un poco de sarcasmo en la palabra- ¿Cuál normalidad?, En donde mi padre y mi abuelo están muertos, o en la que yo me convertí en esto?- No, es demasiado diferente esta normalidad, si su hijo está muerto dejémoslo muerto, para que revivirlo, pensé.

Pero, …-

Por favor dejémoslo así,- dije por fin y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, ya no quería estar más en este lugar, aunque me dolía sabia que esto era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella, cuánto tiempo podría estar bien si la convencía de que era yo era su hija, cuánto tiempo podría estar con ella cuidándola, que sentiría ella al verme como un títere, no definitivamente sería mejor para todos que yo permaneciera muerto.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa subí a mi habitación y empuje la puerta, era demasiado para mí no podía soportarlo más, en cuanto la puerta cerro completamente me tire al suelo y me puse a sollozar durante toda la noche, se que Adely me escucho pero no me molesto y fue bueno, necesitaba estar sola por un momento, llorar mis pedidas hasta ahogarlas en el mar de mis lagrimas hacerlas nada en él para poder recupérame para vengarme de aquellos que me habían hecho sufrir, definitivamente encontraría la manera de hacerlo.

Deje de llorar hasta que no tuve más lagrimas y caí exhausta en el suelo, me desperté cuando la luz entro a través de la ventana, me levante lentamente del suelo y sentí mi garganta tan seca que me suplicaba por una gotas de agua, con mi ropa aun mojada por la noche anterior baje lentamente por la escaleras para no despertar a nadie y tomar un poco de agua de la nevera.

Adely estaba sentada en el comedor de la cocina con Idgar, no quise que ellos me vieran así que me escondí un poco antes de llegar a donde estaban.

-Entonces eso fue lo que sucedió-

-Sí, ella está muy mal, tanto que ya no se qué piensa o que le pasa y me duele verla- Decía Adely.

-Está bien, ella se podrá quedar contigo en esta casa, pero debemos avisárselo a Eldrick para que haga los arreglos correspondientes en el capitolio y no te preocupes tampoco habrá muchos problemas, por ahora solo vendrán unos chicos a realizarle una entrevista, de hecho esa es la razón de mi visita-

Él le extendió a Adely un par de hojas de papel.

Estas son las respuestas- Ella lo miro un poco extrañada e Idgarr continuo- Es necesario que las memorice y por nada del mundo debe cambiar ninguna de las respuestas, debe decirlas en la manera que aparecen aquí y como lo dice la pregunta, la ultima vez, lo pasaron por alto porque era de Caesar de quien estábamos hablando, pero si no hubiese sido él no se qué es lo que pudiera haber pasado por desobedecerlos.

Ella tomo el papel y les dio una ojeada y los puso en la mesa.

-No podre estar con ustedes en la entrevista, está preparada para el especial de navidad en el Capitolio por lo que ellos vendrán antes que yo lo haga, necesito que la convenzas, yo por lo mientras tendré que quedarme en el Capitolio por un tiempo y no podre venir, sabes que ya se acerca esa fecha y hay mucho que preparar de nuevo-

-Ok, tratare de hablar con ella para que haga lo que dices, pero entonces ya sabes algo sobre el sorteo de este año?

-No nada, aun esa es una de las razón que me tienen un poco estresado también, se que la fecha para el sorteo de mentores será avisada pronto en cuanto la tenga te aviso, para que se vayan preparando-

Sorteo de mentores?, a que se referirán con eso?.

-Está bien, esperare- dijo Adely no muy convencida.

-Bueno por el momento me voy, vendré dentro de un mes para retomar las clases de piano, al parecer todos en el Capitolio están muy al pendiente de su talento- esto último lo dijo Idgarr con sarcasmo, salí de mi escondite cuando Idgarr salío de la casa, Adely regresaba de la puerta cuando abrí la nevera y saque un jugo de uva como si nada hubiese pasado anoche, ni tampoco hubiera escuchado nada.

-Hola -

-Estas mejor?- Pregunto mirándome con cuidado- trate de mostrar un poco de expresión en mis ojos pero en este momento si no había nada en ellos. .

-Si ya esto mucho, mucho mejor no te preocupes-

-Quizá podríamos visitar a tu madre de nuevo hoy, quizá hoy…-

-No,… está bien dejémoslo así- la interrumpí, sabía que lo hacía por darme ánimos o intentar ayudarme, también sabía que si veía a mi madre otra vez dudaría de mi decisión pero por ahora solo necesitaba acostumbrarme al hecho de que yo ya no tenía una familia a la cual recurrir.

-En serio estaré bien, pero me dejaras quedarme contigo verdad?- dije recordando lo que ella había hablado con Idgarr esta mañana.

-Si claro no hay problema-

-Gracias-

-No te comas eso esta crudo- había tomado un pedazo de carne roja que encontré y me la metía a la boca, me encantaba comer la carne cruda.

-Te hará daño si no lo cocinas- se levanto y prendió una sartén y saco la carne, ella la cocino para mí como una madre, o bueno quizá una hermana mayor, porque no era mucho más grande que yo.

Había pasado más de una semana desde que regrese aquí, Adely visitaba constantemente a mi madre y mi hermano Gabe crecía y crecía no entendía lo rápido que los niños pueden hacerlo; intentaba no salir porque todos me miraban extraño y murmuraban a mís espaldas, entonces prefería quedarme en casa de Adely tirada en el suelo mirando el techo, a veces jugaba con mi hermano, otras lo alejaba como si fuese una peste, aunque en realidad la peste era yo.

-Puedes comprar esto en el mercado- me dijo Adely entrando a mi cuarto un día sin mucho que hacer –Parece que la chica no podrá venir hoy y tendremos que cocinar nosotras y no te puedo a acompañar por qué Gabe está dormido.

Mire la lista de mala gana estaba tirada en el suelo, como de costumbre.

-Está bien- me levante y en la puerta de mi habitación ella puso una bolsa en mis manos.

-No tardes mucho- escuche su vos que salía detrás de la entrada; el mercado no estaba tan lejos aunque si tenía que caminar un poco desde aquí, era la primera vez que salía sola desde que llegamos al distrito y estaba tan asustada como una niña, no puedo creer que el lugar en el que antes incluso podía moverme a ciegas, ahora me daba tanta desconfianza.

Notaba, la mirada curiosa de lo gente en cuanto entre a la calle del mercado.

-Mira ahí va esa chica, la que decían que era un niño, lo recuerdas-

Escuche a unas señoras chismosas hablando de mí en cuanto pasa delante ellas.

-Ella no ha ido a visitar a su madre- decía otra

-Ni siquiera ha ido a la tumba de su padre-

Los murmullos se hacían más constantes, y mi sangre comenzaba a hervir como olla a presión.

-Miren quien está presente lugar- La vos de uno de mis molestos superiores en la academia que estaba rodeando por el lugar.

-La viva imagen de la mentira-repitió, seguí caminado si prestarle atención.

Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro, la sangre se me subió la cabeza, estaba molesta, enojada y con el ardor corriendo por mi cuerpo y no pude evitarlo, arroje al chico que me había tocado unos metros a lo largo, a pesar de que tenía unos meses sin practicar lo que había aprendido en las clases de defensa personal nunca podría olvidado.

-Wooow aun lo haces bien- dijo el chico desde el suelo, rodé la cabeza y me sentí súper apenada, el chico al que había golpeado era Andrew, el era algo así como mi mejor amigo antes de irme a los juegos, aunque unas semanas antes de entrar el literalmente se distancio de mi.

Me acerque y le di mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Tu fuerza sigue siendo la misma, a pesar de que aun nos crecido nada- su sonrisa era contagiosa y me hizo reír también, el termino de levantarse y acomodarse la ropa, se sacudió un poco y comenzó de nuevo hablar.

-Hola pequeña, eres una busca problemas golpeas a todo el mundo cuando tratan de saludarte?-solo le sonreí un poco.

-Que no piensa hablarme, aun lo tienes prohibido- hizo referencia a lo que sucedió la última vez en la fiesta.

-No,- respondí por fin.

-Y a que viene una pequeña princesa como tu al mercado?- Le enseñe la lista sin responderle más.

-Haaaa te mandaron por la compras-Asentí con la cabeza.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo le dije, esas dos últimas semanas antes de la cosecha tu dejaste de hablarme, porque lo retomas ahora- Dije un poco molesta, ya que ni siquiera se despidió de mi la última vez.

Subió el color a sus mejillas y su rostro cambio de una mueca de dolor a una sonrisa.

-Pues es que antes no podía acercarme más a ti y como estas ahora puedo hacerlo-

Lo mire con curiosidad quería preguntarle el por qué pero él me interrumpió.

-Lo primero en la lista son verduras vayamos con la señora Pots.-

El escogió las verduras marcadas en la lista, el era muy bueno haciéndolo, vivía con su padre y dos hermanos una hermana menor y un hermano mayor, su madre había muerto cuando ella nació y ellos se quedaron solos desde entonces, por lo que ellos se dividían el trabajo de casa, en cambio yo siempre había tenido a mi madre para hacer esto, solo la ayudaba cargando las cosas.

-Carne, "The butcher" es lo mejor y lo sabes,- dijo en cuanto termine de pagar a la señora Pots, aunque no, no sabía que la carne de "The butcher" era la mejor.

Pasamos frente un aparador y me di cuenta de que parecíamos una pareja joven escogiendo las cosas para la cena, el cargaba lo más pesado y yo llevaba lo más ligero, por un momento vía a Elian en el reflejo de Andrew aun mi mente me dada malas pasadas con estas burdas ilusiones, baje mi rosto y enfoque mi mirada al suelo.

-Has cambio un poco- dijo por lo bajo Andrwe, claro que no lo había notado aun, había entrado como un chico y ahora chica era demasiado obvio para que no lo notara antes, pensé sarcásticamente.

-No se nota – dije por fi, rodando los ojos.

-No, no me refería a eso, si no a ti misma, a tu personalidad, antes siempre estabas sonriendo, saludabas a todos y les inyectabas alegría a la gente que te rodeaba, sin embargo ahora miras al suelo taciturna y como si nada mas importara-

-Las cosas nunca pueden permanecer estaticas- Estábamos llegando a la entrada de la villa de los vencedores está a unos pasos de la casa de Adely tome las bolsas que el traía sus manos y corrí a casa de ella.

- Que te pasa? Salió Adely cuando toque desesperada la puerta, deje las bolsas en la marquesina y corrí arriba, me tire en el suelo evitando llorar viendo hacia el techo, no salí ese día de nuevo.

Cuando me di cuenta de nuevo ya estábamos casi la mitad del invierno y las festividades generales en Panem estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y solo había salido más allá de la villa cuando Adely lo hacía conmigo, había mejorado muchísimo con el piano y lo que mandaba Idgarr ya había comenzado a aburrirme, trataba de hablaba con ellos de cosas triviales y evitaba temas escabrosos como mi madre de la que me enteraba de que le pasaba por lo que llegaba a escuchar de Adely o del Capitolio por Eldrick que era el encargado de recordarme cada semana mi lazo con ellos, principalmente venia para ver mis "progresos" y a la vez hablábamos un poco más, aunque casi siempre eran regaños pero no me disgustaba tanto desde la vez que me tranquilizo en el Capitolio, pero nunca hemos vuelto a hablar de ello.

-Tu madre será dada de alta la próxima semana- La bomba que soltó Adely mientras comíamos, me hizo ahogarme con la comida, tome mi vaso de agua de un sorbo y retome la compostura.

-Ella se mudara dentro de dos semanas a la casa que tienes destina para ti, sin embargo será difícil convencerla para que se mude por lo que me gustaría que trataras de hablar con ella, lo mejor sería tenerla cerca para que podamos vigilarla-

-Yo no lo hare- Mis frías palabras salieron sin sentimiento alguno en ellas, estas semanas había logrado aprender a controlar un poco mas mis sentimientos.

-Díganle que la casa se quemo junto a todo y que la ganadora le dono la casa por ser parte de su distrito también…- - Es mas deberían de quemar en verdad la casa…-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?, solo tienes que hablar con ella, porque no quieres decirle que tu eres tú eres su hija? ella merece saber que su hija regreso de los Juegos con vida – Esta no era la primera vez que Adely me reñía por esto, sin embargo al igual que la veces anteriores he decido no decirle nada a ella así también había decidido que no cambiare de opinión respecto a esto.

-Cambiando de tema, me gustaría retomar mis clase estudiar sola ya me está fastidiando- Cambie la conversación pero la realidad es que Idgarr si era medio malo como tutor de otras materias que no fuera piano, bueno hasta piano.

Me levante de la mesa y fui asentarme a un lado de mi hermano que estaba jugando en la alfombra. Me puse a pensar que pronto tendría que despedirme de él, que el regresaría a los brazo de mi madre y me pregunte que le dirá cuando creciera, me imagine miles de escenarios pero el más correcto era en el que le decía que estaba bien muerta.

Idgarr trajo una entrevista para ti hace unas semanas, - me señalo el papel sobre la mesilla del centro, al final venia una nota con letras rojas apréndetelo no modifiques nada, recordé la plática de ellos.

No quería dártelo aun, porque estaba esperando a que te mejores un poco de todo lo que ha pasado pero no puedo postergarlo más- Adely lo dijo como si no fuera nada y yo me asuste un poco.

-Cuando?- pregunte a Adely haciendo como si no importase..

-En dos días - se termino de meter un bocado a la boca. Dos días eh?, si que esta chica lo había postergado lo mas que pudo.

-Tome el pape y leí sin prestar atención, hasta vislumbre el nombre de Elian en la hoja, querían que hablara de él en una maldita entrevista.

Preste más tención a la pregunta y la leí con mucho cuidado.

¿Qué es lo que más te dolió cuando saliste de la arena con vida?.

Dejar el cuerpo de Elian a un lado de mi sin vida, sé que muchos no lo vieron por que los sistemas fallaron en ese momento, pero él estaba a un lado de mi cuando salí de la arena y su último suspiro lo dio sobre mi pecho cuando cayó una roca de lleno sobre nosotros y su cuerpo me cubrió de una muerte segura manchando mi cuerpo de su sangre y llenándome con el amor que nos profesábamos. (Ella derrama unas lágrimas recordando ese momento) – incluso decía lo que tenía que hacer.

Que es esto pensé? o dios mío que pretenden hacer estos idiotas.

El párrafo que leía parecía salido de una novela en el que el protagonista da su vida por salvara a la chica, anquen eso en verdad había pasado para que dramatizarlo más de lo que había pasado en realidad.

El razonamiento llego rápido a mi mente, ellos quieran matar a Elian por lo menos con mis palabras para que la gente no se preguntara que había sucedido como lo habíamos hecho todos, me supongo que es lo mismo en el Capitolio. Pero si decía eso que sucedería con Celin, creería que es verdad?, que me había dodo por vencida con lo que habíamos dicho en su distrito?, que pensaría de mi si dijera esta mentira a las cámaras ya que seguramente lo trasmitiría por todo Panem, y nótese que lo tengo que decir como si lo acabara de recordar. Releí la nota del Final "apréndetelo y **no** pienses en cambiar la respuestas" y remarcadas como sangre en el papel, **no** pienses me dije a mi misma en tono bajo**, no** hables, **no** llores, **no** vivas, pensé para mis adentros **no, no, no, no,** esa maldita palabra ahora era mi vida. **No**, me dije a mi misma, **no** puedo más… la idea de acabar con vida cruzo de nuevo por mi mente después de todo solo tengo 15 años. Entonces voltee ligeramente y vi un pequeño con el cabello rubio, los juguetitos aun en sus tiernas manos y sus dos ojitos color miel mirándome asustado, tomo mi dedo y me sonrió un poco, me mofe un poco con su gesto y me dije que **no**, yo ya no soy solo una chica soy su ángel y lo voy a proteger para que el mal que me había tocado a mí no tocara esas mejillas sonrosadas, entraría a infierno para alejarlos de él, ellos me habían arrebatado todo a lo que he amado, mi mundo mis abuelos, mi padre, Elian, mi distrito,… mi madre….. mi vida… pero no permitiría nunca que nada le pasara a él, por todos ellos **no** permitiría que lo tocaran nunca aunque tuviera que hacer cualquier cosa en el intento, y definitivamente si cualquiera intentar siquiera tocarlo **No** me detendría hasta acabar con ellos y hacerlos pedazos.


	15. XIV Preludium

El invierno había pasado, mi madre a regañadientes se ha había mudado a nuestro lado convencida por Adely y se había llevado a mi hermano con ella, eso era bueno y así ya no tendría preocuparme por cómo estaba en ese lugar tan tétrico y tampoco por el pequeño Gabe, aunque siempre estaba al pendiente de ellos por lo que me decía Adely y también por la chica que contratamos para que ayudara a mi mama, habíamos llegado a un acuerdo de que ella tendría que decirme todo lo que pasara en esa casa y yo bueno le daría una buena compensación por la información y su silencio ya que no quería que nadie supiera cuanto me importaban era mejor de esa manera.

Yo en general trataba de no salir de la casa, con los únicos que hablaba era con Idgarr que se encargaba de mis horarios, las entrevistas y martirizarme cada semana con una pieza nueva de piano y con Eldrick que se encargaba de los tutores que me daban clases particulares y avisar mis progresos en el Capitolio, y bueno Adely que era como mi hermana mayor porque se ocupaba de mi como una.

Todo lo que había pensado y decidido durante los meses pasados seguían totalmente firmes; definitivamente protegería a mi hermano del monstro que rodea a todo Panem, descubriría que había pasado exactamente con Elian y definitivo no me sumiría en la miseria a que me estaba llenando pero sabía muy bien que para lograrlo necesitaba algo más que determinación, necesitaba poder; poder era lo que tenía el Capitolio para mantener subyugados a los distrititos y poder era lo que tenia Snow para poder subyugar al Capitolio, así que necesitaba aunque fuese un poco de ese poder para poder alcanzar mis metas y por el momento eso era lo que me había estado quebrando la cabeza en pensar cómo conseguir. Sin embargo por el momento estar encerrada en la casa de Adely era lo único que podía hacer, para evitarme cualquier problema hasta que supiera en exactitud qué pasaría conmigo aunque estaba segura que se definiría en la próxima cosecha para los juegos de hambre o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Salía al jardín de vez en cuando aunque recientemente las visitas de Andrew a mi nueva casa se estaban haciendo constantes. No es que no me gustara que vinera pero a no ser mi hermano cualquier persona podría ser arrastrada por mi mala suerte, regularmente Adely era la que lo dejaba pasar a la casa y el trataba sin mucho éxito de sacarme algunas palabras, yo solo cerraba la puerta en su cara y el gruñía tras ella, después Adely venia y lo dejaba entrar, decía que después de todo era un amigo mío y que sería mejor que socializara con mas personas, aunque Eldrick pensaba lo contrario e Idgarr solo decía que hiciera lo que para creyera mejor, solo que siguiera al pie de la letra los horarios y los guiones de las malditas entrevistas, pero casi para todas eran las mismas preguntas; ¿Qué sentiste al ganar los 59 juegos del hambre?, ¿Qué fue lo más dolorosos que sentiste?, ¿cómo había aprendido a tocar el piano? Y la mejor de todas ¿Qué sentí cuando Elian murió?. Las respuestas eran las mimas, supongo que para quedaran bien gradas en la mente de todos y no solo de la mía, esta pregunta en particular me hacia inquirir en qué pensaría el si estaba viendo esto?, la primera vez me preocupe por Celin aunque recordé que ella me había pedido que si necesitaba algo se lo dijera con Mags en las cosechas y eso es lo que haría si tenía que ir de mentora este año pero de verdad deseaba con toda mi alma que no fuera así, aunque parte de mi estaba ansiosa de que ya fuesen los siguientes Juegos ya que necesitaba que alguien más se convirtiera en el centro de atención de las miradas curiosas de la gente en general.

-Porque no vas a la plaza por lo menos deberías intentar de socializar mas- Me regaño Adely de nuevo mientras estaba tira en el suelo de la casa.

-Para que socializar si ellos no me entienden- grite sin abrir los ojos.

-Creo que entenderían si tú intentaras explicarles-

-Para qué?- esta conversación la habíamos tenido más de 100 veces en lo que va del nuevo año, incluso puedo ver algunas flores por que la primavera se acerca.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta- grite desde el piso de nuevo cortando la dramática conversación de socializar con más gente.

-Cual?- Adely estaba en la cocina preparando algunas cosas extrañas que ella llama comida aunque yo prefiero mil veces cuando la hace la otra chica ya que a Adely siempre tiene algún error, o está muy salada o no tiene sal o está mal cosida o esta quemada, definitivamente mi estomago no podrá soportarlo durante mucho tiempo más.

-Cuando se hace el sorteo de mentores?- Eso del sorteo lo había escuchado hace algunas semanas atrás mientras Adely hablaba con Idgarr acerca de ello, tenia curiosidad, no sabía que hicieran ese tipo de cosas simplemente pensaba que todos los que ganaban eran mentores y ya.

Como sabes tú del sorteo de mentores?- la vos de Adely se escucho sospechosamente cercana, abrí los ojos y la vi exactamente sobre mi mirándome directamente al rostro.

Ups,- me reincorpore del susto- Perdón es solo…. Que te escuche mientrashablabaselotrodia con Idgarr- dije la frase tan rápido que si apenas yo entendí lo que había dicho.

-Estabas de chismosita?- dijo señalándome con una cuchara que escurría algo caldoso.

-No fue mi intención, solo quería algo de agua y los escuche hablar de ello, pero realmente no sé que es.

-Ok, deja que termine de hacer esto- meneo un poco la cuchara,- y te explicare que es el sorteo de mentores- se retiro a la cocina y yo me levante del piso, prendí la televisión, sin prestar mucha atención.

-Por qué mejor no te pones a practicar, tus golpes letales- O dios no! De nuevo el aquí, Andrew entraba la puerta, la chica que nos ayudaba con el aseo y a veces con la comida lo había dejado entrar.

-Sabes odio que hagas esto- le grite desde el sillón.

Que venga a visitarte o que te pregunte por qué no quieres regresar a la academia?-

Ambas,- dije sin mucho ánimo.

Anda vamos, deberías tratar de hacer algo más que tirarte en el suelo o en cualquier lugar, creo que ya ni siquiera puedes golpear cierto-

-Golpear?... puedo patearte el trasero con la mitad de mi fuerza- Sabia que no era cierto porque él era mucho mejor que yo incluso antes que aun estaba en la academia podía derribarme fácilmente, ahora que no he practicado de nuevo seguro será mucho más fácil para él.

Ok hagamos esto, si yo te gano retomaras las clases y si tu ganas te prometo no volverte a molestar de nuevo?- El sabia de mas que me ganaría.

-No, - objete sin siquiera pestañar pero Adely entro a la conversación y me hizo aceptar.

-Vete a poner ropa más cómoda, a menos que quieras que te vea lo que hay debajo del vestido- dijo el burlándose de la falda rosa que traía.

-No es un vestido torpe, es una falda- remarque mientras subía las escaleras.

- Es un poco…- La vos de Adely de nuevo interfiriendo.

-Si no te preocupes siempre ha sido de esa manera - dijo Andrew rodando los ojos.

Habían tirado toda mi ropa vieja, entre Idgarr y Megueen llenaron el armario con cosas de colores pastel, no había mucho de donde escoger ya que todo era o demasiado largo o extremadamente corto o demasiado infantil, por fin encontré entre todo un conjunto deportivo rosa llamativo y baje las escaleras.

Ellos movieron por completos los muebles del lugar dejando espacio para jugar a las peleas.

Nos pusimos en medio de la afelpada alfombra de la sala de Adely, la verdad es que estaba algo excitada con esto, era algo que hacia comúnmente cuando era un chico y me gustaba.

Pareces una flor- dijo burlándose de mi atuendo rosado.

-Pero definitivo no soy tan delicada como una- rezongue; Adely conto hasta tres y me abalance contra él; la puerta se abrió de repente y por ella entraron Idgarr y Eldrick, diablos había olvidado que ellos vendrían hoy. Por la distracción, Andrew aprovecho el momento para tirarme al suelo, ahora estaba sobre mi entre sus piernas sosteniéndome de los hombros cuando Eldrick vio la escena, se aclaro la garganta y le dijo que por favor me permitiera levantarme, con un tono de suéltala Idiota y su vos tan fría como siempre.

Idgarr solo se aguanto la risa y Adely no puedo aguantarse más y se tiro al piso riendo a carcajadas. Yo simplemente me puse del mismo color que mi traje, tenía las mejillas encendidas y comencé a reír como una tonta, cuando vi las miradas de todos viéndome aun debajo de Andrew. Hacia tanto que no reía de esa manera, Andrew me dio la mano para levantarme.

-Me gustaría pedirte que te fueras por ahora- le dijo Adely a Andrew recobrando un poco la compostura.

-Claro reunión familiar cierto Adely- No me había percatado antes, hasta escuchar sus palabras, una familia, eso parecíamos, quizás era cierto, después de todo ellos eran lo más cercano una familia desde que decidí cortar los lasos con la mía.

Eldrick se sentó en la mesa de la cocina escribiendo cosas y Adely e Idgarr reacomodaron el lugar.

-Idgarr, Jul. ha preguntado acerca del sorteo de mentores, creo que es buen momento para empezar a explicárselo - Dijo Adely sentándose en la misma mesa que Eldrick, el solo la miro de soslayo y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo, yo e Idgarr la seguimos por detrás, la mesa era demasiado pequeña para todos así que me recargue en un espacio entre el lava trastes y la estufita.

-Bueno el sorteo de mentores es un sorteo de mentores- Dijo como un chiste, aunque a nadie nos causo gracia, creo que estaba implícito en el nombre lo que es, pero era obvio que yo quería saber la temática.

-Enserio,… no lo creo- el sarcasmo en las palabras de Adely, si mi hizo liberar una risita.

-bueno, - la seriedad apareció en su rostro y verlo así me inquieto un poco.

-Bueno, sabes que en todos los distritos hay de dos a más ganadores o por lo menos en casi todos-

Asentí con la cabeza, de menos de los distritos uno y dos habían ganado más de veinte veces los juegos entre los dos.

-Al principio, todos eran mentores de los nuevos tributos, pero al final solo era caótico ya que ellos tenía que estar con los tributos todo el tiempo, había distritos con los que no había problemas, porque solo había uno o dos mentores por lo que era más sencillo.-

-Y así se decidió escoger solo a uno o dos mentores de los que habían ganado los juegos-termino de decir Eldrick-

Uno o dos?- Si era así no creo que hubiera problema solo estábamos Adely y yo.

-Sí, hay la posibilidad de tener 2 mentores pero…- pero, esto no sonaba bien – Pero deben ser de sexos opuestos.

-Solo puede haber dos mentores si uno es hombre y el otro es mujer- Eldrick hablo como si yo no hubiera entendido.

Entonces el sorteo de Mentores es como una cosecha de vencedores?, se toma un hombre y una mujer de entre los vencedores , cierto-

Si digámoslo así- dijo Adely

Aunque hay excepciones- Idgarr trato de sonreír pero la verdad se veía tan falsa que me dio más miedo.

Si hay excepciones, -Eldrick continuo – Cuando un Mentor no puede asistir estos son remplazados por otros en caso de que haya más ganadores.

Entonces si yo digo que no quiero ir estaría bien verdad, porque esta Adely- No sé porque pero no sería tan senillo como mi frase.

No- La vos de Adely- Solo aquellos que por motivos más allá de ellos no puedan ir.

Mmmm?-

Si, no se suponiendo, hay 5 ganadores y de ellos hay cuatro chicas y 1 chico, el chico tendría que ir necesariamente a menos que este imposibilitado para hacerlo, dígase que esté enfermo, moribundo, o…-

O sea tan adicto a alguna sustancia que no pueda razonar- término diciendo Adely.

-Exacto, - Continúo Idgarr- sin embargo esto solo aplica si hay mas mentores, suponiendo que seas el único ganador, tendrás que ir quieras o no-

Claro primero te hacen una limpieza intensiva en el Capitolio, cierto Adely – Eldrick señalo a Adely con la mirada.

Si, aunque yo no era la única ganadora, la madre de Sussan estaba perdida en su propio mundo por lo que a pesar de saber mi estado me obligaron a ser mentora- su muecas de enfado me recordaron a la primera vez que la había visto, en ese momento sabía que era adicta a la morphing pero ella cambio de un momento a otro.

-Entonces, a pesar de ser adicta, era la opción más viable como mentora- dijo Idgarr sin mucho tacto.

-Entonces si Adely no estuviera, la madre de Sussan a pesar de su estado debía serlo?-

-Por desgracia así es, eso pasa en algunos distritos, uno de ellos es el mentor del distrito 12

-Ya lo conociste no?-Dijo Eldrick

A ver si entendí, - no le preste atención a lo que me había dicho Eldrick- Si hay muchos mentores se hace un sorteo entre ellos para escoger un varón y una chica, - todos asintieron.

-Pero puede ir solo uno si el otro está indispuesto y no hay quien lo remplace verdad?- volvieron a sentir con la cabeza.

-sin embargo, ese caso no aplica a nostras porque no hay ganadores chicos en nuestro distrito, asi que el sorteo seria entre Adely y yo cierto?-

-Aunque esto más que un sorteo es cuestión de popularidad- dijo Idgarr.

-Popularidad?-

Si, los mentores se deciden por nivel de popularidad, aquellos a los que más han aclamado en el Capitolio-

Si entendía bien se referían a que yo sería la mentora de este año y eso no me parecía mucho, sentí como se iba de mi cara el color y me maree, baje mi mano y la recargue en la mesilla.

-Espera cálmate, Eldrick y yo estamos viendo la posibilidad que no pase lo que estas pensando, lo hemos platicado también con Adely y a aceptado ser mentora un poco mas- Adely se levanto y me tomo de la mano.

-Tranquila, veremos la manera de que no seas mentora este año- Su vos suave me tranquilizo, rodé los ojos, cualquier cosa que decidieran me gustara o no tendría que hacerla, así que para que preocuparme ahora.

-Por cierto cambiando de tema, como vas con las piezas de piano que te envié las semanas pasadas-

-E mejorado mucho- Como no, si lo único que hago es dormir y tocar el piano todo el día, me dije a mi misma.

-La verdad es que es ella lo ha hecho bastante bien- Adely intervino, aun sin soltarme de la mano.

-Perfecto- La expresión en la cara de Eldrick no era muy buena, levanto una de sus cejas con una sonrisa malévola en ella.

-Bueno yo los dejo iré a dormir un rato- tome un vaso que tenía un poco de jugo en el me lo termine y lo deje en el mesilla donde estaba Idgarr y Eldrick.

-Vete a tocar el pino - se escucharon al unisonó las voces de Eldrick e Idgarr.

Porque su insistencia en que aprenda ni que tuviera que vivir de ello, pensé.

-Por favor, en el sorteo de mentores de este mes, has que solo salga yo, de cualquier manare ella aun es muy pequeña para entrenar a los chicos como mentora- retomo Adely en cuanto Salí de la concina.

-Te prometo que lo intentare, pero lo sabes cierto, esa decisión ya no recae en nuestras maños-

-Si no logras hacer eso, por lo menos que yo este con ella, yo sé que esto está en contra de las reglas pero aunque parece que ya nada la afecta ella está muy débil por dentro aun-

Con lo último que oído de ellos, me avente en la cama y empecé a leer un librito que me había traído Andrew de la librería local.

La cosecha de los 60 Juegos de hambre estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y estaba muy asustada ya solo faltaba un mes pero el ambiente estaba un poco tenso en el distrito, es normal sabiendo que se llevaran a uno de sus hijos, tengo entendido que la próxima semana será el sorteo de Mentores, aun no he tenido noticias de Idgarr sobre eso aunque Adely me ha estado hablando de cómo ser mentor, aunque no le veo mucho chiste, solo tienes que conseguir patrocinadores y todo lo demás depende de los tributos, también me dijo que me explicará un poco más el cómo conseguir patrocinadores si fuera necesario.

-Deberías visitar a tu madre de vez en cuando, vive a solo un par de casas y ella a preguntado por ti un par de veces, creo que deberías tratar de explicarle lo que paso-

-Olvidemos eso por favor, Cuando vendrá Idgarr a decirnos sobre el Sorteo?-

Tocaron la puerta de la entrada y la chica la abrió, entro por ella Idgarr y Eldrick.

-Hola como han estado- dijo Idgarr

-Y hablando del rey de Roma- dijo Adely, cuando llego a la cocina donde estábamos nosotros y no lo habíamos visto aun, el cambio por completo desde su peinado y el color de su cabello, lo hizo muchas veces desde que lo vi hace un año en mi cosecha pero su look de hoy era totalmente diferente a lo habitual, nada colorido, nada llamativo, nada de pelucas, ni pestañas extrañas, el se veía totalmente te diferente, nunca me había preguntado acerca de su edad pero tendría unos 30 años más o menos y se ve joven sin tantos colores, su cabello estaba costo, peinado de una manera sobria pero sin olvidar un poco de color en sus puntas rebeldes, traía un traje gris Oxford y una corbata azul obscuro, se veía tan distinto que casi me voy para atrás.

Quien eres tú y que hiciste con Idgarr?- dijo Adely por fin.

Me veo…. Demasiado – dijo un poco nervioso, al principio dude que él no fuera él, pero su vos definitivamente es Idgarr.

-No la verdad es que te ves muy bien, nunca pensé que fueras tan guapo- dije an mirándolo de arriba para abajo.

Qué cosas dices- el color rojo predominaba en su rostro.

Bueno y por qué le cambio?-

E venido para darles la decisión de quien será la mentora este año- su vos sonaba seria era fácil adivinar quién sería la mentora de este año, yo.

Yo… cierto?- Dije sin dejo de esperanza.

Si y no-

Como que si y no-Adely repitió lo que había dicho Idgarr.

Si ella solo ira como observadora-

Oh!, qué bueno!- Adely me abrazo pero la cara de Idgarr tenía algo que no me convencía por completo, empuje un poco a Adely.

Pero?...- no sabía si quería o no escuchar la respuesta.

Tienes razón, hay algo mas ellos dijeron que tendrás que hacer tu debut en una de la cenas del Capitolio por los juegos.

Debut?...-

Si como pianista, sabíamos que no sería solo un talento cuando casi me obligaron a enseñarte, esto se había planeado desde el principio, solo que planeaban hacerlo un poco más adelante-

No sé que era peor si ser Mentora o hacer mi Debut como pianista cuando ni siquiera podía tocar bien aun el piano.

Bueno en si no es un Debut, solo será una presentación pero se invitaran a todos los personajes importantes ene le capitolio, incluyendo al presidente y a sus sobrinos-

Mmmm, entonces ya me perdí- dijo Adely- va o va al Capitolio?- La reacción de Adely aun era feliz, como si me hubieran salvado de algo que yo aun no comprendía.

Si va pero solo de observadora y mientras que este haya se hará el concierto, después se decidirá si se procede con el Debut oficial o no – pero eso será después de que acaben los juegos por el momento estará bien-

Bien?, como que bastante bien?….

Me parece bien, -Adely estaba más que feliz con la noticia o tanto le gustaba ser mentora o era demasiado malo que hubiera pensado que me había salvado.

Sabes que tienen que estar en la cosecha, así que estará todo listo.

…

-Señorita Julyeete tiene que acompañarnos- unos tipos vestidos de negro se acercaron a mi por detrás y me sostuvieron de las manos.

-Y cuál es la razón- dije resistiéndome a sus ataduras.

Me arrastraran a un coche negro, no sabía lo que ocurría, sin embargo tenía la impresión que no era nada bueno.

-Por favor, por el momento guarde silencio hasta que lleguemos al aerodeslizador-

-Aerodeslizador?- Me obligaron a entrar a un automóvil negro aparcado un poco delante.

Me quede quieta durante unos minutos esperando a que me explicaran la razón pero no dijeron nada y me llevaron al área de despegue-

-No pienso subir si no me explicando la razón-

-Debemos cumplir las órdenes que nos han mandado, si no copera nos veremos en la necesidad de usar la fuerza- dijo un tipo fornido detrás de mí.

-Hace solo unas horas estaba viendo el Quartell Quell, en el que mi hermana y mejor amigo había muerto y ahora era arrastrada a un lugar extraño al que no sabía por qué?, si ya sé que desde el principio el que metieran ganadores a los juegos para hacerlos pelear era una mierda y el que los tributos fueran parte de un show para hacer estallar una revolución era demasiado complicado y entendía que definitivo tendríamos que ser reprendidos por participar, pero que va a pesar con todo lo que está pendiente en mi vida, que va a pasar con Anne, con Idgarr, con Megueen, con Gabe, no, no, podía subir a ese aerodeslizador no aun no, trate de golpearlos, me di media vuelta y ataque al primero que estaba más cerca de mí, pero el gorila que había hablado antes me dio un golpe en el cuello, haciéndome caer de rodillas, dejándome inconsciente, solo sentí cuando uno de ellos me tomaba en sus brazos y escuche el motor de aerodeslizador encendido esperándonos.

Desperté en un cuarto que me parecía conocido, era como en el que había estado cuando me sacaron de los juegos solo que en lugar de parecer una enfermería parecía una celda de seguridad, estaba sobre una camilla y frente a mí una mesa pequeña con dos sillas.

-Por fin despertaste- dijo un chico algo joven con una sonrisa, entrando con un montón de comida que si apenas podía sostener y una botella de agua.

Estaba un poco recelosa de hablar con alguien en este momento, tenía miedo y estaba muy nerviosa sin saber en dónde estaba, con quien estaba, y mucho menos si estaba en un lugar peligrosos.

-No se preocupe, entiendo que no quiera y hablar por el momento, pero por favor coma algo- soltó todo lo que traía sobre la mesa, había papas fritas, donas, chocolates, un montón de comida chatarra, que me encantaba, me mordí el labio como si hubiera visto un manjar, sin embargo era la comida mas asquerosa que había aun así a mi me fascinaba. Me costó mucho aguantarme las ganas y solo me reincorpore en la cama, mirando con cuidado al chico.

-Quien eres tú?- Dije por fin, sentada en la cama, aun llevaba el vestido color vino que me había puesto el día de hoy, pero sobre las piernas tenía una cobija cubriéndome.

-Lamento informarle que no puedo darle ningún tipo de información por ahora pero por qué no come algo, sabemos de buena fuente que esta es su comida favorita, mas aparte tener a una Artista de su Categoría en este lugar para nosotros es un honor, también lamentamos infinitamente la forma tan brusca de tratarla pero fue un poco necesario-

Honor mis …. Si por lo menos supiera en donde estoy sabría a quien llamar, seguro esto es culpa de Marcus el definitivamente es el que me tiene encerrada en este lugar.

-Entonces, no me piensan decir por qué me detienen aquí-

-Déjala sola por un momento, escuche una nueva vos proveniente de afuera por un micrófono que resonó por todo el cuarto.

-Porque estoy aquí- Grite, no debería estar en este lugar, tome la botella de agua y me la empine, tenía tanta sed, me la había pasado hablando durante todo el día.

Tras unas horas en las que estaba a punto de arrancarme el cabello por la desesperación la puerta invisible entre los muros rechino.

Tiene una llamada- entro -un chico con un teléfono pequeño y me lo dio sin decir nada.

-Julyette-

- Eldrick?-

Que sucede?- casi le grite al teléfono,

Por el momento no te puedo explicar, pero necesito que respondas a todas las preguntas que harán, necesito todo lo que tú sabes en detalle.

-Pero… -El me corto y siguió hablando

-Si necesito que les digas todo a ellos, no tengas miedo yo te protegeré-

-Yo te protegeré- tras esto se corto la llamada; sabía que Eldrick no diría palabras vacías, sin embargo, a él le daban de comer dos dueños distintos y no sabía a cual temerle más si el que me veía como enemiga o el que me veía como un peón, por lo que seguro lo que dijera seria cuestionado por ambos y ahora yo me preguntaba que querían saber de mi.

Entro otro tipo este no era ni el chico amable ni el gorila que me golpeo la ultima vez, el se sentó en mesa frente a mi tomo el teléfono y se lo dio el chico a su lado que salió de la habitación dejándonos solos, el me miro durante un momento, parte de mi estaba desesperada y quería llorar, pero hacia mucho años que no hacía y definitivamente ahora tampoco, como me había envuelto en este problema era suficiente para darme cuenta que era completamente mi culpa.

-Tiene idea de lo que ha sucedido en los distritos en este momento?- dijo.

-No, no tengo la menor idea- Eso respondí anqué si lo sabía, desde hace un año, después de la llamativa participación de los chicos del distrito 12 Panem se había vuelto un caos total en el que nos habíamos sumergido todos los que habíamos ganado los juegos y algunos más.

-Tengo una pregunta esto es un interrogatorio, por que aun no han leído mis derechos- dije sarcásticamente.

-Digamos que si no respondo ahora nuestras preguntas probablemente sea un problema- Contesto con el mismo sarcasmos, el se veía un poco más grande que yo tanto físicamente como en edad, aunque de ser sincera yo aun me veía bastante joven me mantenían a base de comidas macrobióticas y bueno el ser perfecta era necesario en mi caso, el tendría unos treinta y tantos.

Y si no quiero que me harán? – Si temía un poco por mí, últimamente me había metido en muchos problemas y estaba segura que no sería nada bueno.

-Eldrick, le ha solicitado por favor que conteste nuestras preguntas, tenemos que saber que es de los que tiene conocimiento.

-Y que es lo que quieren saber- dije resbalándome en la silla, frente a el.

-Pues bueno empecemos por el principio- Que irónico pensé, ni modo que empecemos por el final.

-Cuál es tu nombre?-

Julyette-

-No, su verdadero nombre-

-Mi nombre real? No hay algo como eso-

-No, Que no su nombre real es Julyenn Ceivhen, entrando como un chico a la arena y conmocionando a todo Panem con su salida como una chica.

-Pensé que nadie lo recordaba aun, es mas de hecho creo que borraron?- lo miraba directamente a los ojos, le parecía divertido, verme entre sorprendida y aburrida.

-Bueno puedo decir sinceramente, que si es tan hermosa como lo cuentan las malas lenguas-

Hermosa?- Odiaba esa palabra durante la mitad de mi vida se había convertido en el adjetivo favorito para describirme, a pesar de que nadie sabía la tortura de ser una Muñeca del Capitolio.

Píano Doll o la muñeca del piano así te llaman cierto - Mi monologo mental se había alargado tanto que él lo corto.

Si, ese el sobre nombre que me persigue- dije sin ánimo.

Enserio que es lo que quieren saber exactamente, si me vas a preguntar cosa por cosa tan insignificante, creo que mejor me debería decir que narre mi vida, no sería más sencillo.

Entonces porque no comienza con lo que paso después de que salió de los juegos del hambre-cambie de opinión si ellos sabían lo que había vivido seguramente ya fueran unos o los otros me iría muy mal.

-No diré nada mas, llame a Eldrick-

-En este momento no podemos comunicarnos con él y no lo necesitamos, solo queremos que nos platique un poco sobre usted-

-Pues no pienso hablar de nada si no es a Eldrick- dije totalmente calmada.

Tráiganme el teléfono- dijo a una ventanita extraña, inmediatamente después entraron con el mismo teléfono que había usado unos momentos antes.

-Eldrick tu niña no quiere hablar.- dijo al teléfono- Si en un momento.

-Eldrick-

-Jul- escuche su vos, aunque notaba algo extraño en ella, no era la misma con la que regularmente me hablaba esta estaba cansada.

Dime quién es? Esperaba a que entendiera que me refería, cuál de sus amos era el que me estaba interrogando.

-Debes decirles lo que te piden ahora, por el momento estarás bien en se lugar,- el no contesto mi pregunta ni mucho menos.

-Hagamos aun trato, yo te doy la información que me pediste hace unos días y tú hablas de tu historia-

-Mi historia?-

Si me refiero a lo que te ha pasado después de tu cosecha.

-Y tú me dirás lo que quiero y que me dijiste que no sabias cierto?-

-Si te lo prometo- creía en el, pero y si no me lo decía si solo me engañaba, si no podía después decírmelo.

-Te prometo que te hare llegar la información- dijo como si tratara de corta la llamada.

-Está bien- y tras mis palabras el colgó el teléfono sin darme más explicaciones.

Entonces?- Dijo el tipo con una mirada fulminante.

Que es lo que quieres saber- dije sin ánimo.

Nombre- repitió.

Julyenn Ceivhen - dije recordando lo que habíamos dicho antes.

Sexo?-

Que no es obvio-

Contigo es un poco dudoso- contesto con el mismo tono que con el que yo lo hacía.

Quieres verlo por ti mismo- Mis palabras salían solas y sin pensar, en mi cabeza solo estaba lo que me había dicho Eldrick.

-No, podría aunque quisiera, se de buena fuente que te cotizas demasiado caro-

-Soy un juguete caro- pase mi lengua por mis labios.

Cuéntame un poco de ti, donde naciste?-

-En el Distrito 6, -

Y tus padres?, -

Mi padre murió después de salir viva, aunque yo nunca lo volví a ver ya que cuando me recupere ya había sucedido-

Me pidió que explicara con lujo de detalle lo que había pasado en mi vida incluso antes de entrar a los juegos, narre omitiendo partes que me convenía o no, todo iba bien hasta que pregunto acerca de lo que había pasado en mi primera cosecha como mentora.

Sé que hay cosas que esta omitiendo, sabemos que hay un contrato viable aun- no hablaría de esa parte aunque me cortaran la lengua.

-Si lo sabes no hay nada más que contar-

- el acuerdo con el que hayas llegado con Eldrick no será válido si no nos cuentas todo-

No eso no era posible, el tenía que decirme lo que quería saber.

-El contrato se estableció como una medida de seguridad, solamente-

-Ok te dejara que omitamos lo anterior sin embargo se me pidió especialmente que te preguntara acerca del que paso después que tu primera cosecha como mentora y me gustaría que esta vez no omitieses nada-

Está bien- conteste sin ánimo.

Pero antes, y esto es por pura curiosidad por qué es tan importante que sepamos qué es lo que paso después de que fueras Mentora?-

Porque es importante?, Ja ja- me mofe un poco de la pregunta, después de todo Eldrick lo tenía todo planeado y esto no era una coincidencia ni mucho menos, que él tuviera la información que necesito, que preguntaran exactamente por esto, no, no era una simple coincidencia Eldrick sabia de mas que me había ocurrido en ese año, porque tortúrame haciéndome recordarlo.

-Porque después de esa vez mi vida cambio totalmente, incluso yo cambie digamos que fue un el punto en el que no hay retorno.


	16. XV Punto de Inflexión Primera Nota

El día era demasiado caluroso, estábamos dentro aun del edificio de justicia porque todavía faltaban 15 minutos pero Idgarr no nos permitiría llegar tarde, el sol estaba tan radiante que mucha gente se tapaba la cara con las manos, exactamente a la hora Idgarr nos hizo salir de lugar y nos sentó por orden en las sillas sobre el podio, las ligera gotas de sudor enmarcaron mi rostro al no tener la protección del edificio, para mí era la primera vez que lo veía desde hay junto con Adely, ver las miradas expectantes de los chicos esperando a no ser seleccionados era impresionante, seguramente yo me veía así antes de estar sentada en esta silla, en donde miro a todo el público tomado de las manos esperando. El discurso es el mismo, aburrido y tedioso, por lo que muchos no le prestamos atención, esperamos a que Idgarr, el nuevo y cambiado Idgarr tome las papeletas de aquellos que formaran parte de este año.

Samara Linch- Todos abrieron paso a la chica que estaba atrás de los tributos, ella era bonita pero muy pequeña a lo máximo trece años de edad, vi cuando una señora caía al suelo solo desvanecerse entre la multitud y a la chica de cabello castaño llorar hasta el podio, pero nadie se ofrecería como voluntario, en este distrito nunca los había.

Samara Linch- pregunto Idgarr a la chiquilla que no podía dejar de llorar, ella asintió con la cabeza.

Cuántos años tienes?- Los chillidos se intensificaban pero nadie decía nada, solo guardaban silencio expectantes.

Do…ceeee- la temblorina de su cuerpo era evidente, ella apenas si pudo decir la palabra antes de soltarse a llorar mas; Idgarr la dejo de un lado y llamo al siguiente chico que estaría en estos juegos de hambre, en la manos de Idgarr note un cierto rasgo de miedo ya que la relajo antes de meterla a la urna, para quien lo conociera este sería un gesto por de más arrogante, mostrando superioridad, sin embargo cada que hacia ese movimiento era porque estaba demasiado nervioso y sus manos temblaban.

Jensen Rack- Lo conocía, era uno de mis superiores cuando estaba en la academia, el era dos grados mayor que yo, por lo que está en mis cálculos es su penúltima o última cosecha.

Camino sorprendido frente ellos, miro a donde estaba y luego regreso la mirada al frente, subió poco a poco la escaleras y cierto tenía 17 años entonces era más grande de lo pensé.

Tras unos minutos Idgarr subió con ellos en el coche que los llevaría al tren, Adely y yo esperamos otro que nos llevar a nosotras.

-Sabes creo que el chico tiene oportunidad- Miraba por la ventana del coche, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía ella.

-Es grande, y tiene buena presencia, quizá pueda conseguir algunos patrocinadores para él.

-Me estas escuchando- Adely casi me grito un poco antes de llegar al tren, me le quede mirando por un minuto y ella continuo.

-Tenemos que decidir a quién ayudaremos, te recuerdo que solo puede regresar uno siempre es mejor escoger al chico que tiene más oportunidades de sobrevivir, también es bueno que lo decidamos antes de llegar al tren para evitar formar algún lazo con aquel a quien no podemos apoyar-

Eso quería decir que, no me importara la pequeña que no hablara con ella porque lo más seguro es que muera, no digo que no tuviera razón en lo que decía pero eso me parecía muy injusto ambos tenia la misma esperanza de regresar sin embargo nosotros solo ayudaremos a uno de ellos eso es cruel; pensé en decírselo a Adely gritárselo, pero no tenia caso, después de todo solo un regresaría.

-Apoya al chico, yo apoyaré a la chica, como tú eres la responsable eres la única que podrás conseguir patrocinadores y así que la niña no se sentirá como si la hubiéramos dejado de lado-No pude ocultar el tono de molestia en mis palabras.

-No es que no quiera apoyarla, es que ella tiene menos probabilidades de vivir.- El coche aparco un poco antes de llegar al tren por solicitud de Adely, ella tomo mis manos y me hizo volteara ha donde ella estaba.

Sabes, al principio yo era como tú, quería ayudarlos a ambos pero me di cuenta que no tenia caso hacerlo, ellos siempre morían y si formaba con ellos un lazo como su mentora era muy doloroso verlos morir, por eso decidí poner todos mis esfuerzos solo en uno, quizá lograra traer con vida a alguien de esa manera- Dijo muy tranquila, dos lagrimas rodaron hasta su cuello.

Entendía de mas lo que decía sin embargo era injusto que solo ayudáramos a uno de ellos, por que el otro es más pequeño o más débil, si ese hubiera sido el caso ella debió de haber escogido a Sussan para sobrevivir y no a mí.

Bueno hagámoslo a tu manera, cuando estés triste puedes recargarte en mi, te parece- Eso era que tu apoya a quien quieras, cuando muera yo te consuelo. Asentí con la cabeza y el coche nos dejo en la entrada del tren, Idgarr estaba afuera esperándonos.

-Donde estaban? Están muy retrasadas, vamos entren rápido que el tren ya va salir.

Los tributos se habían metido a las habitaciones que les correspondían, se oían los sollozos de la niña desde ahí, entre a la habitación que tenía mi nombre era muy parecida a la del año pasado-

El olor de la habitación era dulce en una de las mesillas cerca de la cama había un florero con rosas, el olor me recordó el té del año pasado; diablos, lo había olvidado, los Avox, definitivamente estaría Sebastyann en el piso de los tributos, tonta como no había pensado en eso hasta ahora.

Sebastyann, ese chico me intrigaba, el no parecía alguien que saliera de un distrito, tenía un aire más elegante, incluso en su sigilosa forma de moverse se notaba que tenia diferente educación que la que dan en los distritos, pero que tonterías estoy pensado, bueno, aunque no puedo negar que él era muy apuesto y tampoco que de primer momento me gusto mucho, por su actitud hacia a mí, si no hubiese sido por Elian. Elian, de nuevo su nombre apareció en mi mente, no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza por más de un minuto cuando vuelvo a pensar en el.

Salí del vagón y me fui a comer todo lo encontré en la mesa, por fin había superado el trauma de comer cosas del capitolio, ya no las vomitaba.

-Entonces tú serás la mentora cierto- La aguda voz de Jensen me hizo sobresaltarme y atragantarme un poco con el Brownni de chocolate que estaba masticando.

-Sabes no creo que una pequeña zorra como tú nos pueda ayudar a salir con vida- Sabia que si prestaba atención a sus ataques el los haría más intensos, por lo que seguí comiendo sin darle más importancia.

-Entonces no piensas hablar conmigo, cierto, prefieres esconderte tras la asquerosa comida que tienes enfrente- sentí como mi sangre poco a poco subía a mi cabeza.

-pequeña zorra te estoy hablando- él se acerco por detrás de mí lo sentía y estaba preparada para golpearlo cuando…

- Déjala en paz.- La vos de Adely.

-Sabes que es lo que más odio, a los chicos prepotentes como tu-

Y tu quien eres, así ya recuerdo la drogadicta- a mi me podía decir lo que quisiera después de todo sus insultos eran como los demás en el distrito pero no permitiría que le dijera eso a Adely aunque fuera cierto. Di media vuelta, sabía que estaba cerca de mí y di un golpe certero en su estomago que le saco el aire, Adely se comenzó a reír.

-Respeta a tus mentoras- le di je mientras él seguía arqueado por el golpe.

-Vaya eres buena-

-Claro Andrew me ha hecho practicar- dije entre risas.

Sabía que para Adely el seguía siendo la mejor opción así que trataría de ayudarlo pero para mí estar lo más lejos de el que pudiera era mejor, por lo que toque en la habitación de la pequeña ella aun no deja de llorar.

-Puedo pasar-

-Sssiii ii-

-Hola mi nombre es Jul, seré una de tus mentoras-

-Gracias pero no tiene por qué hacerlo- Ella retomo un poco la compostura pero aun así apenas si pudo hablar.

- Se por de mas que estoy muerta y bueno no podre hacer nada contra ellos- me señalo la pantalla, en ellos estaba la cosecha de este año, como siempre el uno y el dos grandes y temibles, el doce, el once y el ocho niños desnutridos entre 15 y 17 años, en el cuatro dos chicos de 16 que tenían caras de asesinos en el 5 y el 7 algo normal en general y aquí una diferencia bastante grande.

-si la verdad es que es impresionante, sin embargo siempre hay esperanza, mírame a mi yo logre sobrevivir contra todo pronóstico- aunque bueno a mi me salvo el chico del distrito 4 y dio su vida por mí la chica de mi distrito, sin contar que literalmente me revivieron en el Capitolio. Ella puso cara de interrogación y luego dijo.

-Sí pero tú eres un caso especial, aparte tenias 14 años-

-Sí pero no era más alta que tu es mas creo era del mismo tamaño y complexión- si sabía que con esas no ayudaría a nadie pero lo necesitaba.

-Gracias por tratar de darme ánimos- ella me abrazo de repente y me dejo con el dulce sabor de boca de que quizá había mejorado un poco su estado.

-Que te parece si vamos a comer unos de los manjares que hay en la mesa?- ella me sonrió y salimos del vagón para encontramos de nuevo con Jensen y Adely que ya estaba comiendo, no dijimos nada mas sobre la mesa.

Llegamos al capitolio poco antes del medio día, yo no había podido ni siquiera dormir un poco, vería de nuevo a Sebastyann y Sam no había dejado de llorar toda la noche, por más que quisiera yo consolarla no podía. Esta noche seria el desfile de tributos y Celestia ya se había encargo de los vestuarios de este año, solo daría unos toques en base a las mediadas reales de los chicos pero como era seguro los tendría a tiempo, ya que se le había enviado las medidas aproximadas en cuanto fueron seleccionados y ahora han sido llevados con sus respectivos Estilistas por lo que solo estamos Adely y yo.

Mientras subíamos en el ascensor al piso veía mi reflejo con cara de susto en las puertas metálicas.

Qué te pasa?- Me pregunto Adely por lo bajo.

Moví la cabeza para negarlo.

Se abrió la puerta y sin poder sopesar la idea de verlo, ahí estaba mirando exactamente a la puerta de entrada, sentí una intensa sensación como electricidad en el aire, en cuanto entramos al piso.

Agacho la cabeza en forma de saludo e hice lo mismo inconscientemente, Adely me miro de manera extraña y me dio un ligero pellizco en el brazo.

Megueen llego medio minuto después creo que lo que solo tardo en subir el primer asesor y bajar, me arrastro al que sería mi cuarto, ella se encargaba de mi ropa y en este caso seria para el Debut no oficial como concertista de piano, sabía que sería después que entraran a los juegos pero no exactamente cuándo..

Desnúdate-

Oye espera, está bien que eres linda pero no digas esas cosas- le dije en tono de broma.

Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, ahora desnúdate- dijo eso pero ya me estaba sacando la ropa de enzima ella misma.

Saco de las bolsas 5 vestidos y algunos vestuarios pequeños no formales.

-Los hiso Celestia, y me los dio, que te parecen?-

Holanes de nuevo- Puse cara de fastidio, todo lo que estaba sobre la cama era rosa, lila y azul claro y muy infantil.

-Son los vestidos aprobados por el Capitolio, si sé que no te gustan, pero al parecer no te permitirán usas ropa más madura por el momento- vi entre ellos algo que reconocí de inmediato por el color tan llamativo, era el trajecito de marinero que me habían puesto para entrevista del año pasado.

Y esto?- dije alzándolo un poco de la cama.

-No lo sé a mí también me sorprendió pero especialmente se lo pidieron a Celestia en la lista de opciones de vestuario, ella lo mando para que lo ajustara a tu taya de ahora, aunque creo que no hay que modificarlo mucho, es más parece que solo has adelgazado un poco-

-Tú sabes cuándo será mi "Debut"?-

-Sé que será después de que entren los chicos a la arena, pero no se la fecha exacta, de hecho este es el vestido que tendrás que usar.- Me señalo un vestido rosita a media pierna.

Me hizo probarme toda la ropa sobre la cama y tras unos pinchazos con alfileres ella termino.

-Bueno, tengo que acomodar un poco, los vestidos pero en general están perfectos, tu taya no ha variado, un poco la del pecho pero…- Si sabía que no estaba muy bien proporcionada pero no me lo tenía que recordar tan bruscamente.

Collate!- Le dije rodando los ojos.

Me dejo en la habitación después de recoger todos los trajes, me tire sobre la gran cama y mire el techo, algo había que me parecía fuera del lugar, para que querían el traje que use el año pasado?.

Me quede dormida semi desnuda y con el pelo atado en dos trencitas que en la mañana me había hecho, sobre la cama. Estaba segura no haberme movido pero cuando desperté estaba perfectamente cubierta con una manta y con el pelo suelto, enmarañando en mi rostro; estaba de mas pensar quien había sido el responsable estire mi mano, en busca de algo dentro del cajoncito del buro de alado, sabía que estaría algo hay. Dulces en un saquito, **_"Ese no fue el adiós solo el principio",_** principio de qué?, me pregunte, de nosotros?, nosotros no podíamos comenzar nada, pero tome los dulces entre mis manos como un tesoro y seguí durmiendo un rato mas.

Vi el desfile en la televisión ya que no tenia permitido ir, porque solo estaba ahí para observar, los de mi distrito llevaban ropa llamativa, demasiado, parecían una mezcla de colores, por lo menos se hacían notar.

Escuche sus voces entrando al piso me vestí con lo primero que vi en uno de los cajones y salí de la habitación.

Hola como les fue?- Sam apenas si podía sostener su cabeza con el tocado tan extravagante que le habían puesto, era una rodaja de hilo gigante y una aguja igual de grande amarrada a su pelo original, el llevaba un dedal plateado brillando en el cabello y no pude evitar mofarme un poco de su indumentaria.

Pues al parecer bien, ellos se dieron mucho a notar- Dijo Celestia que entro detrás de ellos.

-Si, Celestia hiciste un gran trabajo- Remarco Adely que venía con ellos, tras de ella Estaba Idgarr y Megueen que se había ayudado a Celestia con los trajes.

Cenamos juntos después de los chicos se deshicieran de sus trajes y regresaran a ser humanos, platicamos de varias cosas, los tributos se retiraron y yo a pesar de dormir toda la tarde estaba realmente cansada por el viaje así que me fui a dormir.

En la mañana me desperté y me levante de la cama y me tope con Adely que estaba sola en la mesa.

-Tengo algo para ti dijo Adely- Jalándome a un lado y pegándose a mi oído.

-La viste, le diste la nota?- La nota, claro no me dijo si había una respuesta, ella me respondió con un gesto saco de uno de sus bolsillo un pedazo de papel.

-Gracias- lo dije arrastrándolo por la mesa y escondiéndolo en mi mano, tome una galleta y me la lleve a la boca disimulando el gesto.

No podía irme inmediatamente al cuarto al ver la nota, nos sentamos en la mesa Idgarr, Adely y los chicos, raramente no habíamos visto a Eldrick desde lo del sorteo de mentores.

-Hoy empezaran en el enteramiento, así que espero que piensen con cuidado que es lo que quieren aprender, solo una cosa o dos y céntrense en eso y por favor no pelen con los demás, así solo se buscaran enemigos innecesarios- dijo Adely sobre la mesa.

-No se metan con los profesionales, aunque tú te pareces a ellos- dije con sarcasmo.

-Y tú que, no te uniste a ellos el año pasado?- Jensen y su bocota pensé.

-Tienes razón, únete a ellos es una buena opción- Dijo Adely cortándonos.

Voltee instintivamente hacia atrás sentí de nuevo esa punzada de electricidad en el aire y Sebastyann no había quitado la vista de mi, Adely lo noto de nuevo y movió la cabeza negándolo, moví los ojos de ella a él.

-Ya no tengo hambre gracias-

-Jul baja al primer piso, y diles que vas a practicar, te llevaran a una sala donde está el piano, ahí están las piezas que tocaras-

-Tocara el piano?- Jensen interrumpió a Idgarr.

-Eso no te importa, tú concéntrate en tu vida, por cierto que vas a hacer para los vigilantes este viernes?-

-Golpear, soy bueno haciéndolo- desviaron su atención de mí y salí de la habitación, al parecer en este lugar no necesito una nana porque me dejaron venir sola; subí al ascensor pulse el que decía PB1, no tarde nada en llegar y fuera del piso ya me esperaba una chica vestida de la misma manera que los Avox en nuestro piso, sin decirle nada me llevo a donde estaba el piano; mientras caminábamos sentí entre mis manos el papel que me había dado Adely, que no lo solte en ningún momento durante la comida, lo guarde dentro del pantalón sin que se notara mucho; me supongo que es una nota de Celin o de Mags, ya que yo le había entregado una a Adely para ellas, donde le explica en breves palabras lo que había tenido que hacer en cuanto a las entrevistas y preguntaba acerca de cómo estaban. La chica abrió una puerta blanca me la señalo y entre solo yo, seguía con el papel en la mano, sentía la intensa necesidad de abrirla pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera estar escrito en ella, y tampoco lo haría en este lugar porque seguramente estoy rodeada de cámaras escondidas en algún lugar, ya que aquí no se ve más que un hermoso piano de cola negro al centro de la habitación rodeada de mosaicos blancos que purgaban el sonido un banquito y yo, aun así me reprimí lo mejor que puedo y comencé a tocar.

Estuve hay durante un buen rato, los dedos me dolían un poco cuando me levante del banquillo, frote mis manos sobándome los nudillos.

-Que hay entre tú y ese chico?- La vos me sobresalto un poco.

Adely-

-Sí, los demás están dormidos o descansando- La vi entrar por el mismo lugar que yo hace un rato.

-Cual chico?- seguía mirando el piano para evitar su mirada.

-E visto como se miran desde que llegaste, es extraño, es mas creo que desde el año pasado había algo raro entre ustedes-

-Eso no es posible solo es un Avox- Me di cuenta que ella no había dicho nada sobre que fuera un Avox, me mordí la lengua en señal de castigo.

-Ya ves si hay un chico lo acabas de admitir, pero lo más importante es que ya dejes esos jugueteos que no te traerán nada bueno- Su vos era reprobatoria, sin embargo sus gestos erán fraternales.

Sin asentir ni negar nada me levante de del piano y camine hacia la puerta donde ella estaba, si la razón era parte fundamental en las palabras de Adely; salimos juntas y no dijo nada mas sobre él ni de otra cosa.

Estaba confundida por todo, el traje azul, los dulces, Adely, el piano, Sebastyann todo eso estaba rompiendo mi cabeza, di mil vueltas en la cama giraba de lado a lado, para encontrar las explicaciones que aun no se mostraban, estaba por de mas decirme que dejara los jugueteos, pero era yo, o creo que él no quiere hacerlo, a que se refería con el principio, maldita sea!,.

Me desperté a media noche, después de un año de haber dormido regularmente tranquila las pesadillas regresaron en este cuarto, ratas gigantes que me perseguían, agentes de la paz que querían cortar mi lengua me levante con la boca seca y la desesperación por un poco de agua, voltee al pequeño buro a un lado de la cama en donde tenía una jarrita de plata, la empine sobre el vaso pero no había ni una gota de agua. Mmmm recuerdo claramente haberla llenado hace un rato, estoy muy segura, lo hice para no tener que salir a media noche por agua, para no toparme con él, para no verlo aunque me muero de la curiosidad por saber a qué se refiere con eso, no, definitivo no caeré en su jugo, no saldré, volví a la cama y trate de recupera el sueño y recordé que tenía algo más me levante lentamente y tome la ropa que traía el día de hoy de suelo, y saque el pequeño papel que me habían dado en la mañana, encendí la lamparita y me metí dentro de las sabanas, parecía una niña que tiene miedo y el ligero brillo de la luz blanca era suficiente para leer el mensaje.

_"Ella entenderá, está bien pero lo perdió, Finnick es su vida ahora, ella sabrá que estas bien, si necesitas algo contáctame, podremos hablar un poco las siguientes semanas, Gracias, Elian era un buen chico, tenemos que encontrarlo"_metí el papel a mi boca y lo trague, no podía dejarlo por ahí, me di media vuelta y me enrosque como un bebe, yo le había preguntado acerca del pequeño que estaba por nacer cuando fui a su distrito y saber que lo había perdido me hacía sentir muy triste, su bebe, aquella personita que aun no estaba se había ido, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr y me quede dormida cuando ya no pude mas.

Adely me despertó muy temprano alegando que teníamos una cita con uno de los chicos del Capitolio para promocionar a Jensen, me dijo que la acompañara para que viera como era y bueno empezara a ensayar.

Era un tipo alto como de unos 50 años, tenía una barriga no tan prominente pero si muy notaria, el traje era de un morado apagado, su cara era redonda y se notaba en su cabeza una incipiente calvicie, no puedo negar que su pinta era extraña, sin embargo me había dicho que era uno de los mejores patrocinadores que había.

Buenas Tardes- Dijo alejándose de su plato de comida y nos extendió la mano, Adely se la dio y yo intente no notarme tan asqueada al verlo más de cerca.

Sabes, la ultima vez lograste convencerme a patrocinarla- paso la lengua sobre sus labios y eso me dio mucho asco, luego me miro extrañamente- Pero no creo que ahora lo logres, el chico es grande en verdad y no puedo negar que intimidante pero puedo decir que los chicos del uno y de él dos también los son-

Adely trato de convencerlo con las bondades de Jensen, pero no entiendo porque el volteaba de ella a mí.

-Dame algo que valga pena, quien sabe quizá puedas traerlo de regreso como lo hiciste con ella-

-Se a que te refieres, pero a menos que hables de mi, ella no está en venta-

-Eso es una mentora, defender a sus pollitos, pero estoy seguro que no soy el único que la pedirá así que ten cuidado no se la vayan a comer antes de tiempo-

Sabía que hablaban de mí y por alguna extraña razón no era nada bueno.

El se levanto y dejo sobre la mesa el pago de la comida y los cafés.

Adely me miro,

-No te preocupes es muy pronto, definitivo no permitiré que suceda, su tono era maternal, pero no sabía a qué se refería y que tenía que ver conmigo.

Salimos del restaurante en donde se habían citado y me pidió que regresara sola que tenía unas entrevistas mas por hacer, pero que prefería que yo no estuviera en ellas, me supongo por lo mismo que había dicho el tipo, me acompaño hasta el coche que nos había traído y subí sola, el trayecto de regreso fue demasiado rápido de veinte a treinta minutos a lo máximo, no subí hasta el piso porque no quería encontrarme con Sebastyann, así que me fui al área del piano.

Entre al piso demasiado tarde, no sabía con precisión pero era más de media noche, y tenía la esperanza de no encontrarme con nadie, así que entre muy despacio pero Adely estaba hablando con Idgarr muy bajo, no puedo negar que me invadió la curiosidad me acerque lentamente.

-Pienso que están locos, solo es una niña, como quieren hacerle eso?- Adely estaba molesta, mucho.

-Esto sería así, era lógico en cuanto ella pisara el Capitolio querrían utilizarla, no es la primera vez, lo recuerdas verdad, en cuanto llegaste ya estaba todo listo-

-Sí pero para evitar eso es el piano, no hemos estado torturándola de esta manera con eso para que solo nos demos por vencidos y se las entreguemos para que la destruyan-

-Entiendo y esa ha sido la escusa, es muy pequeña, por lo que no te preocupes, solo no la dejes hablar con ellos, si ella se da cuenta de que es una buena moneda, no sabemos qué actitud pueda tomar-

Buena moneda, soy una moneda?, para pagar qué?,

Alguien puso su mano sobre mi boca, voltee instintivamente hacia atrás, Sabastyann estaba tras de mí, me arrastro al balcón y me soltó.

Se quedo mirándome durante unos momentos, escruto cada parte de mí y yo me enfoque en sus ojos color miel.

Movió la cabeza negando algo, que?, era muy difícil entenderlo, era muy difícil para el verme como lo que soy ahora un juguete de hilos y no solo un disfraz, como lo había puesto en una de sus frases.

Trate de entrar de nuevo a la habitación el me detuvo de la mano y soltó en él un pedazo de papel, voltee hacia él y la soltó dejándome entrar de nuevo al departamento, Idgarr y Adely me miraron de manera extraña al verme entrar por el balcón.

Desde cuando estabas hay?- Pregunto Adely,

Desde hace un rato, pero como estaban conversando tan entusiasmadamente pensé en salir a tomar un poco de aire.

Escuchaste?- Estaba nerviosa, mucho lo notaba.

-NO, Que?, había algo que tenía que escuchar?-

-No nada?- dijo más tranquila, entre a mi habitación y me resbale por la puerta hasta el piso. Tenia muchas cosas en que pensar.

De repente, dieron uno toquecitos, lentos y no muy seguros.

Me levante y la abrí, aun desconcertada.

-Puedo pasar?- Samara estaba vestida con un traje negro de cuerpo completo, que seguramente les pusieron en el entrenamiento.

-Si dime?, que sucede?- trate de parecer normal, aunque el encuentro con Sebastyaan me había dejado atónita y las palabras de Adely no me habían ayudado mucho.

-Estaba pensando- dijo lentamente.

-Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar-Quería parecer normal pero no lo lograba era muy difícil contener mis emociones.

- Como puedo ganar los juegos, no sé nada, soy pequeña y no tengo fuerza, entonces dame un consejo que pueda seguir-

-Ganar?, no es tan fácil como se dice- ella me miro triste- pero podría haber una forma, de hecho hay una forma-

-Sí, cual?- en sus ojos se mostro verdadera curiosidad y ahora yo no sé qué era lo que estaba diciendo, las palabras salían sin siquiera pasar por mi cerebro.

-En el Capitolio quieren un show, esa es la única razón para que te mantenga viva y eso es lo que tienes que hacer darles un show, el cómo eso es algo que tu tendrás que pensar, que estas dispuesta hacer para sobrevivir?, puedes matar por la espalda?, traicionar a aquellos que están contigo?, por que inevitablemente si se formaras una alianza eres lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo, para matarlos por la espalda cuando se distraigan- Ella me miro desconcertada por lo que le decía y como lo decía.

-Y si, la vida de regreso no es lo que tu esperas que harás, si de hecho es peor que morir en los juegos?- Remate con esta pregunta, Adely me prohibió terminantemente hablar de lo que había pasado después de sobrevivir, lo recuerdo era como un tabú para los vencedores.

Ella me miro con los ojos como platos, de verdad quería ayudarla, me gustaría que sobreviviera enserio pero, que mas podía hacer, traerla de regreso para que.

-Disculpa, no me hagas caso, de verdad mi único consejo es que si quieras sobrevivir, te hagas a la idea de matar por la espalda, porque de frente no podríamos, como tú, misma lo dijiste somos pequeñas, armar un show, quizá una relación "de amor"- Hice comillas con los dedos, me miro con molestia, sorpresa, no se había muchas expresiones en su rostro.

Ella salió a punto de llorar, pero este era el mejor consejo que le pudiera dar para sobrevivir, engañar y matar a traición era la mejor forma y la única para sobrevivir.

Mire mis manos y ahí estaba el papelito de Sebastyann, _**"El juego apenas ha comenzado, resiste y muévete tu misma"**_- Qué diablos significa?...


	17. XVI Inflexión Segundo Movimiento

El mensaje de Sebastyann no tenía ningún sentido, era divagante y muy extraño, en el papelito solo había una simple frase sin embargo era inentendible; la caligrafía con la que lo habían escrito era perfecta, los trazos eran simples y finos, definitivamente este chico no es de un distrito, estoy muy segura, lo encerré entre mis dedos y me tendí en la cama cerrando los ojos.

No, Espera que significa, que diablos es esto, no, no, deténganse- a mi lado había varias jaulas redondas con el espacio suficiente para una persona y en ellas estaban Adely, Andrew, Sebastyann, Eldrick, Idgarr, Megueen, mi madre con mi hermano, mi padre, mi abuelo, Elian y Sussan, agache la cabeza y me di cuenta que estábamos sobre un tablero de ajedrez y yo ocupaba el lugar de la reina, todas las demás piezas eran humanos sin rostro y sin jaulas. Del otro lado estaba Snow ocupando el lugar del rey, entre ellos estaba el rostro del tipo que había visto con Adely y otros chicos, pero todos ellos sin cara. Un peón se movió lentamente hacia adelante del lado de Snow, dos casillas, entendía perfectamente, el había abierto el juego y las jaulas en las que se mantenía mis amigos y familiares desaparecieron; pensé en el movimiento y el peón se movió al terminar de pensar, sabia como jugar ajedrez, mi padre me lo había enseñado y era obvio que tenía que proteger mis piezas, así que las movía lo menos posible sin embargo algunos tenían roles importantes como Caballos donde estaban Idgarr y Adely, torres Eldrick y Sebastyann, como el Rey estaba Elian, Andrew y Megueen Afiles y los demás peones de las orillas.

El juego avanzo, muchas de las fichas habían salido del tablero, mi padre y mi abuelo también no sé si era bueno o malo pero más importante sabía que si Elian moría todos moríamos, pero no entendía por qué él era el rey de mi juego, si la que movía las piezas era yo y me di cuenta la que manda más allá del rey es la Reyna ella tiene la batuta y se puede sacrificar en dado caso que se necesite. El alfil me amenazo pero sabía que si me movía la torre haría Jaque mate y acabaría el juego así que espere el recio golpe de este, y que yo cayera en pedazos como las demás piezas, pero no hubo nada. Abrí los ojos en la ligeramente brillante habitación en la que estaba, la luz apenas comenzaba a notarse por las rendijas, pero ya iluminaba casi todo el cuarto. "Muévete tu misma" esta frase era la razón de que hubiera soñado con un juego de ajedrez.

Estaba sentada en el comedor del piso yo sola ya que Adely e Idgarr estaban terminando de arreglar los detalles para las entrevistas y los chicos estaban en su último entrenamiento, hoy sería el ultimo día que ellos tendrían para impresionar a los patrocinadores y vigilantes. No sé que tengan planeado hacer, la verdad es que me he mantenido al margen desde la última vez que hable con Sam y ella tampoco ha vuelto a hablar conmigo aunque si lo veo desde un punto objetivo es mi culpa, no debí decirle aquellas palabras, no sé que me paso, quizás la tristeza, molestia enojo e impotencia de no poderla ayudar fueron las culpables, o quizá solo estaba molesta con mi propia vida.

Me había dado cuenta que mi estancia en este lugar se convirtió en un lastre, literalmente soy inútil, por lo tributos no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera un consejo que valiera la pena porque todos ya se lo dijo Adely. Incluso ya había terminado de aprenderme las piezas que presentaran en el recital "Nocturnos de Chopin" con un intromisión de 15 minutos a la mitad de ellos, ya que son varias piezas independientes y al terminar una recepción con cena en una de las mansiones del presidente; ese era el itinerario que me había dado Idgarr pero ni el sabia la fecha exacta, así que podría antes o después de los juegos, se especula que será después pero quien sabe. Adely tampoco me había llevado de nuevo con ella para conocer a los patrocinadores, parte de mi estaba muy consciente que el que dejara todo en manos de Adely no era muy bueno porque definitivamente en un futuro no muy lejano yo me tendría que hacer cargo de todo, pero ahora estar con ella me hace sentir menos responsable por las vidas de los chicos y también libre de toda carga de culpa que pudieran ocasionar sus muertes, lo malo es que me muero de curiosidad por saber qué es lo que harán esta tarde en especial Samara, esa chiquilla en realidad me preocupaba, ya que a pesar de su determinación de ganar ella tenía todas las cartas en contra

Tome uno de los pedazos de pan que estaba sobre la mesa, le corte un poco y me lo metí a la boca, tras de mi sentía su mirada observándome sobre la mesa, lo sabía y no quería voltear, lo había logrado evitar durante varios días, después de que me diera el papel. De repente a un lado de mi había un pastelito, era pequeño y hermosamente decorado con florecitas y merengue lila.

Me pregunto este chico será repostero, los dulcecillos son hermosos y es impresionante como logra poner palabras en ellos, aun así mordí mis ganas de mirarlo y me levante indiferente tomando discretamente el pastelito perfectamente decorado, salí del piso, sin mirar atrás y me dirigí al piano.

Toque un rato pero al final me aburrí y me quede dormida enzima de el, cuando regrese a la habitación ya estaban todos reunidos para ver las calificaciones, pregunte discretamente que habían hecho, Jensen hizo lo que sabía hacer golpear y destruir, pero Sam solo permanecían en silencio no le había dicho nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Adely.

En la pantalla aparecieron Caesar y Claudius Tempesting, para anunciar los puntajes, como siempre y para no variar los tributos de los distrito uno y dos, diez y nueve, el del tres y el cinco siete y seises, los del cuatro nueve y ocho, por fin cuando iban a decir los del seis Samara cambio de Roja a blanca, me pregunto que habrá hecho niña para cambia así de color. Jensen como esperábamos 9 esto quizá lo podría ayudar a hacer una alianza con los profesionales y Samara tenía un nueve. Espera, en verdad ella había conseguido un nueve también, eso era increíble para alguien como ella es un calificación muy alta, todos la miraron y la felicitaron, no esto no es algo normal, que diablos hizo esta chica para convencer a los vigilantes de esa calificación.

Todos brindaron por las calificaciones tan altas, aun así el que más tenía posibilidades seguía siendo Jensen, pero el que Samara consiguiera sola esa calificación era impresionante, al parecer ella si se podía manejar bien. Eso es, pensé la luz me llego como una bombilla encendida, la frase en papelito que Sebastyann me había dado "El juego apenas ha comenzado, resiste y muévete a ti misma", al igual que Samara tenía que aprende a moverme sola y sin depender de nadie, esto es lo quería decir cierto?.

Llevaba varios días con el mismo sueño ya no quería dormir tenía miedo de volver a jugar ajedrez en mi sueño y sacrificar a quienes quiero, así que me tumbe en la cama esperando, prendí la pantalla para ver lo nuevo y hablaban de todos los tributos en especial de Samara y su alta calificación, como siempre ocurría cuando uno de los tributos que es ligeramente pequeño consigue esas calificaciones. Aun así seguían en primer lugar los cuatro impresionantes profesionales. Espera, detuve la imagen y me quede sorprendida al ver el rostro de la chica del distrito 7 había algo en ella, tenía una mirada desorbitada, aunque en el entrenamiento solo había sacado un cuatro, su mirada parecía como si hubiera ganado algo, no correspondían con su expresión de tristeza, en sus ojos había fuego, orgullo y deseo seguramente de regresar, me recordaba ligeramente a Samara y seguía queriendo averiguar qué es lo que había hecho para conseguir esa calificación, salí del cuarto determinada a descubrirlo, era media noche pero tenía la esperanza de aun encontrarla despierta así que toque su puerta y espere una respuesta.

-Quien?- Se escucho en un susurro.

-Soy yo Sam, quiero hablar contigo, puedo entrar- Porque diablos estoy temblando…

Si, pasa- el hielo de sus palabras me congelo por completo.

Que quieres?- pregunto en cuanto abrí la puerta, estaba sentada en la horilla de la cama con los brazos hacia atrás mirando el techo.

Sabes, creo que fue un muy buen consejo el que me diste- dijo sin voltear a mirarme.

Cual consejo?-

Lo de montar un show-

Ah- rodé la mirada por el cuarto, estaba helado y no precisamente por la temperatura, era un sentimiento elido el que lo rodeaba, ella había cambiado, lo note desde el instante que salió por la puerta de mi habitación.

Entonces, que fue lo que les mostraste a los vigilantes?-

Eso exactamente un show-

Qué tipo de show?-

De verdad quieres saberlo- No era una pregunta, lo dijo como una afirmación mirándome directamente a los ojos. -Pues yo no quiero decírtelo, simplemente hice lo que dijiste, les di un show, no te preocupes no les dije de quien era la idea.

Ahora te puedes ir quiero darme un baño porque siento que estoy muy sucia- se levanto de la cama y salió de mi vista.

Qué diablos hizo esta niña?, no puedo creer que mis palabras la hayan llevado a convertirse en ella, una niña que era una chillona de repente se convirtió en un ser diabólico, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Rascaba mi cabeza para comprende que había sucedido, me tope de frente con Sebastyann al salir de la habitación, agite mi cabeza y me dirigí a mi cuarto, el no me detuvo, solo sentí como me siguió con la mirada.

Despierta-

-Adely, déjame dormir ni que yo tuviera que estar presente- me coloque la almohada sobre la cabeza y ella jaloneo a un lado mis mantas.

-Niña, Idgarr dijo que tiene que ir, lo recuerdas?-

-Idgarr, solo lo dijo, no es cierto, mas aparte las entrevistas son hasta tarde, déjame dormir un poco más-

-Está bien- la realidad es que Adely me consentía demasiado- Megueen vendrá en un rato para ayudare vestir- soltó las sabanas y yo me y volví a cubrir con ella, no quería ir, no tenía ganas de pasar más tiempo con Samara del que fuera necesario

Megueen me vistió con miles de adornos en formas de dulce, pero los prefería a las rosas, salimos para llegar directamente a las entrevistas. Llegamos un poco tarde por lo que los tributos ya habían empezado a pasar ahora estábamos en el distrito cuatro, todos hablaban de las ganas de regresar a su distrito, yo recordé inmediatamente a Sussan y a Elian que no querían hacerlo hace un año, que preferían morir a regresar y murieron en cambio tú sigues viva, me dije sardónicamente

Tenemos que seguir aquí?- Estábamos sentados junto con algunos de otros mentores en lo que parecía una salita de espera, todos arreglando y hablando con los tributos de su distrito, en una equina estaban los del distrito 12 con su mentor, el chico alto que había conocido en el tour, que de hecho me supongo que es el ultimo, en otro lado estaba Mags, una señora mayor mirando la pantalla y mostrando distintas expresiones con forme pasaban las entrevistas de los chicos de su distrito sabía que era ella porque aunque no la conocía personalmente la he visto en los juegos anteriores y con Elián el año pasado, ella volteo hacia a mí y me dedico una cálida sonrisa, yo baje ligeramente la cabeza en forma de saludo. Había a algunos que no reconocía pero sabía de qué distritos eran, casi todos más grandes que yo y es más que Adely, estaban entre unos 25 a 35 años.

-Jensen, no te muestres tan arrogante como realmente eres- seguía girando la cabeza por todos lados viendo lo que había en el lugar, hasta que la encontré la chica del distrito siete que había visto si no recuerdo mal se llama Johanna, no sé porque pero siento que esta chica ganara los juegos de este año, aunque en este momento está llorando como Magdalena, bueno quizá me equivoqué.

-Sí, si Adely prometo portarme bien- dijo de mala gana.

-Samara, de verdad que solo contesta las preguntas, recuerda el entrenamiento que tuvimos esta mañana- cierto ellas habían tenido un enteramiento de modales, al que de hecho yo también debía asistir, ahora entiendo porque Adely me levanto tan temprano.

-Si ya lo sé- rodo los ojos y volteo hacia abajo.

Jensen entro primero a la entrevista diciendo que no sería ningún problema, que definitivo haría cualquier cosa por ser el campeón y lo de ser humilde donde quedo pensé. Samara subió miedosa al escenario, Ceasar le toma la mano y la ayudo a llegar hasta él.

Le hizo una preguntas acerca de si tenía algún novio, pero ella respondió que era muy pequeña aun para esas cosas, le pregunto por otras banalidades y por fin le pregunto lo que yo quería saber, que si nos podía dar una pista de lo que había hecho enfrente de los vigilantes para obtener tan alta calificación.

-Uno de mis mentores, -ella no se refirió a nostras como dos chicas- me dio un muy buen consejo, que en verdad pienso seguir en estos Juegos, ella tiene completamente la razón acerca de lo que me dijo. Y creo que los vigilantes lo entendieron perfectamente cuando me presente ante ellos-

¿Qué diablos había hecho esta chica?, no me di cuenta en qué momento me había cercado tanto a la pantalla que casi choco contra ella; ella mostro una sonrisa, extraña, retorcida como la de un gato mirando a su presa.

Todos quedaron tan sorprendidos como yo, la audiencia se mantenía en silencio, por ultimo Caesar la ayudo a levantarse de nuevo, el publico estallo en aplausos y el levanto si ligera manita hacia arriba.

Tenía la interrogante en el rostro acerca de Samara, lo que haya hecho simplemente no lo dirá, entramos en el piso, por fin el momento ha llegado, mañana empezaran los juegos de nuevo.

-Puedo- La vos de Adely resonó tras la puerta.

-Si claro- el cabello me gotea aun después del baño, tome la afelpada toalla blanca y lo comience a frotar mientras ella entra en la habitación.

Me gustaría que acompañaras a Sam mañana-

Eh, yo?...-

Si ella me lo pidió especialmente, quería que la acompañara Celestia, pero ella prefiere que lo hagas tú, después de todo eres su mentora y por lo que entendí le diste algún consejo que a ella le pareció bueno- El sarcasmo en sus palabras era demasiado notorio.

-Lo sabes cierto?, sabes el consejo que le di?- ella asintió con la cabeza, se acerco a mí y me dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Te entiendo más de lo crees, se que estas enojada y muy desesperada, pero no les debes quitar la esperanza de regresar con vida- la mire a los ojos.

-Tu comentario de esa noche, era un consejo o una advertencia?-

-Cual comentario?

-El comentario que un poco antes de entrar a los juegos en el balcón?- en sus ojos apareció un dejo de molestia, pero inmediatamente desapareció.

-mmmm, eso también estuvo un poco fuera de lugar, disculpa por eso- Si, lo entendí cuando regrese con vida, no era un comentario de regresa a casa más bien era una amenaza de que si estaba con vida ellos podrían jugar conmigo como quisieran.

-Está bien, le debo una disculpa por mi último consejo- Adely me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y salió de mi cuarto.

Estábamos solas en el mismo cuarto en el que estuve un año antes o por lo menos era muy parecido. Teníamos solo un par de minutos antes de que comenzaran a contar.

-Se que debes estar nerviosa- ella temblaba como una hoja de árbol.

- Mucho- dijo con trabajo, se frotaba las manos con desesperación, el peto negro y una chamarra ligera fue el vestuario de este año.

-Toma- tome su manos y ate a ella los listones de los saquitos del dulces que me dio Sebastyann el año pasado. Ella me miro extrañada.

-A mi me dieron suerte?- dándole la respuesta a la pregunta no formulada.

-Gracias- me dio un abrazo que no me esperaba me acerque a su oído.

-Regresar no es tan bueno, como piensas, pero si realmente lo quieres solo no confíes en nadie- le dije al oído ella asintió ligeramente y sentí sus lagrimas humedecer la playera ligera que llevaba.

Empezó el conteo regresivo, ella se acerco al tubo, y le grite lo último que me llego a la mente.

-Por favor, ten cuidado no confíes en nadie mucho menos en la chica del distrito siete ella no me da buena espina-

Subió al tubo que la llevo a la superficie, sentía un extraño vacio en mi pecho, era una sensación combinada con miedo y lastima, ella era pequeña demasiado, mucho más que yo hace un año; tras unos segundos a que ella subiera a la superficie 2 agentes de la paz llegaron por mí y me pidieron acompañarlos a la salida, me llevaron a un areodeslizador y en el ya se encontraba otras personas, eran varios pero no conocía a nadie, no estaba Mags ni Adely, estaba yo sola con un monto de desconocidos que sabía que algunos eran mentores y uno que otro estilista.

Regresamos al Capitolio, casi todos en silencio a excepción de un par de chicos, bueno señores que platicaban animadamente acerca de los tributos, y que sería una batalla interesante si se enfrentaban de nuevo los del distrito uno y dos, uno de ellos me miro con desgana y el otro solo puso mala cara rodo los ojos y siguió en su conversación; el trayecto fue rápido en general, había olvidado cuanto mareaba esta cosa, tenía que dar un par de vueltas antes de aterrizar por completo en la superficie.

Jul- Adely me estaba esperando abajo con Idgarr, traía un par de hojas en las manos, como una papel color crema y muy refinado. Corrí a ellos.

Qué pasa?- pregunte aun un poco perdida entre mis pensamientos.

-Tenemos una invitación a una cena, de hecho es para casi todos los vencedores que regresaron al capitolio y los mentores, será mañana y tenemos que ir?- dijo Adely sin mucho animo

- Esta bien-dije de la misma forma.

Y también…. -Idgarr estaba nervios apretando sus dedos- Ya tenemos fecha para concierto-

-Por fin- trate de dar la impresión de que no me importaba en realidad, aunque por dentro estaba hecha un manejo de nervios.- Y Para cuándo?-

- El dentro de dos semanas, estará todo listo en mansión principal del Presidente Snow-

-Está bien- alcé los hombros y ellos solo sonrieron, tampoco quería preocuparlos más por mí, tenía que trata de hacer la cosas por mí misma, así que arrastrarlos a mi tristeza o mal humor no estaba permitido.

-Por cierto saben algo de los juegos en donde es? O que les toco?, o cuantos han muerto?- Creo que a paso un poco menos de media hora desde que deje en la entrada del tubo a Samara, aun no sabía que le había tocado o donde los habían metido, estaba verdaderamente curiosa y preocupado por saber si ella murió en la masacre de la cornucopia, que los mentores nos saben de sus tributos hasta que regresan o cómo?.

-Murieron 8 en la cornucopia, al parecer están en un terreno selvoso aunque aun es muy pronto para confirmarlo, y la pregunta que quedo entre todas esas no nuestros tributos a un no han muerto- Idgarr contesto todas mis preguntas en menos de un segundo.

-De hecho ahora vamos a la sala de mentores par ver donde están nuestros tributos y que están haciendo- dijo Adely

-Cierto Jamees- gire mi cabeza y vi que atrás venia un joven de unos 25 o 27 años, el estaba conmigo en aerodeslizdor lo recuerdo, se estaba quedando dormido, el asintió con la cabeza y se acerco a nosotros.

-Adely, hace un año que no te veo- Dijo sonriendo, por su broma nada graciosa.

-Hola esta debe ser la pequeña mentora- me tendió la mano y yo estreche la suya por pura cortesía.

-Mi nombre es Jamees soy mentor del distrito 7- Distrito 7 como esa chica, no presto mucha atención y el comienzo a caminar con Adely y a platicar como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y yo los seguí por detrás, Idgarr se fue a otro lado y se despidió de nosotros con un gesto de mano. Entramos en el edificio, a decir verdad creo que es el mismo en donde están los pisos para los tributos solo que bajamos hasta más allá de donde creo que esta el Piano, de menos tres pisos más abajo.

El salón era redondo, de frente había una pantalla gigantesca dividida en 14 cuadrados que mostraban distintos perfiles de los tributos que aun estaban vivos frente a ella había varias mesas con sillas y una pantalla en cada una, era muy tecnológico, la habitación era de naranjado obscuro, como entre ocre y rojizo sin adornos en las paredes, en un rincón estaba un pequeño bar con un chico tras la barra que servía copas al por mayor, de inmediato reconocí al mentor del distrito doce y otro tipo un poco más grande y ancho de espaldas de tez morena y del otro lado una mesa de rebosante de comida, en donde estaban conglomerados mas mentores. Adely se alejo un poco del chico y me llevo a mesita que tenía un 6 gigante pintado en ella y sobre el 6 una de las pantallitas.

-Este es el salón de mentores- dijo señalando el lugar- es el sitio en donde podemos ver exactamente y en tiempo real que están haciendo nuestros tributos, hay 24 mesas una para cada mentor y una pantalla manejable en cada una, no sirven para nada en realidad más que para ver los juegos y centrarte si lo necesitas en solo un tributo- descoloco la pantalla de la mesa y la tomo entre sus manos, con los dedos abrió la imagen en donde estaba Jensen y si tenía razón era como un paraje selvoso en el que había plantas del tamaño de un ser humano, enredaderas colgantes que caían de arboles enormes de los que no se podía ver el final, aves de colores muy llamativos como verdes, azules, morados y amarillos, Adely toco una de ella y esta se hizo grande, me di cuenta que no era un animalillo normal tenia dientes, sobresalientes del pico.

-Estas aves, son carnívoras, lo sé porque esta mutación tiene dientes, cualquiera al que muerda seguramente recibirá una herida dolorosa- Adely me señalo un botón y esta retrocedió hasta que los tributos salieron de la cornucopia, selección a uno a un chico y adelanto hasta que él se acerco a lo que parecía un nido por que en el mismo árbol había otras 15 aves iguales. Permanecí inmóvil mientras veía como las aves atacaban al chico y arrancaban pequeñas partes de du piel sin embargo no lo mataron, ya que detrás del había otro tributo que los asusto.

-O maldita sea!- dijo uno de los mentores del distrito uno y todos dirigimos la vista a la pantalla, el chico estaba siendo literalmente devorado por una planta carnívora, era hermosa en verdad pétalos morados y rosas, que producían un efecto hipnótico, la planta se aburrió cuando llego a las piernas bueno eso creo, por que no siguió tragando, la imagen fue tan desagradable que casi vomito.

-Quien es él?- dije señalando discretamente al mentor que acababa de gritar, tambien estaba conmigo en aerodeslizador.

-Es el mentor del distrito uno, su nombre es Buster- era un hombre grande de piel clara, con una insipiente calvicie y barba, estaba un poco pasado de peso, pero nada fuera de lo normal, una chica de melena rubia como de treinta años se acerco a él.

-Ya ves te dije que esta vez seria la chica- el la miro y sonrió, de cierta manera creo que no les importaba poder a uno de los tributos, casi todos los mentores se habían quedado con una tributo, a excepción del distrito 12, el tres y el nueve que había perdido a ambos en la masacre.

Si no están mal mis cálculos, han muerto 9 chicos contando al chico del distrito uno, -regrese la mirada a buscar a sus mentores pero ya no estaban en mesa, creo que tendré que preguntarle a Adely acerca de esto también.

-Adely por que siguen aquí los mentores, del distrito doce, tres y nueve?- trate de decirlo los mas quedo posible para que nadie me oyera, ella miro hacia donde estaban -en el bar- y solo sonrió.

-Porque no podemos irnos hasta que se acaben los juegos,- dijo sin mucho cuidado- de hecho tenemos que venir por lo menos una hora a este cuarto todos los días hasta que acaben, es como una regla implícita-

-Y los mentores del distrito uno?-

-Ellos fueron a recuperar el cuerpo del chico, que de hecho ya debe estar por llegar, solo los mentores pueden entrar a verlo, después se reclama el cuerpo, es preparado y mandado al distrito para el rito funerario correspondiente, aunque aun en los distritos no se sabe que el chico murió, hasta hoy en la noche que pasen el resumen en las pantallas de cada distrito se sabrá a ciencia cierta quienes son los que murieron el día de hoy-

Mire la pantallas y la tome entre mis manos, regrese un poco la imagen del chico del uno siendo devorado y la puede retroceder o adelantar a mi gusto, si los mentores pueden ver la muerte de sus chicos en el momento exacto o un poco después, es fácil pensar que Adely estaba al pendiente de lo que ocurría conmigo y Mags de lo que ocurría con Elian. Moví la cabeza como tratando de juntar todas mis ideas cuando Adely me interrumpió.

-Si se lo que piensas-La mire con los ojos abiertos, me tomo de la mano y continuo- Esa noche solo estábamos el mentor del uno, Mags y yo, Buster salió a recuperar el cuerpo de Ademont y solo nos quedamos Mags y yo, vimos cuando Sery murió pero tras unos minutos la luz se fue del lugar, todo quedo sumido en una completa obscuridad y cuando regreso no se veía nada en ninguna de las pantallas, lo sé porque probamos con todas, Mags no fue sino hasta después de un rato a reconocer el cuerpo de Sery y salió sin ninguna noticia sobre Elian, por lo que yo me supuse que tu habías muerto, pero no hubo tampoco noticias tuyas- Mags se acerco a nostras, era una señora mayor de unos 60 años, pero aunque era grande su cuerpo se encontraba en buena forma aun.

-Adely tiene razón- dijo asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Hola mucho gusto, soy Mags- Me tendió la mano y yo la tome sin reserva

Jul- apenas se escucho entre el bullicio de los mentores, todas hablaban de la selva que parecía ser un lugar terrible y tortuosos, el chico que había sido mordisqueado por las aves era el tributo del distrito diez y lo había ayudado la chica de su distrito. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Mags abrí la boca para hacerlo.

Aquí no - dijo tranquilamente, -irán esta noche a la cena cierto?- Adely asintió y ella tomo su lugar en una de las mesitas.

-Este lugar tiene más de 200 cámaras, y micrófonos, regularmente nos están grabando y es mejor no hablar de temas escabrosos si no queremos tenemos problemas- el bullicio en el lugar se había tranquilizado, algunos de los mentores estaban sumergidos en sus pantallitas y otros charlando plácidamente cerca del bar, aunque si no podían platicarte de temas escabrosos de que jodidos lo hacían?

-Creo que por lo menos por hoy han sobrevivido nuestros tributos, yo creo que ya no habrá más muertos, y de menos en dos días más, a menos que algún tributo sea lo suficientemente idiota para morir, o mueran en todo caso de hambre o sed-

Nos levantamos y ella, me llevo al grupo que platicaba a un lado del bar-

-Hola-

-Ya habías tardado en saludarnos, como ahora tienes nueva compañerita, pensamos que ya no querrías juntarte con nosotros- hablo el mentor del distrito 7

Mira te presento, aunque ya conociste a Jamees del distrito 7 y me parece también que ya conoces a Heimlich, del distrito 12, por cierto siento lo de sus tributos.

-Era algo obvio, eran muy… -hipo-… pequeños- Heimlich estaba definitivamente perdido de borracho en este momento.

- Chaff- el me tendió la mano y note que uno de sus brazos se había convertido en un muñon, me supongo que en los juegos, también estaba un poco mareado.

-y bueno los demás mentores distrito tres Beette y Wireess,- señalo a dos adultos sentados en mesita dándole vueltas a la pantalla, - Seleem del distrito 5, señalo otra mesa en donde estaba otra tipo un poco enfadado- Distrito 8, Woof y Mariann, Distrito 9 Tiffany, Distrito 10 Jackson, uno Ivette y Buster, distrito dos Kirsten y Jack, aunque a ellos de verdad que trato de evitarlos-Trate de hacer un recuento mental de sus nombre pero no recordaba ni la mitad.

- También podemos ver en la habitación lo que se ve en general en el capitolio- Me tomo del brazo y me arrastro fuera del cuarto.

-Me supongo que ya acabo la hora- dije un poco sarcástica.

Ella me miro y sonrió entramos en el ascensor, entonces si tenía razón estamos aun en el mismo edificio y ahora a vestirnos para la fiesta a la que nos invitaron.


	18. XVII Instromission

La cena al igual que todas fue sumamente aburrida, Adely me mantenía tras de ella como una sombra, Idgarr, no se había despegado de los tentempiés y cerca estaba una congregación de vencedores y Capitolianos muy extraña. Se notaba considerablemente quienes eran los vencedores de los distritos uno y dos y las personas del Capitolio ya que ellos se podía mezclar perfectamente entre ellos, en unas orillas se reunió un grupo pequeño que me supongo son vencedores de los otros distritos platicando muchos de ellos no estaban esta mañana el Salón de Mentores", mientras los del capitolio les piden fotos, intercambian unas palabras o simplemente los miran y los señalan como si fueran pinturas colgadas en la pared y por ultimo otros alrededor de unos 5 vencedores que no se han separado de la mesa de los vinos y que ya van como por su decima botella, entre ellos el mentor del distrito 12 y el 11 que esta charlando con otro tipos similares creo que esta el mentor del cinco también pero bien me puedo equivocar.

Jamees pidió una pieza Adely ella asiente de mala gana y por poco me deja encadenada a la pata de la mesa de postres en la que estoy ahora.

Por Favor no te muevas- Asiento y ella se va dando saltitos con el mentor del distrito 7.

Hola- La dulce vos me distrae

Levante mi mirada y note al atractivo chico que se encontraba tras de mí, era alto, de tez blanca y elegantemente vestido, no de manera tan estrafalaria como la de los Capitolianos normales aunque sí con el acento tríptico de este lugar.

Agache mi cabeza en manera de saludo.

-Tú eres la ganadora del año pasado cierto?-

Asentí con la cabeza.

-No hablas?-

-Si si lo hago, pero me pidieron explícitamente que no hablara con extraños- Dije un poco de mala manera.

-A perdón, mi nombre Alaan, entonces ya no soy un desconocido cierto?-

Mi cabeza se inclino un poco, era una pregunta o una afirmación.

-No te preocupes, yo no te pienso comer-

Mmm Disculpa?-

No, yo no como niñas- Lo mire con cara de interrogación, como que no come niñas?-

-Que digo que no te preocupes, yo no te quiero para eso, solo quiero platicar un rato porque estoy más que aburrido no hay nada que hacer y todos hablan de sus aburridas vidas, y tampoco me gustan mucho estas fiestas donde el tema principal es haber qué hay de nuevo y que puedo tomar de aquí, entiendes lo que te digo cierto-

Intente sonreír, pero creo que no me salió tan mal porque él lo hizo también.

-Tú debes ser Julyette, cierto?- bueno era lógico que sabia mi nombre- lo sé porque eres igual a la muñeca de mi sobrina.

-Una muñeca?- hay una muñeca de mí, eso sí que me sorprendió.

-Sí, se la dieron el año pasado-

Hay una muñeca de mi?- dije para mí pero creo que me escucho porque contesto.

-Sí, regularmente hacen una cada año desde hace algunos, para las niñas jueguen claro que algunas tiene más popularidad que otras-.

"Bueno creo que ahora entiendo porque estos vestidos"

-Que dijiste?- ups pensé que lo había dicho para mí misma de nuevo, pero creo que el también lo escucho.

-Nada- negué eufóricamente con la cabeza.

Jul- Adely grito, se acercaba a nosotros demasiado rápido.

-Ella no esta lista aun, así que por favor le pediría que se retire por favor- Alaan se quedo con la boca abierta de lo directa de Adely, asintió; al parecer el entendió algo que yo aun no termino de entender.

-Disculpa, creo que me estas mal interpretando, yo no quiero hacerle nada, solo quería hablar un poco ella y nada mas- dijo de manera muy educada-

-Disculpa si te ofendí, pero no creo haber malinterpretado nada- su tono era brusco, y me daba un poco la impresión de que estaba molestando demasiado, la tome del brazo.

-Si nos disculpas creo que tengo que ir al servicio- le dije, el asintió de nuevo y me lleve conmigo a Adely, que aunque no se notaba demasiado estaba que echaba chispas.

Cuando por fin regresamos a la fiesta, ya había pasado un buena rato y solo fue para tratar de escabullirnos entre las personas para salir de ahí.

Hola, una no me tomo detrás, gire la cabeza y vi a Mags.

Sonreí inmediatamente.

Como ya se van-nos detuvo poco antes de llegar a la salida.

-Si creo que por el momento es lo mejor ya que no quiero futuros inconvenientes- y seguimos con frases inentendibles pensé. Pero al parecer todos entendían menos yo ya que ella solo asintió y soltó mi mano, agache la cabeza para despedirme de ella y ella asintió de la misma forma.

Cuando subimos al coche solo nosotras me atreví a preguntarle, a Adely que me ocultaba.

Adely, - Ella miraba a la ventana y al parecer no me haría caso- Adely.

Regreso la vista a donde yo estaba.

-De que me estas cuidando?- su rostro se crispo un poco, pero se recompuso, tardo unos minutos para contestar.

-Sabes, no estoy cuidándote de nada-

-No?, ahora que lo recuerdo él me dijo algo curioso, que "él no come niñas" , me parece que tu si entiendes lo que significa-

-Así que te dijo eso?, que extraño, aun así el que no coma chicas no quiere decir que no coma tributos y ya dejemos esto por la paz , de cualquier manera por favor evita acercárteles lo menos posible, es lo mejor para todos- Su manera de hablar tan cortante me dijo que hasta hay había acabo la discusión, por más que quisiera sonsacarle información era una tarea inútil intentarlo habíamos convido juntas lo suficiente para saberlo.

Cuando llegamos al piso de los tributos, Adely bajo directamente al salón de mentores para revisar el estatus de los chicos, yo subí al piso estaba muy cansada, entre a mi habitación y el exquisito aroma a rosas y jazmin emanaba de él, Sebastyaan me dije, mire al pequeño buro a un lado de la cama y si hay estaba, no tenía mucho tiempo ya que aun el humo ligero se veía salir de el, prendí la pantalla que estaba en la habitación y me tumbe en la cama.

Samara estaba escondida en una madriguera, era tan pequeña que cavia perfectamente, había descubierto que unas frutas con aspecto extraño de color grisáceo tenia agua dentro, por lo que hasta momento no había sufrido por sed. Como siempre los profesionales estaban atrincherados en la cornucopia, entre ellos estaba Jensen que había logrado convencerlos con su muy buena calificación de nueve en el entrenamiento, la chica del distrito siete estaba muy cerca de Samara, también en una madriguera; posterior al resumen de lo que había sucedido durante el día pasaron acerca del la gala de esta noche, muchos de los vencedores al parecer salían con celebridades del capitolio, o eso pareció por lo menos en este reportaje, aunque esas imágenes no concordaban del todo con lo que yo había observado en la fiesta, era un mundo distinto, los tributos con trabajo podían acercarse a los Capitolinos, no algo en esas imágenes no cuadraba, la mismas personas que esta tarde se miraban como extraños entre ellos, compartían coche y al aparecer hasta veladas románticas como lo habían dicho los reporteros. La pantalla se apago de repente, en la puerta estaba Sebastyann observándome, era una mirada reprobatoria, como si hubiera algo en esas imágenes que yo no debería de ver.

-Tú lo sabes verdad?, tu sabes lo que ellos me están ocultando?- su mirada era penetrante sus ojos café que a veces eran casi del color de la miel, ahora eran negros, como la primera que los vi, era de mas esperar que dijera algo, sin embargo esa mirada me lo decía, el conocía de lo que Adely e Idgarr me protegían, eso solo me turbaba mas, ¿que pudiera ser tan malo como para que me lo tuvieran que ocultar de esa manera?, se acerco lentamente a la cama y ya sin esa furia en la mirada me arropo con la sabana; esa era su manera de termina con la discusión al igual que Adely quería evitarlo, el darme por vencida no era precisamente lo quería hacer, pero si todos querían ocultarlo, quizás ciertamente no era muy buena idea querer saberlo.

Ver los juegos como un espectador, ya era penoso en mi distrito, pero verlos como un mentor es aún peor, porque indirectamente cargas con la responsabilidad de su muerte y también de su vida, no puedo negar que estos juegos han sido particularmente sangrientos, o quizá porque es la primera vez que los veo con tanto detenimiento; mas de la mitad de las cosas en esa especie de selva devora cosas, muchos de los tributos si no han muerto a manos de extrañas especies de plantas carnívoras por lo menos perdieron alguno de sus miembros, otros de los carnívoros mutantes, son las aves coloridas con dientes, si bien son fáciles de asustar son muy letales si no lo logras, también apareció una especie de escarabajo negro, que infecta cualquier parte del cuerpo que toca y se va pudriendo podo a poco.

Es frustrante ver a los tributos atraves de una pantalla y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlos, cuando mueren muchos de los mentores le gritan a las pantallas como si estuvieran viendo una película, se jalan el cabello o gritan obscenidades cuando, otros simplemente se quedan taciturnos, hasta que los llaman a ver el cadáver. Tras casi dos semanas de dura lucha por sobrevivir solo quedan siete, la chica del distrito uno que perdió la mano izquierda en una planta carnívora, el chico del dos que la había salvado de ser devorada a la del uno, Jensen que seguía con los profesionales y no porque simpatizara con ellos sino mas bien porque tenía comida agua y armas y a comparación él estaba completo y ellos no, me supongo que piensa que será fácil matarlos, Sam con la chica del siete, ya que se habían aliado a pesar de mi consejo -ella había salvado a Sam de una parvada de pájaros de colores y habían decidido quedarse juntas hasta que solo quedaran 4 tributos- el chico del 8 que parecía fantasma ya que aparecía y desparecía en las pantallas y la chica del 11 que resulto ser toda una experta en ese terreno y matando plantitas carnívoras, había sobrevivido comiéndolas también.

Para mi el "Debut" será mañana Megueen había estado viniendo casi diario a probarme los vestidos la cena y el recital, los nervios me comen y más cuando supe que Adely no iría, solo Idgarr y Megueen.

Recuerda que no tienes que hablar con nadie a menos que sea absolutamente necesario- me decía Adely acomodándome el vestido, mientras otra chica rubia me jalaba de un lado a otro el cabello para hacerme dos colletas y rizos colgando de ellas.

-Si ya lo sé, ya lo sé-

Me levantaron de madrugada y han pasado más de tres horas desde que empezó este martirio.

-Tu deberías de estar viendo a los chicos no?- dije con verdadera molestia, a veces parecía que a nadie les importaban esos chicos que se estaban debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte, los mentores lo tomaban con total naturalidad mientras no estaban frente a esas pantallas y eso era lo que le pasaba a Adely ella no prestaba atención a los chicos a menos que estuviera encerrada en el cuarto con los otros mentores, era como ver dos polos opuestos de ellos.

-Sí, sí, aunque si alguno hubiera muerto ya me lo habrían avisado-era cierto, porque aquí la información de los tributos se esparce muy rápido.

Llegamos a la mansión mucho antes de la hora para preparar el piano y según un pequeño ensayo general de lo que tocaría frente al Capitolio. El lugar era mucho más grande de lo que pensaba era un auditorio como para unas mil personas en el centro al frente estaba el hermoso piano negro de madera sobre un pequeño escenario como para una pequeña orquesta frente a él estaban los asientos de terciopelo rojo separados por un pequeño pasillo también enmarcado con una alfombra que se abría paso desde la puerta hasta la primera fila a los lados estaban grandes jarrones con rosas blancas y rosa pálido, que emanaba el lugar del horroroso olor de las flores mutantes y pestilentes del presidente (el té que prepara Sebastyaan con rosas tiene un ligero aroma a Jazmín que modifica el dulzoso olor a Rosas); en el techo una recreación de la pintura del Nacimiento de Venus y de le cuelgan cuatro preciosas arañas de cristal que iluminan con ligeros destello brillantes el lugar.

Idgarr iba de un lado a otro y no puede negar que muy emocionado yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Clámate, piensa que estas tu sola en aquí- moví la cabeza negando.

-Vamos, vamos tu puedes hacerlo-

El tiempo se acelero cuando la hora llego, todo lo veía como una película que cambiaba de cuadro a mil por hora, me recordó cuando fui seleccionada en la cosecha. Me veía a mi misma presentándome frente a las caras sonrientes del capitolio después de que me anunciara el maestro de ceremonia y diera un muy largo agradecimiento al presidente por asistir a este "humilde evento"; luego me vi haciendo una reverencia y sentarme en el banquillo para comenzar a tocar, cuando la muisca comenzó a brotar del piano, el tiempo regreso a la normalidad y las notas me llevaron a un paisaje nocturno, algunas tristes me encogían el corazón con algunas imágenes inolvidables, como los hermosos ojos de Elian que se parecían al mar que enmarcaba el distrito 4 y otras me llevaban a mi triste realidad en la que él no está. En el interludio, me levante salude al público y me retire solemnemente, entre a la habitación contigua y que habían designado para mí, me desplome como una pesada roca en el suelo de mármol rosa, cansada y fatigada como si hubiera corrido cientos de quilómetros, cuando lo único que hice fue mover mi dedos siguiendo las partituras de Chopin. A pesar de los aporreos en la puerta no preste atención, a menos que me llamara para obligarme a salir de nuevo.

Me aparecí ante la mirada de los espectadores, no quise dar más tiempo a esta tortura, así que me senté y apreté las teclas para la segunda parte de los nocturnos, creo que olvide algunas notas y creo que algunos lo notaron por las extrañas expresiones que hicieron, eso me puso más nerviosa, sentía mis manos a punto de reventar presionaba con más fuerza las teclas pero pronto terminaría así que trate de calmar mis manos y concentrarme. Di un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin logre terminarlos el publico rompió en aplausos y ovaciones, los vi ahí enfrente, en la primera fila aunque cuando entre no los había notado; el presidente con un chico a un lado y una joven tomada del brazo del otro.

Retire la mirada de ellos y busque a Idgarr en uno de los lados el me miro y alzo el pulgar en gesto aprobatorio, entro el maestro de ceremonias y de nuevo me presento y yo di una reverencia como se me había pedido y me sentí tan liviana como si el peso de la roca se hubiera quedado atada en el piano y ahora me sentía ligeramente libre.

Megueen entro corriendo a la habitación con los otros cuarenta mil probables vestido para la cena que tenía lugar en el salón principal, me cambio rápidamente y me puso un vestido color lila, las coletas quedaron de la misma manera, el vestido era corto y como un dulce de sabor uva, aunque me apretaba un poco del pecho al contrario que la primera vez que me había probado, y me di cuenta que habían creído un poco más que la ultima vez, y el vestido se veía un poco extraño, Megueen se dio cuenta y saco otro color verde pastel un poco más holgado.

-Creo que ya no podrán vestirte con estos vestidos por más tiempo- Dijo Megueen entre risitas, yo sonreí también.

Salí acompañada del brazo de Megueen, el salón principal estaba a uno de los costados del auditorio, al parecer todo este terreno exactamente en el cetro del Capitolio pertenecía al presidente y mas al fondo estaba la verdadera mansión en donde se corren los rumores que solo vive el, por todo el lugar se corre el olor putrefacto a rosas, es un aroma intenso y empalagante, con un sutil pero no imperceptible aroma a podrido.

Entramos al lugar que ya no me sorprendía fuera inmenso y abarrotado de miles de personas con trajes glamurosos y llamativos, cada pared retrataba una hermosa pintura, separadas por pilares de madera tallada en el lado derecho a la entrada y en el izquierdo ventanales en forma de arco que cubrían las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo azul. En el techo las inmensas arañas cristalinas como las del auditorio refulgían entre colores claros, el piso de madera perfectamente pulida las mesas acomodadas en línea recta a un dado de los ventanales, en donde estaban algunos chicos de togas verdes que ofrecían los aperitivos preparados en las mesas. Esta imagen se parecía a una que había visto en un libro que tenía mi abuela, ella adoraba la historia de mucho antes que se formara Panem, su familia había tenido acceso a unos de los pocos libros que aun quedaban de esa época y llevo con ella algunos de esos ejemplares al distrito 6; en él se hablaba del Renacimiento, una época con sabor dulce y armonioso, este salón me daba esa sensación.

-Necesito revisar algunas cosas así que por favor no te separes de Megueen- Idgarr seguía feliz por todo lo que pasaba.

El maestro de Ceremonias comenzó hablar para darle paso al presidente Snow.

"Les doy una cordial bienvenida a esta su humilde casa, para disfruten de esta celebración que compartimos con ustedes por el aniversario número 18 de mi querido sobrino"- Así que es el cumpleaños del sobrino, dijo Megueen a media voz, alce los hombros en señal de "yo no sé nada"

"Bueno, bueno los interrumpo mas para saboreen de los mejores manjares que les tenemos preparados para esta gran fiesta, que dio inicio con mi regalo para él, con el precioso recital de piano, por una de nuestros talentos de los Juegos del Hambre"- todas la miradas curiosas voltearon hacia a mí, yo no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba.

-Me temo que tendrás que acompañarme- Idgarr apareció entre el gentío y nos llevo con él hasta casi el final de salón,- me parece que los sobrinos quieren conocerte-termino poco antes de llegar hasta el presidente y sus sobrino.

-Pequeña- dio mucho énfasis en esta palabra- ya habíamos tenido el gusto de conocernos antes- dijo el presidente y me tendió la mano la tome de mala gana y me incline en señal de reverencia.

-Mi… s sobrinos- te querían conocer, el presidente tenía a un lado a Marcus el chico del cumpleaños, al otro a dos chicas una mas menos de mi estatura con cabello rubio que caía en una coleta de lado amarrada con un exuberante moño y con un vestido muy parecido al mío pero de color melocotón, y una señora que cargaba a un bebe de unos 4 años.

La niña corrió y me abrazo, me dio un beso en la mejilla- Me encanta como tocas el piano, eres muy buena, tendrás que darme clases por que por más que lo he intentado no he podido lograrlo- yo me quede estupefacta con el gesto impasible pero me extrañaba mas la mirada penetrante del chico, que no apartaba su vista de mí, no sé si con repulsión o algo más.

Salude con un gesto de cabeza a la señora, ella asintió.

-Ella es Cassy, mi sobrina,- dijo de mala gana el presidente, creo que ahora entiendo que la que me quería conocer era precisamente ella y a los de más los arrastro.

-El es Marcus, - el rostro de Snow cambio considerablemente, sus ojos brillaron como diamantina café. Estire mi mano a él jalándome un poco y la tomo, con mucha precaución, tanta que si apenas sentí su toque.

-Ella es Camila, su madre, es hermana de mi fallecido hermano-"Fallecido hermano" oh oh, que fue eso.

-Tocas maravillosamente, aunque fue mi idea o te pusiste nerviosa en la última pieza- Dijo la señora amablemente.

-Gracias-

Como tenia cargado el bebe reitere mi gesto de hace un rato Cassy me tomo de brazo-ven vamos a comer panecillos, quiero saber mucho de ti- no sé si me ve siquiera como a una humana pero me arrastro con ella de una lado a otro hasta que llegamos a la mesa en donde había un hermoso pastel y me recordó a Sebastyaan ya que tenia peñas flores enroscadas y duces en forma de gotas de agua de muchos colores, tras de nostras llego Megueen que nos siguió entre la gente.

Ella comió hasta reventar dulces, tiene 14 años, un poco mas chica que yo, sin embargo era demasiado infantil, me preguntaba si yo sería como ella si hubiera sido crecido como chica.

-Disculpa tengo que ir al baño- seguro a vomitar por tantos pasteles, pobre se veía amarilla.

-Señorita es usted muy buena tocando el piano- la vos se me hizo conocida y voltee para ver a Alann que se acercaba a nosotras (Megueen y yo, ya que Cassy salió corriendo al baño).

- Si yo fuera tú tendría cuidado de esa familia- dijo en un hilo de voz.- y no alguien como yo- soltó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Por qué?...- solté en un hilo.

-Por qué?, te lo dije la ultima vez, yo no cómo niñas ni tampoco abuso de otros, cierto Marcus- Alcé mas la mirada hasta llevarla al chico del cumpleaños, que había llegado detrás de nosotros y miro de forma recelosa a Allaan que tomaba uno de los duces en forma de gota y se lo metió la boca sosteniéndolo entre los dientes, eran subes por lo que no tardo en romperlo y dejar que el centro liquido saliera, fue un gesto muy atractivo.

-Pero quien podría querer abusar de ti Allaan?- su mirada era perversa, en ella se reflejaba… deseo?, si creo que eso era, no puedo negar que Allaan era muy atractivo, las facciones de su rostro eran dulces y delicadas, unos brillantes ojos marrones y largas pestañas su fina figura, aunque creo musculosa por el encuadre de la camisa azul claro que lleva y el saco que se ciñe sobre sus brazos, pero eso no era suficiente para esa mirada que se asimilaba a un gato a punto de atrapar a un ratón.

Hmp hmp y tu familia como ha estado?, - comento Marcus con saña; me sentía como atrapada entre una conversación intima que no debería estar escuchando, me retire casi hasta el final de la mesa , Megueen se retiro a la de vinos que estaba a un lado, creo que ella también sintió lo mismo que yo.

La sonrisa de Allan se le fue de rostro, y se alejo de la mesa hasta quedar a un lado de Marcus, yo los miraba de frente con la cabeza agachada y solo levantando un poco los ojos. Cuando Allaan quedo hombro con hombro con Marcus comenzó a hablar apena en un hilo

- Te lo diré por última vez deja en paz a mi familia, porque no pienso hacer lo que me pediste -Allaan miro hacia a donde estaba ligeramente y se acerco más a su oído, apenas si puede escuchar lo que le decía al final- el acostarme contigo no entra entre mis sacrificios soportables tu me repugnas- Marcus volteo enojado quedando a solo unos centímetros de su cara, se dio la vuelta para sumergirse entre la multitud y dejar a Allaan, el inclino ligeramente la cabeza hacia mí de nuevo en símbolo de despedida y Megueen se acerco corriendo a mí a la orilla de la mesa haciendo que comía unos panecillos.

-Lo escuchaste verdad, si yo lo escuche tu también debiste hacerlo cierto-

Megueen por dios baja la voz eso no es algo que nostras teníamos que escuchar, es el sobrino del que estamos hablando- la aparte lo mas que puede arrinconándola entre los pasteles y la mesa de vino.

Pero lo escuchaste verdad lo último que el chico guapo le dijo- remarco

-Si, si lo hice pero me supongo que aquí es normal, no?- seguramente en el Capitolio ese tipo de expresiones entre chicos era algo normal.

-No, no lo es, no digo que no exista, casi todos fingen ser normales, aunque se corra la verdad como un rumor-

-Y de él es un "Rumor"- señale con la cabeza en dirección a donde estaba Marcus.

-Sí, esta no es la primera vez que escucho algo así, aunque de él corren muchos rumores asi que nos se sabe n si son ciertos o no y hay unos mucho más intensos, como que no él no solo su sobrino, si no que es su hijo y que el presidente despareció al hermano, para quedarse con su primer amor- Megueen se pego a mi oído.

-Megueen, Jul - Idgarr con paso firme y rápido se acercaba a nostras con cara de poco amigos. De momento pensé que era por que acaba de ocurrir y espere el regaño inevitable que se acercaba.

- Tenemos que irnos- si, definitivo lo sabe.

-Jensen acaba de morir, tenemos que llegar con Adely por que no soporta estar sola cuando eso pasa, tenemos que irnos- me jalo del brazo y literalmente me arrastro a la salida, apenas si mi cerebro estaba asimilando la información que había escuchado de Marcus y ahora esto, bueno pero Idgarr como sabía que había muerto? -

Subimos apresurados al coche tardaríamos unos treinta minutos en regresar, y por lo que entendí Adely estaría en plena desesperación.

Idgarr, tu como lo sabes?-

Como se qué?- estaba nervioso, parecía verdaderamente preocupado por Adely.

Como sabes lo de Jensen-

Ahh, perdón nunca te lo dije verdad, aquí en el Capitolio, todos los ciudadanos podemos comprar un tipo de versión de paga de los juegos del hambre, en la que podemos ver un resumen mucho más completo que el que pasan abiertamente y también te mandan un mensaje para avisarte en cuanto muere algún tributo y aunque no de que murió específicamente-

-Yo lo contrate hace algunos años quizá uno 7 si más o menos después de que ganara Adely, esa fue la primera vez que ella entro al Mortuary, se puso tan mal que tuve que entrar con ella cuando murió el segundo tributo, ya que como ella es la Mentora es necesario que ella entre pero puede hacerlo con aun acompañante-

-Por que se pone mal?-

-Ah, eso… bueno la primera vez que entro a ver un tributo el literalmente estaba destrozado, me parece que una bola de fuego le dio de lleno destrozando su cabeza casi por completo, fue una imagen horrorosa, cuando ella entro ya se está reconstruyendo el cuerpo y lo fue todavía más, porque era como si hicieran una imagen de lo que era el chico, no sé que le impresiono mas si el ver al chico destruido, o partes del chico completas. Ella comenzó a gritar como loca, y como no era el único en ese lugar, estaban también aquellos que habían muerto antes se tiro en un rincón hasta que yo entre por ella. Creo que no lo esperaba, la reconstrucción de los cuerpos, el olor a putrefacción, es demasiado horrible para cualquiera-

Me preguntaba si ahora era mi turno de entrar a ese lugar, quizá Idgarr lo noto porque tomo mi mano y la apretó fraternalmente-

-No te preocupes, Adely no quiere que entres aun, esa también fue una de las razones por la que no quiso dejar de ser mentora, yo la acompañare a verlo, es mas solo yo lo veré, regularmente cubro sus ojos para que ella no vea nada- otra de las razones, entonces cual era la principal?...

Llegamos al salón de Mentores y Adely parecía ida, como un fantasma que se pasea lentamente entre los pasillos.

-Estas bien?, - pregunte, aun observando la respuesta escrita en su rostro.

-No...- dijo Jammes que estaba de tras de nosotros, -ha estado así desde que vio que el chico murió, ya tiene un buen rato que la llamaron para reconocerlo, pero no a aquerido entrar-

-Como murió?-

-Lo atacaron las aves pero ese no fue precisamente el problema, si no que la chica del uno aprovecho el momento y se deshizo de él y del chico del dos que aun estaban con ella, los arrincono hasta que los pájaros los atacaron hasta dejarlos casi sin piel y luego asesto los golpes finales en ambos-

- Adely- puso su mano sobre mi hombro, estaba a mi lado ligeramente repuesta- quieres que lo haga yo, quieres que entre yo?- tenía miedo de hacerlo pero se veía tan desolada, que me daba más miedo que ella entrara.

Agito su cabeza negándolo y tomo el brazo de Idgarr en señal de ya voy a ir.

Jamees tomo el mío cuando me dispuse a seguirlos, -ella dijo que no- y me sentó en uno de los taburetes del bar, no había casi nadie bueno, casi era media noche para que alguno de los mentores estuviera.

-Y no es porque me importe, pero no te molesta ir vestida así- a lo había olvidado aun llevo el vestido de la fiesta- Megueen cuando nos dejo, dijo que iría por algo de ropa para mí.

- De hecho ya casi no lo noto - ahh, estaba muy cansada y me estaba quedando dormida sobre la barra.

-Por qué no subes, supe por Adely lo que tuviste que hacer esta noche, ella estaba muy preocupada por ti y la verdad es que la entiendo, todos ellos hay reunidos-sus palabras tenían saña y rencor,- lo lamento por Jensen pero fue una muy buena distracción para que te trajeran rápido de regreso-

-No entiendo de que hablan, ni tu ni Adely ni Idgarr, es como si todos supieran un código que yo no entendió-

-Jul, toma- Megueen entro corriendo con el cambio de ropa y nos interrumpió por lo que ya no puede conseguir mis respuestas tampoco de él.

-Creo que será mejor que vayas a arriba, ellos tardaran un rato en salir y me parece que Adely no es muy buena compañía después de estos episodios- Me alcé de hombros y acompañe a Megueen a la salida, donde la estaba esperando Celestia.

-Estarás bien sola hasta que regrese Idgarr y Adely-

-si de verdad lo estaré- dije arrastrando las palabras por el sueño.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana, pasare a ver a Adely-

Está bien nos vemos- les día un abrazo a ambas y subía al piso del distrito 6, me tire en cama sin poder dormir, y espere y espere hasta que Adely regresara, pero me venció el sueño.

El toquido en la puerta me sobresalto, me levante de golpe de la cama, no me había quitado el vestido aun. Quien podrá ser?, todos lo que entramos a este piso sabemos el código de desbloqueo para abrir la puerta, quizás sea Adely que lo ha olvidado por lo que ha pasado pero vendría con Idgarr cierto?, me acerque y abrí ligeramente la puerta de la habitación, lo suficiente para ver si era Adely y de estado animo se encontraba pero…, ella nunca entro tampoco Idgarr, el corazón se me fue a los pies cuando en su lugar aparecieron dos chicas rubias de traje sastre negro de falda entubada y zapatillas, el cabello firmemente amarrado en una coleta alta, tras de ellas estaban dos tipos gigantescos mal encarados, vestidos de forma muy parecida con traje negro y lentes obscuros.

En mi pecho mi corazón latía muy rápido, sentía miedo y mucho que aumentaba exponencialmente al ver que la chica rubia señalo con su dedo hacia mi puerta, la cerré y me recargue en ella esperando que mi poca fuerza los detuviera. De repente un sonido grave, sordo de algo pesado tal vez golpeándose contra el piso. Con ímpetu golpearon la puerta, yo retrocedí hasta topar con la cama, vi como lentamente le daban vuelta a la manija, en el umbral de la puerta estaba uno de los tipos, era más grandes de lo que había notado espero a que una de las chicas se acercaran y me señalara de nuevo.

Tras su gesto el tipo me levanto del suelo como costal de papas; mi sangre corría a mil y mi corazón no se detenía ni una milésima de segundo, me saco de la habitación y por fin vi que fue lo que cocho contra el piso. Sebastyaan estaba tirado inconsciente sobre una pequeña marca de sangre a un lado de la mesilla que estaba entre los sillones del lobby, las chicas Avox que regularmente nos ayudan estaban recargadas en una pared como animalitos asustados, me miraban con lastima, tristeza no lo sé pero no hicieron nada por ayudarme, si el único que podría ahora estaba tirado en el suelo. Pataleaba y gritaba como una loca, pero mis golpes no parecían afectarle al gorila que me llevaba en hombros y mis reclamos tampoco parecían afectarle a ninguno de ellos cuando entramos en el asesor, antes de llegar al primer piso, sentí una pulsada como un ligero pellizco en el cuello, poco a poco todo comenzó a ponerse difuso, este efecto lo conocía muy bien, lo había vivido muchas veces cuando regrese de los juegos del hambre era la sensación sedante de la morphing.

Estoy muy mareada y ciento nauseas, reacción obvia al despertar de una alta dosis de morphing; estoy en un despacho o eso parece, pero no cualquiera es demasiado grande, no sé porque pero el sillón en el que estaba recargada me recordaba a las sillas del salón en la mansión del presidente, aunque este es café obscuro de piel suave y porque no decirlo muy cómodo.

Seguía sin poder enfocarme correctamente, no lo creo!, llevo puesto el trajecito azul que utilice para la entrevista el año pasado, así que al parecer si tendrá algún uso; Adely sabrá que estoy aquí?, es mas alguien sabrá que en dónde estoy? .

La chica rubia que me señalo entro a la habitación, aun me sentía pesada como una roca por lo que solo podía moverme torpemente y no podía articular ninguna palabra, algo como un deja vu me llego a la mente, ya estado en esta situación antes cuando me pusieron el antídoto para el veneno de los juegos del hambre, porque me sorprendo. La chica acomodo mi cabeza y se poso sobre el sillón y limpio mi rostro con una toalla húmeda y luego comenzó a maquillarme, maldita sea mejor díganme donde estoy!.

Apenas me dejaron sola después que una trenzara mi cabello y la otra me maquillara, tampoco puedo decir cuánto tiempo ha pasado, minutos o tal vez horas no lo sé por fin me puedo mantener de pie aunque sigo mareada por el efecto, definitivamente fue una bomba de morphing para que dure tanto ese efecto, se podría decir que estoy ligeramente mejor. No hay espejos gracias al cielo, por que definitivamente no me quiero ver con este atuendo, estoy parada frente a un ventanal grande con una vista hermosa de una fuente con tres pequeños ángeles tocando cada uno un instrumento y un inmenso jardín con mis flores favoritas (sarcasmo) rosas blanca y rojas, sé que es un estudio o un despacho ya que frente la ventana esta un escritorio de madera tallada con un par de libros sobre él y una pequeña lámpara de cristales de colores no uniformes a un lado, también están un corta sobres plateado y otros artilugios extraños; a dos lados está un librero que se extiende desde el piso hasta el techo, lleno de libros de pastas muy gruesas en diferentes tonos de café y negro todos se ven viejos, en el centro de la sala está el silloncito y aun lado una pequeña mesita y otra lámpara del mismo tipo que la del escritorio y en el techo una araña de cristal. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo porque que el cielo se ha iluminado resplandeciente, vi cambiar los colores en el cielo como un reloj que marca las horas, esta espera de no sé que, se me está haciendo eterna y sin embargo parte de mi no quieres saber que estoy esperando, intente abrir las puertas en cuanto puede mantenerme en pie y solo me di de trompicones contra ella dejándome mareada y adolorida al intentar abrirla a golpes.

De nuevo el cielo cambio de color de anaranjado a lila y muy pronto a marino. Escuche el rechinido de la puerta, uno ligero no más que un murmullo, voltee instintivamente hacia ella.

Hola, pequeña, te sorprende verme?- su voz, una voz melódica y sin embargo tan aterradora.

* * *

Estas bien, te has puesto amarilla- Pregunto el sin mucho tacto, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer y aun le tengo el mismo miedo.

-Si quieres puedes seguir mañana no te esfuerces- era un tipo muy amable, durante el tiempo que habíamos hablado me había traído de beber, algo para comer y un tipo de abrigo.

-Paso hace mucho, no es ningún esfuerzo- mentía de nuevo, pero también era cierto que entre más pronto supiera en donde estaba, tendría más tiempo para ayudarlo.

-De verdad que eres necia, Eldrick me lo había comentado cuando hablamos la primera vez -guardo silencio mirándome con detenimiento, sin embargo no dije nada.

-Pedí que trajeran algo más cómodo para ponerte,- el vestido vino, no era muy abrigador y a pesar de la chamarra me estaba congelando -En cuanto llegue me retiro para que te lo pongas- su frase me dio risa.

-Te burlas de mi- dijo tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

-Solo me pregunto cuál sería la diferencia, sé que me están monitoreando con cámaras y también se que esa pared es de doble vista, cierto?- señale la pared que tenia frente a mí.

-AL parecer Eldrick te conoce muy bien, también tenía razón eso, eres muy perceptiva, me dijo que darías cuenta de las cámaras y de la pared-

-Esta no es la primera vez que estoy en un cuarto como este, estoy segura que eso también lo sabe y no, no quiero descansar, necesito saber lo que Eldrick me tiene que decir, lo necesito- mis palabras salieron casi como un ruego.

-Estas entre blanca y amarilla, no es bueno para ti sobre exigirte ni tampoco para nosotros, si Eldrick se enterara nos mataría-

-Debo hacerlo por favor, no creo que será mejor que descanses y comas un poco, no quiero que te desmayes de repente-

En eso el, tenía mucha razón, tenía dos días sin comer bien y mis últimas semanas, con trabajo había tocado la cama por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Asentí con la cabeza de mala gana y tras unos momentos llegaron con pantalones deportivos y una playera sin estampados, solo un pequeño símbolo ilegible en ella.

-Ella te acompañara a las duchas y al comedor, para que escojas algo de comer, estaré contigo en cuanto despiertes mañana, por ahora descansa -

Entro a la habitación una chica con el cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta hacia a tras, que caía ligero por sus espalda, ella me miro y me sonrió.

Hola- dije pero no hubo respuesta de su parte, solo una sonrisa dulce de nuevo.

-Ella no puede hablar, es un Avox- sentí como el pecho se me contraía y no puede evitar pensar en Sebastyann. Ella me siguió como una sombra, durante todo el rato, no sabía si estábamos en la tierra o volando en el aerodeslizador pero de verdad que era grande, tenía un par de duchas para mujeres y otras para hombres y contaba con servicio de comedor las 24 horas. Cuando regresamos a la habitación pequeña de donde estaba me dio la mano y me la apretó con fuerza, sus formas de comunicarse son tas extrañas, que aún me quedan las imágenes de mi intandando hacerlo con Sebastyaan, le sonreí y me tumbe en la camilla cuando ella salió de la habitación y me quede hay encerrada de nuevo.

Cerré mis ojos intentado conciliar el sueño pero los difusos recuerdos de esa noche comenzaron a aparecer en cuanto lo hice y con ellos mis constantes pesadillas.

**_Hola a todos los que siguen esta historia, en verdad estoy muy contenta por su apoyo, se que esta vez me he tardado mucho en actualizar pero de verdad que aunque me encanta escribir tengo otras mil cosas que hacer que no me gustan, pero por mi pequeño retraso les dejo otro capítulo como regalo y dentro de dos semanas el nuevo de verdad espero que les guste._**

**_Gracias… _**


	19. XVIII Punto de Inflexión Nota Final

-Hola, pequeña, te sorprende verme?- su voz, una voz melódica y sin embargo tan aterradora, di la vuelta instintivamente.

-Tú, tú qué haces aquí?- dije con voz temblorosa aunque más que tener miedo estaba confundida de que él fuera el chico responsable de mi actual situación, de todas las posibilidades, que pasaron por mi cabeza durante el tiempo que eh estado en esta habitación, definitivamente el nunca sería una de ellas y mucho menos después de lo que escuche.

-No crees que estás haciendo la pregunta equivocada, no sería mejor que preguntaras que haces tú aquí, después de todo esta es mi casa- de verdad no creo querer saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Si pregunto me dirás la respuesta- me recompuse lo que pude y trate de hablar correctamente.

-Lo sabrás de cualquier modo, entonces por qué no lo haría- entre los dos estaba la inmensa habitación, sin embargo en este momento se volvió tan pequeña que cuando él comenzó a caminar lentamente a donde estaba, yo a mi vez comencé a retroceder a lentos pasitos, hasta chocar contra la ventana que estaba tras de mí; ahora solo el escritorio de madera estaba entre nosotros.

-Sabes, es increíble que no hayas cambiado casi nada en una año, el tu de aquel entonces y la de ahora… me dejas sin palabras.- recargo ambas manos sobre el escritorio empinándose sobre él como para verme más de cerca. Mi instinto me rogaba alejarme de ahí corriendo, pero mis piernas no se movían parecía que estuviera enterrada en el suelo de la habitación, bueno, en realidad no es que tuviera muchas alternativas tampoco.

-Porque estoy aquí? - por fin me atrevía a preguntar aunque tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta, pero por el momento necesitaba saber por lo menos la razón del por qué traerme a este lugar.

-Es lógico, estas aquí porque yo te traje- gire los ojos en forma de a si no me digas, y el entorno una sonrisa sarcástica, se levanto del escritorio y quedo frente a mí de nuevo completamente erguido, en la fiesta no me había percate bien de él, quizá porque no me importo, pero definitivamente es tan alto como Elian, de cabello rubio y finamente recortado, con la piel blanca como la nieve, los labios rosados y sus ojos azules, pero al contrario de los Elian , en los del él se reflejaban muchas cosas pero ninguna buena, pensamientos extraños acudieron a mi mente, creo que ya entendí por fin de que era de lo que todos me cuidaban, de personas como el que tienen el deseo y la posesión en sus ojos.

- Y por qué?-

-No lo sé, simplemente nunca me había fijado en alguien como tú, definitivamente no tienes las características que me suelen gustar en alguien-No sé porque me lo suponía.

- Pero cuando te vi, no pude más que pensar en que te quería, conocía lo que eras y el por qué estabas entre los tributos pero no, había algo en ti vestida como un chico que me atraía y lo único que pensé fue en que quería que estuvieras viva- Otro idiota que se preocupaba por mi sobrevivencia; el comenzó a rodear el escritorio y yo me movía también a su compas al otro lado.

No entiendes verdad- dijo resbalando el dedo sobre el contorno del escritorio, - Hice mil y un cosas para que sobrevivieras, el responsable que introdujeran a los Juegos el Antídoto del veneno fui yo, ese veneno estaba en tu cuerpo antes de entrar al estadio, tú estabas destinada a la muerte incluso antes de entrar a los juegos.

Y quien te lo pidió?- Es mas quien se los pidió, quien fue quien les pidió ayuda, yo no la quería, yo no la pedí porque sacrificarse por mí, maldita sea Elian.

- De hecho no lo hice porque tú quisieras, lo hice porque yo te quería viva y cuando quiero algo siempre lo obtengo-

-Para qué?, que podría tener yo para que alguien como tú me quisiera con vida?, no tengo nada que valga la pena- Es mas no tengo ni mi vida, pensé para mí.

Sus labios se curvaron en lo que parecía una sonrisa, el viento diabólico proveniente de su expresión me helo la sangre, para cualquier cosa que me quisiera con vida definitivamente no se lo agradecería. De nuevo choque contra la puerta cuando me alcanzo- puso sus manos al los lados de mis hombros recargándolas en la puerta dificultándome el paso- y por fin comprendí lo que él quería de mí y ya había obtenido; mi vida.

-Simple, porque yo te quería para mí- con una de sus manos tomo mi rostro y levanto mi cara que lo viera, con la otra tomo una de mis manos y la aprisiono entre la suya levantándola a arriba.

Tu eres mía,- sus palabras que retumbaron en mis odios como balines girando en una ruleta, me mordí la lengua tan fuerte que saboree un poco sangre, él se acerco mas a mí y paso su lengua por mi cuello- yo compre tu vida, tú me perteneces- Cerré los ojos y trate de salir de mi misma, pero no pude.

* * *

Las pequeñas gotas de sudor que habían rodado de mi pelo hasta mi cuello me daba una sensación de escalofrío, tenía miedo mucho, era un sentimiento natural cada vez que lo recordaba, me senté sobre la camilla, estaba a obscuras, no había ventanas o algo que me dijera si era de día o era de noche, tampoco sabía cuántos días llevaba aquí anqué creo que solo han pasado dos, Me tire de nuevo en cama y sin querer me transporte a la noche en la que regrese al piso de los tributos con Adely y los otros.

* * *

Una de las chicas rubias me ayudo a bañarme, después de otra bomba de morphing, más bien ella me desnudo y me baño, fue "gentil", de verdad que agradecí esa bomba, digamos que después de nuestro encuentro y él me dejara sola, me puse un poquito histérica.

Ella me vistió con un pulcro vestido blanco, aunque era irónico ya que por el momento todo lo veía de color negro. Los gorilas me llevaron a un auto y la chica del baño, ato lentamente mi cabello en una trenza, cuando termino me comenzó a acariciar la cabeza tiernamente mientras llegábamos al edificio, me supongo en símbolo de consuelo, pero la otra chica le puso mala cara y dejo de hacerlo, cuando llegamos al edifico, me sentía ligeramente recuperada, ellas y el gorila me ayudaron a llegar a ascensor y presionaron el botón para el sexto piso.

Me tambaleaba ligeramente entre las paredes, mi mente aun no entendía bien lo que había sucedido, aunque mis piernas lo recordaban tan bien que no me podía mantener yo sola, tenía que sostenerme de cualquier cosa, cuando por fin sonó la campanita de las puertas abriéndose, yo me desplome a un lado de la puerta del departamento numero 6.

Aporre la puerta tan fuerte como pude, la golpee como una loca, sacando la ira que de a poco se acumulaba en mi interior, hasta que por fin una de las chicas abrió la puerta y puso cara de susto, termine de tirarme en el suelo de la entrada.

Sebastyaan corrió a ayudarme en cuanto me vio del otro lado de la habitación, me tomo del brazo y me ayudo a levantarme, me di cuenta de que su herida no se había curado por completo por que aun llevaba una bandita de curación al lado derecho de la frente; mire a mi alrededor pero no había nadie, que cómico pensé, a nadie le importo que yo despareciera, me mofe un poco y Sebastyaan me llevo a la que estaba asignada como mi habitación, me dejo sentada en la cama y entro al baño y preparo todo para que me diera un ducha, cuando salió me ayudo de nuevo a pararme y me metió al baño, salió con una mirada triste en sus ojos: en ese momento me di cuenta de que él lo sabía, y Adely, Idgarr y Eldrick también, todos ellos sabían lo que pasaría y sin embargo no dijeron nada, lo escondieron, no era justo, debían de haberme dicho, estaba que reventaba de ira, esta situación era su culpa .

Me quede frente al espejo, de nuevo no era yo, no era el chico que salió de su distrito hace un año, tampoco la chica del piano, solo era una piltrafa humana sin chiste, mi rostro era una vil sombra si color, mis ojos estaban obscuros sin vida, deslice lentamente los tirantes del vestido blanco y escurriéndose sobre mi piel hasta caer al suelo sobre mis pies, me quede mirándome fijamente al espejo y verme hay, en ese reflejo era aun mas horroroso, el recordar su brusco tacto, NO, No podía seguir mirándome, aun sentía sus manos sobre mi piel, me había convertido en algo deforme, puse mis manos sobre mi cuello y las deslice lentamente sobre mi cuerpo semidesnudo.

No me di cuenta de lo que hacía, hasta que comencé a notar las líneas rojas se marcaban al paso de mis uñas sobre mi piel, desde el cuello hasta el abdomen del abdomen a los brazos, sobre el pecho, cada vez esas marcas se hacían más notorias. El simple hecho de recordar su mirada lasciva, sus labios, su rostro, me llenaba de cólera y quería arrancar esas malditas sensaciones penetrantes en mi piel. Ligeras marcas de sangre quedaban tras pasar mis manos varias veces, pero por más que me llenaba de rojo no desaprecian esos fantasmas.

-No- un murmullo bajo,

-No!- una palabra con forma.

-No!-Un grito desesperado y con él, el estallido del espejo.

Arroje el dispensador de jabón plateado que estaba sobre el lavamanos, haciendo caer mi reflejo en miles de fragmentos al suelo, algunas astillas rasgaron ligeramente mis piernas al explotar.

Un par de cristales sin forma quedaron encajados en el marco del espejo, en ellos aun podía vislumbrar mi horrible figura, las lagrimas que no había podido derramar aquella noche, ahora salían a borbotones por la cuencas de mis ojos, tome con furia uno de los pedazos enterrados y lo tire de un golpe hasta descolocarlo de su lugar, llenándome de sangre, lo mire como un niño a un juguete nuevo y con la dulce sensación de liberación y muerte, no espere mas y me lo encaje en la muñeca izquierda, desgarrando mi mano en una línea horizontal, y tras ese dolor punzante y tan liberador deje emerger ese precioso liquido vital que mantenía encadenada a este maldito lugar.

Antes que lograra enterrarlo en mi mano, o mi cuello, o cualquier otro punto de mi cuerpo (pensaba cual sería más rápido) la puerta se abrió con un estruendo.

Sebastyaan me arrebato como pudo de la mano el vidrio, me puse como una loca mientras él me sostenía por detrás intentando que yo no cortara mas, fue muy complicado para ambos tratar con el otro, me tenia sostenida del estomago con los brazos aprisionados entre los suyos. Me retorcía como poseída para tratar de salir de su ligadura, el me tomo con fuerza y me giro, me sostuvo presionándome contra sí mismo. Elian, esto era tan parecido como aquella vez en el estadio, el me había sostenido de la misma forma, levante mis manos entre Sebastyaan y yo para alejarme de él no por la necesidad anterior de soltarme sino que ese gesto era mío y de Elian, no quería compartirlo con nadie, aunque ese alguien fuese Sebastyaan. Mis esfuerzos fueron en vano por que el me presiono mas fuerte contra su pecho, tomo mi mano y la apretó para detener de forma burda la hemorragia, cerré mis ojos deteniéndome levemente.

Pasados unos minutos de permanecer así y como si hubieran apagado un switch en mi cerebro me desplome sin fuerza en sus brazos inconsciente pero despierta me soltó un momento al sentir que en mi cuerpo ya no había resistencia y cuando abrí mis ojos todo comenzó a correr como una película vieja cada cuadro pasaba lento y yo era la única espectadora, miraba con cuidado todo lo que él hacía, me llevaba de la mano como una niña y yo lo seguía de la misma manera.

Tomo el vestido blanco del suelo mojado y lo enredo en mi mano haciendo que poco a poco se tiñera de color carmín, me saco del baño donde el agua proveniente de la tina se había escurrido hasta formar un rio combinado con sangre, me sentó a la orilla de la cama, solo mantenía mis pantaletas puestas por lo que básicamente estaba semidesnuda frente a un chico, aunque esto ya no me importaba, puso una toalla sobre mis hombros y se fue a rebuscar algo al baño.

Mi mano al fin comenzaba a doler, había apretado el vestido tan firme que creo que ya se detuvo la hemorragia, Sebastyann regreso con toallas húmedas y el botiquín de primeros auxilios, mojo una de las toallas de mano con alcohol, quito la tenía sobre mis hombros y comenzó a frotar desde ellos al brazo, arroje lejos su mano y me enrosque de nuevo en la tolla, señalo la toalla húmeda y las marcas en mis manos, dije que no con la cabeza y el solo tomo mi mano derecha y comenzó de nuevo.

-Está aquí?, Ella está aquí?, de verdad?- el grito de Adely en la sala me hizo brincar levemente en la cama, Sebastyaan había taponeado de gasas mis brazos, aunque no había tocado otra parte que estuviera tapada con la toalla. Adely entro como un torbellino a la habitación y me miro con los ojos desorbitados y corrió a abrazarme.

-Estas bien, ahora todo está bien, de verdad está bien- dijo esto como una oración y más que para mi creo que lo hacía para sí misma.

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos- por favor dime que estas bien- Su suplica fue inútil, no podía responderle, ella miro mi mano y el vestido lleno de sangre.

Idgarr- volvió a gritar- Idgarr- el entro tras unos segundos, -Necesitamos llamar a un medico rápido- me miro de manera lamentable y levanto mi mano para que él lo viera.

-Mira- dijo de nuevo.

-Niña, pero que hiciste- grito al ver mi mano.

-No podemos llamar a cualquier médico, sabes lo que pasa cuando las cosas se salen de control- Idgarr volvió a hablar ahora un poco más tranquilo -Llamare a Dylan, el es un buen médico aunque sea de pediatría el podrá ayudarnos.

Sebastyaan estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta del baño no se había movido de ahí desde que Adely entro, ella había intentado seguir con lo que él hacía, limpio mis heridas y le pidió a Sebastyaan e Idgarr que salieran a esperar al médico pero él no se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar. Cuando Adely termino el saco ropa de los cajones del armario, era de azul brillante y no pude evitar pensar en traje de marinerito azul.

Los avente al suelo y la irritación comenzó a salir en un nuevo ataque de rabia me empuje con los pies hasta la cabecera de la cama, entre gritos y sollozos, empuje a Adely y no dejaba que se me acercaran a base de patadas y golpes, Sebastyaan volvió a detenerme tomándome por los tobillos y me jalo hasta la orilla, luego me tomo por el estomago levantándome de la cama y mantuvo cargada hasta que medio me tranquilicé de nuevo y me bajo al suelo pero sin soltarme.

-Mi niña pero qué diablos te hicieron?- tras estas palabras Adely comenzó a llorar y trato de abrazarme, parte de mi no podía controlarse, parte de mi estaba como histérica mientras mi yo consiente le rogaba que por favor se detuviera, cuando se me acerco la bloquee con las piernas, Sebastyaan tuvo sostenerme con fuerza de nuevo tanto que sus manos comenzaron a quedar marcadas en mis costillas.

-Pasa por aquí- la vos de Idgarr se escuchaba al fondo del pasillo, entro un hombre de unos 35 años o más, me señalo con la barbilla e Idgarr asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, me miro de forma cariñosa aunque yo seguí forcejeando entre los brazos de Sebastyaan

-Cuanto tiempo lleva de esa manera- señalo mi mano, el vestido estaba completamente convertido en un trapo rojo.

-No lo sé una o dos horas, el chico trato de detener la hemorragia, pero ha estado así desde que llegamos.-

-Creo que primero tendré que suministrarle un sedante, es alérgica alguna sustancia-

-A la morphing no- Contestó Adely.

-No podre utilizar morphing, sin ver la herida puedo decir que es grave por la cantidad de sangre en lo que tiene amarrado en muñeca, la morphing aligera la densidad de la sangre y podríamos reactivar la hemorragia, lo que le suministraría seria una mezcla de anestesia sedante y al fin la perdida de las funciones motoras y la conciencia.

-Después la llevaremos al hospital- Comencé a agitar mi cabeza negándolo, no mas sedantes, no mas doctores del capitolio, no mas ya no quiero vivir más. Todos miraron a mí y luego asintieron con la cabeza y el saco del maletín una jeringa plateada, la preparo con un líquido blancuzco.

-Tendrán que sostenerla muy fuerte le dolerá un poco, pero si ella se mueve la podría lastimar-

Mi adrenalina despertó de su letargo y me puso eufórica, me revolví más y más fuerte Sebastyaan no podía conmigo hasta que Idgarr intento ayudarlo y Adely tomo mi cuello, sentí el doloroso piquete en mi brazo derecho directamente en la vena, de momento no sentí nada.

-Este no es un sedante común tiene un efecto lento que va tranquilizando capa a capa el Sistema Nervioso Central, así que tardara unos 20 minutos en llegar a dormir profundamente.

-HE?-

-Digo que la sedara lento pero es mucho mejor que la morphing, aunque si se sigue moviendo de esa manera quizá tarde menos.- sin hacer caso a advertencia me seguí moviendo de la misma manera, hasta que comencé a sentir la pesadez y cansancio apoderándose lentamente de mí, es como cundo tienes mucho sueño e intentas quedarte despierto pero por más que quieres no puedes y terminas en un sueño profundo.

Me desvanecí en las manos de Sebastyaan, aunque aún no estaba inconsciente.

De verdad tenemos que llevarla a consultorio?, si alguien la ve no se que podría pasar- La voz de Adely se escuchaba lejana aunque estoy segura que es la persona que está contenido mi mano.

-No tengo todo mi instrumental aquí, podría coser la herida pero no prometo que quede muy bien, mas aparte me gustaría poner un ungüento sobre las otras heridas, porque si la dejamos así quedaran marcas horribles y no solo eso, podría acarrear una grave inflexión-

-Tengan en cuenta también que esa herida ya tiene un rato abierta aunque la cosamos perfectamente quedara una horrible cicatriz, puede decirle a un amigo, que está encargado de los tributos que la ayude a sanar para eliminarla-

-No, solo te lo dije a ti por que confió en ti pero nadie más debe saberlo, podríamos meterla en un problema aun mayor y…...

La vos de Idgarr fue la última que puede escuchar.


	20. XIX Nuevo Capitulo en el mismo lugar

La luz entro por la ventana que se abría por el control automático, abrí mis ojos ligeramente pero no quería despertar, Sebastyaan entro a la habitación con un plato de arroz cocido, Adely y Megueen entraron tras de él.

-Buenos días pequeña, mira quién te vino a visitar- me metí como gusano hasta dentro de las sabanas y cerré los ojos, aunque cada que lo hacía sin ayuda de las pastillas para dormir recordaba todo.

Estoy segura que salieron de la habitación ya que se oyó el ligero rechinido de la puerta y de repente escucharon las voces de Adely y Megueen me supongo que detrás de ella, hablando de mí nuevamente.

-No sé qué vamos hacer, lleva casi una semana sin hablar, apenas si come y no ha querido levantarse de la cama- Se quejaba de mí, es algo diferente.

Odiaba cuando hacían eso hablar de mí a mis espaldas, pero más los odiaba por no decírmelo antes, por no avisarme lo que pasaría, de verdad que los odio.

-Tu quisieras hacerlo Adely?, de verdad creo que estaban equivocados en querer ocultarle las cosas, por lo menos tenía que tener un panorama de lo que sucedería, (asentí con la cabeza bajo las sabanas) sabían que no podrían evitarlo para siempre de cualquier manera-

-Pero Meg, pensamos que sería mejor de esa manera, ya estaba muy lastimada por todo lo que había pasado como darle más cosas en que pensar y menos con el trato que consiguieron Idgarr y Eldrick, de verdad que aun no lo puedo creer, es increíble lo que sucedió, quien se atrevería a hacerlo desafiando al Capitolio, la peor parte es que ella no quiere decirnos nada-

-Bueno, Que dijo Dylan?-

-El médico?.. Bueno, la reviso exhaustivamente después de que la lleváramos al consultorio, dijo que quien lo haya hecho ya lo había hecho antes porque no estaba lastimada, dice que utilizo una sustancia que lubrica el área y facilita el acceso para las personas estrechas, que solo era el dolor muscular de una primera vez; básicamente el no la daño físicamente, no más allá de unos pequeños chupetones que tenía en el cuello y también dijo que no hubo muestras de semen por lo que fue muy cuidadoso, definitivamente el sabía lo que hacía.

Y para las heridas que ella se hizo?-

Le dio un tratamiento que se tiene que poner alrededor de un mes para eliminar las heridas superficiales, sin embargo la herida problemática es la de la muñeca, paso mucho tiempo entre el corte y la curación, dijo que se convertirá en una horrible cicatriz ya que la piel comenzó a cicatrizar sola.

Y no la puede quitar?-

Nos puede recomendar un lugar en el Capitolio, en donde trabajo con algunos de los médicos que han tratado a los tributos que salen de los juegos, pero sabes que no podemos hacerlo, cierto?, si se corriera el rumor de lo que ella intento, no quiero saber que podrían hacer en su contra y ya le han quitado tanto, definitivamente por ningún motivo debemos dejar que nadie lo sepa- más secretos.

-Tienes razón eso es imposible, nadie debe saberlo- Se oyó de nuevo el rechinido de la puerta, volvieron a entrar a la habitación?, o salieron de ella?, me levante ligeramente y rebusque en la habitación a ver quien había entrado, en ella no estaba nadie, entonces quien era?.

Y él?- El?, Sebastyann?, se quedo en la habitación hasta este momento? Escucho lo mismo que yo?.

-No sé que pase entre ellos, cuando llegamos él estaba limpiando sus heridas, ella estaba "tranquila" cuando comenzó con el ataque- wuw así que lo llamo ataque- el la tomo por los brazos y la sostuvo hasta que se calmo de nuevo, después cuando fuimos con Dylan la llevo a el auto y no quiso dejarla ni un momento sola (de hecho no pidió permiso para ir), hasta que Dylan bueno le solicito que por favor saliera a la sala de espera y a mí también-

Guardo silencio un momento y luego continuo más bajo- aunque puedo decirte sinceramente que si el logra hacerla sentir bien no me importa la relación que tengan es mas incluso los ayudare a encubrirla-

-Idgarr- dijo Meg alzando mucho la voz.

-Como sigue?- Idgarr se acercó por que escuche su voz.

-En la cama aun, no creo que se levante hoy tampoco-

-Toma Dylan me pidió que te diera esto, son 3 bolsas de suero y dos bebibles, también mando esto dijo que no quitara la cicatriz pero la hará menos visible y que vendrá en dos días a quitarle los puntos-

-Gracias, ya nos estábamos quedando sin suero-

- Ha comido algo- no hubo respuesta pero me supongo que le contestaron con un gesto.

Ellos siguieron hablando y en un rato me entere de que solo quedaban tres chicos en la arena y entre ellos estaba Samara y Johanna, la otra era la chica del distrito uno, estaba muy lastimada pero aun seguía con vida e incluso acabo con otro de los tributos en su estado. Entonces ya están por acabarse los juegos.

Qué hora es?, me levante de la cama y me despabile un poco, quizás la hora de la cena por el color en la habitación que estaba muy obscura aunque también podría estar cerrada la ventana nada más; me levante para ir al baño. El espejo fue remplazado pero también lo habían cubierto con una manta blanca, tenía ganas de levantarlo, mírame, ver los desastres que había ocasionado en mí, pero me resistí y no lo hice.

Cuando salí Sebastyaan estaba con un nuevo plato de arroz cocido, con un olor dulce, canela quizá, agacho su cabeza, en símbolo de algo que de verdad que no lo entendía, se acercó lentamente y me ayudo a entrar a la cama como si estuviera enferma y puso unos cojines en el respaldo, me señalo la comida y un cubierto, lo alzo, creo que para decirme que comiera, asentí con la cabeza y cuando iba a tomar los cubiertos no me dejo, abrió la boca en una mueca y me di cuenta de algo interesante ellos si tienen lengua entonces por qué no pueden hablar?-

Abrí la boca extrañada por el descubrimiento y metió una cucharada de ese dulce. Me mofe un poco de sus expresiones, era como si quisiera convencer a un niño para comer, bueno no niego que ya lo había intentando Adely pero aun estaba tan enojada con ella que quizá por esa razón no podía hablar aun con ella, bueno en sí, simplemente no puedo hablar. Me acabe el plato de arroz, sabia exquisito y me pregunte si él lo había cocinado o alguien más y el solo los traía o si sabia cocinar. Saco un chocolate de uno de los bolsillos de su toga verde y me dio un chocolate, sin palabras, solo el dulce lleno de flores y corazones dibujados. Me sonrió tiernamente y salió de la habitación con la bandeja de comida. Ja- este es mi premio por comer bien mire el chocolate en el saquito de seda rosa con un listoncito azul color pastel.

Me desperté temprano, pero nada había entrado nadie aun a la habitación como normalmente lo hacen, solo está un olor dulzoso a Jazmín que llena toda la habitación creo que eso fue lo que me despertó. Está en la mesita frente a la cama, sobre una bandejita, no era el olor particular de los tés que hace Sebastyaan, el olor era tan dulce que empalagaba, quizás llevaba unas horas en ese lugar porque el aroma se disipo en toda la habitación, presione el botón para abrir la ventana del cuarto y el aire acondicionado y me levante a tirar por el lavabo el té con olor tan pestilente.

Pasaron algunas horas y nadie entro verme, esto era una mala señal regularmente están aquí molestándome todo el día, quizá se cansaron de que los ignore aunque de algún modo se lo merecen por lo que ocultaron.

Pasaron un par de horas más, quizá los juegos ya acabaron, quizá Sam gano, (todavía tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera aunque eso significara regresar a esta realidad), me decidí por fin y encendí la pantalla, pero aun faltaban unas tres horas para los resúmenes de los juegos, cierto en este lugar no podemos ver en tiempo real lo que sucede, pensé en ir al cuarto de los mentores pero por alguna extraña razón el miedo me invadió, era como si algo me detuviera dentro de la habitación. Ni siquiera podía salir fuera de ella para buscar a Adely, trate de gritar por desesperación pero ningún sonido salió de mi boca, nada ni siquiera un gemido. Me tire al suelo sollozando.

Algo me picoteo las costillas, me despabile y me di cuenta que era una de las chicas Avox y no Sebastyaan, donde diablos estaba?. Traía con ella una bandeja de comida que dejo en la mesa después de que vio que me levante del suelo, salió.

De nuevo todos habían desaparecido, no quizá solo es un sueño, me pellizque el brazo tan duro como puede pero solo sentí dolor, creo si estoy despierta. Encendí de nuevo la pantalla y por fin ahí estaba el resumen del día de hoy, un tributo estaba muerto por lo que entendí y espere a ver quien casi al final de programa con algunas entrevistas a los mentores que ya perdieron a sus tributos a lo largo de juego.

Tuve que ver el resumen completo de lo que paso en las últimas horas. Sam se separo de Joahana creo que desde hace un tiempo porque estaban muy lejos la una de la otra, los vigilantes concentraron grandes manadas de aves de colores donde estaban las tres chicas, cada una se acercaba a una trampa. Johanna fue la primera en chocar con la parvada, comenzó a retroceder a donde estaba la chica del uno, pero su camino se desvió cuando una planta carnívora apareció; la chica de uno también huyo de ellos y se acerco a donde estaba escondida Samara.

Los pájaros se alebrestaron cuando Johanna les arrojo piedras pero al contrario de los otros que se habían encontrado antes ellos cayeron en picada contra ella, corrió como loca hasta llegar a un pequeño acantilado que daba a una especie de cataratas que no habían aparecido en todo el juego. La chica del uno se escondió esperando a que ella callera o los pajarracos la atacaran hasta que apareció Sam y comenzó hacer ruidos y gritar, Johanna le dijo que no lo hiciera que se fuera y pero Sam logro atraer la atención de lo pajarracos, cuando se dio cuenta que ellos la atacarían bajo por el sendero en el que estaba escondida la chica del uno y como si tuvieran mente propia se dividieron en dos parvadas una seguía a Sam hacia abajo por la orilla del acantilado y la otra seguía a la chica del uno que chocaría con Johanna en uno minutos.

Se escucho un grito, me supongo de Sam porque era la única que no veía en las pantalla, aprecio la chica del uno aun corriendo con lo pajarracos detrás de ella y a Johanna buscando por todos los lugares a Sam, que por fin apareció y estaba colgando de una ramita. La chica del uno estaba siendo asediada por los pajarracos y encontró a Sam vio en ella la genial oportunidad de librarse de ella, trato de hacerla soltarse de la rama pisándola aunque no lo logro por completo. Sam trato de sostenerse de nuevo pero por el miedo ella perdió el equilibro al soltarse de uno de sus brazos. Johanna la encontró y trato de ayudarla a subir pero otra parvada de pajarracos las ataco haciéndola resbalarse y quedar colgada ahora de la mano de Samara que se sostenía de la frágil rama solo con una mano.

Era mucho peso, Sam ya no soportaría, definitivamente Johanna tenía que soltarla pero Sam hizo algo que no entendí.

-Lo recuerdas cierto, lo que hablamos- Johanna Asintió y a la vez negó con la cabeza, Sam por extraño que pareciera logro hacer columpiar a Johanna y la soltó ella logro caer en una de los desniveles de las rocas, no hubo cañonazo.

Sam ya no resistió mas, entre las mordidas de los pájaros, el dolor del pisotón, el peso de Johanna y las quemaduras en la mano que aun sostenía de la rama, el dolor se crispaba en su rostro, trato de mover el brazo con el que la había sostenido pero no pudo, seguramente se lo disloco con el peso. Se soltó de la rama y callo un poco más abajo de lo que cayó Johanna.

Sonó un cañón, pero no se veía quien murió.

Mis queridos amigos, en unos momentos más tendremos a el Mentor del tributo que murió, por favor no se despeguen de sus sillas esto es algo que no se querrán perder.- No puedo creer que en el Capitolio pasen anuncios.

Y Regresamos- dijo Claudius Tempesting.

La pantalla tras de ellos se abrió en ella estaba la cara de Sam, después el momento que fue sacada de la arena como una muñeca rota- Me dio una punzada en el pecho que me hizo sentirme un poco mareada y a la vez asqueada- Así que por esta razón Adely no ha venido en todo el día. Pero y Sebsatyann donde estaba?.

Apague la pantalla y me tire en el colchón viendo al techo, apareció su cara molesta y tristona por lo que le había dicho. El sentimiento era duro, demasiado, el sentir que quizá tu no hiciste lo suficiente para ayudarla, el que quizá un consejo mejor pudiera haberla traído de regreso. No sentí esto con Jensen, tal vez porque ni siquiera trate de hablar con él y lo evite lo que pude, recordé lo que ella me dijo, las ganas que tenia de regresar a casa, quizá por esta razón los Mentores tratan de no encariñarse con sus tributos, - claro! Ahora Recuerdo las palabras del mentor del distrito 12 con tu primer tributo muerto me lo cobrare- pensé que eran palabras sin sentido, pero sentía mucha tristeza y culpa era un peso que me oprimía el pecho, dos lagrimas se corrieron llegando hasta las base de mis orejas.

Me quede esperando toda la noche a Adely, pero nadie se apareció, me levante de la cama tome de la cómoda la jarra de agua, me sentía sola, tenía hambre ye estaba muy asustada de salir de la habitación, tome la comida fría de la bandeja que dejo la chica y me la comí poco a poco.

-No, la mandaremos al distrito y no hay discusión- Me despertaron los gritos angustiados de Adely.

-Estás segura-

-Si-

Entro a mi habitación, pero yo seguía sin poder hablar, la noche anterior lo intente y no logre nada, no quería que se preocupara por mí, ella tenía que lidiar con la muerte de Sam y aunque ya no los culpo, sigo enojada con ellos por lo que me sucedió. Por lo que decidí esconderme entre las sabanas y dejar que pensaran que seguía enojada con ellos.

-Jul, … Sam …- o no diría lo que ocurrió con Sam, como tenía que actuar sorprendida, triste.

Sam, por desgracia cayó en un acantilado, seguramente no lo sabes aun pero Adely te lo tenía que decir- Eldrick hablo de repente, bueno y este maldito donde se había metido todas estas semanas.

-Niña por dios levante, di algo, que no entiendes que estamos preocupados por ti- si de verdad lo entiendo pero si no hablo se preocuparan mas y estoy segura que lo podre resolver en algún momento.

-No dirá nada, ahora me entiendes porque necesito que te la lleves al distrito 6, diremos que fue muy dura para ella la muerte de Samara, mañana estarán de regreso en el distrito- Acaricio mi espalda sobre la sabanas- por favor entiéndenos, solo queríamos evitar esa situación-

Asentí con la cabeza sin salir de debajo de la sabanas, bueno creo que eso podrá evitar que yo hable de mas, a espera no puedo hacerlo.

-Mandare a uno de los Avox a que recojan tus cosas, solo estate alerta para cuando Eldrick venga por ti- volví a asentir.

Una de la chicas entro a la habitación, este era el segundo día que no veía a Sebastyaan por ninguna parte, de nuevo trate de salir de la habitación para buscarlo, decirle a adiós y gracias por todo lo que había hecho los últimos días por mí. Pero no podía tenía miedo era como una capa negra invisible que me mantenía escondida en la habitación. Las horas pasaron y escuche la vos de Eldrick.

Jul, vámonos, tenemos que evitar a los reporteros- trate de abrir la puerta pero no podía, Eldrick se desespero y abrió la puerta y me encontró a un lado de ella de nuevo llorando.

Estas bien- Me abrace a él como si fuera una balsa de rescate, el me tomo con sus brazos y correspondió, sosteniéndome un poco mas fuerte o quizá trato de mantener el equilibrio para que no nos cayéramos, trato de soltarse pero yo no lo deje.

Está bien, está bien- me acaricio la cabeza y me dejo seguir pegada a él cómo sanguijuela.

-tenemos que apresurarnos el tren que va al distrito 6 está a punto de partir- asentí con la cabeza y el tomo una de las maletitas de mano y las otras la llevo una de las chicas Avox del piso. Escrute con la mirada el departamento antes de salir de él pero de Sebastyaan ni sus luces.

Me subí al carro sin soltarme de su mano.

Qué te pasa? regularmente no eres tan asustadiza- me hice la dormida para evitar hablar con él durante el trayecto y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba arriba del tren en un vagón diferente a los de siempre, este era ligeramente más austero que el de los tributos, estaba obscuro pero la ligera luz de sol que aun no se ha ido todavía por completo me daba una buena vista, Eldrick estaba sentado dormido en uno de los sillones frente a la camota en la que estaba yo. Cuando dormía se veía como una niño, se que tiene al redor de unos 25 años y que es una especie de secretario general de Consejo en el Capitolio, su cara es dulce, tiene unas pestañas negras preciosas y su perfilada cara es perfecta cuando se pone sus gafas, su cabello es negro, de hecho creo que es su color favorito por que siempre lo veo de negro gris o azul muy obscuro casi negro y el verlo hay desparramado en un sillón sin el saco ni la corbata, con los dos botones principales de su camisa desabotonados y dejando ver las venas de su cuello, es fascinante. Sin darme cuenta me acerque poco a poco a él hasta que choque con sus largas piernas, el se movió un poco pero no se despertó. Aspire su aroma a cítricos y me aleje de nuevo con cuidado, me metí en la cama y por fin después de casi una semana sin poder dormir más que a base de pastillas me sumergí en un sueño profundo.

Pero no duro mucho, llegamos al distrito 6 muy rápido alrededor de unas 12 horas de viaje solamente. Cuando desperté Eldrick era el mismo tipo de siempre, con su sobrio traje negro y su corbata, con los botones de la camisa totalmente abotonados hasta el cuello.

-Vamos Jul, tenemos que bajarnos del tren y tomar un auto que nos llevara a la villa de los vencedores- Asentí con la cabeza.

-Comeremos algo a llegar haya- Volví a asentir.

La casa estaba completamente limpia, me supongo que Adely aviso que regresaríamos antes de lo planeado por que también estaba un fuerte olor de comida proveniente de la cocina.

-Porque no subes y te refrescas un poco, prepare la mesa para la cena volví a asentir y el solo movió la cabeza en forma de negación

-Y tú qué haces aquí?- escuche a Eldrick abajo

-Adely me aviso que Jul regresaría, me pidió que no la dejara sola, porque seguramente tu regresaras al Capitolio cierto- la voz de Andrew.

-Mira niño será mejor que por el momento te vayas a casa, yo no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que Adely regrese o llegue Megueen así que esfúmate- a estos dos les encanta estar peleando, me recargue en la marquesina de la ventana, amaba estar en ese lugar mirar el cielo azul claro o el patio de la casa contigua en donde vivía mi madre y cerrar los ojos e imaginar una vida normal con ella, aunque en este momento no podía por miedo a recordar.

Sabes deberías bajar a comer algo – Andrew se quedo parado en la puerta, asentí con la cabeza de nuevo.

Baje a comer, Eldrick ya estaba en la mesa y Andrew abrió mi silla

-Entiendo que estés mal por o de Sam pero no es tu culpa –Maldita sea yo aquí sin poder hablar y cuando por un momento me olvide de lo de Sam esta tarado me recuerda la culpa que siento por su muerte, intente sonreír, y tome un jitomatillo pequeño y me lo metí completo a la boca esperando que se callara.

-En eso tiene razón el chiquillo, no es tu culpa lo que sucedió en el Capitolio- volví a tratar de sonreír. La cena paso con preguntas a todas ellas contestaba asintiendo o negando con la cabeza y las que tenía que contestar me metía algún bocado a la boca para no tener que hacerlo.

No me termine la cena, me levante y me tire en el sillón, Andrew se escapo un rato antes porque su hermana lo buscaba.

Mire el reportaje del tributo ganador, de hecho Johana gano después de que logro subir de donde la tiro Sam, al principio pensé que la había soltado para Matarla, pero por lo que hizo de columpiarla creo que era lo contrario. En cuanto vio a la chica del uno no lo pensó más y encajo uno de las navajas que traía en el pantalón en la cabeza. Posteriormente se presento la trasmisión en vivo de la coronación que en este momento solo era una retrasmisión en la que estaban todos los mentores con cara de por favor ya déjenme ir y aun lado de Adely estaba un asiento vacío. Sentí el sobresalto en el pecho, seguro me regañaran por esto.

Eldrick se planto frente a mí tapándome la vista, le hice una seña con la mano para que se moviera.

-De verdad no piensas hablarnos de nuevo?- Pregunto en un ligero tono de burla.

-Por lo menos responde?, - me miro unos segundos- -Por qué no respondes?- Alcé los hombros en señal de no sé.

-Ya está bien con que no quieras hablar, no!- me regaño-Si es por lo que estas pasando y que piensas que tenemos la culpa, no lo niego quizá sea nuestra, pero por favor esta ley del hielo es desgastante para todos, por lo menos tenemos que saber qué es lo que te pasa? Como estas? Como te sientes? Quien lo hizo?- Al escuchar la ultima pregunto cerré los ojos.

"El Termino con mi cuerpo y me dejo hay tirada en la cama, recogió algo de suelo, creo que el trajecito azul se dirigió a la puerta la abrió y antes de salir de ella se llevo una mano a la boca con el dedo índice- Shhh, no queremos que nadie lo sepa entendiste, es mejor para ti que no hables de esto con nadie- el me sonrió con esa risa que te hiela el cuerpo asentí frenéticamente con la cabeza"

-Deja de asentir con la cabeza- La voz de Eldrick me regreso a la realidad- No, no llores, no es un regaño de verdad es solo que estamos muy preocupados por ti-

-Por favor di algo, quizá un te odio o los odio pero di algo, me desespera mas cuando que cuando lo haces, ni siquiera hablaste con el tonto de Andrew eso es lo que más me extraña, aunque sé que regularmente no decías gran cosa pero debe haber algo, para que no lo hagas verdad?- Asentí con la cabeza con el rostro aun húmedo por las lagrimas

Fui por una libreta que estaba sobre el escritorio del estudio, tenía que decírselo, así no se seguirían preocupando por que no lo hago y se preocuparían por el por qué; él me miro hacer todo el trayecto y regresar.

-Que significa esto?-

Le tendí un papel con letras muy grandes en donde se leía

**"NO PUEDO HABLAR DESDE QUE REGRESE" **

**-E**sto que significa?- Me señale y dije que no con en el dedo y abrí la boca como si estuviera hablando.

-No bromees conmigo pequeña, esto no es gracioso-

Escribí en el papel de nuevo –**"ES VERDAD" - **

-Ok, mañana veremos que se puede hacer mientras tanto sube a tu habitación yo dormiré en el sofá- Asentí de nuevo. Esto es más fácil de lo que había pensado, me dije a mi misma, pensé que me sacudiría hasta que pudiera hablar.

Me desperté con unos ruidos provenientes de fuera, como si estuvieran arrojando piedras, aunque en su lugar era comida podrida que se hacía pedazos contra las ventanas de la casa, junto con un montón de gente gritando cosas como, inútiles, asesinas, no saben hacer su papel y otra sarta de insultos.

-No te asustes Adely me aviso que podrían haber disturbios nocturnos, dice que casi siempre pasa cuando mueren los dos tributos, o alguno muy conocido- No quería quedarme sola después de escuchar los gritos de Muéranse asesinos. Me pregunto si esto será igual en todos los distritos, baje y me senté frente a Eldrick, no dijo nada durante un rato pero luego tenía que preguntar exactamente eso.

-No puedes hablar, por lo que sucedió cierto? - asentí con la cabeza.

Los sonidillos no paraban de vez en cuando me sobresaltaba en el sillón.

-No te preocupes mucho en cierta manera es normal, ellos están enojados por la muerte de sus hijos y tratan de culpar a alguien pequeño porque saben que contra el verdadero culpable no se puede hacer nada- yo también culpaba a todos los que estaban cerca de mi aunque en el fondo sabía que no lo eran, subí las piernas al sillón y me abrace a ellas. Eldrick se levanto y fue a la cocina y yo espere a que regresara.

- Toma, sé que no es precisamente una bebida como las que hacen el capitolio pero a mí me ayudaba a dormir cuando era pequeño- Era leche tibia con un sabor dulce, no como el del chocolate algo más concentrado.

Qué es?, pregunte con señas levantando la tasa-

-Leche con miel y canela- ahh, pensé -mi padre me lo daba para ayudarme a dormir, en realidad no todos los que viven el Capitolio acceden a todos los privilegios de vivir ahí, algunos tenemos que trabajar para ellos- Así que teóricamente también hay pobres en el Capitolio.

-No te burles, porque crees que trabajo en esto?- dijo mofándose.

1 año después

-Ella me preocupa, seguimos sin saber por qué no puede hablar, está muy deprimida ya no se la razón si es por lo que sucedió en el Capitolio, por Samara, o porque simplemente ya no puede hablar, a veces come y otras no, otras simplemente se la pasa en cama acostada como oruga todo el día- Adely hablaba por teléfono, se volvió su costumbre ya que Idgarr, Eldrick y Megueen preguntaban mi condición casi cada día.

-Sí, sí, lo sé pero, no se no creo que deba ir al Capitolio, por lo menos no hasta que pueda hablar de nuevo-

-No, no sé que mas hacer, Dylan todavía no sabe nada de su condición ya te lo había dicho-

-Si ya lo sé, también falta que manden los sedantes aun no puede dormir sin ellos y ya tiene una marca negra permanente bajo sus ojos y está casi en los huesos-

-Está bien veré que puedo hacer-

Mañana será el día de la cosecha de nuevo, ya paso un año aunque de cierta manera no siento que pase el tiempo, mi voz aun no regresa y parte de mi no quiere que lo haga así no tengo que hablar con nadie ni dar excusas tontas de lo que sucedió; Dylan vino un par de veces a ver mi progreso, la marcas de mi cuerpo se quitaron a excepción de la que tengo en la muñeca Izquierda, sobre lo otro dijo que no es una daño físico, ni tengo problemas en la garganta o las cuerdas vocales y que el problema se atribuye a un bloqueo psicológico y que él no lo puede tratar, que me lleven a un psiquiátrico, Adely obviamente se negó y creo que entiendo el por qué , después de todo yo aun tengo un contrato firmado con el presidente de Panem y esto incurre directamente en una de las clausulas aunque estoy segura que si no lo tuviera también me complicaría la vida y bueno esta el otro problema, no definitivamente no quiero regresar al Capitolio de nuevo, porque de cualquier manera me castigaran así que si me niego ahora no importara… o eso creo…

-No puede hacer nada Adely, ella tendrá que ir al Capitolio como estaba planeado antes- Idgarr llego hoy muy temprano, siempre lo hacía para las cosecha pero hoy se excedió, él y Adely platicaban en la sala, parte de mi sabía que era imposible de librarme de ir, aunque sigo queriéndome negar.

-Vámonos ya que es hora de la cosecha- Megueen me vistió mas a mi edad era un vestido verde limón sin escote al frente marcado por una línea recta, pero tenía la espalda descubierta formando un eclipse, la faldilla holgada con una cinturilla blanca con una florecita y zapatillas blancas, me veía inocente pero sexy, hizo una coleta con mi pelo y lo dejo caer a lado.

Salieron casi todos con mala cara, yo simplemente esperando que dijeran el nombre de las dos víctimas que estarían ahora en los juegos, estaba nerviosa por tener que regresar a ese maldito lugar, sin embargo estaba segura que la única manera de evitarlo sería… bueno ya saben que es; nos sentamos en las mismas sillas roídas de siempre y enfrente de las mismas personas a excepción de las dos que no regresaron claro, era mordaz conmigo misma cuando pensaba en Sam, aun creo que si tengo la culpa por su muerte, unida a mi lista interminable de victimas.

Caía sobre nosotros una ligera llovizna que acicalaba el cuerpo, pero sobre ella estaba el sol más radiante que quemaba incluso con la lluvia. Me amarre las manos a mis brazos esperando que pasara el tiempo.

Bueno sin más preámbulos- dijo Idgarr parado al frente – La orgullosa chica que entrara este año a los juegos del hambre será….- Saco el papelito, ahora sé que el fingía cada vez que decía esas palabras, en realidad no es tan vejo como pensaba, de hecho pensaba que tenía unos mil años en el distrito haciendo lo mismo, pero solo lleva unos 15 después de que su padre le diera el lugar a él.

-Kaitlyn Levaine – Al estrado se acercó muy bonita, con el cabello negro amarrado en una coleta muy parecida a la mía y mucho más alta que yo, estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido azul, pero todas sus formas estaban correctamente acomodadas; la había visto algunas veces por el distrito aunque nadie hablaba con ella por que se especulaba que era un poco rara aunque tenía muchos admiradores, su padre tenía un pequeño huerto donde plantaba algunas frutas y las vendía, lo sé por qué alguna vez fui con Andrew a comprar con él y él siempre la mirada como enamorado, era algo muy cómico cuando se daba cuenta que lo notaba el fingía que no y se ponía rojo como tomate.

-El valiente chico que acompañara a esta hermosa dama será…..-

No sé porque en ese momento en ese lugar, me hubiera gustado poder detener el tiempo.

-Andrew?... – La voz de Idgarr se quebró incluso antes de decir el apellido.

Y yo no tenía que escuchar todo el nombre para saber quién era, Andrew se acercó con paso firme a donde nosotros estábamos, el calor me comenzó a subir por la cabeza, la lluvia me helaba la sangre y todo daba vueltas… sentía la garganta seca suplicante por un poco de humedad abrí la boca para absorber un poco de ese liquido, sentí las manos de Adely entre las mías.

Jul, Jul- el rostro de uno chicos con los que había convivido toda mi vida estaba frente a mí ahora y yo sabía que su vida pendía de un hilo.

Aaa…. Andrew- …-


End file.
